


Dirty Little Secrets

by Outlast25



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adult! Eddie Gluskin, Highschool AU, Killing, M/M, POV Third Person, Sex, Smoking, Teen! Waylon Park, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 91,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlast25/pseuds/Outlast25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon Park starts Senior Year in a new high school and new town. He meets his teacher, Mr.Gluskin, who is 23 and also new to the high school. Waylon finds this new teacher... attractive. Eddie finds this new student... attractive. What could go wrong? Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staying up

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. The other chapters will be longer though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on Tumblr! Puddlebuttermaster Ask me questions or just talk to me. If you ever need anyone, I'm here for you :]

"Hey, you must be new," A boy said to Waylon, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Waylon tried moving away, but this kid was a little stronger than he was. "Yeah, how did you know?" Waylon asked. 

"I know everyone here. Well... Somewhat. I'm Miles Upsur. You?" Miles said, letting go of Waylon. He was always too friendly to people and he never knew how to control himself. "Waylon Park," Waylon said. Both boys walked up the Mount Massive steps along with other students. Waylon was glad it was the first day of school. He knew he wasn't the only new kid.

"Park.... Right, just like all the others Park's" Miles laughed. It was true. There were ton of Park's at Mount Massive. Waylon laughed along. "Well, welcome to Mount Massive. Here, you'll find fuck boys, hot guys, weird teachers, and bullies. Enjoy your stay," Miles continued.

Mount Massive was pretty big to be a high school. Waylon had heard it was an asylum before. He wanted to ask but he knew he would feel embarrassed if he were wrong. "It was an asylum, if that's what you're thinking," Miles said, basically reading Waylon's mind.

"Why are you helping me?" Waylon asked slowly. He didn't mean it to be an insult but it sure sounded like one. "I just like making friends...." Miles said slowly,too. He coughed and continued. "Just kidding. I have to show one new kid around, to get on Mr. Blaire's good side. He even told me that. I thought you looked cool so I choose you,"

Cool? Waylon, cool? Waylon had never heard that before. "Mr. Blaire?" Waylon asked. He had heard that name before... "Yeah, he's our principal. More like jerkoff than murkoff. Murkoff is our school brand, I guess you could say. I like to call Mr. Blaire Jeremy, though. He doesn't deserve that much respect to be called Mr. He gets real pissed when I call him Jeremy. It's actually quite funny," 

Waylon laughed. He liked this Miles kid. Not like dating or anything, but as a friend. But he knew he would probably never see Miles again after this week. Waylon sighed. "Are we friends now? I mean, that sounds really weird, but I just wanted to ask. Since I really never had any real friends before," 

"Wow, that's sad. And sure why not? I mean I don't have a lot of real friends either. All I have is a loser named Billy Hope. Who, in fact, is my boyfriend. So don't get kinky with me, Park," Miles laughed. Waylon laughed back. A real laugh. He hadn't had one of those in a while. "Don't worry. I won't get kinky,"

-x-

"Here's your first class. 216, English. With Mr..... Gluskin? Weird, he must be new," Miles said as him and Waylon walked to 216. "You're going to have to find the other classes by yourself. I only have one class with you which is.... Science with Mr. Trager. And lunch,"

"It's fine. Thanks for showing me around,though. See you at lunch?" Waylon asked. "You betcha," Miles waved bye and ran off. Waylon stared at the closed door.  _Here goes nothing._

Waylon opened the door. Students were beginning to sit down and some talked. Waylon slowly walked in and the only sit left was the one by the teacher's desk.  _Great. People will mistake for the teacher's pet._ Waylon thought as he sighed and sat.

No teacher yet. While he waited, Waylon took out a tiny sketch book and started to draw. He drew anything really. People, animals, houses, and even penises if he was kinky enough. 

He stared down at his sketch book and listened to all the students' conversations. "Did you see Aaron? He is so hot," He heard a girl say. "I wish I was at home sleeping," He heard a boy whisper behind him.

Than all of a sudden, the conversations stopped. Waylon looked up to find a man walking in the class, who must of been Mr. Gluskin. "Good Morning class!" Mr. Gluskin said. That was one of the sexiest voices Waylon had ever heard.

Waylon stared back down at his sketch book, uninterested in what Mr. Gluskin had to say. The talking went on for another five minutes. The talking suddenly stopped and Waylon heard giggles. 

Waylon saw a shadow down on his sketch book. He looked up to find Mr. Gluskin staring down at him, raising an eyebrow. "And you are...?" He said slowly. Waylon gulped. "Uh.... I.... Waylon Park," 

"Mhm, interesting name. I'll be sure to remember. Now hand over the book," Mr. Gluskin said, extending his arm forward. Waylon sighed long and handed the book over to Mr. Gluskin.

Mr. Gluskin took a look at the book than set it down on his desk. "You can have it back when the day is over," "You can't do that," Waylon sassed. "Yes, I can. And I don't need the talking back. Got it?" Mr. Gluskin snarled back. 

"Why? Afraid you can't handle a 17 year old man?" Waylon said. The whole class was staring at this battle between teacher and student. The best show to watch at school, no matter how old you are. "I am not afraid to handle a 17 year old _boy_. I am not afraid to handle a 35 year old man. Don't test me," Mr. Gluskin said. He had always had anger issues. His professor had always told him not to get in fights with students. But it was a little hard. 

Waylon smirked. "Whatever," "You're lucky you're not getting this back at the end of the school year," Mr. Gluskin said. He continued on, "So, class, raise your hand if English was your first language..."

Waylon sighed and knew he was going to have a very, very long year.

-x-

"You sassed Mr. Gluskin?" Miles laughed and opened up his fruit cup for lunch. "Maybe. Okay, yes. How did you know?" Waylon asked. He took a bite of his sandwich.

Miles shrugged. "He told us," Waylon raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Because some kid was being bad and than he said, "Don't you dare act like that Waylon Park kid" I laughed when he said that. Than he looked right into my soul," Miles laughed.

"He's kinda hot," Billy muttered. "Shut up, Billy. I'm the hot one. No seriously, it's really hot," Miles said, fanning himself with his hand. It was the middle of August and it was 89 degrees. The school is too cheap to buy an air conditioner. It was even hotter because there were so many kids. 

Waylon stared down at his sandwich. He too, thought Mr. Gluskin was hot. But he had already gotten on his bad side. What else could he do? Bake him cookies? No.

"I have to see him after school," Waylon said. "Why?" Miles laughed. Miles was the type of kid who laughed at---nothing. "He took my sketch book away and I have to get it back," "You're stealing it!? Wow, Park. You're a lot different than I thought,"

"No! I'm not stealing it. He told me I had to get it," Waylon laughed. "Oh, okay. I actually got a little scared,"

It was the end of the day, Waylon walked slowly to 216. If he ran, even a little bit, he would start to sweat. The jeans he was wearing weren't helping. Waylon knocked on the door and entered anyway. He didn't have time to wait for Mr. Gluskin to get his slow ass up.

When Waylon entered, Mr. Gluskin was looking down at piles of papers on his desk. He had his bow-tie off and his vest. He a little sweat on his button up shirt. Waylon could see his muscles showing and he got a little hard. Mr. Gluskin looked up. "Oh! Waylon. You're here for your sketch book, aren't you?" 

"Yes sir," Waylon said, walking towards Mr. Gluskin. Mr. Gluskin opened drawers and looked underneath piles of papers. "I was told being a teacher was great, not messy," He laughed. Waylon just smirked and waited for Mr. Gluskin.

"Here it is," Mr. Gluskin said, handing the book to Waylon. "You're very lucky I didn't lose it," He laughed. Waylon stared at him and said "No, you're lucky,". They both stared at each other and Waylon finally laughed. "Kidding,"

"Right. Well, see you tomorrow. And don't embarrassed me again," Mr. Gluskin said. "You're not the one to be embarrassed. I should," Waylon smirked. "And why is that?" Mr. Gluskin asked. Waylon just shrugged. "That's the answers for everything with you teenagers, isn't it?" Mr. Gluskin smiled. The most sexiest smile Waylon had ever seen. He got fully hard. "Y-yeah. Well bye," Waylon ran off.

-x-

Waylon walked into his house and threw his bag on the floor. "I'm home!" He yelled through the house. Waylon walked into the kitchen to find his mom making dinner. "How was school?" She asked.

Ivy Park, Waylon's mother. Waylon was always told how much he looked like his mother. Same blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and even smile. He was never told how much he looked like his father, Carson Park.

"It was okay, I guess. I have a terrible English teacher though," Waylon said, taking a handful of chips. "Do you really have to eat now? Dinner is in an hour. And who's the English teacher?" Ivy said, annoyed. "Mr. Gluskin. He yelled at me for drawing,"

"Maybe you should pay attention during class," Ivy said, focusing on the dinner. "Maybe you should suck a dick," Waylon said. He quickly covered his mouth and started laughing. Luckily, Ivy didn't hear. "What did you say?" She asked.

Waylon giggled. "Nothing. Love you," Waylon kissed Ivy's cheek and ran upstairs.

 


	2. Always In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to get tired of calling him Mr. Gluskin, so later on I start to call him Eddie. I could change it back to Mr. Gluskin if you like. Just tell me :]

Waylon lied in his bed, thinking. How could he get on Mr. Gluskin's good side? What is his name? He knew it started with an E. His schedule said: English 216 E. Gluskin. Ethan? Edward? Eddie? Earl? Something in a different language?

Waylon remembered how his shirt squeezed against his muscles. How his undercut was neatly combed.  _How he was 23...._ Almost the same age as Waylon. Waylon could probably marry this man. 17 and 23 wasn't a big difference. His heart fluttered at the thought of marrying Mr. Gluskin.

If he had marry Mr. Gluskin, he too, would be Mr. Gluskin. Waylon could stay up cuddling, having sex, or even just talking. He could touch Mr. Gluskin's sweet face. Play with his hair. Maybe even play with his penis....

Waylon whipped the thought away and tossed and turned through the night. He could only think of Mr. Gluskin. Waylon had to think of a way to spend more time with Mr. Gluskin...

-x-

"Fine, detention after school," Mr. Gluskin said to Waylon. Waylon had chewed gum--which wasn't allowed--, didn't pay attention, and drew in his sketch book during class. He even sassed just to add a little extra. He had done it to spend more time with Mr. Gluskin. "Whatever," Waylon said, annoyed. He was surely not annoyed though. He was even excited for after school.

"This detention will teach you not to sass back," Mr. Gluskin said. He sat down and sighed. Mr. Gluskin had oddly found this student attractive. But he whipped the thought away.

Waylon tried to think by what Mr. Gluskin had meant. Would he hit him? Teach him? Have sex with him? Waylon blinked and blushed. He stared down at the desk and sighed. Maybe he got closer to Mr. Gluskin's bad side than good side. Oh yeah, definitely his bad side.  

-x-

Waylon walked into science and sat down next to Miles like yesterday. He said nothing to Miles. Miles frowned. "What's wrong?" Waylon sighed. "I got detention after school," 

"What teacher?" Miles asked. "Gluskin," Waylon sighed again. Miles started to laugh. "You really hate this Gluskin guy, don't you?" "Opposite," Waylon stared down at the table. Miles had to take time to process that. "You... like him?" He asked slowly. "Love him," Waylon whispered. "Woah, that's weird. But whatever floats your boat," Miles laughed.

"Waylon Park! I finally know your name," Mr. Trager said, walking in the class. "Why are you saying my name? And how do you know?" Waylon asked, sitting up straight. Mr. Trager laughed. "Me and that Gluskin finally met up during lunch. Big guy. He told me about you. And how you talked back. Y'know, he's having a really hard time adjusting to being a teacher and would appreciate if you stopped,"

Waylon stared at Mr. Trager. Mr. Gluskin had talked about him? What had gotten to Mr. Gluskin's mind that he started to talk about him? "Well, he knows I'm kidding," Waylon laughed. "Yeah.... You don't just joke around with teachers. Expect for me because I'm cool. But Mr. Gluskin is.... different, I guess you could say," Mr. Trager smiled. "Alright let's start class,"

The school day passed and Waylon finally walked up to 216. He had waited all day to be alone with Mr. Gluskin. But he felt bad that he gave him a hard time. He slowly opened the door. "Mr. Gluskin...?" He said slowly.

"Waylon, take a seat for an hour," Mr. Gluskin said, still looking down at papers. Waylon sat down at his seat. He awkwardly sat right by Mr. Gluskin. Waylon looked down at his terrible fingernails. He finally choked out his words, "Sorry for giving you a hard time," 

Mr. Gluskin looked up to Waylon. "What are you talking about?" "Well, Mr. Trager told me that I gave you a hard time. And I want to say sorry," Waylon said. Mr. Gluskin stared in his beautiful brown eyes. He opened his mouth but Mr. Trager flew open the door. "Eddie! You have to break up a fight!"

Eddie ran to the door and close it shut. Waylon heard some yelling.  _Eddie._ He liked the name. It was a cute name and not a lot of people had that name. He smiled at the name Eddie. Waylon started to hear more yelling. He got up and looked out the door window. It was Eddie, Mr. Trager, a tall boy, and a muscular boy, all fighting.

Eddie said some words and the tall boy walked off. Mr. Trager took the muscular boy's arm and walked off with him. Eddie watched them go and said something. He sighed, and walked back to the class. Waylon quickly ran to the desk and acted like he didn't watch. Eddie opened the door and sat down in his chair. "Sorry,"

"What happened?" Waylon asked. "Some kid got into a fight with another kid. Nothing for you to worry about," Eddie sighed, looking at the piles of papers. They both sat in silence for a little bit. "So, Eddie-- I uh mean Mr. Gluskin, how's your life?" 

Eddie looked up to Waylon and smiled. "You can go ahead and call me Eddie. Mr. Gluskin sounds weird. And life is pretty good," "You married?" Waylon asked and crossed his fingers secretly. Hoping Eddie wasn't married. "I did have a boyfriend, but we broke up. So no. I live alone," Eddie said, sighing at the thought of his ex-boyfriend. Wasted a year on that slut.

"Why did you break up?" Waylon asked. He was trying so hard to get deeper into Eddie's life. "He had sex--Wait why am I telling my old love life to a high school student? Who probably doesn't care," Eddie said.

Waylon laughed. He pushed the hair out of his face. "I care. I care deeply for my teachers. Especially the hot ones," Waylon smiled. His smiled quickly faded away. Did he really just say that?  _Did I just say that?_

Eddie smirked. "Why thank you. I like talking to hot students," The words had slipped. He thought for a second he was somewhere else and Waylon was his age. He looked at Waylon. "Sorry..." He whispered. Waylon smiled. He needed to take control. 

"Don't apologize. Eddie, you are something else, aren't you?" Waylon said, still smiling. "Well, I'm something," Eddie smiled back. "You are, officially, my favorite teacher. If I ever give you a hard time, just tell me," 

"Tell you what, since I'm your favorite teacher, you have detention after school tomorrow, too." Eddie winked at Waylon. Waylon wasn't sure if it was a friendly wink or a romantic one. Either way, he blushed. He nodded and smiled at Eddie. 

-x-

Weeks had passed and Waylon had detention everyday afterschool. Nothing really happened, he just hung out with Eddie. They would talk about stupid things and ask about each other lives. Well--mostly Waylon.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Miles asked, as him and Waylon walked into Mount Massive. "Can't. I have detention with Mr. Gluskin," Waylon smiled. "You always have detention. What did you even do?" Miles asked, a little concerned. "It's terrible. You wouldn't want to know," Waylon said. "Uh, yeah, I would," Miles said. A hand touched both of their shoulders. 

"Mr. Park!" Jeremy Blaire said. The boys turned around. Miles rolled his eyes and Waylon stared. "Y-yes?" Waylon stuttered. "Let's have a little chat in my office. Shall we?" Jeremy asked. Waylon nodded and Jeremy escorted him to the office.

Waylon sat down at a large desk. Jeremy sat across from him. "So, Mr. Park. You're receiving all A's, correct?" Jeremy asked. "Yes sir. May I ask why I'm here? I did nothing wrong," Waylon asked quietly.

"Oh, I beg to differ. A little birdie has told me you have had detention with Mr. Gluskin lately. Why's that?" Jeremy asked, sitting back in his chair. "I mean... It's not detention. I just stay after to do homework," Waylon said, nervous. He never really did anything bad in the "detention" but he just felt nervous. A tiny knot started to form his in stomach.

Jeremy nodded slowly and folded his hands on his lap. "Right. Well, whatever it is, just watch out for Mr. Gluskin. He's a little....unstable. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?" Jeremy said. "Why is he unstable? He's a teacher," Waylon asked. "I know that. But I've finding more and more things about him. It's not pretty. Look, all I'm saying is that you should watch out. Now leave my office and get to class,"

Waylon stood up and grabbed his book bag. He said good-bye to Jeremy and walked out. Waylon started to think more of what he meant by "unstable". Was he crazy? And what stuff was Jeremy trying to find? Waylon walked slow to class, almost afraid to be with Eddie. He opened the classroom door and luckily, Eddie wasn't in class yet. 

Students were talking and giggling. At what? Waylon? Waylon knew he was being over dramatic about this. He quickly walked over to his desk and sat down quietly. He started to stare outside. It was already September but it was still hot outside. Usually it was about 75 degrees, but today it was 85 degrees. Students hated the hotness. Girls usually wore short shorts and guys, such as Waylon, wore basketball shorts. This school really did not care for it's students and what they wore.

 Waylon turned his head to Eddie's desk. It was so messy. Piles of papers were scattered around. He wondered how Eddie managed to grade papers and keep track of things on that desk. Maybe he could help clean it later? Yeah. He could get closer to Eddie by doing him favors.

Eddie finally walked into the class, looking a little sad. When Eddie was sad, Waylon was sad. Waylon stared to Eddie's puppy eyes. He just wanted to cuddle up with Eddie and tell him everything is alright. But he knew he couldn't.

"Good morning class," Eddie said, not sounding as happy as all the other times he said it. "Look, I have a massive headache. So, I'm allowing you to do whatever as long as you're quiet. Please and thank you," Eddie said, sitting down and looking down at the piles of papers.

Students started talking,and Waylon was surprised at how quiet they were. At his old school, if a teacher said to be quiet, it would just get louder. Waylon, having no friends in that class, started to draw. He knew this would sound weird to anyone else, but he practiced little sketches of Eddie. Eddie's vest that he always wore, his undercut, and sometimes if Waylon felt like it, he would be shirtless.

"Waylon, you're coming after school, correct?" Eddie asked. Waylon looked up from his sketches and covered them with his hand. "Uh... Oh, yeah. Yeah I am. And I was thinking I could clean your desk," Waylon smiled, wondering if he fixed his headache by smiling. "You don't have to. Trust me, I tried cleaning and it did not end well," Eddie smiled slightly.

"No, I insist. I'm actually really good at cleaning and organizing things, for a guy. I only learned from the best, which was my mom..." Waylon said, than laughed quietly, being sure not to give him a bigger headache.

Eddie smiled, this time a big smile. He had always looked for "wife material" in a guy. He was always gay, so he couldn't just get a woman to do it. "Well, okay. I can't really argue. It's going to be hard, though," Eddie said. 

"I like it when it's hard. Wait--That wasn't supposed to sound dirty. What I meant to say is that I like challenges," Waylon laughed. He totally just embarrassed himself in front of his teacher crush. No, Waylon wouldn't say crush, more like dream. Eddie laughed,too. "If you're going to be with me, things can get pretty big," Eddie winked at Waylon. 

Was that supposed to sound dirty? When he said things get pretty big, a boner? Waylon really didn't understand but he blushed and laughed along anyways. "I bet," Waylon laughed. 

During lunch, when Waylon sat down, Miles quickly said, "Are you going to marry Mr. Gluskin?" Waylon laughed. "Why would you say that?" Billy asked. "Because he's in love with the guy! He really loves him!" Miles said loudly. Billy stared at Waylon "Really?" 

Waylon stared at both of them than slowly started to nod. Billy burst out laughing at the first nod. "He's so weird though!" Billy yelled, still laughing. "I don't care! I know a lot about him. He's not that weird," Waylon said back. 

"He knows a lot about his life, but what about his body?" Miles said to Billy, who started to laugh. Both boys laughed and Miles even started to cry. Waylon stared at them, un amused. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." He couldn't stay mad though. Billy's and Miles's laugh were so contagious. That's like trying not to catch a cold in front of snot nosed kindergartners. Waylon started to giggle but he tried to keep in his full force laugh. "Please stop," Waylon said, covering his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Waylon just laugh, you know you want to," Miles said, laughing his ass off still.

-x-

Waylon walked into 216 and waved hello to Eddie. "Are you going to clean my desk?" Eddie asked, smiling. "Yup! And I see your headache is gone," Waylon said smiling back. He walked around the desk and stood right next to Eddie. He had never gotten this close to Eddie. He smelled beautiful though. Eddie smelled like the fresh scent when you first go outside in the summer. A scent that could make anyone happy. 

"Do you want me to get out of your way?" Eddie asked. "You don't have to, but if you want to," Waylon said. He didn't want Eddie to leave his side. But he was in the way with his large body. "I will, I'll just sit in your desk. You can sit in mine," Eddie said, already walking to Waylon's seat. Waylon looked up at Eddie and smiled.

Waylon sat down in Eddie's chair. He felt a weird feeling. He felt so powerful to be in his chair. He felt a little-- beautiful. As if he were sitting in the throne. Waylon started to work with the piles of papers. They remained silent for a couple minutes. He finally looked up at Eddie, who was staring at him. Eddie smiled and Waylon smiled back.

"Y'know, I never had a headache," Eddie said. Waylon jumped at the sound of his voice. "Than why were you upset?" Waylon asked. "I had talk with Mr. Blaire and he acted like I was crazy," 

"You can call him Jeremy. My friends and I call him Jeremy. He doesn't deserved that much respect to be called Mr.," Waylon knew he stole what Miles said. He continued talking, " And that's weird because he had a talk with me. He told me that you were.... unstable. And that he's looking deeper into your files," 

Eddie nodded slowly. "You know I'm not unstable though,right?" Eddie asked slowly, a little scared of the answer. "I know," Waylon said, smiling up at Eddie. "Thanks, Waylon. I always feel like I can only talk to you," Eddie said. 

"Thanks," Waylon smiled. He definitely got on his good side. Waylon continued to clean but than he found a little sketch book. It looked just like his but dirtier. He looked up at Eddie, who was staring outside. Waylon slowly started to open the book.

It had sketches of women in wedding dresses. The dresses looked pretty well done. They looked beautiful in fact. The women were just faceless mannequins. Waylon started to flip the pages. The further he got, the better the dresses got. There were little tips and arrows pointing all around. He finally reached a blank page. He sighed because he wanted to see more.

"What are you holding?" Eddie asked, trying to see what was in Waylon's hand. "You draw?" Waylon asked, holding up the book. "Oh yeah, I used to do dresses when I was younger. It sounds weird, I know," Eddie said embarrassed. "It's not weird. It's actually really good! Where did you learn to draw?" Waylon asked, smiling. "My mother," Eddie said. "Could you please put it down. I don't want it to get ruined," "Yeah, sorry,"

A couple minutes passed. While Waylon cleaned, he could only think about that sketch book. It was so good. He lied, it was a little weird. But he didn't care. He finally finished cleaning and looked up at Eddie. "Done!" He said, satisfied with his work. Eddie got up and walked over to Waylon, looking at the desk. Waylon got up and Eddie sat down. Eddie looked in drawers and papers.

"Very good," Eddie said, putting his hand on the back of Waylon's waist. Waylon looked down at Eddie. Eddie remained looking at the desk and didn't put his hand down. Waylon actually felt a little... awkward.

Waylon bent down and quickly kissed Eddie's lips. They were even softer than his pillow. He pulled away and stared at Eddie. Eddie still didn't move his hand. He only stared up at Waylon. What could he do? Kiss back? Lecture him? Run away? He kissed Waylon softly, afraid of anyone watching. Waylon could still feel the awkwardness.

Waylon slowly sat down on Eddie's lap and kissed him again, this time longer. Eddie didn't reject him, he kept kissing back. Waylon put his fingers through Eddie's undercut and breathed in his scent while they kissed. Waylon pulled away and checked the time. 4:00. Had he really been there an hour cleaning?

He quickly got off of his lap and stared down at Eddie, who looked sexy as ever. "I.... We.... I just," Waylon stuttered, unable to process words. Eddie got up and put his hand of Waylon's back to escort him to the door. "We never speak of this," Eddie said, staring down at Waylon. He wanted to put his hands on Waylon's waist, but didn't.

Waylon nodded slowly. "Are we like dating or something..." He asked. Eddie stared at the wall, thinking. "I guess we could. But don't tell a soul. Got it?" Eddie said. Waylon went up on his tip toes and kissed Eddie one more time. He had always dreamed of this moment. "Well, bye," Waylon said, running out the door. He oddly felt like throwing up somewhere. He actually felt a little scared. He felt touched. He felt weird. He had always wanted to kiss Eddie. 

So why did he feel like this?

 


	3. Sinister Kid

"Hey loser! How was detention?" Miles asked over the phone. "It was fine. I need to tell you something," Waylon said, nervously. He started to lay down in his bed. "Let me guess. You had sex with him?" Miles said, laughing. Waylon knew he would never let this go. Waylon remained quiet. Miles continued to laugh but than it slowly started to fade away. "Y-you didn't have sex with him, right?" Miles asked nervously. "Waylon please tell me you didn't" Miles started to get a little scared.

"I didn't have sex. But we did kiss," Waylon whispered, not wanting Miles to hear. "Holy shit! Are you serious!? Or is this some prank?" Miles yelled through the phone. "I'm... serious," He said. Waylon started to feel the same fear he had when he would cheat on a test. "Wow. Who kissed first? What did he do? Are you guys dating or something?" Miles asked all at once. 

Waylon sighed. "We're dating, I guess. I kissed first and he went along with it. I even.... sat on his lap. He didn't reject though," "Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! Waylon! Jesus. If you have sex with him, I'll cry. From sadness and laughter. No, I'll shit sideways," Miles said, shocked. Miles took a deep breath. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go," 

"Please, don't tell anyone else. Eddie told me not to tell anyone else," Waylon said. "Eddie? Mr. Gluskin? Jesus, you even call him by his first name! Whatever, I won't tell anyone. Bye," Miles said, hanging up the phone.

Waylon stared up at the ceiling, never hanging up the phone. He just listened to the beeping noise inside of it. He felt like crying, but he couldn't because there was nothing to cry about. He felt so  _dirty_. How did he feel this way? Whatever the reason was, he wanted it to stop. 

-x-

Waylon quickly walked into 216 and sat down. Eddie still wasn't there. Was he going to be absent? Was he too afraid to see Waylon again? Eddie walked into the class. "Class, take out your textbooks on page 103 and do problems 1-10 quietly," Eddie said, taking a seat in his chair. Waylon grabbed out his textbook and stared at Eddie. 

Eddie looked up from his desk and made eye contact with Waylon. "Oh, um hi," Eddie said, awkwardly. "I'm so sorry about yesterday," Waylon blurted out. He had wanted to say that all day yesterday. "It's fine. I'm not upset about that. It's just with Jeremy," Eddie sighed heavily. 

"Oh. Jeremy is a douche anyways. Just ignore him," Waylon said. "I'm afraid the real world doesn't work like that, darling," Eddie said. Waylon blushed. _Did he really just call me darling?_ He thought.

"Well, I don't know much than. Am I coming after school again?" Waylon asked slowly. What if he said no? "Yeah," Eddie said. Waylon stared at Eddie for a little bit. "Are we.... going to...." Waylon carried on the sentence. He finally whispered, "Kiss?"

Eddie looked up at Waylon. He nodded slowly. "Yeah," He whispered back. Waylon smiled and Eddie smiled back. "Get to work," Eddie smiled. "Yes sir," Waylon said. 

Waylon walked into the lunch room but than was stopped by a large hand. Waylon turned around to find Jeremy. "Follow me," Jeremy said. Waylon followed Jeremy into his office once again. Jeremy didn't sit down though. "Still seeing Mr. Gluskin?" Jeremy asked. "Yes..." Waylon answered. "Good," Jeremy smiled. He handed Waylon a tiny microphone. "Put this on and record everything what he has to say," Jeremy almost forced it onto Waylon's shirt.

Waylon pushed him away. "No! I'm not going to get in between this! If you get in trouble, I'll probably get in trouble," Waylon yelled quietly. Jeremy stared at him. "Well than. Fine. But if he says anything weird to you. You better get your ass over here to tell me. Got it?" Jeremy snarled.

"Now leave," Jeremy said, waving his hand at Waylon. Waylon walked out the office and headed back for the lunch room. He was stopped again by a big hand. He turned around. It was Eddie.  _Thank God_. He smiled. Eddie smiled back, "Follow me," He whispered. 

Eddie and Waylon walked far from the lunch room. Eddie opened a closet door and gently pushed Waylon in. Eddie walked in and closed the door. "What are we doing?" Waylon whispered. Eddie didn't listen and he put his hands over Waylon's tiny waist. Waylon stared into his ocean blue eyes. Eddie bent down a little and kissed Waylon.

Waylon put his arms around Eddie's neck and kissed him more. He didn't feel so dirty now but he knew he would after. He was finally tired of being on his tip toes that he gently pushed Eddie onto a chair and sat on his lap. He continued to kiss him. Waylon's hand went over Eddie's vest and he just wanted to take it off. He knew he couldn't though. There wasn't enough time. No condoms either.

Waylon swung his legs around Eddie's waist and kissed him more. Eddie went down and kissed Waylon's sweet neck. Waylon slowly rubbed his dick on Eddie's. They weren't naked, but Waylon could pretend. "I love you," Waylon whispered. Waylon slowly reached his hand down and unbuckled Eddie's belt. It had only been one day but he had too. He had dreamed of doing this for weeks.

Waylon reached his hand down and gently gripped his hand around Eddie's cock. Eddie moaned quietly in Waylon's neck. Waylon stroked up and down, up and down. Eddie started to moan louder. Waylon giggled at his moaning and Eddie bit into his neck. Waylon's giggle quickly turned into a moan. He knew Eddie wanted him to stop giggling. 

Eddie pushed into Waylon's hand for more. He wanted more. He  _needed_ more. Eddie moaned while he checked the time. 1:00. He was late for his next class. He didn't want to leave Waylon's sweet hand. But he had to. He quickly pushed Waylon off his lap and buckled his belt. "What are you doing?" Waylon asked.

"We're both late for our classes," Eddie said. When he stood up, he moaned loud because his erection pressed against his zipper. "A-after school," Eddie choked out the words. Waylon kissed Eddie one last time and opened the door.

A boy stood at the door. Must of been a freshman. "Uh..." The boy stuttered. Waylon and Eddie stared at the boy and ran in a different direction. Waylon ran all the way to science and Eddie ran all the way to his English class.

Waylon flew through the halls and quickly opened his door. Mr. Trager wasn't there yet. Waylon took a seat right next to Miles. "Where were you and why are you late?" Miles asked. "Jeremy wanted me for something. Really stupid," Waylon said. He wasn't lying though. Jeremy did need him for something. "Right..." Miles said and Mr. Trager walked in. 

-x-

Waylon ran to 216, needing Eddie. He opened the door and Eddie wasn't there. Waylon slowly walked to Eddie's desk. He sat down in his chair and once again, felt powerful.

He waited for a couple minutes. Waylon thought if Jeremy took Eddie away. He shrugged and turned around. Waylon saw Eddie's vest. He stared at the vest for a little bit and put it on. He felt cute. He knew Eddie would think he was cute. Waylon buttoned up the vest and spun around in the chair. 

When Waylon started to get bored he looked in the drawers. Most drawers had papers and useless stuff from students but than he opened the last drawer. It had a veil... Waylon stared at it and than gently picked it up. Afraid he would damage it. He put the veil on his head. It felt like a perfect match. Waylon used his phone camera as his mirror. 

Of course, he had to take pictures. He looked through the pictures and smiled. Waylon had looked really pretty for a guy being in a veil. The door opened which made Waylon jump and drop his phone. His heart pounded.

It was only Eddie. Eddie stared down at the floor. He looked up at his desk. "Waylon...?" Eddie said, staring at the boy with his vest on, a veil on, and his hair messed up. Waylon stared back. "What took so long..." Waylon asked. He felt so embarrassed to be in the veil and vest. Eddie started to laugh at the sight of how stupid Waylon looked. Sure, he looked cute, but he also looked a little dumb.

"I was waiting in the closet for you," Eddie said smirking. "Oh.... Well, I found your vest and veil..." Waylon smiled and started to giggle. Eddie started laughing and walked over to Waylon. "Why do you have this veil?" Waylon asked, looking up at Eddie. "Purposes," Eddie said, picking Waylon up. Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist and kissed him. "Do what you were doing earlier," Eddie smiled and sat down. "Wait..."

Waylon got up and closed the windows' blinds and than the door's blind. Eddie threw Waylon the door key and Waylon locked the door. He ran back over to Eddie and sat down on his lap. 

He looked down at Eddie's belt and it was already unbuckled. Eddie was sure excited for this. Waylon had a different idea now...

Waylon got of his lap and unzipped Eddie's zipper. He got down on his knees and slowly put his mouth over Eddie's cock. He sucked back and forth, back and forth. Eddie moaned loud and wished for Waylon's neck to cover it up. The more Waylon sucked, the more Eddie started to separate his legs. Eddie tried moaning deep from his throat.

Eddie put his hand over Waylon's head and pushed him into it. "I'm gonna..." Eddie's voice cracked. Waylon kept his mouth there and felt a sweet sensation go into his mouth.Eddie moaned loud. Waylon swallowed and went back and forth again. He loved this too much...

Waylon reached his hand down his own pants and started working at his own erection. His pants was a wall so he couldn't go very far. Waylon could feel liquid go all over his hand and pants. He moaned louder than Eddie did. He pulled away from Eddie and went up to kiss him. Sure, he had come on his mouth, but Eddie wanted to kiss him. He didn't care.

"My naughty minx," Eddie said. Waylon smiled and kissed him again. "This is wrong," Waylon whispered. He wasn't sure if he should say it was wrong since he went along with it. He looked down to see Eddie's cock hanging out and his own hand down his own pants.

"You love it," Eddie whispered back. He did love it. "I do. But what if s-someone f-found out," Waylon stuttered. "No one will. And if they do, I'll go to jail. That's why you can't tell anyone," Eddie smiled wickedly. Eddie rolled his chair away from Waylon and opened a drawer. He took out a condom. Why didn't Waylon see that before?

Eddie put the condom on and grabbed Waylon. Waylon turned around and pulled down his pants. He sat in a weird position that hurt a little. But once Eddie slid his cock in, it didn't hurt as much. He was  _riding_ Eddie.

Waylon bounced up and down for Eddie. He bit into his shirt to keep from screaming. It hurt like holy hell. Eddie moaned and gripped Waylon's ass. "F-Faster," Eddie whispered. Waylon obeyed and went faster. It felt so good for both of them.

Eddie put both hands on Waylon's ass and pushed him up and down. Waylon was just not fast enough for him. "Oooh..." Waylon moaned. His legs started to tremble. He felt like he was going to faint. He felt so many different emotions. He never thought he would lose his virginity to his teacher. Waylon bit his lip. "Oohh, I've been a very bad-- girl," Waylon wasn't sure if he should say girl or boy.

"This w-will teach y-you not to talk back," Eddie moaned. "Teach me m-more," Waylon yelled. Eddie smacked his ass and gripped his nails into it. Not because he was bad, but because it hurt. Waylon started to moan louder which started to turn into quiet screams. He started to come all over his pants. Eddie went faster and deeper. Waylon could feel his cock hit the wall inside his body. It started to hurt more. And it wasn't the pain he liked before.

Eddie started to push into Waylon. He moaned and started to sit up. He reached his hands up towards Waylon's back and pushed his down. "Stay," Eddie said quietly. Waylon sat down and pain rushed up through his spine. He moaned quietly. "Shh..." Eddie said, covering Waylon's mouth.

Tears started to fall from Waylon's eyes. It hurt so bad and the pain went so deep. Waylon started to hear talking from the hall. It sounded like Jeremy. Eddie sat up straight, changing the position, making Waylon moan loud. Eddie gripped Waylon's arm, letting him know he had to be quiet. Waylon sniffled and wiped his tears away with one hand. The other hand lied on Eddie's knee.

He started to hear yelling. Jeremy was yelling at someone. "Where is he?!" Jeremy yelled. Waylon looked at the door handle and it moved. He gulped and breathed heavily. Eddie stared at the door. Waylon bounced one more time, changing his position, making Eddie moan loud. The hall went quiet. "Did you hear that?" A voice said. Eddie slapped Waylon's ass and whispered. "Stop bouncing," Waylon smiled.

He bounced one more time. Eddie moved his hand to Waylon's hair and gripped. He moaned into his hair. His hair smelled like coconut. Eddie put his other arm around Waylon's waist and that kept his still so he didn't bounce again. Waylon started to hear more talking but couldn't make anything out. He moved his leg slightly and moaned loud. "Oooh!" 

"You slut! Shut up!" Eddie whispered into his ear. Waylon smiled and started giggling quietly. He loved getting Eddie angry. He knew Eddie loved it though. And he did love it.

The talking finally stopped and footsteps started to walk away. Waylon slowly stood up, and moaned when Eddie slid out of him. Eddie pushed Waylon down, making his butt stick out. Eddie got on his knees and slid in. He went fast. He dug deep and pressed Waylon's back to the floor. Waylon started to moan. "P-Please. Ooooh," Waylon said. 

Waylon pushed Eddie off and crawled away. His legs and pelvic area hurt so bad. He felt like he was going to throw up. Eddie crawled over Waylon, who was laying on the floor, and lied next to him. Waylon was closing his eyes and breathed hard. 

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked. It sound almost teasing. Waylon groaned. "It hurts," Eddie made a sad face and helped Waylon up. Waylon groaned at each movement. "Do you need a ride home?" Eddie asked and played with his hair. Waylon nodded slowly. Thank God it was Friday and he would have the entire weekend to sleep.

Eddie buckled his belt and than helped put Waylon's pants on. Waylon stood there, groaning and moaning. He still had on the vest though. Eddie gathered his things and slowly walked out the door with Waylon. Waylon held on to his stomach and back. Eddie was nice enough to hold his book bag.

They walked all the way over to Eddie's car, which was crappy. Eddie gave a quick kiss on Waylon's head and helped him into the car. Eddie put everything in the backseat and than walked to the driver's seat. He looked over at Waylon, who looked like he just got hit by a car. Waylon stared out the front window and didn't say a word. 

"Where do you live?" Eddie asked. Waylon said his address. Waylon just wanted to sleep in the chair all day. Eddie got of the car to help Waylon get out. Eddie grabbed his bag. "Do you want me to help you into your house?" Eddie asked. Waylon knew no one was home so he agreed.

Eddie picked up Waylon and carried his bag all the way to the door. Waylon gave Eddie the key and Eddie carried him up into his room. Waylon rested his head against Eddie's shoulder and just felt like crying. It hurt so bad. He knew some pain was from sex. But it had to be from something else,too. 

Eddie gently laid  Waylon on his bed. He set the bag down on a chair. "I wish you could sleep with me," Waylon whispered. He wondered how much time they had before his parents got home. Waylon gestured his hand for Eddie to sleep next to him. But first, Eddie locked the door and than laid down. He spooned against Waylon. 

He gently kissed his hair and fell asleep.

-x-

The door bell rang, making Waylon jump. His stomach still hurt but he had gotten so scared. Waylon stood up quickly and started to move Eddie "Eddie!" His voice was rough. It almost didn't sound like his voice. Eddie opened his eyes slowly and groaned. "Mhmm?" Eddie hummed.

Waylon forced Eddie up. "What are we doing?" Eddie asked. "Someone rang the door bell. You have to leave!" Waylon panicked. "How?" Eddie asked. Waylon opened his window, which had a low part of the roof. Waylon helped Eddie get out and kissed him good-bye. Eddie jumped down the roof on his feet. It hurt, but he was strong enough to ignore the pain.

Waylon slowly ran down the stairs, clutching his stomach. He looked down at his shirt and he still had the vest on. He quickly fiddled with the buttons and threw it on the stairs. He fixed his hair slightly. When he opened the door, it was just a little girl. "Yes?" Waylon asked. He looked behind the girl to find two women. He looked up at the sky and it was dark. How long did he sleep?

"Would you like some cookies?" The girl asked. Waylon stared at the cookies. The pain started to get worse. He felt dizzy. "Uh..." Was all he could say. 

The little girl and the women stared at him. His hands started to shake. The last thing he knew, he was on the floor. He saw the women bent down besides him. He felt so dizzy. They asked questions but he couldn't make them out. He looked outside to find Eddie, standing there. He smiled so weakly and passed out.

 


	4. Fever

Waylon awoke in a daze. His vision was too slow for his eyes, making it seem everything was in slow motion. He started to wonder where he was. Waylon looked around the room. It looked like a hospital. 

Waylon saw a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find Eddie sitting. Eddie was looking at some magazine. Waylon tried speaking but all that came out was a groan. Eddie looked up to Waylon and smiled. "Hey beautiful," 

"W-Where am I? Wh-what happened?" Waylon asked weakly. "Darling, you had an appendicitis. It was on the edge of bursting right inside of you! You actually had surgery about... Two hours ago! Doctors said you wouldn't be up for another 5 hours. You're so strong," Eddie smiled. He got up and kissed Waylon's head.

Waylon rubbed his forehead and groaned again. "Where are my parents?" He asked. "They tried calling them but no one picked up. I told them I was your teacher," Eddie sat back down. He did tell the truth. Which some what surprised Waylon.

A nurse walked into the room to check out Waylon. "Awake already? How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling. Waylon answered by groaning. "I'll be sure to get you more numbing medicine. And visiting hours are over in ten minutes," The nurse said, looking over at Eddie. Eddie nodded. The nurse walked out and came back quickly with the medicine. She than walked out. Eddie kissed Waylon's forehead. "I love you..." Waylon said weakly. Eddie smiled and walked out.

Waylon sat there, staring at the wall. He felt like dying. He had so much pain and he felt so guilty for having sex with his own God damn teacher. A couple minutes passed and he finally drifted off to sleep.

Waylon woke up in the middle of the night. He was breathing heavy and he felt so scared. He looked around the room for nothing in particular. Waylon wasn't even sure why he was scared. He couldn't even remember his dream. Waylon slowly stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, not even recognizing himself. He gently splashed water on his face.

When Waylon opened his eyes, he saw a dark figure in the mirror that stood behind him. It looked like Eddie... Waylon turned around quickly to find... nothing. Waylon knew the medicine was making him crazy. He sighed. He couldn't go back to bed. Waylon slowly opened the door that was too heavy for him. He started walking down the halls. He looked into rooms and felt dizzy. He reached for the railing on the wall but fell. He winced at the pain.

"Waylon?" He heard a voice call. Waylon turned around and saw a figure that looked like Eddie. He started to panic. He picked himself up and started running-- more like limping. His bare feet hit hard against the floor. His feet made little pitter patter noises that reminded him of a video game.

Waylon ran down a long hallway and entered an elevator. He clicked a random number and breathed heavily. He turned his head to see Eddie. He screamed quietly that hurt his throat. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, Eddie was gone. Waylon sighed and the door finally opened. He ran down the hall, dodging nurses who tried stopping him. "Don't touch me!" He would yell if they got too close. 

He finally ran into a patient's room. He closed the door and walked over to the bed. A young black man who was about 25, slept soundly on the bed. Waylon stared at the young man. He tilted his head and squinted. Maybe he could just choke him... No! Waylon knew his medicine was making him act like this. But everything seemed so real.

The young man started to turn into Eddie. Waylon blinked but it still looked like Eddie. Waylon started to walk back away from Eddie, and fell back on his ass. He tried screaming but nothing came out. The Eddie sat up and stared at Waylon. It all looked too scary in the dark. "Hello?" The Eddie called out. Waylon stared at the Eddie and got up quickly, running out of the room. 

Waylon ran over to an elevator and clicked on the top floor. This would give him enough time to think. He stumbled over to the corner and sat down. He looked down at his feet than looked back up. He saw Mr. Trager, deformed and his skin was disgusting. He had long scissors in his hand. He saw Eddie, wearing torn up clothes. His face was messed up and his eyes were bright red. Both men walked towards Waylon, making him scream. "NO! Please!" 

The elevator door opened and Waylon ran out, crying. He turned around and they were gone. Waylon bumped into someone making him fall. Waylon looked up and saw Mr. Trager. "Hey buddy," He said. Waylon stared and than started screaming. He closed his eyes and kept screaming. Hands touched his body. All he could think about was Eddie. "Rape! Rape!" Waylon screamed, full of fear. More hands touched him. They were trying to pick him up.

Waylon swung his arms around and crawled over to the wall. He hit his head on the railing and groaned. Some pain went away in his stomach but he wished it stayed. He would rather be in pain than ever take the numbing medicine ever again. He opened his eyes to find doctors and nurses, staring at him. "Waylon, were here to help you, not hurt you," A doctor said. Waylon nodded slowly. He touched his cheek and didn't even realize he was crying. 

A nurse walked over with a wheelchair. Two other nurses helped him into the chair. He heard the doctor talking to the nurse. "Did you give him medicine?" " Yes, you told me too," "He must of been hallucinating from it," The doctor finished speaking. Waylon started to feel pushed. He looked at patients, who stared from their rooms. "They're judging m-me. W-with their eyes. T-they're all w-whores," Waylon said to the nurse. His speech was beginning to slow. They might of give him a shot when he wasn't paying attention. 

"We don't call people whores, Waylon. Learn to be nice," The nurse said. They took an elevator than she finally helped Waylon in the bed. She covered him up and put something in his water. Waylon took a sip and started to feel even more tired. "A-are you drugging me?" Waylon asked. Before she could answer, he was already sleeping.

-x-

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry about yesterday!" Ivy said, hugging Waylon. "Ivy, we weren't suppose to bring it up," Carson said, rolling his eyes. "Its fine. I remember everything and I wish I didn't," Waylon sighed. "It must of been scary!" Ivy said. "Yeah, could we stop talking about it?" Waylon asked. "Yeah. Aunt Lily said to get better," Carson said.

"When can I go home?" Waylon asked. He just wanted to leave this terrible place. "Whenever you feel better. But not today. Maybe tomorrow?" Ivy said. "Please Sunday. I hate hospitals," Waylon begged. "You've never been in an hospital," Ivy said. " I know. I still hate them," Waylon said, crossing his arms. He started to think of Eddie. Would he come see him today? Should he tell Eddie about what happened? And how he ran away from him? 

An hour passed and his parents finally left. Another hour passed and Eddie walked into the room. "Darling!" Eddie said, kissing Waylon. Eddie sighed "They told me about last night. Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Really. I was just hallucinating," Waylon smiled slightly. 

For a couple minutes, him and Eddie just watched TV. Waylon felt so tired. His eye lids were so heavy. "Tired?" Eddie asked. Waylon nodded. "Take a nap," Eddie smiled. "I can't," Waylon said. "Why?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Because you're not in this damn bed with me," Waylon smiled. Eddie laughed and stood up. Waylon scooted back to make room for the large body. Eddie carefully untied his shoes and joined Waylon in the bed. Eddie looked into Waylon's beautiful eyes. Eddie kissed Waylon's nose.

There was something weird having an older boyfriend. They're sweeter and will do anything to protect you. "When can I go to your house?" Waylon asked, playing Eddie's hair. He had no idea why he feared Eddie last night. He actually felt safe near him.

Eddie shrugged slightly. "Tomorrow? Monday?" "Not tomorrow because my parents will probably force me to stay home," Waylon laughed. "Do they know I even exist?" Eddie asked. "Well, as a teacher. I complained about you on the first day of school," Waylon said. "Oh, back when you tried catching my attention," Eddie giggled.

"When did you first find me attractive? And why didn't you date any other student?" Waylon asked, hugging Eddie now. "I found you attractive on the first day of school. I picked you because I loved you," Eddie smiled. He placed his hand on Waylon's stomach. Eddie's hand started to explore. He put his hand up Waylon's hospital gown. He moved Waylon's underwear and placed his hand on Waylon's cock. Waylon moaned quietly. "Jesus not now," Waylon whispered. Eddie doesn't move his hand. He stroked Waylon's cock slowly. Waylon 

Waylon smiled, looking up in Eddie's eyes. He doesn't see the red like he did before yesterday. Waylon pushed into Eddie's hand for more. "Oooh.... Please. Eddie..." Waylon begged while Eddie started to stroke more. Waylon moved his hand and placed it over Eddie's cock. Waylon gripped so hard to make Eddie stop, but Eddie just moaned. "You can explore, too," Eddie said, looking seductively in Waylon's eyes. Waylon bit his lip and moaned. "Eddie... Stop..." 

A nurse walked in the room, making Waylon think Eddie would stop. Eddie still doesn't move his hand. The blanket covers all the evidence. The nurse stares at them "You boys alright?" She asked. Waylon swallowed and nodded, trying not to moan. "Yes yes. We're fine," Eddie smiled. The nurse smiled back and walked out of the room.

Eddie started to stroke faster and harder, making Waylon in a mess of quiet moans. The noise it made when Eddie's hand met his balls almost made him come all over the bed. When Waylon finally regained his strength, he pushed Eddie off. 

 "Eddie stop. I'll stab you," Waylon laughed. "Okay, okay chill," Eddie said, kissing Waylon. Waylon started to snuggle in Eddie's arm until he realized that Eddie rapped him... in a weird way. Waylon wanted it but than told him to stop. Eddie kept going. Waylon snuggled closer to Eddie. Eddie rested his chin on top of Waylon's soft hair. 

-x- 

The nurse wheeled Waylon to his parents' car. He sat in the back seat, thinking of Eddie. Eddie had given him his address on a piece of paper. Waylon stared down at the paper while his father started to drive. "Can I go to Miles's house?" Waylon asked. He lied but also told the truth. He would invite Miles to Eddie's house. Just in case something happened, Miles would be there.  "Why?" Carson asked. 

"Because I'm bored," Waylon said. "Don't you want to go home first?" Carson said, looking at Waylon through the rearview mirror. Waylon made eye contact. "No," He said in the most simplest voice. Carson sighed. "Fine," Waylon could feel a rush of excitement.

Waylon walked out the car and slowly walked up the stairs. Miles opened the door, almost on Que. "Oh hey. I was about to visit you..." Miles said slowly. Waylon shrugged, "I got out early," "Cool," Miles said, walking down the stairs with Waylon. "We need to talk," Miles said. "Good, I was going talk, too," Waylon said.

It was such a hot day. Waylon needed a cold beer but he wouldn't be able to drink because of the appendicitis. That didn't stop Miles from drinking though. "So, I found some stuff on Eddie," Miles said.

"Like what?" Waylon said, squinting his eyes because of the Sun. "He killed a man," Miles said, looking down at his beer. "What? No, his a teacher," Waylon said. "Its called clearing your record, Waylon," Miles said. " And we have to tell Jeremy," 

"Miles, if this is some sick prank, stop," Waylon said annoyed. "Its true!" Miles yelled "What's your proof?" Waylon said. "Uh... websites," Miles shrugged. "Eddie is too sweet to kill a man," Waylon said. "Believe what you want. But when someone dies at school because of Eddie, don't run to me," Miles said annoyed.

"Oh fuck you," Waylon said. "Fine whatever. I'm going to Billy 's. Have fun fucking a murderer, sicko," Miles walked off. Waylon rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper. He was actually pretty close to Eddie's. He took a couple turns and he was there. Standing right in front of his house.

His house looked pretty big. It looked clean, too. What if Miles was right? No. Miles was a crazy boy who wished to be a journalist. 

Waylon slowly walked up the stairs, scared. He knocked on the door.

 


	5. Monster

Waylon immediately regretted knocking. But it was over and done with. He waited for a couple seconds but than the door finally opened. "Waylon!" Eddie smiled. "Come in!" Eddie said, opening the door wider for Waylon. "Hey Eddie," Waylon said, kissing Eddie.

"I'm glad you came today," Eddie said. Waylon followed Eddie to the kitchen. "Me too. Are you eating?" Waylon asked awkwardly. It was so weird to do these things with teachers. Go to their house, call them by their first name, have sex with them...

"No, I wasn't eating. I was just making coffee. Want some?" Eddie asked, pouring coffee into his mug. "No thanks. Nice house by the way," Waylon smiled. He sat down at the table and looked all around. He started to wonder if he would move in with Eddie after graduation. "Being anything for Halloween?" Eddie asked, sitting across from Waylon. "How old do I look to you? No. I usually do nothing for Halloween. Why?" Waylon smirked. "I don't know. Just asking," Eddie said, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Where's your bathroom?" Waylon asked. "Upstairs, first door to your right," Eddie said. Waylon got up and walked upstairs. He really wasn't going to the bathroom, just exploring. Waylon checked the bathroom, it had a big tub and a tall toilet and sink. Eddie probably wanted it tall. Waylon looked in Eddie's room. It was a little small. His bed was neatly done. His drawers had clothes hanging out though. Waylon walked over to the large drawer. A couple condoms rested on drawer. Waylon rolled his eyes and smiled.

He turned to a mirror. His hair was messed up and he still wore his clothes from Friday. Waylon walked out the room quietly. He saw a two more rooms which must of been guest rooms. Waylon walked over to one last door. He opened it slowly. It was surprisingly dark in there. Waylon flipped the light switch on. He saw about a dozen mannequins wearing gorgeous wedding dresses. He walked further into the room. He found a dress, about Waylon's size. Waylon gently picked up the dress. He walked over to a mirror and put the dress up against his chest. He actually looked beautiful...

"How did you get in here?" Waylon turned around. Eddie was standing the doorway, hands clenched. "I... uh..." Waylon stuttered. "How did you get in here?" Eddie asked again, this time a little meaner. Waylon swallowed hard, "The door was open..." Eddie walked up to Waylon, yanking the dress out of his hand. "You weren't suppose to see this," Eddie said annoyed. "Why? You're amazing at making dresses," Waylon said. Eddie placed the dress back down on the table and sighed. "No, I meant, you weren't suppose to see your surprise," "Surprise--" Waylon was confused at first than caught on on what Eddie meant.

"Y-you were making me a dress?" Waylon said flattered. Eddie nodded slowly and escorted him out of the room. Eddie locked the door and put the key in his pocket. "That's really sweet," Waylon smiled. Eddie looked at Waylon, shocked. "Really? My last boyfriend thought it was weird..." "Well he obviously doesn't understand good taste when he sees it," Waylon winked. "I also saw your condoms," Waylon giggled.

Eddie blushed slightly and than sighed. "Hungry?" "Yeah, a little," Waylon said. "Good, I ordered Chinese,"

-x-

The boys just talked and laughed while they ate. "Can I spend the night?" Waylon finally asked. "Yeah why not? What about your parents?" Eddie asked. "I'll call them. Can I borrow your phone?" Waylon asked. Eddie handed Waylon the phone and started to clean up.

"Mom? Yeah this is Miles's phone. Can I spend the night here?... really?..... okay thanks bye.... love you too..." Waylon hung up and handed the phone back to Eddie. "You liar," Eddie laughed. "I know," Waylon smiled. "I have surprise. When it's ready, I'll call you to come upstairs," Eddie smiled, biting his lip. "The wedding dress?" Waylon asked. "Nope!" Eddie laughed and ran upstairs. 

Waylon walked to the living room and sat down. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep in Eddie's warm arms. A couple passed and he heard Eddie call from the stairs. "Okay! Come to the bathroom!" Waylon walked upstairs and looked around. He had a little fear in his stomach. He slowly entered the bathroom.

Waylon saw Eddie, laying naked in the bathtub. His leg stuck out and his arm. The bubbles covered his cock. Waylon started to giggle. "Join me," Eddie smiled seductively. "How? There's no room," Waylon asked. "Lay on top of me and I'll slide right in," Eddie winked. Waylon took off his shoes and shirt. He felt a little unsure about this. He slowly took off his pants and underwear. Waylon awkwardly started to get in the  bathtub, and laying on top of Eddie. Eddie kissed Waylon while he slid right in. Waylon could tell he was wearing a condom.

Waylon moaned loud while Eddie thrusted in and out. Water splashed all around them. Waylon grabbed some bubbles and placed it on top of Eddie's hair. Waylon did it all with a shaky hand. Eddie kissed Waylon and than bit into his neck. Waylon moaned and gripped his hand on Eddie's thigh."Sit up," Eddie said, panting. Waylon got up and sat back down on Eddie's cock. Waylon rubbed against it and started to bounce.

Eddie moaned. He put his hands on Waylon's waist to help him bounce faster. It made a satisfying slapping noise against the water. Water to flow out of the tub. Waylon stopped bouncing and started to rub against Eddie. It felt so good and calm, the way he liked it. Eddie liked it fast and rough though. Waylon breathed in and released a loud moan. "Ooh Eddie," Waylon moaned. Eddie started to make Waylon bounce more. It felt so good. "Gaaah!" Waylon screamed and half moaned. 

Waylon started to feel sick again. He always felt sick when he had sex with Eddie. Waylon got up quickly and stood by the sink. He would throw up right in the sink if he had to. He started to hear Eddie standing up and walking towards Waylon. Waylon felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. "You're going to make me work for it, aren't you?" Eddie said. Waylon swallowed but than the next thing he knew, his pelvic area was pounded against the sink, making him scream.

Eddie thrust hard inside Waylon. Eddie grabbed Waylon's hair, making his head tilt back. Waylon moaned and screamed. He didn't like this. "Harder!" Waylon screamed. What was he thinking? He hated it when Eddie went hard. So why did he screamed that? Eddie went harder as requested. "You little whore," Eddie moaned.

Eddie put his hands over Waylon's waist, forcing himself inside of him. Waylon pushed Eddie off. "Lets go to the bed. It's cozy there," Waylon panted. He could careless for the bed. He.just wanted Eddie to stop. Eddie nodded, picking Waylon up and carrying him to the bedroom. Eddie slammed Waylon on the bed and got on top of him. Eddie continued to thrust Waylon. Eddie was going somewhat slow. And some where in Waylon's mind, he wanted him to go faster.

"Is that the fastest you could go?" Waylon said teasing. Eddie raised an eyebrow. "You looked uncomfortable before," "well, now go faster. I'm fine," Waylon said. Eddie shrugged and smiled. Did he really just say that?

Eddie pounded hard into Waylon. Waylon kept on hand on the head of the bed and the other on his cock. He slowly masturbated while Eddie thrust inside of him. Waylon was enjoying this too much. He bit his lip and moaned. He closed his eyes and moaned louder. Eddie moved Waylon's hand and masturbated for him. Waylon placed his hand on Eddie's thigh. Waylon than comes all over his body and Eddie's hand. Waylon moaned and screamed. 

Eddie started to lay on top of Waylon, still thrusting. This position was tight for both. Waylon bit into Eddie's neck and moaned. "Oooohh.... Eddie.... I love you," Waylon said. Eddie swallowed hard. "I love you too," Once Eddie comed, his condom broke, making both men scream and moan. Waylon finally pushed Eddie off. "Jesus..." Waylon breathed in. He wiped his forehead and he was sweating like a whore in church.

 Eddie grinned at Waylon. He looked over to his clock. 11:45. "Lets get to sleep," Eddie laid next to Waylon and sighed with satisfaction. He went under the light blanket and so did Waylon. Waylon cuddled in Eddie's arms. He kissed his forehead and slowly started to doze off.

Waylon woke up, alone in bed. He looked over at the clock. 6:30. School started at 8. He still had lots of time. Waylon got up and walked over to the drawer. There was a note written in neat hand writing. It said "Went to work early. Make breakfast if you want and take a shower. Meet in my class when you get to school." 

Waylon smiled. He quickly ran to the bathroom to take the longest pee he had ever took. He stared at himself in the mirror for a little bit, naked. How could Eddie love him so much? Waylon started up the shower and stared at the water, thinking. What made him so special? He finally got into the shower to wash off the scent of sex. When he finished, he quickly brushed his hair, threw on his clothes, and ran downstairs.

He looked around the kitchen. What could he eat? He looked around cabinets and drawers but everything required actual cooking. Waylon saw some cookies and took a handful. When he walked towards the door, he saw a key. Must be the house key. Waylon locked the door and started running to the school. He ran pretty fast for someone who just woke up and had surgery 3 days ago. And had sex just last night.

When Waylon opened the school doors, no one was there. Some students but it didn't seem like a lot. Waylon panicked for a second when he discovered he didn't have his bag. He shrugged and walked to 216.

Waylon opened the door to find Eddie... talking to Jeremy. Waylon made eye contact with Eddie. He didn't say a word and slowly started to back away. Jeremy turned around and smiled. "Mr. Park! I'm glad you're here! We were just talking about you," Waylon blinked. "Uh..." was all he could say.

"Take a seat," Jeremy said, pointing at a chair. Waylon slowly walked to the chair and sat down. "Why were you talking about me?" Waylon asked. "Because another little birdie said you guys got a little...close," "What the hell are you talking about?" Waylon snarled. "You got a little mouth, don't you?" Jeremy smiled. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about," 

Waylon knew who the little birdie was. Either Miles or that freshman who saw them leave the closet together. He knew Miles would never do that though---right?

Jeremy walked towards Waylon, towering over him. "If I find out anything else about you two, your little boyfriend will end up in jail. Maybe even a mental institution. If I find more evidence," Waylon remained quiet. Jeremy smiled at Waylon than at Eddie. "Bye," Jeremy said, walking out.Both boys remained silent. Eddie finally sighed and picked up Waylon's book bag. He placed it on Waylon's desk. "Here,"

Waylon nodded slowly, still looking at the table."Darling, please honest. Did you tell anyone?" Eddie asked, bending down next to Waylon and taking his hand. "I told Miles we kissed. But nothing else," Waylon said, not looking at Eddie. Eddie nodded slowly. "Alright. Don't say anything else. Okay?" Eddie kissed Waylon's cheek. Waylon stared down at the table. He finally understood why it was wrong. And yet he still had sex with him. "I'm gonna be sick," Waylon said, pushing Eddie down and running out of the room.

Waylon ran all the way to the bathroom and didn't even throw up. He just stood there, looking at his reflection. He felt disgusted with himself. Waylon started to realize something the more he stared. The hallucinations he saw had to mean something. Why was Eddie so scary? Did he see what Eddie really was? A monster? No. Miles words started to get to Waylon and Waylon just wanted to ignore it all. He walked out the bathroom back to 216. When he arrived, Eddie was gone.

Waylon sighed and sat down. He grabbed out his sketch book to draw anywhere and anything. A few kids started to walk into the class. Waylon rested his head on the palm of his hand. He watched kids talk and laugh. About five minutes passed and Eddie walked into the class, smiling. Once again, if Eddie was happy, Waylon was happy. Waylon sat up and smiled at Eddie. "Good morning class! I hope your weekend was as good as mine!" Eddie smiled.

"What did you do Mr. Gluskin?" A girl asked. "Lets just say, I met an amazing man," Eddie laughed. Girls awed and guys said "oooh!" Waylon just sat there, smiling. "Did you guys have sex!?" An immature guy screamed. Eddie looked over at Waylon, than back at the class. "Alright, so everyone grab out your text books. Go to 345 and do 56-67," Eddie said, writing it down on the board. Kids groaned as they grabbed out their textbooks. Eddie smiled and sat down at his desk. "Guys, Mr. Gluskin is the devil himself," A boy said. Waylon looked at Eddie, who chuckled.

Waylon started to feel dizzy. He's the devil because he killed someone. Waylon felt like he was going to puke. No. Pass out. He had to get out. He stood up and fell down on the floor. Everything went dark. 

 


	6. Sound of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I'm not sure how many days. But I was working on another fanfiction. Please forgive me :)

Waylon opened his eyes slowly. He bounced up and down. He was in someone's arms... Waylon looked up to see Eddie's chin. He started to see more Eddie's. He felt so dizzy. Eddie opened a door and set Waylon down on a table. "What's wrong with him?" Waylon heard a woman say. He must of been in the nurse's office. "He passed out," Eddie said. The nurse opened Waylon's eye wider and shined a flashlight in his eye. Waylon moved away from the bright light. "He's fine," The nurse said annoyed. The nurse walked away leaving Eddie and Waylon alone. Waylon sat up, rubbing his head. Eddie stared at the nurse when she walked away. "Whore," He muttered.

Waylon hugged Eddie's chest and started to cry. Eddie didn't realize he was crying until Waylon started sniffling. Eddie gently pushed Waylon off and stared at his red eyes. "What's wrong?" Eddie asked. "We have to talk at your house, after school. Please," Waylon cried more. He pushed Eddie away and ran down the hall. Eddie chased after him. "Waylon please!" Eddie yelled. He didn't care if he was in school. "Waylon! Watch--" Eddie said as Waylon bumped into Jeremy. Waylon fell but Jeremy picked him up by the shirt collar. Waylon stared up at him, so afraid.

"You two again?" Jeremy said, looking at Waylon, than Eddie behind him. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" Jeremy continued, smirking. "I hit my head," Waylon said. "Where? On the shelf Eddie fucked you against?" Jeremy said, dropping Waylon back down on the floor. "And you..." Jeremy walked over to Eddie. He grabbed Eddie's head, slamming him to the floor. Eddie started to get up, but Jeremy put his foot on his face. "Stay. Bet you said that to Waylon before," Jeremy smirked. Eddie groaned. "Please stop!" Waylon screamed. Jeremy looked over at Waylon. "Why?" "You're hurting him!" Waylon said, standing up and running to Jeremy. He pushed Jeremy down, jumping on top of him. "Waylon please..." Eddie whispered. "Shut up!" Waylon screamed. Attacking Jeremy was his first instinct, besides running.

"I could fucking suspend you for this!" Jeremy screamed, gripping Waylon's hair. "As long far away from you!" Waylon screamed back. Jeremy smirked. "You will never be away from me," Eddie yanked Waylon away from Jeremy, who left his grip on Waylon's hair. Waylon pushed Eddie away and punched Jeremy. "Fucker!" Jeremy said. Jeremy ungripped Waylon's hair, pushing him down. Like always, Jeremy was on top. Doors from the halls started opening. Waylon punched Jeremy again, hurting his hand. Jeremy spit blood on Waylon's face. Eddie started to back off into the crowd. Kids were chanting, mostly for Waylon. Some didn't know his name, so he was just Blondie. 

Mr. Trager ran into the fight, pushing Jeremy off of Waylon. "Jeremy! Not again!" He yelled. Jeremy sat on his knees, looking down at Waylon, who was propped up on one arm. Waylon wiped off the blood from Jeremy. Jeremy smiled, like he won. He did not win. Waylon damn well he didn't. Not again. Waylon launched forward, pushing Jeremy down. Jeremy squirmed, but Waylon took control of his arms, pushing them down. Waylon hit his knee against Jeremy's small balls. Jeremy groaned, biting Waylon's arm. Waylon swung his arm away, blood dripped down from the teeth marks. Just as Waylon was about to hit again, someone grabbed his waist, pushing him hard on the floor. Someone else got on Jeremy. Waylon blinked. Who was it? Whoever it was, they were angry.

It was Miles. Miles punched the living shit out of Jeremy, fast. He would of kept going until he was yanked off by a security guard. Kids cheered and whistled. Some kids patted Waylon's shoulder. A security guard grabbed Waylon's arm and yanked him down the hall. Waylon struggled to stand up. He looked down to see Miles having the same problem. His security guard identical to his. He saw Jeremy walk down the hallway, wiping blood off with a napkin. He stuffed the napkin in his pocket and fixed his suit. Jeremy acted like as if nothing happened.

Waylon didn't see Eddie anywhere. "Don't be gentle," Jeremy yelled at the security guards. Waylon's security guard dropped him, picking him up again by the hair. Waylon screamed at the pain. He pushed the security guard away and stood up, running down the hall. He made a turn and bumped into a wall. That wall was Eddie... 

Eddie stared at him. Waylon opened his mouth, but a security guard grabbed him. Eddie stood still, letting it all happened. Waylon finally saw the heartless monster. Waylon was pushed to the floor, being handcuffed. The security guard dragged Waylon once again. The security guard dragged him into Jeremy's office. He threw Waylon on the floor. Waylon groaned loud. The other security guard threw Miles on the floor. Miles looked at Waylon. He smiled "Hey dumbass," How could he still remain on the bright side? Jeremy walked into the office, shutting the door. "Get up!" He yelled. Miles and Waylon remained laying down because the handcuffs stopped them.

Jeremy shrugged. "Better. I'm bigger," Waylon rolled his eyes. "Fuck you," Miles said. Jeremy put his foot on Miles's head. "No fuck you. Now I'm not pressing charges because I attacked too. And we don't need anymore attention on this school," Jeremy said. He moved his foot and bent down to their faces. "Lets promise never tell anyone. No police or parents," "Shut the fuck off," Miles yelled. Jeremy hit his head. "Or you could go to jail for attacking... your choice," Jeremy smiled wickedly. "Shut up Miles!" Waylon yelled. "Yeah, listen to your friend," Jeremy said. Miles nodded slowly in pain. 

"You kids can stay here until the school day ends," Jeremy said, unlocking the hand cuffs. Waylon and Miles slowly stood up, afraid they would be attacked. Jeremy smiled and walked out the door, locking it. Miles stared at the door for a moment, than ran to Jeremy's desk. He tried opening a draw, but it was locked. They were all locked. Miles sighed, sitting in Jeremy's chair. "See where your fucking boyfriend got us?" Miles said. "You did this on yourself. You attacked," Waylon said, crossing his arms. He walked over to some trophies on a table. "I did not. I helped you, and you did it for Eddie. I know you saw Eddie. Eddie saw you and did nothing!" Miles yelled, annoyed. He sighed and put his hands over his face.

Waylon stared at the trophies. "You need to leave him. Look at what he's doing to you. You attacked your own principal," Miles sighed. "I had sex with him!" Waylon blurted out. Miles stared at Waylon, shocked. "Y-you're kidding, r-right?" Miles stuttered. "No!" Waylon yelled. Tears started to come out. He wiped it away, bravely. "Waylon... Why?" Miles whispered. "I love him," Waylon said calmly. 

"He doesn't love you," Miles said, louder than Waylon. "Shut up!" Waylon yelled. "He doesn't!" Miles screamed, pounding his fists on the table. Waylon smirked. "Why do you say that?" "Why would a grown man want a stupid high school student?" Miles asked, calmer this time. "He loves me! That's why!" Waylon yelled, hiding his face in his hand. "Waylon wake up! He only wants you so he has someone to defend him!" Miles screamed. "Defend him for what!? Miles, you're acting crazy!" Waylon screamed, gripping his hair. Tears started to fall. 

Waylon walked back into the door, sliding down to the floor slowly. "I am not--" "Just stop," Waylon said, holding his hand up. He was fed up with everything. Waylon put his knees to his chin and buried his face in them. He wrapped his arms around his legs. Maybe he could live there forever. Miles stared at Waylon. He sat up, putting his elbows on the table. He buried his face in his hands.

-x- 

A knock from the door startled Waylon, making him crawl away from the door. He blinked slowly, still dozy from his mini nap. The door opened and it was Jeremy. "Get up!" He yelled, walking towards Miles, who was still sleeping. Miles slowly opened his eyes. Jeremy hit the table. Miles being so shocked, moved the chair back, making him fall on his ass. "Stand up," Jeremy said pointing at both boys. Waylon stood up quickly while Miles took his time. "Leave, it's 2:45," Jeremy said, walking to the door. Waylon and Miles walked out, not saying a word to each other. 

Waylon started to walk home, until he turned to Eddie's house. He opened the door with his key. The house was silent. Waylon walked to the kitchen, staring down at the sink. He placed his hands on the edge of the counter. He tapped his fingernails on the table. Waylon turned his head, seeing a knife. He stared at the knife closely. The door opened. 

"Waylon darling?" Eddie asked through the house. Waylon remained silent in the kitchen, breathing quietly. He had time to run. But he didn't.

Waylon felt Eddie's heat on his neck. "Here you are," Eddie said, putting his large hand on Waylon's waist. Waylon felt anger go through him. He quickly grabbed the knife, turning around and pointing the knife at Eddie's navel. "Don't touch me," Waylon said without fear. His voice had no fear, but his body did. His hand was shaky holding the knife, afraid he would accidentally stab Eddie. Eddie put his arms up, showing peace. Waylon stared up at Eddie and put the knife down. 

"Why didn't you defend me?" Waylon asked. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to get in trouble," Eddie said, looking down. Waylon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you let me get in trouble? Eddie, I defended you! I punched the principal!" Waylon yelled. He hit Eddie's arm. Eddie seemed unharmed by the weak punch. 

Waylon walked to the living room, upset. He sat down on the couch. "Tell me the truth. Did you ever kill anyone?" Waylon asked, putting his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He heard Eddie breath quietly. "Where did you hear that?" Eddie asked, clenching his fists. "Tell me!" Waylon yelled, leaving his hands. He stared Eddie down. "Yes..." Eddie whispered. "Who?" Waylon asked, full of fear. Eddie would never hurt him. Right? "M-my father and u-uncle..." Eddie stuttered.

Eddie stared down at the floor, afraid Waylon would run. "Why?" Waylon whispered, tears falling. "They touched me! They did things I didn't know that were wrong! They raped me!!" Eddie screamed, grabbing Waylon's arm in anger. Waylon yanked away, but Eddie grabbed him again. Eddie kissed Waylon, Waylon pulled away. "Stop!" Waylon screamed. He loved Eddie. But what if he turned to be out just like his father and uncle? Eddie slapped Waylon. "Slut! Of course you would pulled away! You probably fucked Miles!" Eddie yelled.

Waylon pushed Eddie away, running up the stairs. It was a terrible decision but it was the first thing he thought of. Eddie grabbed the knife and slowly walked up the stairs. "Darling..." Eddie said in a voice Waylon almost didn't recognize. Waylon closed a door loudly, making it seem like he went there. Waylon entered a closet and closed the door quietly. He put his hand over his mouth to control his breathing. He slid down on the floor, ready to crawl and run away if Eddie corned him. How could he do this?

"Darling please!" Eddie begged. Waylon heard a door open and Eddie's footsteps. Waylon slowly opened the door, crawling to a near by room. He turned the handle, it was locked. It was the dress room. Waylon whimpered quietly, knowing he was doomed. He looked up and saw a key on the top of the door. Waylon turned around for Eddie. Nothing. He quickly stood up and tried grabbing the key. The door was so tall. Waylon jumped and the key dropped. He bent down, unlocking the door. He entered quickly and locked the door. Waylon crawled backwards. He bumped into a mannequin, causing him to scream. The mannequin fell down on Waylon. Waylon covered his mouth, scared. He heard Eddie moving.

Waylon moved to the corner, clutching a dress. He heard Eddie chuckled. "Oh, I have a key, too," Eddie said as he opened the door. "Silly," Eddie chuckled again. He looked around the room, until he spotted Waylon scared in the corner. "Darling..." Eddie smiled. Waylon clutched the dress tighter. He looked at the dress... his dress....

Waylon held up the dress up to Eddie when he got closer. Eddie stopped, staring at the dress. He blinked for a moment. Silent. The only noise was Waylon's breathing. "P-please Eddie. I l-love you. Y-you love me..." Waylon whispered. Eddie got closer, throwing the knife behind him. He got down on his knees, getting closer to Waylon. Waylon moved his legs closer to his chin, still holding on to the dress. He thought Eddie was going to attack him, so he flinched. Instead, Eddie hugged him. Eddie cried in Waylon's shoulder. "I'm so sorry...." Eddie cried. Waylon patted Eddie's back. "Its okay..." He whispered.

Eddie pulled away. "No it's not! I tried hurting you!" Eddie yelled, mostly at himself. Waylon grabbed Eddie again, for a hug. Of course it wasn't OK, but he loved Eddie. Eddie would never hurt him. Hopefully. Eddie continued, "I developed tantrums over my years. But the tantrums are dangerous. I don't see anyone. My goal is to kill to release pain. That's why I didn't even recognize you. But you showed me the dress and said my name and showed your beautiful face," Waylon nodded slowly. Is that why he killed his father and uncle?

"I still love you," Eddie whispered. "I love you too," Waylon weakly smiled. Eddie kissed Waylon's soft lips and picked him up. "I'll drive you home," Eddie whispered.

On the drive home, Waylon started to wonder. He stopped this tantrum. But can he stop the next one?

 

 


	7. Trouble Maker

"Hey!" Miles said as he ran to Waylon at the school steps. Waylon looked over at him, a little shocked. Miles acted like nothing happened yesterday....

"Look, I was hoping we could forget about yesterday. I was just mad at Jeremy and so were you. We brought it out on each other," Miles said. "Yeah, I guess we could forget," Waylon shrugged. "Awesome!" Miles smiled and ran down the hall. 

Waylon walked to his next class, completely forgetting Eddie was teaching that class. He made the walk there as long as possible. When he entered the class, Eddie was talking to some students. He looked up at Waylon and smiled. He continued to talk to the students.

Waylon weakly smiled and sat down his usual spot. Eddie was also acting like nothing happened. Why?

More kids walked in the class and Eddie finally started talking. "How is everyone today?!" Eddie happily shouted. The kids replied with their usual "good" expect for Waylon. Which didn't go unnoticed by Eddie. "Waylon? Why aren't you feeling good?" Eddie asked. "Uh... just had a crazy day yesterday with some crazy guy," Waylon mumbled. "Sounds like a personal problem," Eddie smiled. Waylon rolled his eyes as some kid's giggled.

Eddie taught the class as a usual day. He made eye contact with Waylon at some points and he smiled. Waylon would always weakly smile back. When the bell rang, Waylon ran out the door. 

Lunch finally came and Waylon sat next to Miles and them. "Hey, what did you do to Eddie?" Miles asked. "What do you mean?" Waylon asked. "Well, he was all pissy. Usually he's in a good mood. What did you do?" Miles said, opening up his milk carton. "Nothing...? Well I.... I'll have to tell you later..." Waylon said as he stood up. He walked out the lunch room and looked for Eddie.

Waylon checked the classroom. Nothing. He checked all the halls. Nothing. Until it hit him. The closet. Waylon ran down the halls to the closet. He opened the door and turned on the light. He jumped in surprise to find Eddie, standing angrily. "You whore..." Eddie growled. "Excuse me?" Waylon said. "You fucking whore!" Eddie half screamed. He grabbed Waylon's shoulders and threw him at the wall.

Waylon looked up at Eddie. He wasn't sitting but Eddie was so close, he had to look up. "What are you talking about?" Waylon asked. Eddie tried to control his breathing. "You're dating Miles..." Eddie growled. He put his hands on the wall, right next to Waylon's head. Waylon was trapped.

"What are you talking about!?" Waylon said again. Dating Miles...? "Stop playing dumb!" Eddie shouted. "Jeremy told me! He said ' did you see Waylon's new boyfriend?' " Eddie continued. "I am not dating Miles!" Waylon snapped. "Yes you are!" Eddie snapped back. "You would believe Jeremy, but not your own boyfriend?" Waylon growled.

Eddie stared at him, shocked. "I..." Eddie said. "Who do you believe?" Waylon growled. "....I guess you..." Eddie mumbled. Waylon had him where he wanted him. Waylon put his hand over Eddie's vest and gently kissed him. He was so bipolar with Eddie. First, he would feel guilty and scared. Next, he'll go have sex with him.

Eddie kissed Waylon, and gripped his thigh, bringing it up to his side. Waylon moaned deep in his throat. He finally pushed Eddie off. "I... later, at your house. I'm going to class," Waylon smiled and walked out.

-x-

Waylon stared at the door. Why was he doing this again? He wasn't at Eddie's door, but Miles's house. He knocked on the door. "Hey," Miles said as he opened the door. "Let's walk. I can't be with these psychos," Miles smiled and closed the door. They started to walk down the block.

"What's up?" Miles asked. "It's about Eddie," Waylon sighed. Miles sighed,too, and grabbed out to cigarettes and handed one to Waylon. Waylon shook his head. "You'll need it," Miles said. Waylon accepted his offer and waited for Miles to get his lighter. They lighted the cigarettes and started to smoke. "So, what about Eddie?" Miles asked.

"He... Well.... He went crazy yesterday. He almost killed me," Waylon said. "What!? Is that why he was pissy!?" Miles said shocked. "N-no. He actually acted like nothing happened. But I think know why he was pissy," Waylon said. "What?" Miles asked. "Jeremy told him I was dating you," Waylon mumbled.

Miles stared straight ahead for a moment, smoking. "Really?" Miles said. "Yeah. He tried hitting me. He didn't but I know he wanted to. By the way, I have to see him today," Waylon said. "Do you want me to go with you?" Miles asked. "No thanks," Waylon said. Miles reached in his pocket and handed something to Waylon.

It was a pocket knife. "Why do you have this?" Waylon asked. "Just in case," Miles shrugged. Waylon chuckled. 

They spent another 20 minutes talking about things. Billy, Eddie, classes, and porn. Miles had brought up the topic and said Waylon should be in it. Waylon laughed at every thing Miles said.

Waylon knocked on the door hard and waited for Eddie. Eddie answered with a big smile on his face. He immediately kissed Waylon. Waylon enjoyed the kiss more than he should of. Eddie picked him up and Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist. They continued to kiss as Eddie closed the door and walked up the stairs. He slightly dropped Waylon on the floor, but Waylon went along. He lied on the floor, unzipping his pants. Eddie watched, smiling. Eddie started to unzip his pants.

Once Waylon got his clothes off, he turned around for Eddie. Eddie threw his pants off and entered Waylon. Waylon moaned every time Eddie thrusted in him. "Oh Eddie... faster," Waylon moaned, his face buried in the floor. He screamed and moaned as Eddie went faster. Waylon gripped his penis and stroked it fast. "Eddie.... h-harder. Faster..." Waylon moaned again.

Eddie tried to be gentle with Waylon with sex, since he always looked sick afterwards. But Waylon wanted it. Eddie gripped Waylon's ass as hard as he could and went as fast as he could. Waylon started to cum inside his hand as Eddie went faster. He was getting so deep in Waylon. Waylon could feel Eddie pushing his insides up. 

Eddie grabbed Waylon, yanking him up. They both screamed in pain as the position changed fast. But that didn't stop Eddie. He slowly stood up and turned Waylon around. Waylon quickly sucked Eddie. Eddie didn't want that, he wanted Waylon to ride him. But he couldn't say no to the sucking. He pushed Waylon's head deeper. Once Waylon's mouth left his penis, Eddie lied on the bed. Position ready.

"Ride me, whore," Eddie growled. Waylon quickly got off his knees and climbed up Eddie as sexy as he could. He stroked Eddie's cock in his hand. Eddie's penis looked huge next to Waylon's small hand. Eddie moaned as he stroked. "Oh darling...." Eddie swallowed hard. 

Waylon turned around and let Eddie's cock slide into him. He started to bounce up and down. Waylon moaned hard each time he dropped on Eddie. Eddie moaned hard each time Waylon's weight pounded against his hips and penis. He watched as Waylon bounced up and down. Waylon wasn't go fast enough for Eddie. Eddie helped him as he gripped Waylon's hips. 

Waylon could feel Eddie's sweet cum filling him up. He could feel Eddie's slippery cock every time he bounced up. Eddie moaned and tried to control his breathing. 

After ten minutes of that, Waylon finally got tired. He moved Eddie away and lied next to him. Waylon snuggled up against Eddie, pulling the covers up. He listened to Eddie's racing heart beat and breathing. "Are you still mad at me?" Waylon asked. Eddie chuckled slightly. "Do I look mad?" Eddie smirked. "You called me a whore," Waylon said. "It's just a sex name. It gets me going, darling," Eddie said as smoothed Waylon's hair. "Right, 'Cause you're old," Waylon giggled. "I'm only 23," Eddie smiled. "You're..." Waylon said as he counted his fingers. It was hard to count after sex.

"You're seven years older me. Old man," Waylon giggled. "It's six,darling," Eddie said. Waylon laughed harder. "I'm taking a shower," Waylon said. He escaped Eddie's hold and walked to the bathroom. He started up the shower and jumped in. He started to wonder what Eddie thought of him. Did he see him as child since he was so much younger? No He couldn't. Eddie had sex with him. Did he see Waylon as the same age as him? What did Eddie think of Waylon. Waylon knew Eddie told him before, but why him? Why not another student? Waylon realized how lucky he was. He also realized how unlucky he was.

Waylon finally got out of the shower and walked out the room, towel covering him. "Darling, we need to talk," Eddie said serious. Waylon stared at him. He finally sat down next to the lieing Eddie. "Yes?" Waylon responded. "We should run far away, together," Eddie said. Waylon raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

Eddie put Waylon's hand in his own. "Because of people. Jeremy and Miles. They mess everything up. We could leave. Go somewhere," Eddie smiled. "I...Well.... I guess..." Waylon mumbled. He stared into those bright blue eyes. "Look, I know you told Miles everything. He'll destroy this relationship. Jeremy as well. Let's run. I mean drive. Let's leave this damn state," Eddie whispered.

"They'll report us missing," Waylon said. "No one cares about us, Waylon. We could leave and no one would notice," Eddie smiled. "Yes they will, Jeremy and my parents," Waylon said. Eddie stared at him. "Look, I'll think of about it. Not tonight," Waylon said. He stood up and pulled his clothes on. He kissed Eddie good bye, walked down the stairs, out the door. He walked home and wondered if he should run away. When he got home, all his parents did was yell at him for being late. They sent him to his room to do homework and no dinner. Waylon knew he had pretty good parents, but if he did something wrong, they would certainly punish him.

Waylon lied in bed, staring up at his ceiling. He could leave right now. His parents never paid attention to him. But they would worried sick. He got out of bed and grabbed a small bag. He put extra jeans and a shirt. He put his wallet and the pocket knife Miles gave him. He didn't want to bring his phone because he knew his mom would try calling him. He placed the small bag in his book bag.

-x-

The next morning, Waylon raced to Eddie's class. "Eddie!" Waylon said as he opened the door. Eddie sat at his desk, eating crackers. "Yes?" Eddie said. Waylon ran over to him and kissed him. "We're leaving after school," Waylon said. Eddie smiled slightly and ate a cracker. Waylon couldn't help but smile. He grabbed a cracker and ate it.

Waylon thought of leaving all day. Some parts told him, no it's wrong. Most parts said, yes! Let's leave this shit hole! Rest of him didn't care about Eddie or leaving. Waylon skipped lunch to make out with Eddie. But Eddie said no. "You need to eat. Be prepared for leaving," Eddie had told him.

Waylon tried his best avoiding friends and Jeremy. If he saw them, he feel guilty and not leave. He didn't know why Jeremy would make him feel guilty. He thought seeing Jeremy would encourage him to leave. But it didn't.

Once school ended, he ran to Eddie's class. "Are we leaving?" Waylon asked. He threw his book bag behind Eddie's desk. He took out his leaving bag. 

"Let's go," Eddie smiled. He and Waylon ran to the car and buckled up. Once he started to drive, Waylon felt guilty but also free. 

Free from problems.

 

 


	8. Starting Over

"So where are we going?!" Waylon asked with excitement. Eddie smirked and looked over at Waylon without turning his head. "I have no clue," "W....What do you mean?" Waylon asked, very confused.

Eddie turned and went up on the high way. "I don't know. All I know is that we're leaving this God awful state," Eddie said. "It's not  _that_ bad," Waylon giggled slightly. "I know," Eddie smiled. "Take me where ever. I'm taking a nap," Waylon said. He kissed Eddie's cheek and snuggled up in the chair. He fell right to sleep.

_Waylon looked up at the tall man. "What were you thinking!?" The man said and hit Waylon's head. Waylon fell down and the floor vanished. He fell far down and landed hard on a different floor. Waylon quickly got on his hands and knees and started to look for something. He couldn't tell what he was looking for. His virginity? The virginity that Eddie stole. Waylon heard loud footsteps coming towards him. He quickly got up and tried running, but was caught by the shirt collar. He turned around to find that same Eddie, face torn up and blood shot eyes. "Whore! Slut! You're nobody's mother!!" Eddie screamed. Waylon winced at the pain in his ears. He blinked hard and opened his eyes. He saw Eddie, normal and loving. "My sweet darling...." Eddie moaned. "You sick fuck!" Waylon screamed. He felt cold hands grip his neck. Eddie watched and smiled as Waylon gasped for air. Waylon turned his head to see Jeremy, choking him. "Our little secret," Jeremy and Eddie said at the same time. Waylon screamed. Jeremy released Waylon and he fell off a cliff._

Waylon shook himself awake from the terrifying nightmare. "Eddie!" Waylon screamed. He was still in the car, but alone. They were parked at a gas station. Waylon looked around, trying to calm down and get use to his surroundings. He put his hand over his heart and sighed heavily. He looked out his window and looked at people getting gas. Not a lot of people. About three. Waylon wondered where they were and how far they made it. 

Eddie opened the car door and put bags in the back. His eyes widen when he saw Waylon staring at him. "Oh, you're awake! You slept for like, 5 hours?" Eddie smiled as he sat down and buckled up. "What time is it?"  Waylon said with a rough voice. "7:27," Eddie said, starting the car up. He drove out of gas station and drove in the dark streets. "Where are we?" Waylon asked, looking around. "I have no clue," Eddie smirked. Waylon rubbed his head and closed his eyes.

-meanwhile-

"Get inside!" Jeremy yelled at a man. They were standing outside of Eddie's house. "Why!?" The man yelled back. "Eric! I won't tell you again!" Jeremy snapped. "How than? How do I get in!" Eric yelled. "The window," Jeremy growled. "That'll look suspicious!" Eric said. "We'll say we left our keys in there," Jeremy said. "That doesn't make sense," Eric said, putting his hands on his hips. "Why are we even going in there?" Eric continued.

"You do know this man is psycho? He killed someone but some how it was erased off his files! I also saw him leave with Waylon Park after school! I hate Waylon Park, but we'll be sued if that kid dies in Eddie's care," Jeremy said. Eric raised his eyebrow. "He's not the only psycho one," Eric smirked. "Shut the fuck up and get in," Jeremy growled. "Look, I bet they went no where. Maybe he gave him a ride home," Eric said. "That's not the only riding they'll be doing," Jeremy mumbled and crossed his arms. "God! It's a teacher and student! I doubt they have sex! Let's wait until tomorrow. If neither of them show up, we'll check the damn house," Eric said.

-back to Waylon and Eddie-

Waylon stared out the window, very scared but also excited. What was he thinking? Running off with Eddie was the worse decision! He wanted to go back home and cry. But he felt so free. He could run off and start a real life. Even if he wanted to go back home, Eddie wouldn't let him. He couldn't turn back now.

"You look tired. Do you want me to drive?" Waylon asked. Eddie looked over at Waylon. He lazily smiled. "Yes," Eddie said. He parked on the side of the road and got out. Waylon was too lazy to get out, so he climbed over the middle part and sat in the driver's seat. It felt so warm from Eddie sitting in it all day. He waited for Eddie to get in and buckle up. "Where do I drive?" Waylon asked. "Anywhere dear," Eddie said as he laid his head on the chair. Waylon stared at the wheel. He didn't have a license. He couldn't remember the last time he drove a car.

Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Waylon. "Do you even know how to drive?" Eddie asked. His eye lids were so heavy, they started to close on its own. "Y-Yeah. Some what," Waylon said nervously. He slowly started to drive. The more he drove, the better the driving got. 

Waylon drove for three hours, going where ever. He listened to Eddie's soft snoring as he drove. He listened to the quiet music playing. He listened to rumble of the car. It relaxed him so much. 

 He started to feel hungry after the sixth hour. And tired. He needed some food to wake him up. But where would he find food in the middle of the night? Well, it was only 1 AM. Some place had to be open. 

Waylon drove down long streets, looking for a place. There were no cars, houses, or even street lights. What made him think he'll find a restaurant?

Luck must of been on his side because he found a 24 hour place after 30 minutes of searching. Waylon parked near the door and unbuckled his seat belt. He turned to Eddie.  _Eddie must be hungry,too._ Waylon thought. He gently pushed Eddie's arm. "Eddie?" Waylon said. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Eddie, I'm getting food. Do you want to come with me?" Waylon asked as sweet as he could. "J-Just... get me....food," Eddie mumbled, still asleep.Waylon didn't bother to respond because he knew Eddie wouldn't understand him. He kissed Eddie's temple and grabbed his wallet. He jumped out of the car and stretched his legs. He moaned in pleasure as his legs cracked and stretched. 

Waylon opened the door and walked to the counter. He started to wonder what the name of the store was called. He looked up at the menu to discover he was at some place called  _Beefy's._

"Hi! What would you like to order?" A woman said to Waylon, who looked about 40. "I...uh... what's good?" Waylon asked. "Well, the chicken tenders are pretty good," the woman shrugged. "Chicken tenders than. A small cup of water,too," Waylon smiled. He started to wonder if this woman thought he was drunk, since it was the middle of the night. Waylon gave the woman his money and waited for his food. After five minutes, she handed him his food. "Thanks," Waylon smiled.

Waylon walked over to a booth and started to eat. He was the only one in the restaurant, besides the four workers. Waylon looked out the window to look at Eddie, who was still sleeping. He than started watching the TV in the corner of the restaurant. Some boring paid advertisement was on.

Waylon finally finished his chicken tenders and saved three for Eddie. He took a big gulp of water and walked out. He was shocked to find the awake Eddie. "Where were you?" Eddie asked. Waylon buckled up and started the car. "Eating at... Beefy's,"Waylon said as he handed the chicken tenders, wrapped in a napkin, to Eddie. Eddie smiled and took the offering. He started to eat the chicken tenders.

"Are we in a different state?" Eddie asked. "I don't know. Probably not," Waylon said. Eddie sighed with frustration and bit into his chicken. "I'm going to find a motel now, I'm tired," Waylon sighed. "Nonsense, I'll drive now," Eddie said, finishing his chicken tenders. Waylon smiled and parked on the side of the road. He got out and looked down at his shoes as he walked.

Waylon bumped into Eddie's broad chest. He looked up at Eddie's stupid, sweet smile. "You know what I was thinking?" Eddie smiled as he gently touched Waylon's shoulder. "Hmm?" Waylon hummed. "We have sex in the back seat," Eddie whispered. Waylon giggled and grabbed Eddie's chin. He kissed Eddie's lips and moaned slightly. Eddie and Waylon awkwardly walked to the back seat, still kissing. Waylon took off his pants and underwear and jumped into the back seat. He didn't care if people saw him naked. But no one probably saw him since it was dark. And no one was driving.

Eddie put his pants and underwear down around his ankles. He awkwardly climbed in the back seat and moved bags out of the way. He went on top of Waylon and shut the car door with his foot. Waylon struggled to get his legs up and on Eddie's shoulders. Eddie grabbed the condom from the bag and put it on quickly. Waylon watched with his pounding heart. Once he got the condom on, Eddie reached to the front and turned the music on loud. "To help," Eddie smirked as he returned back to Waylon. Waylon raised an eyebrow.

Eddie gripped Waylon's thighs and started to thrust in him. Waylon moaned loud. He finally knew his favorite position. "Eddie... right there.....h-harder...." Waylon panted. Eddie pounded inside of Waylon. He could feel the whole car shake. If he went any harder, the car would flip. 

Waylon spread his arms on the car seats. Eddie had one arm on Waylon's waist and the other on the car seat. "P-please Eddie! Harder! F-faster!" Waylon moaned. The position was so tight, he wanted it to last forever. Eddie moaned as the position got deeper and tighter. "Please! I've been good!" Waylon moaned. Eddie chuckled but it was destroyed by a moan. When Eddie thrusted hard, Waylon hit his head on the car door. "Bitch!" Waylon cursed as he rubbed his head. "You haven't been good," Eddie moaned and smirked. 

Waylon moaned loud as Eddie "punished" him with a hard thrust. He bit down on his lip as the position got tighter. Tears filled his eyes but it was a natural instinct. Waylon listened to the loud music. He had no idea what song it was, but it was certainly party music. He finally knew why it would help. Eddie's fast thrusting had the same speed as the music. 

Eddie started to slow down as the music stopped. He did it slow and relaxing. He moaned slightly as he put his hand up Waylon's shirt. "You're so good to me," Waylon smiled. "Always, darling," Eddie moaned. He could feel cum spill out and fill up the condom. Waylon watched Eddie moan his face twist. "What's wrong?" Waylon asked, almost teasing. Eddie realized Waylon couldn't feel the cum. Eddie moaned and quickly slid out. He took off the condom quickly, cum spilling everywhere. He entered back inside Waylon. Now Waylon could feel the cum. 

"Oh Eddie. Did you cum for me?" Waylon giggled. Eddie responded with a moan and thrusted slow. He picked some cum off the seat with two fingers. He bent closer to Waylon and put the fingers close to Waylon's mouth. Waylon willingly opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers. He closed his eyes and sucked slow. His moaning was slow and relaxed Eddie. Waylon stopped when he heard his name. 

Waylon opened his eyes and listened carefully on the radio. Eddie must of not heard it because he moaned loud. "Shut up!" Waylon whispered. He listened to the radio talk. "A young man, Waylon Park, was reported missing earlier this day. He's 17, has blonde hair and brown eyes. About 5'10," the radio said. His parents reported him missing after, what? Eleven hours?

"They're looking for you," Eddie said. "We have to leave! Far!" Waylon said. He pushed Eddie off and grabbed his clothes. Eddie did the same and jumped in the driver's seat. Waylon sat in the passenger seat. "Why didn't they report you?" Waylon asked. "I...I don't have a family to report me," Eddie said. "You have me," Waylon smiled. Eddie turned his head and smiled at Waylon. "Don't report me," "I promise," Waylon giggled.

Eddie drove long and far. He drove for so long, the sun was coming up. It was 6:56 AM.

"We're in New Mexico!" Eddie cheered as he woke Waylon up with one arm. Waylon groaned and lazily opened his eyes. "Huh?" He said. "We're in New Mexico!" Eddie said again. Waylon eyes widen and smiled bright. "Really?!" Waylon laughed. Eddie responded with a nod. The sun was so much brighter in New Mexico. Cars drove around, racing to get to work. "Oh Eddie! I'm so happy!" Waylon laughed. He kissed Eddie's cheek, smiling. "Are we staying here? Or are we going to another state?" Eddie asked as he pulled into a gas station. "Going to a different state! We have to get far from Colorado! We have to go to like, Chicago! Or New York! Or Europe!" Waylon laughed. He felt guilty before. But now he felt as if he could do anything. "Woah, woah! We would need a plane!" Eddie laughed. "Okay fine. How about California?" Waylon asked. "That's exactly what I was thinking," Eddie smiled.

-back to Jeremy-

Jeremy furiously opened Eddie's classroom door. He walked over to Eddie's desk, tearing open drawers. Just paper work and shit. Jeremy finally found a small note book. Just drawings of dresses, that Jeremy had to admit, looked beautiful. He flipped through pages until he got to the last one. He raised an eyebrow when he read it. "L.A., California," Jeremy read aloud. He put the small notebook in his pocket and looked behind the desk. Someone's book bag.

Jeremy bent down and opened the book bag. He grabbed the first notebook and looked at the name. Waylon Park.

Jeremy growled in anger and put the notebook back. He stormed out of the room and into his office.

He sat there until 12:45, which was Miles's lunch. Jeremy walked over to Miles in the lunch room. "Hey buddy," Miles smiled. "You. My office. Now," Jeremy growled. They walked out the lunch room to his office. Jeremy shut the door and turned to Miles. "Where is Waylon?" Jeremy growled. "I don't know. I didn't see him yesterday. But his parents asked me about him and they reported him missing," Miles smirked.

"Probably with Eddie," "Eddie," Jeremy and Miles said at the same time. They both looked at each other. "What?" Miles said. "You know about Eddie and him?!" Jeremy said as he grabbed Miles's shoulders. "I don't know where they are... but I know.... I'm not gonna say. Nevermind," Miles smirked. "Say it!" Jeremy yelled. "Fuck off!" Miles yelled back

Jeremy grabbed out his gun and pointed it to Miles's stomach. "Don't think I won't pull the trigger. Because I will," Jeremy growled. "I.... they're dating. That's all I know. They had sex and such," Miles said nervously. "Really? Well, if you help me find them, I'll pay you. I'll help you pass," Jeremy smiled devilishly.

"No way man. I'm not that kind of friend to do that. And what would you tell my parents?" Miles said, ignoring the gun at his stomach. "Don't worry. Just help me," Jeremy smiled as he put the gun away. 

He put 800 dollars wrapped in a rubber band to Miles's stomach. "Are you going to help or no?" Jeremy smirked.

 

 

 


	9. Maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time thing might be a little confusing but just bare with me! Thanks :)

Waylon and Eddie drove far. They took turns here and there, but mostly Eddie drove. They tried their best to keep Waylon out of sight until California. It was 1 AM when they reached Arizona.

Meanwhile, before 1 AM, school ended.

"What are you going to tell my parents? How long am I going to be gone? Will it just be us or other people?" Miles asked, standing in Jeremy's office. "I told your parents not to worry and that you're staying for a lock-down at school. Along with other students. And some other stuff. You'll be gone for a week, tops. And my good friend, Eric, is coming along," Jeremy smirked. "How old is he?" Miles asked. "22," Jeremy said.

Miles looked down at the pile of cash. Was it really worth hurting his friend for $800? No. But Miles wasn't going to hurt him. Just help Blaire and forget the entire thing happened.

"Where do we go first?" Miles asked. "I was thinking L.A.," Jeremy said. "L.A.!? Oh no, count me out! I can't go to a different state! That's crazy!" Miles yelled. "You can't leave! You signed this paper!" Jeremy yelled back. "It's just some stupid paper with my signature! What does that prove?" Miles snapped.

"It shows that you agreed to this," Jeremy said, trying to remain calm. "It's a blank piece of paper!" Miles said. Miles sighed and smoothed his hair back. "And I care because? Miles, if you want to find your friend, alive, you would help me. Are you in or not?" Jeremy said. "I....um....fine. But if you guys get a little 'touchy', I'll call the police and tell them everything. So if you play your cards right, you might be able to find them without getting stopped by the police," Miles said. "You wouldn't," Jeremy glared at Miles. "Watch me," Miles glared back. "Fine. You have to be nice,too," Jeremy said. "Yeah whatever. Are we taking a plane or car?" Miles asked.

"Plane, it's faster," Jeremy said, looking down at paper work. "You already got tickets?" Miles asked. "Yeah, I know a guy. We're leaving at 11:23, we also have to pick up Eric. And we're going to Eddie's," Jeremy said. "You really don't like this guy?" Miles smirked. "Hate him," Jeremy smiled up at Miles.

-x-

It was 9:30. Miles, Jeremy, and Eric still had more than an hour before their plane left. Jeremy parked in front of Eddie's house. "Eric, you said you would," Jeremy smiled. Eric rolled his eyes. "You do know this guy has a key underneath the mat?" Eric said. "Really, genius? Go get it than," Jeremy said. 

Eric jumped out of the car and ran to the mat. No key. He sighed in defeat and ran back to Jeremy, sitting in the warm car. "Nope. I swear I saw him use it before," Eric said. "How do you know?" Miles asked in the back seat. "His hot. I can't stalk a little?" Eric said. "I'm with a bunch of idiots. And of course he would take it. Get inside the window," Jeremy said. "No! Get the kid to do it," Eric pointed at Miles. "I'm not some 'kid'. My name is Miles. And why me?" Miles asked.

Eric sighed. "Because you're...smaller? I don't know," he said. "Nice excuse," Miles smirked. "One of you! Please! No, both of you! Leave!" Jeremy yelled. Miles stepped out of the car. "Psh, old man can't do it himself," Miles mumbled. "Right? Old bastard," Eric mumbled back. 

Both boys walked to a window and Miles threw a rock at it. "You can't just do that!" Eric said. "I just did. Now boost me in," Miles said. Eric nodded,bent down, and cupped his hands together. Miles placed his foot in the cupped hands and jumped through the window. He dusted off glass and ran to the door, unlocking it. 

Jeremy stood at the door right when Miles opened it. "Happy?" Miles asked. "Put a monkey at a type writer, it'll eventually write a sentence," Jeremy said as he walked in the house. Eric ran to the door and entered as well. "Eric, go to his room. Miles, go to that room up there. I'll look in the kitchen," Jeremy ordered.

Miles ran up the stairs and tried opening the door. Locked. He looked up to find a key. He unlocked the door and entered. He gasped as he saw beautiful, white, dresses. Miles quietly shut the door, not wanting Jeremy to ruin the moment. 

Miles ran his hand over the dresses. They were so beautiful. He saw one dress that caught his attention. It looked different from the rest. It looked like it belonged on a man's body. He stared down at the dress. Not focusing on the dress, but thinking. Thinking of leaving this crazy man and running home. 

"You want to leave, don't you?" Eric said at the door way. Miles turned in surprise. "Yeah..." Miles mumbled. "Same here. Jeremy made me stay with him. But it's not that bad. Hey, maybe after this stupid thing, we can leave Jeremy," Eric smiled. "I would like that," Miles smiled and nodded. "We'll stick together. If Jeremy tries hurting one of us, the other has to fight back," Eric smirked. "Yeah. Promise?" Miles said. "Promise. Let's get out of this room before Jeremy freaks out," Eric smiled.

-Waylon & Eddie-

It was 1AM and Waylon snuggled up against Eddie's chest and arms. They found a motel and decided to spend the night. Eddie fell asleep like a baby, but Waylon stayed awake, thinking.

Waylon gently rubbed Eddie's arm that was wrapped around him. He wondered what would happen if he just left. Taking the car and driving back home. The thought made him sick. He thought more and got more sick. Waylon got up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. 

When he finished, he looked down at his mess. It was potato chips from earlier, Coke, and McDonald's fries. Waylon gagged at the smell and immediately flushed the toilet. He stood so fast, everything got dark and dizzy, he threw up again. Waylon could hear Eddie getting up from the bed. "Darling?" Eddie said lazily. Waylon groaned in response.

Eddie switched the light on to find Waylon slung over the toilet, puke all over his shirt and the toilet, and a towel laying on the floor. "Oh Waylon. Are you alright?" Eddie asked, bending down to Waylon. "Do I look alright?" Waylon snapped. Eddie sighed and helped Waylon take his shirt off, some puke spilling on his face and chest. Eddie walked over to the shower and turned it on. He bent down and left his hand under the racing water. Waylon took his time with taking off his pants and underwear.

Eddie flipped the switch and the shower came to life. "Go on. Take a shower," Eddie said, putting his hands on his hips. "Whatever, dad," Waylon smiled and stepped into the shower. "Don't talk back to me," Eddie smirked and took Waylon's puke clothes. "I'll be back!" Eddie called from the front door. He walked across the silent streets and into the laundromat. He was surprised it was a 24 hour one. He shook off the puke before entering. 

When he put the clothes in and paid, Eddie realized something.

He could pretend to be Waylon's father.

_No! That's ridiculous! But it could help. But we always kiss, it would look weird. Then again, if anyone is suspicious, I can say I'm his father and we're going on a road trip.... No! It's still wrong! Well, if I have to, I'll just say I'm his father. But than I can't say darling, and that's hard not to say. Whatever. Only.if I have to though._ Eddie thought as he stared at the clothes twisting and turning in the washer.

Waylon stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel his waist. He walked in the bed room (the only room) and sat on the bed. He flipped the TV on and surfed the channels. Nothing good. Just paid advertisements and little kid shows. So he ended up watching a little kid show. 

-Jeremy and them- 

"Wake up, we're almost there," Jeremy said to Eric and Miles, who sat on either side of them. About four times, they were mistaken for father and sons. Jeremy, of course, being the father.

"Wake me in 20..." Miles groaned. "There will be no 20! It's in 10!" Jeremy half yelled. "10 than..." Miles said, falling back to asleep. Jeremy sighed in frustration and didn't bother to wake Eric because he would do the same thing.

After a little more of ten minutes, they landed. "Get up!" Jeremy said, shaking Miles and Eric. "Why...." Eric groaned. People finally started to get up and grab their things. Jeremy forced Miles and Eric up with his arms. They lazily stood up and walked out of the plane. Eric and Miles held on to each other as they walked out, still very tired. Jeremy caught up behind them. "Why are you guys so tired?" Jeremy asked annoyed. "Eric....and me...took sleeping medicine, while you were in the bathroom," Miles stuttered. "It was a three hour flight!" Jeremy yelled. "Your point is?" Eric said as he fell into a chair, Miles on his side. "Whatever! Sleep here than. We'll leave at 7 AM," Jeremy said furious. 

Jeremy walked around the airport and did nothing. He was thinking of where Waylon and Eddie could be. Jeremy was only in L.A. once. And those goons were obviously never in L.A.. He started to wonder if Waylon and Eddie were even here.

-Waylon & Eddie-

Waylon and Eddie started to drive after Waylon's clothes were washed. Eddie told him about the father idea and Waylon agreed. 

They reached pretty far in Arizona once it was 5 AM. They went non stop and now they were parked at a gas station.

"Darling, could you go to the store and buy food?" Eddie asked. "Oh yeah, sure. Are you getting gas?" Waylon asked. "Yeah. Here's money. But buy something good, we're running low on money," Eddie smiled. They both got out of the car and went separate ways. Eddie to the gas and Waylon to the store. 

Waylon was starving for food. They tried not to get food a lot and save it for L.A.. Waylon wondered how much weight he lost. It was very easy for Waylon to lose weight, something he got from his father.  

Waylon walked into the store and started to look around. He could feel eyes burn on him. He grabbed big bags of chips. Doritos and potato chips. Along with three 2 liters of Sprite. This gas station was very cheap.

Waylon walked to the cashier and watched him scan the items. He realized the eyes were from the damn cashier. "You look very familiar," the cashier said, still scanning the items. "Thanks?" Waylon said awkwardly. The cashier finished scanning the items. "$10.43. Are you Waylon Park?" The cashier asked. Waylon's heart fell to his stomach. "N-no? Who's that?" Waylon said, grabbing money out with shaky hands. The cashier looked at the paper that had Waylon's face. "You're him," the cashier said, looking back at Waylon.

Waylon dropped the ten dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the bags. "Hey!" The cashier yelled as Waylon ran out. "Eddie! Get in the car!" Waylon screamed. Eddie just finished gassing up the car and sat in the car calmly. The cashier grabbed Waylon's shoulder. "Stop! You can go home!" The cashier yelled. Waylon escaped his grip and ran to the car. "Drive!" Waylon yelled, barely in the car.

Eddie drove out of the gas station, barely dodging the cashier. "Faster!" Waylon said, looking behind him, seeing the cashier dialing a number. Eddie drove faster and drove down a long, silent road. Waylon put his hand over his eyes, trying to cry. "Eddie, we're gonna be found! He was calling someone!" Waylon said. Eddie stared ahead. "No. It's fine. We won't be found," Eddie said.

Waylon sighed and nodded. He opened up the bag and grabbed Doritos. "Hungry?" Waylon weakly smiled. "How much was all of that?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "$10.45," Waylon said, taking a chip and eating it. "Not bad," Eddie smirked.

-Jeremy and them-

Jeremy watched Eric and Miles sleep. It was 6 AM. How much did they take? "Hey! Wake up!" Jeremy yelled, shaking them hard. "Five more minutes," Miles groaned. "Five more months," Eric corrected. "No! Now get up!" Jeremy forced them up. Miles finally opened his eyes. "Hey where's our luggage?" Miles asked, looking around. "We didn't bring any," Jeremy snarled. "We probably should of. Like, L.A. is hot and Colorado is cold," Eric said.

"Shit,"

"Yeah, we're wearing jeans and jackets. Everyone else is wearing shorts," Miles said

"Shit,"

"And it says it's going to be a hot week," Eric said.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! We'll buy shorts than!" Jeremy said. 

Miles and Eric started to laugh. "You!? In shorts!?" Eric laughed. Miles laughed harder. "Fine! Than we'll stay hot!" Jeremy yelled. "Whatever!" Miles laughed. "Let's go," Jeremy growled. 

As they walked, Miles and Eric continued to laugh. Jeremy started to get pissed off. "If you two laugh one more time, I'll-- you're lucky people are around!" Jeremy yelled. "You'll what?" Eric asked. "Wear shorts?" Miles said. Which caused them to laugh harder. "No! I'll leave you two here! And I'll go home!" Jeremy said. "Oh no, we'll have to live in beautiful L.A.!" Eric laughed. Miles laughed so hard, he started to cry. "I'm--- Just shut the fuck up," Jeremy growled.

They stepped out the airport into the bright light. It was warm and beautiful. Palm trees surrounded the airport. "Woah..." Miles whispered, amazed. "Holy shit," Jeremy whispered. "Taxi!" Eric yelled, putting his arm up. The taxi stopped right in front of them.

-Waylon & Eddie-

It was 11 AM when Eddie and Waylon reached close to Arizona's border. Eddie finally parked in a motel parking lot. "What are we doing?" Waylon asked. "I just wanted to take a break," Eddie sighed. "Do you want me to drive?" Waylon asked. "No. You don't know the way to L.A.," Eddie said.

"Oh. What are we going to do when we get to L.A.?" Waylon asked. "I'm not sure. Start a life together?" Eddie smiled. "Well duh. But where are we gonna live? Work? Shop?" Waylon asked. "We can live in a cheap apartment for a little bit. We can both get jobs. Then leave when we get enough money," Eddie smiled. Waylon smiled back and kissed Eddie. "I'm scared though. What about my parents? What if I never get to see them again?" Waylon asked. Eddie cupped Waylon's face with his large hand. "One day my love," Eddie smiled.

Waylon sighed and took out the 2 liter. They already finished one and they only had two left. He popped it open and took a sip. "Would we... ever had kids?" Waylon asked slowly. "I would love to. But only if you want them," Eddie said. "I guess we could. But later. I'm still 17," Waylon smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're still a baby," Eddie laughed. "Are we going to hide forever?" Waylon asked. "No! Of course not. People won't know you in California. But if they do, we'll run away. Maybe a plane? Maybe Chicago like you asked?" Eddie smiled. Waylon giggled slightly and kissed Eddie again.

"Let's go. We're wasting daylight," Waylon smiled. Eddie nodded and started to drive.

-x-

Four hours passed and they were finally in California. It was 6 PM by the time the reached L.A.. Waylon's eyes were glued to the window. He looked at people,dogs, trees, places, cars. It was like a totally different world. It looked so much more different from Colorado. 

"Eddie, it's beautiful," Waylon giggled. "Do you want to walk around?" Eddie asked. "Yes!" Waylon smiled. 

-Jeremy and them-

The three of them walked all around. "Where are we even looking?" Eric asked. "I don't know, you guys are to busy laughing and I can't think," Jeremy growled. Eric shrugged and grabbed out his phone. "What are you doing?" Miles asked. "Just watch," Eric giggled.

Eric started to play "Beverly Hills" song and Miles started to laugh. They laughed until the song ended and played it again. Jeremy regretted to bring them along. He would of gotten a lot more done without them. 

"Hey! That car looks familiar!" Miles pointed at a car. "Oh yeah..." Eric said, shutting off the music. "I'm not falling for it again," Jeremy mumbled. "No seriously!" Eric said.

Jeremy looked over to where Miles was pointing. The car did look familiar. He walked off the side walk and crossed the street. Miles and Eric followed along. He looked closer at it. No one was in the car though.

"Oh, our little friends are here," Jeremy smiled.

 

 

 


	10. I Need A Dollar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short!

Eddie and Waylon walked around L.A., trying their best not to get lost. It was 6:30 PM.

"Hungry?" Eddie asked, looking down at Waylon. "Yeah, but maybe we should save our money," Waylon said. "Darling, we made it so far! We can celebrate by buying real food," Eddie smiled. "Alright, how about there?" Waylon said, pointing at a restaurant. "Sure," Eddie smiled and walked into the restaurant.

A woman walked up to them. "Hi! Table for two? Or booth?" The woman asked. "Darling, you choose," Eddie looked at Waylon. "Uhm, booth, I guess," Waylon said awkwardly. He was never good with talking to people. "Okay! Follow me," the woman smiled. She led them to a booth and set menus in front of them. "Your waiter will be here shortly," The woman walked away. Eddie and Waylon looked down at the menu. "Nothing expensive," Eddie said, eyes still glued to the menu. Waylon looked up at him and smiled, even though Eddie couldn't see it.

The waiter walked up to them. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Waylon smiled. This man was obviously gay,with rainbow colored hair. Waylon oddly found this man attractive. And Eddie could tell. 

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The waiter smiled at Waylon. Waylon smiled back. "Just water, uhm, Daniel," Waylon said, reading Daniel's nametag. "Okay--" Daniel waited for Waylon's name. "Oh, Waylon," Waylon smiled. Eddie watched them, annoyed. Daniel turned to Eddie. "And you?" "Water," Eddie said annoyed. "Okay, I'll return shortly," Daniel smiled. He looked over at Waylon and winked. Waylon could feel his face get hot.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Marry him, why don't you?" Eddie growled. "Oh don't get jealous," Waylon giggled. "If I didn't, that would show that I don't care about you," Eddie growled, looking back down at the menu. Waylon watched as Eddie's jaw clenched and muscles tense up. Waylon giggled quietly and looked at the menu. "Let's just get the BLT sandwiches. They're really cheap," Waylon said. "Whatever," Eddie said, putting the menu down.

Daniel finally came back with the water. "Ready to order?" Daniel asked, setting the water down. He looked at Waylon. "Woah...You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Daniel smiled. Waylon giggled. He looked over at Eddie, who was staring down Daniel and clenching his hand around a knife. "Oh, well, thank you! We would like BLT sandwiches, just two," Waylon smiled. 

"Aye,woah. You can eat a lot more. You're so skinny," Daniel smiled. "I would, but this guy doesn't want to get anything expensive," Waylon smiled and pointed at Eddie. What was he thinking? Waylon just wanted to see how much he could push his buttons. 

"Could you just get our food?" Eddie asked. "Wait, what are you? His dad? Friend?" Daniel asked. Waylon touched Daniel's forearm. "You can stop now," Waylon whispered. "No, no. Tell me," Daniel said annoyed. "Stop!" Eddie yelled, standing up. The table pushed against Waylon's chest. He looked down at Eddie's hand. He was about to stab Daniel. "Okay,okay," Daniel said. It was quiet for a moment. "Boyfriend," Waylon said. Eddie and Daniel looked over at Waylon. "He's my boyfriend," Waylon sighed. "Oh, well, I'll go make your food," Daniel whispered and walked away.

Eddie sat back down and fixed the table. "You can't just freak out when you get mad," Waylon whispered. Eddie looked down at the table. "I didn't freak out," Eddie mumbled. "You almost stabbed him! You were going to and I know you were. Just... Don't," Waylon sighed. He reached over the table and touched Eddie's hand gently. "I still love you," Waylon weakly smiled. Eddie looked up and didn't smile. Waylon sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Waylon said.

-Jeremy and Them-

Before, Jeremy had ordered Eric and Miles to check stores that were around the car. About a half an hour passed. 

"We checked every store, Jeremy! Please, can we stop?" Eric asked. "No! They can't get away!" Jeremy yelled. They all stood by a restaurant. "Whatever we do, I have to piss," Miles said. "Go in there," Eric suggested and pointed at the restaurant. "Fine, but stay here," Miles said. "Take too long and we'll drag you out," Jeremy snarled. "Yeah, yeah," Miles said and walked into the restaurant. 

A woman walked up to Miles. "Hi! Table or booth?" She asked. "Nope. Where's your bathroom?" Miles asked. The woman sighed and pointed behind her. Miles nodded for a thank you and walked into the bathroom.

Miles walked to the urinal and pissed. A man stood three urinals down. Miles couldn't really see his face. The man finished and went to the sink. Miles stared at his body. He still couldn't see his face. He finished up and went to the sink. He washed his hands slowly and looked through to see his face. He opened his mouth wide.

Waylon.

"Waylon!?" Miles said. Waylon looked up from his hands to Miles. "Miles!?" Waylon yelled. He covered his mouth. "You have to come with us!" Miles said. "Us? And why are you here!? In L.A.!?" Waylon asked. "Me, Jeremy, and this other really cool guy who went to Mount Massive! Please, we've been looking for you!" Miles said. Waylon stared at him for a moment. "No," Waylon growled. "Wha-- why?" Miles asked. "I can't go back! I'm with the love of my life!" Waylon said. "Eddie? No. No. Waylon you can't. He's psycho! Jeremy told me!" Miles said.

Waylon glared at Miles. "You hate Jeremy," Waylon snarled. "I do! But he wanted me to help find you! And I found you!" Miles smiled. He walked closer to Waylon. "No! I hope you know I ran away on purpose. I wasn't stolen," Waylon said. "I know! But your parents miss you! You can't be with Eddie! Jeremy found out he killed people! We..." Miles couldn't continue. "We what?" Waylon asked.

"We found dead bodies in his basement..." Miles whispered. It was true. Eric suggested to call the police. But Jeremy said no. There were four bodies. Miles puked at the sight. Eric gagged. Jeremy smiled in victory. Eric and Miles took the sleeping medicine to forget about the bodies.

"No! No! That's a lie! I mean I know he's...crazy.... but he couldn't of done that!" Waylon said. "It's true!" Miles said. "I still love--" 

Jeremy opened the door. "Miles hur--" Jeremy stopped. He looked at the body in front of him. Waylon slowly turned around. "Waylon?" Jeremy said. He smiled. "Please..." Waylon said. He could see a figure behind Jeremy. "Eric, go find Eddie," Jeremy smiled. "Wait no! Um... Eddie isn't here!" Waylon said. "You're lying," Jeremy growled.

Waylon ran and pushed Jeremy out of the way. He ran for his life. He knocked down Jeremy, Eric, and a person walking to the bathroom. "Eddie!" Waylon yelled through the restaurant. He ran to his table. "We have to go! Now!" Waylon yelled. Eddie got up and ran behind Waylon.

They ran out the restaurant and ran to the car. 

"Get them!" Jeremy screamed, still on the floor. Miles ran out of the bathroom and to the car. He saw as Eddie and Waylon got in the car. He ran behind the car and hit the trunk. "Don't hit him!" Waylon screamed. "What am I supposed to do?!" Eddie screamed back. 

Miles backed away from the car, defeated. The car drove fast and far.

-x-

Two hours passed and Eddie and Waylon drove out of L.A.. They didn't even know where they were. Where ever they were, people weren't.

"Oh God, where are we going now?" Waylon asked. "How much money do we have?" Eddie asked. "Um...$20," Waylon counted. "We'll need a lot more money if we get a plane," Eddie sighed. "Let's just spend it on a motel," Waylon said. "I agree," Eddie whispered. Everything was falling apart.

Eddie drove up to a motel and parked. They sat there for a moment, quiet. "I can't believe one of my best friends stabbed me in the back," Waylon whispered. Eddie sat there, saying nothing. Waylon sighed and got out of the car. Eddie followed behind. 

They walked into the motel and went up to the clerk. "One room, please," Eddie mumbled. The man was old and huge. Huge as in obese. He grabbed the key and gave it to Eddie. "$20" he said. Eddie awkwardly handed the money to him. Shouldn't he ask for the money first?

Eddie walked out and Waylon followed. He went up to their room and kissed Waylon. Waylon pulled away. "I'm taking a shower," he growled. He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Eddie sat on the bed, wondering. Wondering how to get money. He sat up straight when he got an idea.

Steal from the fat clerk.

The clerk wouldn't be able to stop Eddie even if he tried. Waylon could help. He could sneak behind the counter and grab money. Eddie sighed when he remembered Waylon was pissed off. But he knew Waylon would do it.

Eddie just needed a distraction. But what? Eddie looked over at the table and saw Waylon's knife. He smiled at the thought.

Waylon took a long 5 minute shower. He just stood there. There was no shampoo or soap. He shut off the water and dried off. He didn't walk out in his towel because he knew Eddie would get ideas. He put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

He screamed quietly when he saw Eddie.

Eddie had blood all over his left hand and right forearm. He put his left hand on it to stop bleeding. Waylon saw his knife, now bloody, laying on the floor. "Darling! I have a plan!"

"What the hell!" Was the only thing Waylon could say. He ran over to Eddie and put his hands on the stabs and cuts. "No! Don't touch it! Listen! We're going to steal the clerk's money!" Eddie smiled. "No! We need to take you to a hospital!" Waylon said. Eddie released his left hand and wrapped it around Waylon's neck. "No! I'm going to go in there and show him this! And you'll steal the money behind the counter!" Eddie said. 

Waylon knew Eddie was officially insane. "Okay...Okay...." Waylon whispered. Eddie released Waylon's neck and blood dripped off of his neck. "I'll go in first," Eddie whispered. Eddie slowly walked out the door and Waylon picked up his knife. He followed behind Eddie a couple feet away.

Eddie walked into the motel. "Help! Sir! Some crazy raccoon attacked me!" Eddie screamed. The man quickly waddled to Eddie. Eddie made sure he faced away from the door and counter. Waylon waited by the door. 

Eddie kept talking and Waylon walked to the counter. He walked around it and crouched down. He opened the drawer that held money. This motel was certainly trashy. 

Waylon took about $100. He unplugged the phone and took the man's other knife. He took some bandages for Eddie. He realized,once he was finished, some blood was on the drawer and counter. He stood up and tried wiping it off with his shirt. 

"Hey!" The man yelled. Waylon panicked and jumped over the counter. Eddie ran out the door into the car. Waylon ran to the door but was caught by the man's grip. He panicked again and stabbed the man in the arm. The man screamed and let go of Waylon.

Waylon ran out and into the car. "Drive!!" Waylon screamed.

 

 


	11. Love Is The Answer

-Right after Waylon & Eddie left-

"God damn it!!" Jeremy yelled. People walking by stared at Jeremy. Miles stood in the parking lot, amazed. He ran his hand through his hair. "Jesus fucking Christ," Miles whispered. Eric walked up behind them. "Now what?" He asked.

Jeremy turned to Eric. "You..." Jeremy snarled. Eric raised an eyebrow. "You!!" Jeremy screamed and ran up to Eric. He wrapped his cold hands around Eric's neck. He shook him back and forth.

Miles ran over to them and pushed Jeremy's face. "Off!" Miles yelled. Jeremy fell backwards. "You let that scumbag get free!" Jeremy pointed at Eric. "I didn't even know what was going on!" Eric yelled. "You want them to get away, don't you?" Jeremy snarled. "If I did, I wouldn't be here in this mess!" Eric yelled. 

"STOP!" 

Miles screamed on the top of his lungs.

People looked over at where the scream came from. "Stop fighting! Eric, you shut the fuck up! Jeremy, you're fucking lucky we came to help you! I didn't even want to! Why would I hurt my best friend?!" Miles yelled.

"Hey, you agreed! You signed the contract!" Jeremy yelled. "Yeah, because you bribed me with $800! Who, who would turn that down?!" Miles yelled. "Well you obviously should of! Now Waylon knows where your guys' friendship stands!" Jeremy smirked. Miles looked over at Eric. Jeremy finally got up from the floor.

"Jeremy's right. But, Jeremy, you should be nicer," Eric said. "I try! But all you guys do is fucking laugh!" Jeremy growled. "Because we're bored. You don't let us help. Just look in stores and rooms," Eric crossed his arms. "That's helping," Jeremy said. "Let's just stop,okay? Let's get a fucking car or motel and find them," Miles sighed. "I would get a car, but we have no fucking clue where they went," Jeremy snarled. "Right..." Miles whispered. 

They all stood there for a moment, quiet. "Let's just get out of L.A.. I'm sure they left," Eric shrugged. "Whatever," Jeremy said, walking out of the parking lot.

-Waylon & Eddie (after the motel)-

"What are we going to do?!" Waylon panicked. "Just relax," Eddie said, driving slow, blood dripping off of his arm. "Eddie, we need to stitch you up. I grabbed his aid kit," Waylon said. "Alright fine. We'll have to find another motel," Eddie sighed. 

They drove around for 30 minutes until they found another motel, a little less shitter. "I'll go in and get a key. You stay here," Waylon weakly smiled. He got out of the car and walked in the motel. "One room," Waylon said. "$15," the man said. Waylon handed the money and waited for the key. The man grabbed a key and than hesitated. "What's on your neck?" He asked. 

Waylon realized he never cleaned off the blood.

"Uh,um, I was at... a concert. And, um, some paint got on me. Really crazy concert," Waylon weakly laughed. The man shrugged and handed him the key. Waylon walked out and got Eddie. He grabbed the aid kit and they went to the room.

Waylon took Eddie to the bathroom and cleaned off the dry blood and wet blood. He put some alcohol in the cuts and Eddie winced at the pain. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Waylon whispered. "It burns," Eddie cried. When Waylon finished cleaning the cuts, he started stitching the deep cuts. Which was only three cuts. Waylon never stitched before, but he knew what to do. 

When he finished, the stitches weren't good, but they were good enough. Waylon walked out of the bathroom, leaving Eddie staring at the stitches. "You are so stupid," Waylon mumbled.

Eddie walked out the bathroom. "Excuse me?" He asked. "You are so stupid!" Waylon yelled this time. Eddie got closer to Waylon, towering over him. "Well did you have a better plan?" Eddie asked. "Anything would be a better plan," Waylon growled. "Whore," Eddie mumbled and turned around. "Say it again, Gluskin!" Waylon yelled. He couldn't even call him by his first name. "You heard me," Eddie mumbled. 

"Oh wow, so mature. I wish I never came on this stupid 'adventure'!" Waylon snapped. "Me too! I wish you never came! You're slowing me down!" Eddie yelled. "Slowing you down for what?! Going to your old man convention?" Waylon yelled back. "Slowing me down to get out of this damn country!" Eddie yelled. "Y-you can't lleave your problems even if you tried!" Waylon screamed. "What problems?!" Eddie yelled.  

Waylon wanted to scream his problems. He was a murderer and psychotic. He simply stared at Eddie. 

"I hate you so much sometimes!" Waylon yelled. "Yeah, well for me, it's all the time that I hate you! You're so fucking perfect, aren't you? Having a family that cares about you! When I was younger, no one cared about me!" Eddie snarled. Tears started to fill Waylon's eyes. Not because he was sad, but because he was so angry. "Fuck you!" Was all Waylon could say. "Fuck you,too!" Eddie screamed. 

Waylon put his hand up to slap Eddie's stupid face, but Eddie grabbed his wrist and pushed him up against the wall. "Wanna try again, darling?" Eddie snarled, his nose touching Waylon's nose. "Stop!" Waylon yelled, tears falling. Eddie smirked. Waylon couldn't stand him. But he loved him so God damn much. 

He let Eddie win.

Waylon kissed Eddie's lips, still crying. Eddie slowly let go of Waylon's wrist and picked him up. Eddie stood there, holding his sweet darling and kissing. Waylon loved this too much. His erection pressed against his zipper. Eddie could feel it.

Eddie dropped Waylon down on the bed and forced Waylon's pants and underwear off. He twisted his body around and put his ass up. Eddie stood at the foot of the bed, taking off his pants and underwear. He quickly entered Waylon and thrusted fast and hard. He thought it was enough for Waylon, but it wasn't. 

"Ooohh, fuck me harder, Eddie!" Waylon moaned. Eddie moaned and went harder. It was so dry and it pinched his skin. He slid out and spit in his hand. He stroked his penis and went back in. It was still so dry, but the cum soon made up for that.

"I-I'm so sorry, Eddie," Waylon moaned and gripped the bed sheets. "I'm s-sorry, darling," Eddie stuttered. "Teach me a lesson. Punish me, Mr. Gluskin!" Waylon said. Eddie slapped Waylon's ass than grabbed his hair. He kept thrusting. "I've been so bad!" Waylon moaned.

Eddie slid out and gripped Waylon's hips. He twisted Waylon's body and spread out his legs. He arched Waylon's hips up with his hands and put on knee on the bed. He entered again. Waylon was amazed at how strong Eddie could be. Waylon moaned and gripped the bed sheets. Cum started to spill on his stomach and Eddie's chest. "Oh Mr.Gluskin, I need a shower," Waylon smiled.

Eddie smiled back and picked Waylon up. He set him down in the bathroom and they quickly took off their shirts. Eddie turned on the shower and quickly entered. Waylon stepped in and was immediately pushed against the wall. Eddie lifted Waylon's leg up and thrusted. It would of hurt if they weren't in the shower. 

"Mr. Gluskin, please! I disrespected you!" Waylon moaned. His legs started to shake at how fast Eddie was going. Eddie bit into Waylon's neck, making Waylon in a mess of moans. Cum spilled all over the shower wall. 

When 10 minutes passed, Eddie started to slow down. Waylon was bent down and his face was by his knees. He slowly stood up and turned around. He went up on his tippy toes to kiss Eddie. "You're still stupid," Waylon giggled. Eddie raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten about what happened earlier. He looked down at his stitches and they were messed up. "Nurse Waylon," Eddie smirked. "Yes, Mr. Gluskin?" Waylon giggled. "Can you stitch me up again?" Eddie smiled. 

Waylon nodded and turned off the shower. They stepped out and Waylon grabbed towels. They wrapped the towels around their waists. Waylon picked up the aid kit and started to take out the old stitches.

When he finished, Eddie kissed Waylon's head. Waylon giggled and picked up the shirts.

They put on their shirts and underwear and crawled into bed. They started to spoon; Waylon being the little spoon, of course. 

-Jeremy & them-

It was 11 PM and they were still driving around. Jeremy wasn't pissed off for the first time. It took a long time to get him to laugh. After he did, they told stories and laughed about stupid stuff. For a moment, Jeremy thought they were a real family. But he immediately shook the feeling and thought off.

"Really, your mom said that!?" Miles laughed from the back seat. "Yeah, she was like, 'fat shit mother'--" "Shut up, wait!" Jeremy said, turning the radio up. A man was talking. 

"On Oak Street, at the Rainbow Motel, the young man, Waylon Park stole money and stabbed the clerk's arm. Luckily, it wasn't necessary for a cast or the hospital. The clerk told the authorities of who Park was with. The man was cut and stabbed in the arm by an 'animal', but the clerk said it didn't look like that. The man is about 6'5, around the age 20, has blue eyes and a black undercut. Please keep an eye open and connect the authorities if spotted. We are not sure if they're dangerous or not," 

Jeremy smiled when the man stopped talking and music started. "Where's Oak Street?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know," Eric shrugged. "Check your phone!" Jeremy said, a little annoyed. "No wifi," Eric smirked. "Fuck. Miles, get the map," Jeremy said. "I don't know how to work a map," Miles said, grabbing the map out. Jeremy clenched his fists on the steering wheel and parked. "Give me it," Jeremy growled.

Miles handed Jeremy the map. "This is Colorado!" Jeremy yelled and threw the map out the window. "Chill," Eric mumbled. "You fucking chill! Where's Oak Street!?" Jeremy yelled. "They won't be at Oak Street!" Eric yelled back. "We can look around it!" Jeremy snarled. "Guys..." Miles whispered. "They probably got far! We're too late!" Eric yelled. "Guys," Miles said a little louder. "We can fucking try! They will not get away again!" Jeremy yelled. 

"GUYS!!" Miles screamed.

"WHAT!?" Eric and Jeremy turned around to Miles.

"We're on Oak Street! The Rainbow Motel is down there," Miles pointed out the window. Jeremy and Eric looked at the Rainbow Motel. "Oh yeah...." Eric whispered. Jeremy growled and started to drive again. 

He drove past the "crime scene" and drove for another thirty minutes. "Jeremy, can we get a motel. I'm so tired," Miles whined. "Take a nap," Jeremy said. "Fuck you, I need a bed," Miles growled. "You little, ungrateful---fine," Jeremy sighed in defeat. Miles smiled in victory.

It was 12 AM when they got to the motel. "Eric, get a key," Jeremy said. Eric got out of the car and slammed the door. "Old bastard..." He mumbled. "Excuse me!?" Jeremy growled. "OLD BASTARD!" Eric screamed. "What has gotten into you?!" Miles asked. "JEREMY! He's always telling me what to do, and I'm sick of it!" Eric yelled. "Eric, once this whole thing is over, I'll stop," Jeremy smirked. "No! That's what you said last time!" Eric yelled. "Last time?" Miles asked. "Eric! Go get the key!" Jeremy snarled. "Fuck you," Eric snarled back.

Waylon awoke from loud yelling and car doors slamming. He moved Eddie's arm and walked over to the window. He moved the curtain slightly. 

He saw a man yelling into a car. A man got out of the driver's seat. The man had a suit on...

Jeremy. And that other guy who he pushed down.

"Eddie," Waylon whispered and walked over to the sleeping man. Eddie groaned. "Eddie wake up!" Waylon whispered. "Why?" Eddie said with a rough voice. "They're here!" Waylon whispered. "Who?" "Jeremy, Miles, and that other guy," Waylon whispered. "We have to sneak out," Eddie said, now fully awake. "No duh! Wait until they get a room," Waylon said. Eddie nodded and stood up

Eddie pulled his pants on and grabbed Waylon's. He walked over to Waylon, who was staring out the window. "They're still fighting...." Waylon said. "Put your pants on," Eddie said. Without looking, Waylon grabbed his pants and put them on. 

About five minutes passed and Jeremy finally walked into the motel. Waylon sighed in relief that they didn't recognize their car. Jeremy walked out and Miles got out of the car. Waylon watched as Miles stared at Eddie's car. He didn't say anything, just stared. No one was saying anything.

Miles knew that was Eddie's car. He didn't want to say anything. Not because Jeremy and Eric was pissed, but because he felt like he betrayed Waylon enough.

All three of them walked up the stairs. Waylon closed the curtain when they got to close to their room. He could hear them enter the room next to them. He could hear their light talking and TV turning on. The bathroom door closing and yelling. Someone was taking a shower. 

Waylon quickly grabbed Eddie's hand and ran out the room. Eddie ran to the car and Waylon ran inside the motel, returning the key. 

Eric looked out the window to see a man running to a car. "Hey, isn't that Wayl--" Miles covered Eric's mouth. "Shut the fuck up," He whispered. Eric raised an eyebrow. "What?" His voice muffled by Miles's hand. Jeremy walked out the bathroom, clothes still on. "Waylon!?" Jeremy asked. "Holy shit, you have good hearing," Miles said. "These walls are paper thin. Where's Waylon!?" Jeremy asked.

Eric pointed out the window, back still turned to Jeremy. Jeremy laughed and ran to the door. He opened it and ran down the stairs. He saw Eddie making out with Waylon. "Fuckers!" Jeremy screamed and ran to Eddie's side of the door. Eddie stopped kissing him and looked at Jeremy through the window. "What the fuck!" Waylon yelled. 

Eddie hurried to get the keys in and quickly backed up. While he did that, Jeremy grabbed a electric tracking chip and put on the roof of Eddie's car. Eddie drove out of the parking lot, not knowing. 

Jeremy laughed like a maniac and ran back to the room. Eric and Miles stood at the window. "We're leaving!" Jeremy laughed. "Why?" Eric asked. Jeremy grabbed out his phone from his pocket. "I bought a tracking chip! It's on their car! Let's go!" Jeremy laughed again. 

They returned the key and started to drive. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the tumblr blog: imaginensfw, who gave me the wonderful idea of Waylon and Eddie fighting and Eddie pinning him to the wall. Check out their blog its just great.


	12. Warriors

"Are they following us?!" Eddie asked. Waylon turned around. It was too dark to see any cars. "Um..Well I can't see any headlights," Waylon said. "How did they find us?" Eddie asked, turning. "I'm not sure..." Waylon whispered. The radio caught his attention.

"Waylon Park, was last seen on Oak Street at the Rainbow Motel. Authorities highly advise calling the police if spotted, along with another man. The man is around 6'5, about the age of 20, has blue eyes and a black undercut. They took a Chevy 2001 model. Authorities aren't sure if they are dangerous," 

Waylon stared at the radio. "We're going to be arrested..." He whispered. "You're not being arrested. If anyone is, it'll be me," Eddie said. "Why?" "Well, I'm...older," Eddie made up. Waylon stared down at his hands. "Eddie....did you....kill someone?" He asked quietly. "What?" Eddie asked. "Nothing," Waylon smirked. Eddie shrugged.

"What's that?" Eddie asked, looking in the rear view mirror. "What?" Waylon asked, turning around. He saw headlights. He squinted eyes to look closer at the car. "Drive faster," Waylon said with no emotion. "Is it them?" "I'm not sure," 

Eric was driving the car and Jeremy sat in the passenger side, looking down at his phone. He was looking at the tracking map. Miles sat in the back seat, scared out of his mind. 

"Are we close to them?" Miles asked. "They're right in front of us," Eric said, pointing at the car. Jeremy looked up. "They're speeding up. They know we're here. Drive faster," he said. 

Eddie panicked at the wheel. "Eddie relax, just take random turns. They'll eventually lose you," Waylon said. 

Eric stared at the car in front of them. He gripped the wheel hard. Miles swallowed hard and stared at the wheel. He needed to stop Eric. "Eric, stop," he tried. "Fuck off," Eric growled. "Why do you want him to stop?! Do you want them to get away?" Jeremy asked. Miles remained silent.

Eric drove faster and drove next to Eddie's car, his front barely touching Eddie's trunk.. 

"Eddie! We're about to get--" the car was hit by the car behind them. It twisted and speeded into a ditch, crashing into a tree.

The other car, twisted in a forcing way, and flipped upside down. 

All five men passed out.

Eric was hit hard by the air bag, and his head flung back to the head of the chair, passing out. Jeremy and Miles hit their head on the wall and window of the car, passing out. All three hit their head on the top of the car. Eddie hit his head on the steering wheel and passed out. Waylon hit his head on the window, just like Jeremy and Miles. He didn't pass out at first. He laid there, staring at the tree. Eventually his eyes closed.

-x-

Waylon was the first to wake up.

He rubbed his head and cried out in pain. He wondered how long he was out, considering the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. "Eddie..." He weakly pushed Eddie, voice very hoarse. Eddie didn't open his eyes. Fear ran through Waylon. 

He put two fingers and looked around Eddie's neck for a pulse. It was there. It seemed normal to Waylon. "Eddie, please..." Waylon started to cry. Eddie had a large cut on his forehead and cheek, bruised all over, dry blood on the corner of his mouth. Waylon wondered how he himself looked. 

Eddie slowly opened his eyes. "W-Waylon?" Eddie groaned. "Yes, I'm here," Waylon weakly smiled through the tears. Eddie smirked. Waylon still thought he looked sexy. "My love, you're hurt," Eddie said, putting his hand gently on Waylon's chin. Waylon had a large cut on the corner of his forehead. His lip had a tiny cut. Dry blood was around his nose.

Waylon turned to the door and slowly opened it. He took one step and fell to the floor. Feet still in the car, upper body out. He cried out in pain. "Darling?" Eddie said. "I-I'm fine," Waylon said. He slowly got up. His right foot had pain all over. He wondered if it was broken. He limped over to Eddie's side. He struggled to open the door. Once he did, Eddie slowly got out. He held on to Waylon's shoulders. Waylon cried out in pain when pressure was applied to his foot. "We should check up on them," Waylon said. "Would they check up on us if it were reversed?" "Well, yeah, they want us," Waylon whispered. "Whatever, let's leave," Eddie said. They slowly walked into the woods that was right in front of the crashed car.

Miles opened his eyes and cried out in pain. He turned his head to see Waylon with Eddie, leaving. Did they even check up on him?  

Jeremy opened his eyes as a response to Miles. "Miles?" He weakly called out. "I wanna go home," Miles struggled not to cry. But he did anyways. "Buddy, don't cry, it's okay," Jeremy whispered. He stared straight ahead when he talked. He turned to Eric and shook his arm. "Eric," Jeremy called. Eric slowly opened his eyes. He groaned in pain.

Eric had bruises on his face and a bloody nose. Jeremy had a cut on his head that hair covered. His lip was cut slightly. Miles had a cut on his forehead and a bloody nose. The inside of his cheek was cut bad because he bit down on it as they crashed. 

Miles tried unbuckling his seat belt. "You're gonna--" Jeremy was caught off by Miles crying out in pain. He fell from the seat and hit his head. He didn't bother opening the door because the window was completely broken off. He crawled through the small space and forced himself up. 

Eric pushed the deflated air bag out of the way. He placed his hand on the roof and unbuckled himself, Jeremy doing the same. They landed safely on their heads. Jeremy opened the door because the window wasn't broken. Eric crawled through the window. 

When they got out, Jeremy stared at the flipped car. "This was a rental..." He whispered. "Oh well," Eric shrugged. "We have to check their car," Jeremy said, slowly walking to the car. "They already left," Miles whispered. "Where did they go?" Eric asked. "Into the woods," Miles sighed. He didn't really feel guilty for giving away their spot. They didn't even check up on him.

"Shouldn't we call 911?" Eric asked. "No, we're fine. We can find them. They'll be just as slow as us," Jeremy smirked. They walked towards the woods.

-x-

Eddie and Waylon had walked through the woods for what it felt like two hours. 

"There's a cabin over there," Waylon pointed. "Let's go in there," he continued.

"What if someone's in there?" Eddie asked. "Let's check," Waylon said, limping towards the cabin. They reached the door and knocked. Nothing. Waylon turned the handle, and to his surprise, it was open. It was a very a small cabin. A kitchen in the corner, the bed in the living room, a very small couch pushed against the wall and a small TV facing the couch. A small stair case led to an attic.

"Check the fridge for food. I'll check the cabinets," Eddie ordered. Waylon limped to the fridge and opened it. A case of Coke, wheat bread, obviously expired ham, ketchup, and some bruised apples. Eddie found glass plates, paper plates, a jar of peanut butter, pans, silverware, and papers for recipes.

Someone was living here.

And they were expected to come home.   

Waylon grabbed the bread and Cokes. Eddie grabbed the peanut butter and knives.  They quickly made a sandwiches and looked around the cabin. Sandwich in one hand, coke in the other. They looked at pictures and art works. 

They heard a car door open. 

Waylon and Eddie ran up the stairs into the attic. They sat near a small window that was on the side on the cabin. Waylon looked out the window and saw a man. He was large. Muscle large. He had tattoos all around. Face, arms, legs, etc.

The man opened the back door and grabbed out a bag. He looked in the bag and Waylon's eyes widen when he got a peek. 

Guns.

And this man wouldn't be afraid to use them on his intruders.

"Eddie, he has guns," Waylon whispered. Eddie set down his coke and finished his sandwich. Waylon did the same. 

"We have to leave," Eddie whispered. "How!?" Waylon said loud. Eddie covered his mouth when he heard the door open. "The window," Eddie mouthed the words. Waylon's eyebrows raised. He shook his head, fast. "It's not long of a fall," Eddie whispered so low, Waylon could barely hear him. 

Eddie let go of Waylon and slowly opened the window. "I'll go first," he whispered. Waylon nodded and his breathing got faster. "Are you sure you can fit?" Waylon asked. "I can try," Eddie whispered. He put head out and looked down. He looked back at Waylon. "There's a tiny ledge," he whispered. "This is crazy," Waylon whispered. "Do you want to die?" Eddie whispered. 

Eddie put one leg outside. He put it on the tiny ledge. He moved the window further up and put his head out. Waylon watched with a pounding heart. He could hear the man moving around downstairs. Eddie struggled to get his other leg out. Waylon helped move his leg out. Eddie finally got his entire body out and he stood on the tiny ledge. Waylon stared from inside. 

Eddie jumped down, landing on his feet but than fell, landing on his hands and knees. Waylon winced when he fell, terrified. He looked out the window for Eddie. Eddie stood up and faced the window, putting thumbs up. "I'll catch you," he said, trying not to yell. Waylon nodded and smiled.

Waylon backed away from the window. He knocked down the Coke bottle, making a sound in the "quiet" attic. He quickly put a foot out, reaching around for the ledge. He was too short.

Waylon sat down on the window ledge and stuck his head out. He looked down at Eddie, who was looking back at him. Waylon could hear the man coming up the attic stairs. He quickly rolled his other leg in front of him. A hand grabbed his shirt. Waylon panicked and jumped down, missing Eddie's arms. Eddie didn't even have his arms stuck out, he didn't expect Waylon to jump so quickly. 

Waylon landed on his chest, the breath knocked out of him. He struggled for air. Eddie looked up back at the window, where the man stood. "Fuckers!" He screamed and ran to the stairs. "Shit!" Eddie said through clenched teeth. He picked up Waylon in his large arms and started to run, but slow. Waylon weezed and coughed for air. 

Eddie didn't make it far when he fell and dropped Waylon. With the little air in him, Waylon cried out in pain. Eddie stayed laying on the floor, defeated. He wanted to pass out but he forced his eyes to stay open. Waylon stared at his hands, trying to control his breathing. He heard footsteps walk towards him and Eddie. "Found you," a voice said. Waylon looked up.

It was the man, holding a gun. The gun was pointed at Waylon.

Waylon started to cry and crawled towards Eddie. "P-please..." He cried. "Are you Waylon Park?" The man asked. Waylon stared at him. "Answer me!" The man yelled. "Yes..." Waylon whispered. The man smiled with little teeth. "There's a $2000 reward for you," He said. He walked towards Waylon and grabbed his arm. "Fuck off!" Waylon screamed. The man growled and gripped Waylon tighter. He pulled him across the dirt and dragged him back to his cabin. Waylon was too weak. He had little air in his lungs. Plus he was just in a car crash two hours ago. He struggled and pulled but nothing.

The man pulled Waylon into the cabin and dropped him on the floor. Waylon laid on the floor, struggling not to cry. The man put his gun down and walked to a phone. Waylon looked at the window to see Eddie walking to the cabin. 

Eddie walked through the open door and snuck up behind the man. He didn't even try to sneak, he was just quiet naturally. Waylon watched in horror as Eddie grabbed the man's neck. The man struggled to scream and yell, but nothing. Waylon listened as the man took his last breath. He started to cry as he watched. Eddie dropped the man to the floor like a rag doll. 

Without emotions, he walked to Waylon. Waylon looked up at him, in a large amount of fear. Eddie stared down at him. A large maniac smile crossed his face. Waylon weakly smiled back. Eddie slightly bent down and grabbed Waylon's neck. Waylon screamed and pushed his arm off. He crawled backwards to the kitchen counter. The gun was right above him. 

Waylon, with shaky hands, grabbed the gun. Eddie walked closer to Waylon. Waylon shakily pointed the gun to Eddie. "Please! Eddie!!" Waylon screamed, hoping Eddie would snap back to reality. Eddie continued to walk. "Eddie! It's me! Waylon! Your loving boyfriend!" Waylon cried. Eddie walked to Waylon and grabbed his neck. Waylon panicked and shot his foot. 

Eddie let go and fell backwards. He grabbed his foot. "Mother fucker!" He screamed. "Eddie?" Waylon said, checking if he was back. "You whor-- you did the right thing..." Eddie whispered, tears escaping. "I'm sorry...." Waylon cried. "It's fine. Let's go," Eddie said, standing up. He grabbed Waylon's hand and limped out the door. 

They both limped the entire time. Waylon had thoughts racing through his mind.  _Leave Eddie. He tried protecting you. No, he's a murderer, Miles told you. Miles is trying to get you to leave him. Run now, he's not paying attention. He probably feels shitty enough, don't be a bitch. He tried killing you. You shot his fucking foot. He killed other people, you could be next. He loves you._

Waylon wondered what Eddie was thinking. How he felt. Was he guilty? Does he even feel guilt? 

\- Jeremy and them-

"A cabin!" Eric pointed. "Eric, you go-- let's all check" Jeremy sighed. They all walked towards the cabin and opened the door. "Holy shit!" Miles yelled. He was the first to see the dead body in the corner. "Fuck..." Eric whispered. Jeremy smiled. "They were here," 

Eric walked over to the kitchen corner, where a gun and blood was. "I think they tried shooting someone...or each other," Eric said. "There's more guns here and some chloroform," Miles said, looking in the bag. "Don't touch anything! Police can figure it out on their own. We have to get them. But take the chloroform," Jeremy said. "Well, I'm taking a gun,too," Miles smirked and grabbed a machine gun. "Get the hand gun. And I'm controlling it," Jeremy snarled. Miles sighed. He grabbed the hand gun and chloroform.

They walked straight through the woods until they saw a bridge to the right of them. Rushing water was underneath. Two people stood on the bridge.

It was Waylon and Eddie.

"Miles, you go up to them," Jeremy whispered. "Why me?" Miles whispered. "Do it. We'll be right behind you," Jeremy whispered. Miles grunted and slowly walked to the bridge. Eddie and Waylon were to busy to notice him.

"Where are we going now?" Waylon asked. "I guess---who is that?" Eddie said and looked as the man walked closer. Waylon turned his head. He's eyes widen. "Miles..." He whispered.

Waylon walked closer to Miles. "You're alive? I mean, um, like, you're okay?" Waylon said. "Yeah. Thanks for asking," Miles smirked. "Um, yeah," Waylon weakly laughed. "How's...Gluskin," Miles asked. "Fine," Waylon whispered. "Did you see that dead body?" Miles asked. He felt like it was the old times. Just bloodier and shitter. "Um, yeah, Miles, you were--" Eddie grabbed Waylon gently and pulled him back. Miles raised an eyebrow and turned around.

Jeremy was pointing a gun at them. Eric stood behind.

"Don't move," Jeremy said. Waylon slowly put his arms up, Eddie did the same. Miles stood there, saying nothing. "Miles, get over here," Jeremy said. "No..." Miles said. "Now!" Jeremy yelled. "Fuck off!" Miles yelled, sticking the middle finger up. "MILES! NOW!" Jeremy screamed. Waylon watched as Miles walked back to Jeremy. 

Eric grabbed Miles, gripping his shoulders. "You just want us for the money!" Waylon yelled. "Money? What money!?" Jeremy yelled back. Waylon rolled his eyes. "Come here," Jeremy said. "Put the gun down," Waylon said. Jeremy dropped the gun and smiled. 

Waylon grabbed Eddie's wrist and pulled him towards Jeremy. "What are you doing?" Eddie whispered. "Just watch," Waylon whispered, eyes still on Jeremy. Once he got close enough, Waylon grabbed the gun. He pointed at Jeremy. 

Jeremy quickly punched Waylon's chin, making him fall back. The gun fell to the floor. Jeremy and Eddie ran to the gun, fighting over it. Eric ran and grabbed Eddie's arm. Waylon got up and attacked Jeremy. He pinned him down to the hard bridge. Jeremy screamed and spit in his face. Eric grabbed Waylon's waist, yanking him off of Jeremy. Jeremy reached for the gun but Miles kicked it into the river, smirking. Jeremy looked up at Miles and screamed. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Eric pounced on to Waylon and punched his face. Waylon quickly grabbed his pocket knife. He struggled to get his arm up from Eric's grip. He stabbed Eric's shoulder, twisting and deepening the knife in his shoulder. Eric cried out in pain and Eddie pushed him off of Waylon. Waylon quickly got up, heart pounding, face hurting, and bloody hands. 

Eddie grabbed Waylon's wrist and pulled him over close to the bridge's railing. Jeremy yanked out the knife from Eric's shoulder. He walked towards Waylon and Eddie. Eddie looked down at Waylon. "I love you. Remember that forever. Please," Eddie started to cry. He kissed Waylon's lips and gave him a quick hug. "Wha---" Waylon said, but Eddie climbed over the railing, jumping into the rushing water. 

When Waylon looked over the railing, Eddie was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TRASH I KNOW. But don't worry. That's all I'm saying. I'm also sorry to leave u on a cliffhanger!


	13. Lonely Boy

Waylon stared at the rushing water, tears filling his eyes. Jeremy, Eric, and Miles stared at Waylon, silent. Waylon's lip quivered and tears ran out faster. Miles walked closer to Waylon. "Way--" "NO! NO!!! NO! FUCK YOU!!" Waylon screamed on the top of his lungs. All three men winced at the screaming. 

Waylon walked towards Miles and reached in his pocket for his knife. It was gone. Right.

Waylon started to cry. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, now--" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Waylon screamed at Jeremy. He ran towards him and started to choke him. Jeremy dropped the knife and grabbed Waylon's hands. Eric pushed Waylon off. Waylon fell backwards but got back up to run to the railing. "EDDIE!!" He screamed, starting to climb the railing. All three men ran to him and struggled to pull him off. "Jeremy! Get the chloroform!" Eric yelled, grabbing Waylon's arms. Jeremy, with shaky hands, ripped off some of his "expensive" suit and grabbed the chloroform. He poured the chloroform into the suit. 

Waylon struggled in Eric's arms as everything got blurry. Jeremy held the suit tightly over Waylon's mouth and nose. Eric's grip got lighter as Waylon's struggling got weaker. He slowly passed out.

Eric slung the body over his shoulder. "Where are we going now?" He asked. "I guess back to the cabin," Jeremy said, heading to the cabin. "Hey,wait, there's a dead body in there," Eric said,walking to Jeremy. "We'll get rid of it," Jeremy smirked.

As they walked back to the cabin, Miles stared at the passed out body in front of him. He wondered what Waylon would do when he awoke. Would he scream and have a tantrum? Or be completely dazed out and distant from reality? Which ever it was, it scared Miles. 

After 10 minutes passed of complete silence and walking, they finally made it to the cabin. Eric put Waylon on the bed and fixed him up. He covered him up and such. "I'll find something to hold him down," Eric said. "No, I will. Your shoulder is fucked up. Miles, put that body somewhere," Jeremy ordered. Eric shrugged and tossed himself on the couch. He winced at the pain burning in his shoulder. 

Miles sighed and picked up the body. He gagged at the horrid smell coming from the body. He walked out the front door and looked around for a garbage can. When he reached the back of the house, a large dumpster waited. Miles opened the lid and tossed the body in. It made a large echoing noise when the body hit the bottom. Instead of gagging, he actually threw up. What was he doing with his life? Hiding a dead body and betraying his best friend? 

Jeremy walked up the attic stairs and looked in boxes and corners. He found some rope in a box that was hidden in a corner. When he got further in the attic, he found a door. He hesitantly opened the door.

It was a bathroom.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, very confused. He didn't question why a bathroom was in an attic. 

He entered the oddly placed bathroom and looked inside the mirror closet. He found a first aid kit and quickly ran downstairs to Eric. "I got a first aid kit," Jeremy smiled. "And rope," he continued. He walked over to Waylon and tied his arms on the head board. He smiled at his work well done.

Eric looked inside the first aid kit, waiting for Jeremy. Jeremy finally finished with Waylon and walked over to Eric. "You're lucky I'm doing this for you," Jeremy growled. Eric responded with a smirk. He took off his shirt, wincing at the pain. Jeremy took out stitching items and cleaning stuff. He poured alcohol into a rag, than dabbed it on the stab. It was quiet for a moment.

"He's gonna go crazy," Eric said. "Who? Miles?" Jeremy asked, still working on the stab. "No, well, maybe he'll be like traumatized or something. But Waylon. He'll go crazy after all of this. His best friend and principal killed his god damn boyfriend," Eric said. "We did not kill him," Jeremy smirked. He finished cleaning the wound. "Um, yeah you did," Eric argued. "Eddie jumped off the railing," Jeremy said, cleaning the needle. "Yeah, he jumped off because of you people," Eric growled. "You people? Last time I checked, you were helping,too," Jeremy said.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I know. But he doesn't know me,"he said. "Now he does," Jeremy smirked, putting thread through the needle. "Look, if he goes crazy, he'll be dangerous," Eric said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "We can control him," Jeremy said, starting to stitch up Eric. "The kid is pretty strong for someone like him," Eric said. "We still have chloroform," Jeremy said. "And guns," he continued. Eric stared at him, a little shocked at what Jeremy said.

Miles stared at the dumpster, crying. He wiped off the tears and walked to the front door. He saw Jeremy wrapping Eric's shoulder with some cloth. He looked over at Waylon, who was tied down. "Where are we all sleeping?" He asked. "I'm sleeping on the couch. There's some blankets in the attic if you want to bring them down," Jeremy said, finishing Eric's arm.

"We should probably get to sleep anyways," Eric said, standing up and testing out his shoulder. He carefully put his shirt on. Miles looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's only 1 PM," he said. "So? We had a long day," Eric snapped. Miles ran upstairs and grabbed blankets. He ran back down to set them up. Jeremy shut blinds and curtains. Eric watched.

When they finally set the blankets down and fixed up the couch, they went to sleep. They all surprisingly went to bed pretty quick.

Meanwhile, Waylon was stuck in his nightmares. 

_"Please! No! I've been good!" Waylon cried. He was talking to a black figure, begging on his knees. "No you haven't," the figure said. Waylon started to cry harder. "Please! It was a mistake!" Waylon screamed. The figure grabbed Waylon's cheeks with its right hand. Long finger nails caressed his cheeks. It's whole hand was black and shadowy. It had mist leave the hand. Waylon stared up at the figure. "I need to leave! They'll take me away!" He screamed. "Who?" The figure asked, voice deep. "Them!" Waylon turned around. There was nothing, just black space. "I don't see anyone," the figure smirked. Waylon squinted at the figure's face. It had no face. Just lips. There was a slight bump that must of been a nose._

_A tiny white glow traveled to Waylon. He flinched and crawled away. "Do not be afraid," the figure said. The glow went closer to Waylon, almost hugging him. "You are not alone," it whispered. Waylon raised an eyebrow and heard clapping. He looked up for the figure, but it was gone. Waylon slowly twisted his body around to see an audience. They were cheering and clapping. "You're being watched. Run away," He heard someone whisper._

_Waylon got up and started to run towards the audience. He fell when a cage surrounded him. "PLEASE! EDDIE!" He screamed. He struggled to open the gate. The audience, still cheering and clapping, had blood all over themselves. Waylon backed up in fear, bumping into something. It was Eddie. He jumped up and reached to kiss Eddie. Eddie disappeared at the touch of his fingertips. "You must learn," a voice said. "Learn what?!" Waylon asked. "To feel betrayed," the voice laughed._

Waylon awoke in a sweat. He looked around the dark room. He wondered what time it was, since the last time he was awake, it was sunny. He took time to get used to his surroundings. He didn't realize he was crying.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said. "Um, what?" Waylon said. He looked around until he saw a dark figure at the kitchen. "Who are you?" Waylon asked. "Eric," Eric smirked. "Oh, um, yeah," Waylon whispered. "Rough day," Eric sighed. "Yeah, um, I'm sorry I stabbed you," Waylon said. "Nah man, it's fine. You were panicking," Eric said. He placed his coke down and walked back to his blankets. "You were crying and whimpering in your sleep," Eric said. "...really...?" Waylon asked. "Yup. I didn't want to wake you up. Maybe you were fighting demons or something," Eric weakly laughed. "Something like that," Waylon sighed. "Well, goodnight," Eric said, covering himself up.

Waylon stared up at the ceiling, tears still falling. How was he supposed to live without his Eddie?

-x-

A day passed and Jeremy finally decided to call the police. The police inspected everything. The river, the bridge, the cabin, the restaurant in L.A., around the river for Eddie, the dead body, Eddie's house, Mount Massive classrooms, the crashed cars, their clothes, motels they all stopped at, and most importantly, the four men. They questioned them each for ten minutes. Waylon's took an hour. Jeremy had the exact opposite of what he wanted, attention on Mount Massive. All four men were sent to the hospital to be checked up on. Miles was the best one. Nothing really wrong, besides getting headaches a lot. Jeremy got stitches on his head. Eric's stitches were fixed up. Waylon had sprained his ankle, but he refused to have crutches.

The whole neighbourhood talked about all five men. States talked about them. The biggest question was: What happened to Eddie? They never found a body. They found blood, but no trail. Everyone who lived around the river were questioned about Eddie. They all said they didn't see him. Police checked the water and found rocks with tons of blood. They concluded that he hit his head on the rocks, and died of blood loss and head trauma. If Eddie were somehow alive, he would be put in a mental institution.

A week passed, Waylon and Miles never went to school. Miles went on the last day before Thanksgiving break, which was Wednesday. People showered him with questions and comments. 

Waylon stayed in his room, staring up at the ceiling, on his computer, sleeping, or nothing. His parents begged him to go school. He said no every time. When his parents saw him, they cried and laughed. Waylon just cried. Cried because he was back home, without Eddie. They called Eddie a disgusting man. Waylon explained to them we wasn't taken. They nodded and apologized, but Waylon knew that apology was fake. 

"Waylon, sweetie, we've decided to get you a psychiatrist," Ivy said, walking into his room without knocking. Waylon sat at his computer, typing nothing. "Whatever," Waylon whispered. "We also brought food up. Real food. Not just chips," Carson weakly smiled. He placed the plate of food next to Waylon. All he ate was chips for the past week. "Thanks," he whispered. He waited until his parents left the room so he could stuff his face. Ivy kissed his head and Carson patted his shoulder. They walked out the door.

Waylon started to eat until he got a message on Facebook. It was Miles. "Hey," Miles said. "What's up?" Waylon asked. "Nothing. Just really bored. I haven't talked to u in like a week," Miles typed. "I know. Just been depressed. Have u been at school?" Waylon asked. "Ya. Some ppl are so annoying. Ppl who I don't even talk to started to talk to me. It's thanksgiving break now, in case u didn't know, cuz I didn't," Miles said. "Ya, I've been reminded about thanksgiving. How's Billy? What about Dennis?" Waylon asked. "They're fine. Billy is pissed at me for leaving. But he'll get over it," "what about Jeremy?" Waylon typed. "Still bitchy, lol. I want to ask but I'm not sure how you'll react," Miles said. "Go for it," "how's life without Eddie?" Miles asked. "Terrible. My parents don't understand shit. Fucking hate them. But I really loved Eddie. He was sweet and caring even though he killed ppl. I just don't understand why he wanted to jump," Waylon typed. He stared at the screen and started to cry. 

"Oh, Eddie," he whispered to himself. If he had a picture of Eddie, he would love it and cherish it. Forever. "Maybe he couldn't take it," Miles typed. "Idk... He wanted to leave the country. I guess you're kind of right," Waylon typed. "Ya, well, I gtg, bye," Miles typed. Waylon watched as Miles went offline. 

Waylon shut off the computer. He stared at his plate full of plate.  _On second thought, I'm not that hungry._

He slugged over to his bed, covered himself up, and shut off the lamp next to him. 

Every time he tried sleeping, images of Eddie passed through his mind. The way he talked, smirked, smiled, laughed, moved, walked, thrusted. It was just a beautiful thing to think of. It was harder to fall asleep, but what did it matter? His bright blue eyes, dark undercut, young face that had so much more to live for. His outfits, body, muscles, shoes. He was so talented. A writing teacher, an intelligent young man, a dress maker. 

A dress maker. Dress. Woman. Man. Waylon.

Waylon opened his eyes wide. The dresses. All of them. Waylon's dress most importantly. Did the police take them? Did they burn them? What'd they even do to Eddie's house? His things? 

Waylon got up and looked at the time. 10:45. His parents had to be sleeping. He pulled some jeans on, fixed his hair, and tossed a random sweater on. He quickly ran down the stairs, debating whether or not he should do this. He stared at his parent's bedroom door. They didn't open it or anything. He quietly opened the door and closed it. 

He breathed in the cold air. It felt so good on his lungs. It felt like he was being cleaned from problems and troubles. He took one last deep breath and ran down blocks. He ran far, legs starting to hurt and burn. His foot hurt like a massive bitch, but he ignored the pain. He finally reached Eddie's house, out of breath. 

The house had boarded up windows. The grass was getting long. As Waylon got closer to the door, he saw a small note on it. He picked up the note and read it:

_5543 S. New Oak Street. Eddie Gluskin the previous owner. House is scheduled to be destroyed on 12/1. Any person(s) who would like to buy the house will have to call 111-3535. Have a nice day._

Waylon stared at the note for a moment, than crumbled it up, throwing it to the floor. He wiggled the knob to find it was locked. He looked underneath the mat and found a key. He smiled in victory as he unlocked the door. He shut the door behind him, eyes glued to boxes. 

There were about a dozen boxes. Half of them had W.P. written on them. Waylon giggled and laughed as he ran yo open a box. Before he opened it, he sat there for a moment. Maybe he should wait until they give it to him.

As it much it bugged him, he walked away from the box. Stupid thoughts raced through his mind, like, what if there was a different W.P.? William Patt? No.

Waylon walked around the house. It was completely empty. If he didn't know this was Eddie's house and someone asked him if it was, he would probably say no. When Eddie lived here, it was full of life and excitement. Now it's just another house. A special another house.

He held back tears as he looked in Eddie's room. The bed was gone. The bathroom was plain. The two rooms where Waylon made the most memories, was plain and cleaned out. He walked back down and started to think. 

What if they didn't give him the dresses?

Waylon picked a random box that didn't say W.P. and opened it up. To his surprise, it was the dresses. He quickly looked around for a marker. Any marker. 

He found one in the kitchen and ran back to the box. He put W.P.. He stared at the dresses for a moment, tears already leaking out. "No....Why Eddie? Why did you have to jump?" Waylon asked, looking up at the sky, like Eddie could respond. "Why!?" He asked louder. It was quiet. "Answer me!" He screamed. Nothing. He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face. He rocked back and forth, and boy, did he feel like a baby. 

After 10 minutes passed, he walked out the door.

 


	14. Hold Your Head Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy explains why he doesn't want attention on Mount Massive. It's only like two paragraphs long lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I took some lyrics from Hold Your Head Up by Macklemore to the story. It was on my Pandora and I was like "these lyrics are perfect" the lyrics really help you if you're having a rough time. This is a REALLY short chapter! So sorry!! I was little bored with this chapter...

"Waylon! Wake up! It's 9:30 AM!" Ivy said, shaking Waylon up. "Why are you waking me up?" Waylon groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. "Um, hello, it's Thanksgiving!" Ivy said. "I don't wanna go," Waylon whispered. "You don't even know where were going!" Ivy hissed. "Someone's house," Waylon said. Ivy sighed and walked out the room. Waylon smiled, thinking he won. But he was mistaken.

Ivy came back in the room, pouring cold water on Waylon's face. "What the hell!?" Waylon yelled, pushing the covers out the way. "Get dressed!" Ivy snapped. Waylon groaned and rubbed his face. "And clean up this mess," Ivy said. She walked out the room as Waylon mocked her. "Clean up this mess. Clean that up. Clean up this. Wipe my motherfucking ass," Waylon whispered. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection. Hair messed up, dark circles, bags underneath his eyes, and standing in his underwear.

As he brushed his teeth, he started to think of Eddie. This was it. He was gone forever. Unless some miracle happened but that would be highly unlikely. Would Waylon be depressed forever? No, He would eventually have to find a new man. He scoffed at the thought. He knew life was about to get a whole lot harder. He'll be stuck with a broken smile, but eventually someone would have to fix it. This will be his life. He knew suicide wasn't the only answer. He was chosen for this job. He can't escape it. He had to know that this passes and he'll collect scars. They won't go away, but they will make him, him.

When he finished changing, he thought of something.

A funeral for Eddie.

He smiled at the thought and ran downstairs. He ran into the kitchen, where Ivy and Carson sat. "Mom! Dad! I have an idea!" Waylon smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. "What is it?" Carson asked. "Well, since Eddie is....gone... we can have a funeral for him," Waylon said, sitting down. "But, they never found his body," Ivy said. "Yeah, why would we buy a coffin for no body to be put in it?" Carson asked. Waylon's smile faded. "It doesn't have to be an expensive coffin. Maybe just a crate. But we can buy him a spot in the cemetery," Waylon said. 

"I'm not sure. Would it really be worth it?" Ivy asked. "You're acting like it's some dead dog! Eddie was a human being! I loved him! Of course it's worth it!" Waylon yelled. "Lower your voice," Carson snarled. "Please!" Waylon begged. Ivy looked at Carson. "We'll talk about it later," Ivy sighed. Waylon slightly smiled. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Aunt Rita's house," Ivy said. "Oh, why? She smells like fish and its disgusting! Let's go somewhere else!" Waylon whined. "Waylon! Stop it! We are going if you like it or not!" Carson yelled. Ivy and Carson stood up, cleaned up a little and walked out the door along with Waylon.

-Jeremy-

Jeremy sat at his desk in Mount Massive. He was the principal who was gone for week, he needed to get stuff done. A teacher walked into his office. "Jeremy, line 1," She said and walked out. Jeremy sighed and answered. "Hello?" He said. "Hey buddy," Eric said. "What the hell do you want?" Jeremy sighed. "Just checkin' up. I'm really bored. Anyways, how's Waylon?" Eric asked. "And you care because...?" Jeremy asked. "Just wondering. What about Miles?" "Waylon hasn't been at school. It's really pissing me off. Mount Massive was almost exposed, the least he could do is show up. Miles is still annoying," Jeremy growled.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric asked. "What?" "Why do you care so much for Mount Massive being exposed? And for what?" Eric asked. "Eric, you went to this school. You know how shitty it is. Murkoff is our school brand, who used to own Mount Massive. It was an asylum before. They illegally changed it to a school to cover up its secrets it had before. A lot of crazy shit happened. Some Walrider project was held here. They depend a lot on me not to expose it," Jeremy said, completely stopping his paperwork. "Well, they have no proof," Eric said. 

"They do, in fact, have proof. The first guy was killed before he expose them. Poor guy. Not really. The other guy got away. He didn't expose it because he wanted to protect his family. But every now and then, he threatens Murkoff. Which gets me in trouble. Scumbag," Jeremy growled at the end. "Right, well, um, I'm gonna go," Eric said awkwardly. He hung up the phone and continued watching TV. Jeremy stared at his paper work, thinking about Murkoff and all. Great. Now he couldn't concentrate.

-Waylon-

Ivy and Carson talked to Rita about Waylon. "He's gotten a little crazy. We're not sure if we want to give him Eddie's things," Ivy sighed. "Nonsense. Everyone goes crazy when it comes to love. Let the boy have Eddie's things. He might not thank you now, but he'll thank you later," Rita smiled. "I guess. We're also not sure if we should have a funeral for Eddie. I mean it's so much money for no body," Ivy said. 

Rita stared at Ivy. "You must not remember," Rita whispered. "What?" Ivy rolled her eyes. "Wow. Remember when Jones died, but they never found his body. We still had a funeral," Rita growled. "No. It's different Sith Eddie. Jones was..." Ivy held in her tears. "How? How is it different with Eddie? He might of killed people, but he's still human," Rita said.

Ivy stared at her, tears filling her eyes. "I hate you so much," Ivy said, running up the stairs. Carson looked over at Rita. "What just happened?" Carson asked. "Nothing," Rita smirked, walking away. 

Waylon sat in a quiet room upstairs. He was still thinking of that loveable dork. Ivy opened the door, tears spilling everywhere. "Mom?" Waylon said, worried. Ivy looked up at Waylon. "Oh, Waylon, I, um," Ivy said, trying not to cry. No matter how much she pissed Waylon off, he still loved her. Waylon stood up, reaching for a hug. Ivy accepted the offer and cried in his arms. Waylon was only a little bigger than she was, but she loved it. 

"Rita?" Waylon asked. Ivy backed away from the hug. "H-how did you know?" She asked. "She makes you cry every Thanksgiving," Waylon smirked. "Yeah, you're right. I have the worse sister," Ivy said. She smiled at Waylon, than continued hugging him.

-x-

A day passed and Waylon was sitting in his bed. Ivy opened the door. "Honey?" Ivy said. Waylon looked up from the floor. "Yeah?" He asked. Ivy closed the door and sat next to Waylon. "Well, I've decided to hold a funeral for Eddie," She smiled. Waylon gasped with excitement. This was the best news he heard all year. He gave Ivy a tight hug. "Really!?" He laughed through the tears. "Really. We're only buying a small coffin. And you can bring anyone you want," Ivy smiled. "Wait, why did you say 'I' before?" Waylon asked. "Your father doesn't want to....but I do!" Ivy said. "Thank you so much!" Waylon cried. 

After 3 minutes of hugging, Ivy left the room. Waylon smiled, laying back down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "Eddie.... we're gonna have a funeral," Waylon whispered. Tears started to fill his eyes. "And....And it'll b-be the best funeral," he started to cry harder. He wondered if he'll always have conversations with Eddie like this. Most likely. He knew Eddie would always be near him, protecting him. 

He rolled to his side, as if Eddie were next to him. He slowly closed his eyes. "Goodnight Eddie. I-I love you," He whispered. 

 

 


	15. Wake Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it now, updating will be slow after 1/4. I've had a LOT of free time, but not a lot now.

Waylon stared down at the blank piece of paper. Who could he invite? He would invite lots of people if it were a wedding or party. But a funeral? For a killer? That was a whole different ball park. 

He wrote down Miles's name. He knew he would want to go. What about Jeremy and Eric? Would they want to go? Waylon got up to walk to his computer. He typed in Mount Massive high school. He went to their website and looked down at the Principal page. He saw Jeremy's smug face, than looked down at his number. He grabbed his phone and typed it in. He listened to the soft humming as it dialed. 

"Hello?" A woman answered. "Hi, can I speak with Mr. Blaire?" He asked. "Oh yes! One minute," she said. The phone went quiet than someone picked it up. "Hello?" Jeremy answered. "Hey, Jeremy, it's Waylon," Waylon said. What was he doing?! 

"Shit. What do you want? Your homework?" Jeremy asked. "No. We're holding a funeral for Eddie. Would you want to go? Or that Eric guy?" Waylon said. "Ha! Eddie? That guy is dead," Jeremy laughed. "I just said funeral," Waylon said annoyed. He clenched his hands. "Oh, right. Um, no. I'm done with him," Jeremy said. "You killed the man," Waylon growled. "Oh no, not you, too," Jeremy whined. "It's true! He jumped off because of you!" Waylon yelled, standing up from his chair. "Blah blah. I did not. It was his decision," Jeremy said. "Oh, real mature," Waylon snarled. "Look, if you're mad, than okay. Just know it wasn't my fault," "That doesn't make--you know what, whatever! You can't come than!" Waylon yelled. "I didn't want to," Jeremy said calmly, than hung up the phone.

Waylon dropped his phone, covering his eyes. He sighed and logged into Facebook. He couldn't believe what he was doing. 

He started to type:

_Anyone want to go to Eddie Gluskin's funeral? It's on 12/6 at Roses Cemetery. There's no dinner after, just a funeral. Wear black and such._

Waylon stared at the status. It was so stupid! He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He clicked Enter and waited. He crumpled up the paper, throwing it to the floor. A knock came to his door.

Ivy walked in. "Waylon? We have a surprise for you," She smiled. "What?" He sighed and got up. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he saw men carrying boxes. "What's this?" He asked, but he knew exactly what it was. "Eddie's things!" Ivy smiled. She motioned her hand for the men to come upstairs. 

The men walked up the stairs, into Waylon's room, and set the boxes down. Ivy paid them money, than they walked out the door. She stood at the door as Waylon opened the first box. He looked up at Ivy. "Oh, right, I'm sure you want to be alone," Ivy laughed and walked out the room, closing the door.

Waylon looked inside the box, smiling. He grabbed out the first thing he saw, which was a picture frame. He turned it over to see the picture. His jaw dropped.

It was him.

It was a a school picture of Waylon. He thought that was a little creepy that Eddie had this, but he smiled anyways. He saw another picture of him. It was a picture that Eddie must of snuck because Waylon wasn't looking at the camera. 

Waylon placed the pictures beside him and looked at the other picture frames. He found a young Eddie, about 13. He still had that silly undercut. He was smiling and sitting next to a Golden Retriever. He was wearing jeans and a heavy sweater. Waylon put the picture down. He grabbed another one. 

There were lots of pictures of Eddie. School pictures, graduation pictures, young Eddie, baby Eddie, Eddie and his mom, Eddie and some friends, older Eddie, a prom picture. Waylon stared at Eddie in a suit and tie, his arm around his prom date, who was a man. He wished he was in that man's position. Waylon stared at baby Eddie. He was cute from day 1. He stared at every picture until he cried. "Eddie, you were so cute," Waylon whispered.

He grabbed the last school picture of Eddie and his own picture, and taped them together. He felt crazy for doing so but he was already crazy. Who cares anyway?

He opened another box to find blankets. He could still smell Eddie's scent. He took one and tossed it on his bed.

He opened the third one. He found some of Eddie's clothes. Which was mostly white button up shirts, jeans, khakis, a sweater, a couple vests, bow ties, and a winter jacket. The rest was probably thrown out. He threw a shirt on his bed.

He grabbed the fourth box, only three more. It was the dresses in this one. He smiled and looked for his dress. He dusted off dirt and such. He got up and gently placed it on his bed.

He opened the fifth, not much was in it. Just books. But one book was not like the others.

It was Eddie's notebook. Waylon smiled and looked through it. He found L.A., California on a page near the back. His smile faded slightly. He tossed the book on his bed. 

He opened the sixth one to see condoms staring at him. Waylon rolled his eyes, smirking. The rest in his box was candles and some CD's. He grabbed a candle to smell it. It smelled just like Eddie's house. He smiled and started to cry more. 

He looked in the last box, which was Waylon's book bag.

Waylon finally got up and set the boxes in a corner. He grabbed a picture that was older Eddie and placed it next to his computer. He put his graduation picture next to his bed, along with young 8th grade Eddie. He smiled, wiping his tears away. He grabbed Eddie's blanket and wrapped it around himself. He turned into a burrito and fell to the bed. He felt like Eddie was holding him, but it was really a blanket.

He opened his eyes. 

He knew he was going insane with all of this

And he was laying on the dress.

He shrugged and went to sleep.

-x-

"Hey, wanna hang out before the funeral?" Miles asked over the phone. It was the day of the funeral. Waylon still hadn't changed and it was already 10 AM. The funeral was at 12 PM. He was just sitting on the bed, in his underwear, staring at nothing. 

"Yeah, sure. Where?" Waylon asked. "I don't know. McDonald's?" Miles said. "I'm not even dressed," Waylon said. "Same here. So McDonald's? Wear so jeans or something," Miles laughed. "Okay, bye," Waylon weakly laughed. He slowly got up, changing into jeans and a plain t-shirt. 

When he finished changing, he ran downstairs. "I'm going to McDonald's with Miles," he quickly said, already opening the door. "Wait Mr.! It's Eddie's funeral today!" Ivy put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I know, but , um, please?" Waylon said. "Be back at 11:00," Ivy sighed. Waylon smiled and ran out the door. He was glad he lived so close to.McDonald's.

He took about two blocks, than entered McDonald's. Miles sat at a booth, alone. He saw Waylon enter. "Waylon! Hey," Miles smiled. Waylon weakly smiled back and sat across from Miles. "I got fries," Miles said. "Sweet," Waylon said, taking fries. "God, I haven't see you since....y'know," Miles laughed. "Yeah, let's forget it happened," Waylon smiled. He knew it would be hard, but he could try. "Are you going to cry?" Miles asked. "No," Waylon said, sarcastically. "Right, stupid question. I might tear up. But who wouldn't?" Miles weakly laughed. "Everyone," Waylon smirked. "How's Billy?" Waylon asked.

An hour passed of laughing and talking. They took turns getting food. They said their 'see you later' and walked home. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Waylon called out as he entered the house. He ran up the stairs and went into his room. A freshly ironed black suit rested on his bed. He smiled, quickly taking off his clothes. He changed into the suit and looked at the time. 11:10. He grabbed the picture of Junior year Eddie and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed Eddie's white button up shirt and held it close to his chest. He slept with this shirt for a week now. 

Waylon ran down the stairs, looking around for his shoes. "What's that?" Carson said. Waylon, startled, slightly fell down. "Jesus, you scared me," Waylon weakly laughed. "Is that Eddie's shirt?" "Oh, yeah," Waylon smiled. "You're obsessed with this dead man," Carson rolled his eyes. "I loved him, Dad. You wouldn't know what love was even if it hit you in the face," Waylon snarled. "Shut the fuck up. Sass me again and you won't go to the funeral," Carson growled. Waylon stared at him, disgusted. Both men always tried winning fights. It was like fire fighting fire. But Waylon always ended up losing because he was 'disrespectful'.

Waylon rolled his eyes and picked up his dress shoes. He tied them quickly while Carson watched. Waylon looked up at Carson, and noticed he wasn't wearing a suit. "You're not going?" He asked. "Nope. I hate him. He ruined you," Carson said. "He did not ruin me. You did," Waylon growled, walking out the room. He walked over to Ivy, who was in the kitchen. "You look beautiful," Waylon weakly smiled. He clenched the shirt in his hand. "Thanks, you look very handsome," Ivy smiled. 

After a little talking, they drove to the cemetery. The cemetery wasn't far from their house. Maybe about seven blocks away. 

When they arrived, dozens of cars and people stood around. Were they here for Eddie's funeral? Waylon and Ivy got out of the car and walked up to the priest. As Ivy talked, Waylon walked over to Miles, Billy, and Dennis. "Hey," Billy smiled. "Way, you do know everyone is here for Eddie's funeral," Dennis said. "I do now. I barely know these people," Waylon said. He looked around until he saw an old woman, who looked a little familiar. She was standing alone.

"I'll be right back," Waylon said, walking over to the woman. "Hi," he said when he got in front of her. She was a very short woman. She looked up at Waylon. "Oh, hi," She smiled. "Are you here for Eddie's funeral?" He asked. "Yes, of course. I'm his mother," She said. Waylon stared at her, eyes wide. This woman made Eddie. "M-mother? Oh wow, I never thought I would meet you," Waylon laughed. "Who are you?" Ms. Gluskin asked. "Me? I'm Waylon Park. I was, um, his boyfriend," Waylon weakly smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. Would she freak out that he kind of killed her son? 

"Oh, nice to meet you. Aren't you in highschool?" She asked. "Heh, yeah," Waylon laughed awkwardly. "Waylon!" Ivy yelled. "Well, um, I gotta go," Waylon smiled and ran off. He was glad that was over. 

"Waylon, this is Father Martin. He'll be doing the ceremony," Ivy said. Waylon and Father Martin shook hands. "Eddie was a great man. I knew him. Even though he killed people, he was still kind-hearted. We are all God's children," Father Martin said. Waylon awkwardly smiled at the 'God's children'. 

They finally walked near Eddie's grave stone. It was quiet. No whispers were passed, no coughs, no crying, nothing. Waylon wasn't even crying, he just stared at the grave stone as Father Martin talked. A man walked with a small coffin, something for people who are cremated. "Wait," Waylon said. He opened the coffin and put Eddie's picture in there. "Okay," Waylon said, looking up at the man. The man closed the coffin, bent down, and put it in the hole. He grabbed his shovel and put the dirt in the hole.

"It's okay to cry, Waylon," Ivy whispered. Waylon simply shook his head. He looked over at people, all quiet. He found a couple people staring at him, but once he looked at them, they turned away. 

About 20 minutes passed and it was over. People started walking away, but Waylon stood there. "I'm just going to stay here for a little while," he whispered to Miles and Ivy. "Just go home," he whispered. Ivy and Miles nodded, walking back to the car.

Once all the cars left, he started to cry. "Eddie!" He weakly screamed. He kneeled in front of the grave stone, fingers tracing over Eddie's name. There was no one the cemetery, he could scream as loud as he wanted.

"Eddie!! Eddie!!! Why!!??" Waylon screamed. "Why did you jump!? Please!! Answer me!!" Waylon screamed louder. "Eddie!!!" He cried. "Why would you do this to me!? Why!!?? I loved you!!" He cried even harder. He cried so hard, he started making hiccup noises. He laid over Eddie's grave. He let the grass go over his face, tickling his nose. "You asshole," Waylon whispered into the grass. "You are so stupid sometimes," he whispered, just a little louder. 

He got up, sitting on his knees. He held the shirt tight to his chest. "Eddie, why? Please. Please... answer me," he whispered. "Eddie!!" He screamed again. 

It was quiet for a minute. Waylon just stared at the grave stone. He started to hear the grass crunching underneath someone's feet. 

"Waylon?" A voice said.

Waylon could recognize that voice for miles. 

He turned around.

It was Eddie.

 

 


	16. Battle Scars

-Right after Eddie jumped off the bridge-

Eddie hit the water hard on his back. He could see Waylon's sweet face when he entered the water. He knew it would be last time he saw Waylon.

As he hit the water, his vision got blurry. His breathing got weaker. His body felt heavy underneath the water. He struggled to get up, but the water held him down. The water was going too fast and Eddie watched as he passed the bridge. He tried screaming, which was a big mistake. Water quickly went into his mouth, choking him.

_This is it. I'm dying._

He thought.

Eddie fought for Waylon, struggling to get air. He could hear distant screams. His vision went from blurry, to black spots. Everything got black, quickly.

-x-

Eddie opened his eyes slowly. He saw blue sky above him. He was breathing, but weak. 

His eyes widen as a man bent over him, giving him CPR. He tried screaming, but it was muffled by the man's mouth. 

"Oh, you're awake," the man smiled. Eddie coughed as water escaped his mouth. "You're lucky. When I found you, you were dead," The man smiled. Eddie stared at him. He looked about 50, not a lot of teeth, Gray hair and beard, a flannel, ripped jeans, no shoes, smelly.

Eddie couldn't talk or respond, he was too weak. He just groaned. The man nodded. "Gotcha, partner," he said. He lifted Eddie's arms and dragged him through the forest. Eddie tried fighting back, but didn't bother. Even though this man was old, he probably win.

The man dragged Eddie into a small cabin, very similar to the last cabin. The man picked him up than put him on the bed. Eddie groaned in pain. He rubbed his head. Blood covered his hand. He got up on his elbow, looking around for the man. 

Where did that bastard go?

The man came back downstairs and pushed Eddie down easily with one hand. He tied Eddie's hands on the head board. "Fuck you..." Eddie weakly whispered. He wasn't sure if he should trust this man. His instinct said no. "How rude of me to never introduce myself. I'm Cameron. But you can call me Cam," Cam smiled. "Why are you tying me up?" Eddie weakly asked. "I'm not sure if your dangerous. What's your name?" Cam asked. "Way--Eddie," Eddie said. Did he really almost say Waylon?

"Well, okay, Eddie. Get some sleep," Cam said, walking over to the kitchen. Eddie followed his orders quickly.

_Eddie ran around. Where was he running? He didn't even know where. He ran pass a door, but quickly backed up. He heard screaming and crying. He slowly opened the door. He saw his father, hitting a young boy. He realized the young boy was...him. "Don't you dare disrespect me! I'll get Uncle Tom!" His father screamed. "No!! Please!!" Young Eddie cried. Eddie ran over to his father, grabbing his arm. His father turned into mush, blood and flesh dripping over Eddie's hands. Eddie looked down at young Eddie, but he was gone. Eddie screamed and wiped the mush off. He ran straight ahead, walls fell all around him. He jumped over a wall, running into a door. He shut the door and saw an audience. He saw Waylon in front of him, crawling backwards. Waylon bumped into his shins. Waylon jumped up, reaching to kiss Eddie. Eddie smiled, but quickly disappeared._

_He was in a bathroom. He checked the stalls to find heads, arms, and legs in the toilets. He walked over to the mirror. He was wearing a white mask. "This isn't me," Eddie cried. "Now it is," he heard a deep voice say. Eddie looked in the mirror. No one was behind him. He turned around to check. A black mist floated in front of him. "What?" Eddie asked. It was silent. He extended his arm, reaching for the mist. It seemed so far away. The mist disappeared and screaming started. Eddie covered his ears. "Please!!" Eddie cried._

Eddie awoke, scared out of his mind. It was dark. He heard snoring. His head throbbed with pain. He tried breaking through the ropes, but no use. The only thing that helped him, was that his right hand out of the rope. He smiled in victory. The snoring got louder, which was a good sign. He lifted his hand to scratch his cheek, but heard tearing. He gently patted his face to see what happened. He had stitches. 

He tried getting his left hand out, but got tired out. He felt sick, hurt, and stupid. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

-x-

"Ah, I see you tried escaping," Cam smiled. Eddie slowly opened his eyes, staring up at Cam. If he learned anything when he was younger, it was to deny things when you got caught. "Huh? Oh, no," Eddie groaned. "Right," Cam said. He tied Eddie's arm again, than walked to the kitchen. "Hungry?" He asked. Eddie remained silent. He was starving, but he didn't trust this man. "Well, you're gonna eat anyways," Cam smiled.

Cam looked in his fridge, cabinets, and cooler for anything to eat. He finally made a sandwich for Eddie. He walked over to him, untieing his hand. Eddie rolled his eyes. Why didn't he just leave it?

Cam handed Eddie the sandwich and sat in the chair next to the bed. Eddie stared at the sandwich. "I'm not hungry," Eddie whispered. "Eat!" Cam demanded. "Fuck you," Eddie said, throwing the sandwich at Cam's face. "You little---Okay, whatever," Cam said, controlling his breathing. "Let me leave," Eddie growled. "Look, I don't care who you are, what you did, or where you came from. You respect me. Especially since I stitched you up," Cam snarled, cleaning up the sandwich pieces. 

He walked back to the kitchen, throwing the sandwich away. Eddie stared at his back. "Eddie Gluskin, writing teacher, Colorado," Eddie said. Cam slowly turned around to Eddie. "That's more like it. Properly introducing yourself," Cam smiled. "You wouldn't know proper even if it were a person," Eddie growled. "Wow, rude. You need to learn a lesson," Cam said, sliding a knife out of his pocket. He walked over to Eddie and slit his delicate wrist. "Fuck!! What the hell!?" Eddie screamed. "I said respect me," Cam growled. He walked back to the kitchen.

Eddie watched as the blood trickled down his forearm, all the way to the back of his elbow. 

He knew he couldn't trust this man.

He had to kill him.

-x-

Three days passed. Eddie was starving, but never ate when offered. He had three more cuts on his wrists for 'disrespecting'. He had gotten up five times to go to the bathroom, expect his arms were tied, and had to piss with the door open. It was awkward pissing without using his hands. He had to "figure it out", quoted by Cam. 

On his third day of being captive, Cam went up to him. "You're a killer!?" He asked. "What?" Eddie asked. "You're a fucking killer?" Cam asked. "Why are you asking?" Eddie asked.

Cam growled under his breath and shoved the newspaper in his face. Eddie looked at it. It was comics. "Um, what?" He asked. Cam looked at the newspaper. "You did this!" Cam yelled, cutting Eddie's wrist. Eddie screamed in pain. Cam fixed the newspaper, making sure it was the right page. He showed Eddie the page.

It was a picture of him, Waylon, Jeremy, Eric, and Miles. The headline was "Tracking a Killer!" It had six paragraphs, just talking about Eddie. Than a four more paragraphs talking about the other men.

Eddie stared at Waylon's picture. He was beat up on the face, wasn't smiling, and looking tired as ever. Eddie slowly started to cry. What did Jeremy do to his beautiful Waylon? Most importantly, what did Eddie do? 

He looked over at the page next to Eddie's. Half of it was about Waylon. How he was missing, about him, how he was found. He saw a question the authorities asked. "What about Eddie?" They asked him. He looked over at Waylon's response. "I loved him. He was perfect. He was mine. He loved me. I just... I just wonder why he jumped. Not a second goes by where I'm not thinking of him. I know...He killed people. But... He was still perfect. I wish he was still...here," Waylon said. They said Waylon couldn't talk anymore because he broke down. He thought Eddie was dead...

"Hey, don't cry," Cam laughed. "Please, let me keep this newspaper," Eddie said, looking up at Cam, tears falling down. "Whatever. How come you never told me you were a killer? I thought you were a writing teacher," Cam said. "I...I was. Why would I tell you?" Eddie asked. Cam shrugged, tossing the newspaper next to Eddie. "Okay, well, I'm still keepin' you here," Cam said. "Why?" "I get lonely. Us killers need to stick together," Cam said, winking at Eddie. Eddie felt his stomach drop.

Four days passed. Eddie was still tied down. He had currently thirteen cuts on his wrists. He ate twice. He still had Waylon's picture next to him. 

"Hey, so I discovered yesterday was Thanksgiving," Cam said, sitting next to Eddie. "And so?" Eddie asked. "We can celebrate," Cam smiled. He reached underneath the bed, bringing out a case of beer. He got up, untieing Eddie's right hand. He opened Eddie's beer than gave it to him. Eddie stared at the beer. He never really drank a lot. He watched as Cam drank up his beer. "C'mon, drink it," Cam said. Eddie looked at the beer, to Cam, than back at the beer. He carefully sipped it. It tasted surprisingly good.

About two hours passed. Both men were totally wasted. Cam had four extra cases handy. He drank 8 beers, while Eddie had 6. They talked in their slurred language that only drunks could understand. 

"I'm gonna be honest with ya. I killed f-four people, and I l-liked it," Cam said, totally drunk. He sipped his beer, staring at Eddie. "I-I killed ten. Suck it asshole," Eddie laughed. "F-Fuck you. Hey, you look really hot," Cam said. "I know. I know I'm h-hot," Eddie drunkily laughed. He unbuttoned half way, than gave up. "Screw it, you can see my body anyways," Eddie smiled. Cam dropped his beer, kissing Eddie. Eddie enjoyed it at first, than he realized who he was kissing. "Uh, no," he drunkily pushed Cam off. Cam gripped Eddie's penis, and almost as in instinct, Eddie moaned.

Cam laughed than let go. He puked on the floor, than went back to kissing Eddie. Eddie felt puke travel up his throat, but he let it back down. Cam giggled, backing away from the kiss. "You're so--" Cam said, than passed out on top of Eddie. Eddie puked on top of Cam's back, than passed out.

-x-

Eddie awoke, totally hungover. He looked down at the man passed out on top of him. He tossed the beer off of the bed, than struggled to get Cam off. No use. This man wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Eddie took his chance. 

He looked over at the shelf, close to the bed. The knife rested on top of it. Eddie stretched his body, reaching for the knife. He touched the tip of it, knocking it to the floor. He winced at the loud noise, than looked at Cam. Still sleeping. He reached over the knife. He finally picked it up, quickly stabbing Cam's back. He twisted the knife around. "Mother fucker," He hissed through clenched teeth. He stabbed him four more times, watching blood splatter. Watching this sick man's body bounce up and down. 

Eddie moved his hips up, knocking the man off. Eddie reached over, untieing his hand. He got up, stretching every body part. He heard bones crack and muscles move. He ran to the bathroom and cleaned up. He changed his old, dirty clothes to new, fresh clothes. They were a little tight, but now was not the time to talk about fashion. He filled his stomach with any kind of food. Bread, ketchup, oranges, ham, peanuts, anything. He grabbed a traveling bag and stuffed food in it. He put the newspaper in there, along with the knife. 

He also couldn't resist bringing beer. 

He stared at the cabin for a quick second. He stuck up his middle finger. "Fuck you," he said one last time. 

He walked out the dark cabin, into the bright light.

He had two things on his mind.

Waylon, and getting home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ending part is from the Outsiders.


	17. Safe and Sound

Eddie walked for six more days. Some days he just ran, full of hope and wonder. Other days he walked slow, discouraged and suicidal. He thought he could kill himself;it wouldn't matter. Waylon already thought he was dead. He wondered what Waylon would do if he found Eddie alive. Scream? Cry? Arrest him? 

Eddie rarely stopped at motel for a bed. He mostly slept in woods, freezing his ass off. Or he slept on benches. He finished all the food in his bag, so he would eventually have to stop at a gas station. He saved his beers for when times got desperate. His clothes were dirty, muddy, smelly, and even a little blood. He was starting to grow little stubble all around his chin and cheeks. His hair was starting to grow out and longer. It was greasy, disgusting, and gross.

But he kept walking. For Waylon.

On the sixth day, he walked on the side of the road. A car pulled up next to him. 

"Hey! Need a ride?" The man in the car asked. Eddie stared at him for a moment. The man had red hair that was graying. Red stumble around his chin. Cigarette in hand, a large red winter coat, and blue jeans. "Do you speak English?" The man asked when Eddie wasn't responding. "Oh, uh, yeah," Eddie spit out. He walked to the passenger's seat and sat down. He felt a little nervous but he knew he could take on this man.

"You around these parts of the town?" The man asked. "I... I don't know where I am," Eddie said. "Well, Denver, Colorado. And I'm Jim," Jim smiled. Eddie weakly smiled back. He was surprised this man didn't recognize him. Eddie replayed what Jim just said. Denver...

Eddie was right where he wanted to be. "So, do you have a place you want me to stop at?" Jim asked. "Uh..." Eddie thought for a quick second. He couldn't go home. Or Waylon's house. He thought of the next best thing. 

"Roses Cemetery," Eddie said. Jim nodded and took a turn. Eddie started to think of what he would do when he got there? All these days he was thinking of running straight to Waylon. Now that he's so close, he's scared. Scared if Waylon will do something to him. 

About thirty minutes passed. Jim finally pulled up to Roses Cemetery. "Here we are," Jim said. "Thank you so much sir," Eddie smiled. "No problem. I mean I saw you walking, all dirty and gross. So I figured you needed a ride. Get cleaned up, by the way," Jim said. Eddie nodded and opened the door. He waved good-bye to Jim. Jim drove off, the car getting farther and farther away. Eddie started to walk towards the cemetery. He wasn't going in there, he was just looking around at the old town.  

He saw cars leave, so he hid his face.  _Must of been a funeral._ He thought. Once he knew all the cars were gone, he stopped covering his face and continued walking. He stopped when he heard a scream. It sounded like a name. The scream went again.  

The name was his name. 

Eddie ran into the cemetery, looking around for where the scream was coming from. He saw  _no one_ in this cemetery. Was it his imagination? Was he finally going crazy? He heard another scream. He continued to run until he saw a figure, bent over a grave. He walked over to it, wanting to help. When he got closer, it was clear it was a man. The man screamed "Eddie" on the top of his lungs. Eddie ran closer. He was close now. If the man wanted to hurt him, Eddie had enough space to run. 

Eddie stared at the man. He could recognize  that voice and body for miles. He swallowed hard. "Waylon?" Eddie said. The man was still for a moment, all crying stopped. The man turned around.

It was Waylon.

Waylon's heart fell to his stomach. He started to giggle a little. "E-Eddie?" Waylon smiled. Eddie looked at Waylon's face, red and puffy from crying. Eyes bright red. Cheeks red from the cold. Hair messed up. "Yes, it's me," Eddie smiled. Waylon got up and ran to Eddie, hugging him. His face stuffed in Eddie's large chest. He felt skinnier. "Eddie, my sweet baby," Waylon whispered. He was crying so hard. Eddie started to cry, hugging Waylon harder. "My darling," Eddie cried. After a couple minutes of hugging, Waylon realized something.

He was going crazy.

Eddie was just his imagination. Waylon backed away from the hug. "Oh God," He whispered. "What is it?" Eddie asked. "Y-You're not real. I'm going crazy. Oh God, I knew this would happen," Waylon said, rubbing his eyes. "Waylon, that's not true. You're fine. I'm real," Eddie whispered, reaching for a hug. "Get away!" Waylon cried. He clenched the shirt in his hand and started crying harder. Eddie grabbed Waylon's wrists, looking him straight in the eyes. "You are not going crazy. Waylon, I'm real. I'm alive. If I were fake, I wouldn't of walked  _two entire_ states to get to _you_ ," Eddie growled. He was a little pissed off that Waylon wasn't believing him. Waylon stared back at him, eyes full of fear. The fear soon vanished, love filling them up. He wiggled his wrists from Eddie's hands, and hugged him. "I love you so much," Waylon cried. 

After a little while, Waylon backed away from the hug again, looking at Eddie's body. "Oh look at you. Poor baby. C'mon," Waylon said, grabbing Eddie's hand. He walked towards the exit of the cemetery. "Where are we going?" Eddie asked. "My house," Waylon smiled. "What about your parents?" Eddie asked. Waylon stopped. 

"Shit,"

"Yeah,"

"Alright fine, I'll just sneak you past," Waylon said, continuing to walk.

-x-

They finally reached Waylon's house. "Wait here," Waylon whispered. He opened the door, looking around for Ivy or Carson. "Mom? Dad?" Waylon called out. Nothing. He looked back at Eddie. "It's clear. C'mon," He said. He walked up the stairs, Eddie right behind him.

They got into Waylon's room, locking the door. "Wow, I haven't been in here since....since you had that appendicitis," Eddie smiled. "Yeah, that was the day we had sex," Waylon smirked. Eddie looked around the room. He saw the pictures of him. "How do you have these?" He asked. "Oh yeah. Well they thought you were dead so they gave me all your stuff. Not all of it though," Waylon smiled. "Oh," Eddie whispered, staring at the picture of 8th grade him. "I looked so stupid," He smiled. "No you didn't. You were cute," Waylon smiled up at Eddie. Eddie looked back at Waylon's smile. So beautiful.

Eddie kissed Waylon. He dropped the picture doing so. Waylon pushed him off. "Woah, woah. You were just 'dead', I'm still a little mad at you," "What!? That's stupid," Eddie said. "I know. But why did you jump? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Waylon asked. "Uh, yeah. Why else would I jump? To fish?" "So you did leave me. What if you did die?" Waylon said. "Well, than, you would find someone new," Eddie shrugged. "Eddie, I really thought you were dead. I cried for days. I was so depressed. I wanted to  _kill_ myself to be with you," Waylon started tearing up. "Oh darling, don't do something so stupid," Eddie smiled. He reached to kiss Waylon. Waylon pushed his lips away. "Don't say that. 'stupid'. Suicide isn't stupid. You would know about suicide," Waylon growled, facing away from Eddie. He felt a hit coming on. But nothing.  _  
_

"I didn't plan on killing myself. Just leaving," Eddie snarled. "That doesn't make sense," Waylon rolled his eyes. He looked at the dress, hanging in his closet. "It does make sense. So shut the fuck up, asshole," Eddie growled. "Make me," Waylon smirked. Eddie couldn't see that smirk. He wasn't going to hit him. He was going to punish him with something he would love.

He pushed Waylon to the wall. Waylon turned his head to Eddie. "What the hell?" Waylon said. Eddie stood right behind him, his mouth right by Waylon's ear. His hands traveled down, around his waist. "Eddie, stop," Waylon whispered. He wanted to remain mad, but he loved Eddie. He was just happy he was alive. Eddie didn't stop. He gently pulled Waylon's pants down, underwear showing. Waylon stared angrily at the wall. He didn't want this, but the erection pushing against his underwear did.

Eddie pulled down his own pants and underwear, pushing his erect penis against Waylon's ass. Waylon moaned angrily. "E-Eddie," He whispered. "Stop," Eddie's hands didn't stop. They hugged around Waylon's waist. His left hand got kinky, going over Waylon's penis. He rubbed it slowly. "Why? I know you want it," Eddie smirked. Waylon could hear that slight chuckle,that was so quiet, shake his ear. Eddie's right hand slowly pulled Waylon's underwear down. His penis practically flung up when the underwear came off. This was the horniest he ever got. Eddie kissed Waylon's ear as he slowly entered. Waylon bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, trying to show Eddie he didn't want this.

That didn't stop Eddie, again. He went in and out slowly, teasing Waylon. After a couple seconds of that, Waylon couldn't take it. "Oh please, Eddie, fast. Real fast," He whispered. Eddie smirked, thrusting hard. Waylon's whole body hit the wall as Eddie thrusted in. "M-More," Waylon swallowed hard. He prayed to God no one was home. "C'mon, baby, faster," He moaned. Eddie moaned in Waylon's ear, making his blood hot. He gripped Eddie's thigh as he cummed all over the wall. Eddie continued to play with Waylon's penis, cum spilling over his fingertips. "I knew you wanted it," Eddie chuckled slightly. He brought his hand up, shoving his fingers in Waylon's mouth. Waylon sucked on Eddie's fingers, his own seed going down his throat. Waylon winced as Eddie thrusted harder than usual. Eddie's seed spilled everywhere. Inside of Waylon, outside of Waylon.  Waylon gripped the wall and bit down on Eddie's fingers as he felt the seed going through him. He moaned in sweet pleasure. 

After a little breathing and helpless moaning, Eddie pulled out. Waylon turned around, kissing Eddie. Seed was all over his mouth, getting in Eddie's mouth. Their tongues explored for a little while. Waylon finally gently pushed Eddie off. "You need a shower. And a shave. Have you looked in the mirror?' Waylon smiled. "Do you have a razor and a shower?" Eddie smirked. Waylon rolled his eyes, pulling his pants up. He walked over to his drawer, taking out a fresh new razor. "You shave?" Eddie asked. "Not really," Waylon shrugged. He opened the door, looking around. No one.

He went over to the bathroom, setting the razor down. He took out shaving cream and started up the shower. Eddie watched from the door, fixing his pants. "Get in," Waylon smiled, kissing Eddie's cheek. He watched as Eddie took off his clothes, going into the hot water. He smiled and walked back to his room.

He cleaned the seed off his wall, fixed up his room, and than walked down stairs. He looked on the stove where a note was left.

_Went out for a little bit with your father. Love you._

Waylon shrugged. He made three ham sandwiches all for Eddie. He grabbed a water bottle and ran back upstairs. He set the sandwiches on the table next to the bed. He looked at the time. Eddie has been in there for 20 minutes. He could understand why. Eddie either got kinky in there, or was enjoying the warmth of the water. He didn't know which to pick. Waylon grabbed the cold water bottle, opening it up. He walked into the bathroom, standing right by the shower. He went on his tip toes, spilling the cold water over Eddie. Eddie screamed. "You bitch!" Eddie laughed. "Hurry up. And I'll get you new clothes," Waylon said with a straight face, which was hard. 

He walked back to the room, picking out Eddie's clothes. Khakis and a button up shirt. Eddie stood at the door, watching Waylon, towel wrapped around his waist. Waylon looked up at Eddie. His gorgeous hair, dripping down to his shirtless chest. Waylon hardly saw Eddie shirtless. Eddie should be proud of those muscles. He smiled, handing the clothes to Eddie. "Hurry up so you can eat," He said. As Eddie changed and shaved, Waylon got a new water bottle and waited on his bed. 

Eddie came back in the room, smiling. "You look so handsome," Waylon smiled. And he did. His hair tamed, the stubble gone, fresh clothes. "Thank you. So where's my food?" Eddie smiled. Waylon handed him the plate of sandwiches. He was surprised at how fast Eddie ate the sandwiches. He was obviously starving. "You're sleeping in the garage," Waylon said. "What? Why? It'll be freezing in there," Eddie said. "I know. But I'll give you blankets and stuff. And because I don't want anyone to see you," Waylon sighed. He knew it was wrong to hide a murderer, but he loved Eddie. He remembered reading this article; when your in love, you tend to forget about the bad things they did.

Waylon thought it was a good idea to have Eddie sleep in the garage. Maybe he won't hurt anyone. Waylon gathered tons of blankets and soft jackets. He went out the back door, Eddie following him. Waylon winced as he entered the cold air. He opened the garage door, setting the blankets on an old couch. "You can sleep here," He smiled. He set up the blankets and handed Eddie the jackets.  _His_ jackets. "Um, these look a little too small for me," Eddie said, looking at the jacket. "It's mine," Waylon smirked. He finished up, patting the couch for Eddie to sit. "It's only 2 PM," Eddie said. "I know, but you must be exhausted," Waylon smiled. " I am," Eddie smirked. "I'll be sleeping,too. I'll check up on you later," Waylon said. He walked out, locking the door. 

He went back inside, up the stairs, changed his clothes, and went to bed. 

-x-

Waylon wasn't sure what time it was. But it was dark as shit when he looked at the window. He dreamed that Eddie left and killed people. He woke up in a sweat and tears. He wrapped the blanket around him, running down stairs, out the door. He unlocked the door and turned on the light. He found Eddie, sleeping soundlessly. Waylon's heart started to beat slower. He was so scared before. He walked up to Eddie, kissing his head. 

He walked back to his room, warming up. He had a medium sized fear of Eddie. But he loved Eddie so much. He had a slight warm, fuzzy feeling when he closed his eyes. Even though Eddie was outside, it felt like he was next to him.

 


	18. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHORT I KNOW. :P

About five days passed. Carson nor Ivy found out about Eddie. Waylon gave him food, water, and whatever he needed. It was a little harder when Monday came, when Waylon went back to school. He packed Eddie food inside a brown bag that was enough for seven hours. It was hard to consecrate on school work when Eddie was always on his mind. A teacher subbed in for Eddie until they found a better teacher. It was Ms.Luck, and she was not as good as Eddie. Besides school work, Jeremy was bitchy 24/7. He yelled at kids for no reason and did nothing. Miles, Billy, and Dennis tried not to bring up Eddie. 

While Waylon was in class with Ms. Luck, Jeremy called him over the speaker. "Ms. Luck? Can I see Waylon Park?" "Oh yes! Waylon," Ms. Luck looked at Waylon. He picked up his things, walking out of the class. He entered the office, seeing two figures sitting in chairs. He saw Jeremy sitting across of them. The figures turned around. It was Miles and Eric. Waylon rolled his eyes. "Waylon, take a seat," Jeremy offered the third chair next to Miles. 

Waylon hesitantly sat next to Miles, staring at Jeremy the entire time. "What is this?" He asked. "Well, since we got so close over that little 'accident', I thought we could hang out a little," Jeremy smiled. "Jeremy, this is so stupid. We didn't get close, we got further apart," Eric growled. "Shut up, Eric," Jeremy growled. Waylon looked over at Eric. He looked better from when he last saw him. In fact, they all looked better from the "accident". Waylon could only remember their faces. How fucked up they were. How bloody and cut up. "Well, everything is fine now. So now we can hang out," Jeremy smiled. "Nothing is better. We're forever fucked up in the head. Eddie is still dead. And you're still an asshole," Waylon snarled. The three set of eyes looked over at Waylon. All different colors. Blue,green, and hazel.

"I am not an asshole," Jeremy growled. "Yeah, you are," Eric said. Jeremy glared at Eric and Waylon. He looked over at Miles. "So, Miles, do you have something to say?" "Yeah, you're a douche. I agree with Waylon from before, you _did_ kill Eddie," Miles said. "I did not!" Jeremy screamed, pounding his fists on the table. "Yes you did, don't deny it," Eric said. "I fucking didn't," "Than who did?" Waylon asked. "He did! He fucking committed suicide!" Jeremy yelled. "And who pushed him to do it?" Miles smirked. "Himself," Jeremy growled under his breath. "You really must not understand suicide, huh?" Eric smiled. "All of you leave! Now!" Jeremy screamed. "Fuckin' finally," Eric growled. 

All three men stood up, walking to the door. Eric lifted his middle finger up as they walked out. Jeremy responding with his middle finger. Miles and Waylon hurried out of the office , down the hall. 

"I'm sorry about Eddie," Miles whispered. "It's fine....Um....Can I tell you something?" Waylon asked. "Go for it," Miles said. "Please, please, don't tell anyone," Waylon whispered. "What is it?" "Eddie's alive," Waylon said. "What?" Miles asked. He wasn't sure if he heard that right. "Eddie's alive," Waylon repeated. Miles started to laugh. "You're lying right?" He laughed. Waylon stared at him, serious. "Please tell me you're lying," Miles whispered, laughing stopped. "I'm not," Waylon whispered. "Where is he? How did you find him?! Waylon! We have to turn him into the police!" Miles panicked. "What?! No! Please Miles! You promised you wouldn't tell!" "That was before I knew Eddie was alive!" Miles yelled. "Shhh! Shut up! And I'll turn him into the police in a week. I promise," Waylon said. "You fucking better! Or else I will!" Miles said. 

They continued to walk down the hall. Eric listened to the entire conversation.

-x-

After school, Waylon gave Eddie his sandwich. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Good," Eddie said, taking a bite in his sandwich. "Eddie....I..." Waylon wanted to tell him about the police. He decided not to. "....I love you so much," He weakly smiled. "I love you too, dear," Eddie smiled. After Eddie finished his sandwich and they talked for a little while, Waylon left. 

He walked into the kitchen to find Carson. "Why is your room full of pictures of Eddie?" Carson asked. "Why were you in my room?" Waylon asked, ignoring the stupid ass question Carson asked. "Answer my question," Carson growled, getting closer to Waylon. "No, answer me," Waylon snarled, taking the challenge Carson was giving. "Don't fucking sass me, boy," Carson said. "Answer my goddamn question," Waylon growled. "What did I just say?" "Nothing," Waylon smirked. "Get out of my sight," Carson growled. "Whatever," Waylon whispered, walking out of the room. "Shut your mouth!" Carson yelled. "Okay," Waylon said. "Stop trying to get the last word!" Carson yelled, grabbing Waylon's arm. "Let go!" Waylon yelled. "You got to fucking stop talking back. I'm getting fucking tired. I don't care if your stupid boyfriend died. You're in my house. I'm the man of this house," Carson said. "Fuck you," Waylon growled, staring Carson in the eyes. "You bitch!" Carson yelled, slapping Waylon's face. 

Waylon fell over to the floor. He rubbed his face, tears filling his eyes. He quickly got rid of the tears, standing back up. "Fuck you, asshole. Hit me again," Waylon said. He was sick and tired of Carson bossing him around and hitting him. He didn't care if he was his father. "I'm the man of the house. You're some random man who likes to hit women and children," Waylon said. "I don't hit women, but I can hit you again," Carson said. "Oh shut up. I saw you hit mom tons of times. It pisses me off," Waylon growled. "That's because she needs to learn," "She's not a child! She's a grown woman who doesn't deserve to be hit!" Waylon screamed. "Get the fuck out of my face!" Carson screamed. "Fuck you!" Waylon screamed as he hit Carson's face, full of power.

Carson fell to the floor. He looked up at Waylon. "You asshole," He growled. Waylon pointed his middle finger up at him, so serious. "Go to Hell. They're saving a special spot called the throne," He snarled. He walked upstairs, laying on his bed. Tears fell out. He was so angry and upset, he wasn't sure how to react. But punching Carson felt so fucking good. He knew it was wrong though. 

-The next day, Saturday Morning-

Eric knocked on Jeremy's office door. "Come in," Jeremy called. He sighed, rolling his eyes when he saw Eric. "Hey, um, we gotta talk," Eric said. He walked over to Jeremy's desk. "What? This better not be about me 'killing' Eddie," Jeremy sighed. "Well, no, but it is about Eddie," Eric swallowed hard. "Go. I don't want to hear it," "Why!? It's important," Eric said. "Alright fine. What is it?" Jeremy rolled his eyes, tired of this shit. "Um... I overheard Waylon and Miles talking. So, uh.... Eddie is still alive," Eric weakly smiled. "No, no, thats a lie. They're tricking you," Jeremy smiled. "He is! They didn't talk long. So I don't know much. But Waylon said he'll turn him into the police next week. If he doesn't, Miles's is doing it," Eric said. "They're fucking with you," "Please! Jeremy you have to believe me. That psycho is still on the loose somewhere in this goddamn town!" Eric said, almost to tears. He wasn't sure why he was so sensitive right now. "Fine. I believe you," "No you don't" "I know. I need to talk to Miles first," Jeremy smiled.

-Waylon's house-

"That's what I meant," Waylon said, talking on the phone with Miles. "Oh right. Well, okay. Anyway, how's Eddie?" Miles asked. He laid down on his bed. "Fine, I guess. Y'know what he told me earlier?" Waylon asked, obviously not looking for an answer from Miles. "What?" "He told me we could run away again," Waylon winced, already expecting Miles's screaming. "No! Waylon Park! You cannot run away again! I won't go looking for you!" Miles said. 

Waylon stared up at the ceiling. He remembered exactly how he felt when Eddie told him that. He felt excitement and fear all at once. He deeply wanted to run off. After the incident with Carson. But he knew it was wrong. Even though he was a little crazy, he still knew right from wrong.  Waylon had just nodded and said "Eddie, lets talk about it later," than left the room. He needed more time to think of excuses not to leave. 

"I won't run away. Hopefully," Waylon said. "What? What do you mean 'hopefully'?" Miles asked. "Well, part of me wants to go. And I'm scared of Eddie forcing me to go," Waylon sighed. "Well, where did he say he wanted to go?" "He said Illinois. And if we get past that, he said New York," Waylon said. "If he takes you, than I know exactly where to go," Miles smiled. "Yeah, but, you said you wouldn't find me," "I know what I said. Unless you're being forced, I won't look for you," Miles laughed. "How will you know I got stolen?" Waylon asked. "Show up to school on Monday," Miles said. That worked perfectly. If Waylon didn't want him to worry, he wouldn't run away and go to school. "Alright. Well, bye," "Bye,"

Later that day, Waylon gave Eddie his last meal until morning. He felt more like a care giver than a boyfriend. Part of him wants to turn Eddie into the police. But he loves him so much, he could never do that. Everytime Waylon wants to bring it up, Eddie looks too damn cute. Eddie is his weakness. His _kryptonite._  Sometimes they made out, which made it harder. One time for an hour, just kissing. That always shocks Waylon. "Here's your warm hot pocket," Waylon smiled. Eddie smiled and started to eat. "Darling, you are too sweet to me. I feel so bad for not returning the favor," Eddie said. "It's fine. I mean, I like taking care of you," Waylon smiled. 

Lies. Lies. Lies.

"Really?" "Yeah,"

Lies. Lies. Lies. 

"You're too kind," Eddie smiled. "I know," Waylon smiled.

Lies. Lies. Lies.

"So, can we talk about running away again?" Eddie asked. "Eddie, why do you want to run away?" "Because I love you," Eddie smiled, kissing Waylon's cheek. "That's not an excuse," Waylon smiled. "Damn," Eddie said underneath his breath. Waylon laughed. Eddie had always loved Waylon's laugh. So sweet. So delicate. So perfect. How can someone have such a beautiful laugh? 

"I know what happened yesterday," Eddie said. "What?" Waylon raised an eyebrow. "Your dad slapped you, than you punched him," "How did you know?" Waylon asked. "I saw it happen," Eddie said. Waylon put his hand on hip. "How?" "You left the door unlocked," Eddie said. "So, you tried escaping?" Waylon asked. "No! I just wanted to see you," Eddie smiled. "Right. Well, I'm gonna go. I'm so tired,"

Lies. Lies. Lies.

"Okay, bye, darling," Eddie kissed Waylon on last time. 

Waylon ran inside the house, straight to his bed. He laid in bed for an hour, thinking. About running away and Eddie. It was just so difficult. 

When he tried sleeping, he couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts and he wanted them to shut up. He grabbed sleeping medicine that rested at the side of his bed. Lately, he's been having to take it. He took one huge gulp. A couple minutes passed, and he was out.

-x-

Waylon felt his bed moving. He was moving up and down. It was so dark. He heard light music playing. He tried stretching his legs, but stopped when he hit a wall. His eyes were so hazy from how much sleeping medicine he took. He looked up to see a window above his head. He saw street lights.

He was in a car...

 

 


	19. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could of been updated sooner, but my computer decided to be a douche and deleted it. Believe me, I tried my hardest to get it back but nothing. I was so upset. I clicked the publish button and it got deleted. I cried...That sounded really big babyish. Lol. I'll try to make this just as good, but forgive me if parts seem weird or wrong. And this is really short i know and i'm really sorry.

Waylon lifted his head, but winced in pain. He really took too much medicine. Everything was dizzy and slow. 

He looked up out the window. They were going so fast, he could barely keep up. He groaned loud, hoping the man or woman driving would look over at him to see if he was alright. If they even cared. 

A head turned over to Waylon.

It was God damn Eddie.

Waylon's eyes widen. He was surprised Eddie would do something like this. "Eddie?" "Shut the Hell up," Eddie growled. Waylon's backed up, offended. "Excuse me?" Waylon asked. "SHUT THE HELL UP," Eddie yelled. Waylon winced at the yelling, his head throbbing. He continued to lay down, remaining quiet. His torso started to itch. He scratched but it felt weird. It felt lacy....

He looked down at his body, to find he was wearing he wedding dress. He wasn't sure if it was his or a woman's. Did it matter anyways? He looked over at Eddie, clenching the steering wheel. How could he do this? How could he... kidnap him. Waylon's eyes widen at the thought.  _Eddie just kidnapped me..._ That's all he could think of for 10 minutes. He wondered how Eddie shoved Waylon in the dress. How he managed to pick him up without waking him. Before he knew it, he was crying. He covered his eyes with one hand, trying his damn best to keep the tears in, which seemed impossible. The medicine was kicking in again. His eyes felt heavy underneath his hand. He eventually fell asleep.

-x-

Waylon awoke, still in the car. He looked out the window. They were parked. And where ever they were parked, it was pitch black. He could hear slight snoring. The beast was asleep. Waylon was surprised Eddie left him in the car, not tied up or anything, afraid he would escape. But Eddie knew what he was doing. He knew Waylon was smart enough not to run off in the darkness, having no clue where he was, in the middle of December. 

He was wrong...

Waylon slowly sat up, rubbing his head. It still hurt but not as much. He opened the door quickly but quietly, making sure not to wake the beast. Waylon took one step out the door but fell down a ditch. He groaned in pain. Why would Eddie park near a ditch? He slowly stood up, wiping dirt off. He wiped his dirty bare feet on a clean patch of grass. He walked up out of the ditch, walking on the side of the road. His dress dragged along in the back. The bottom was a terrible knitted cupcake dress. The top was lacy with flowers and quite beautiful. The sleeves were cut off right at the end of his shoulder. 

He walked slow, checking the car behind him every so often. He thought of where he would go. The police station? A house? Back to the car? Where was he even at? Colorado still? Kansas? Missouri? Illinois? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a car door shut. Fear ran through his body. He turned around in a complete circle. His eyes trying to focus in the dark. He saw Eddie walking towards him, calmly. "Oh darling," He smiled.

Waylon quickly turned around, running. He fell a couple times, but quickly got back up like it never happened. The dress was really slowly him down. He could hear Eddie's loud footsteps in the quiet night. That was the only thing he could hear over his rapid breathing. He continued to run until he didn't hear footsteps.

Any normal person would of kept running for dear life. But Waylon wasn't normal. He had a few screws loose in his head since Eddie "died". Even when Eddie is crazy, like now, he thinks Eddie is still fine and normal. Sometimes reality pops back in telling him Eddie is a psycho, needed for a hospital. 

Waylon stopped running. He quickly whipped his head around, looking for Eddie. It was quiet. Too quiet. 

It was scary when Eddie was chasing him. But at least he knew where he was! Not knowing where Eddie was was a whole different ball park. It was so much scarier. So much more suspense. Waylon moved his long hair out of his face, looking around carefully. He finally turned his whole body around, still looking for Eddie. He heard a twig crack. His eyes widen, looking all around. He felt like a deer that was looking around for its enemy. 

Eddie jumped out of the ditch, pushing Waylon's smaller body down. Waylon screamed in pain as his head hit the hard street. "Slut!" Eddie screamed, reaching for Waylon's bare feet. Waylon twisted himself to his back, kicking his legs. "Fuck off!" He cried. He finally wiggled his right foot out of Eddie's large hand. He kicked his chin, quickly running off. Eddie bent over and rubbed his chin. Blood fell out of his mouth. "Whore..." He whispered. He stood back up, running to Waylon.

"HELP!!" Waylon screamed on the top of his lungs. He ran off into the woods, falling over the ditch once again. He got up, not worrying over his dress this time. He knew Eddie would be furious with him knowing the dress was ruined. The dress got dirtier and more ripped the more he ran. He occuscially bumped into a tree with his arms, but ignored the bark scratching his arms. 

When Waylon started getting tired, he picked up the dress bottom. He ran so much faster. His feet ran over the dirt, not tripping into the dress. Why didn't he think of this before? He could hear Eddie scream and pant behind him. "Darling!.... You whore! You're nobody's mother, you filthy slut!" Eddie screamed, reaching for Waylon's dress. If he could get the dress, he could get the poor soul in it.

Waylon saw a light flickering near. The light could mean; People or a house. Once he got closer, it was clear it was coming from a house. He struggled to get up the steep stairs with the long dress. He pounded on the door with his fists and feet. "Help! Please!" He screamed. Nothing.

When he lost all hope, he saw a shovel laying near the stairs. He looked around for Eddie. He was gone. But he still had to be careful.

Waylon quickly went down the stairs, grabbing the shovel. He ran back up and positioned himself to hit the door knob. He took one good pound on the door knob with his shovel. Nothing. He did it again. Again. And again!

After the sixth try, the door knob came flying off. He quickly flew through the door. He looked around for a phone. He got into the kitchen and saw a phone. He launched towards the phone, frantically dialing 911. When he finished and held it up to his ear, it was dead. "NO!!" Waylon screamed and started crying. He was hopeless. He heard footsteps come from the door. "Darling please. Why must you play games?" Eddie asked, as if it were to the house and not Waylon. 

Waylon dropped the phone and ran upstairs. He could hear Eddie still downstairs. Waylon ran to a room that was close. He ran to the window, unlocking the lock with shaky hands. He flew open the window. He quickly backed up, positioning himself. He turned his head to see Eddie coming up the stairs. He quickly ran to the window, hands clenching the window sill as his legs jumped over it. Eddie had just missed him. Eddie reached for his shoulder as he fell. 

Waylon landed hard on his feet, than knees, than body. Pain vibrated his entire body. He looked down at his foot to find a stick deep in his shin. He screamed in horror and pain. How could that happen? He grabbed the stick, yanking it out. "Oh God!!" He screamed. He threw the bloody stick far away from him. "Darling! Oh God, please tell me you're alright! Why would you do something like that to yourself?" Eddie asked. Waylon looked up at him standing in the window. Even though it was dark, he could still see the glow of the bright blue eyes. Some of it said worry and hope. The other said murder and psychotic. Waylon knew Eddie was having a battle with himself. He knew Eddie was  _trying_ to be normal.

"You'd.... You'd rather die than be with me?" Eddie asked. "Than die," He said coldheartedly. Watching Waylon, waiting for him to die. Waylon didn't let that happen. He slowly got up, tears rushing out when he applied pressure to his shin. "Jesus, no," He whispered in pain. He slowly started to walk. Eddie's eyes widen. "What have you--Ha! Shall we continue?" Eddie laughed. He ran out the room. 

Waylon started to cry harder. He was going to die. His own boyfriend was going to kill him. Waylon started doing a limp run, scared. He had no clue what was going to happen next. But he prayed to God it wasn't death. He started to run faster when he heard Eddie yell. "Darling!"

Waylon picked up his dress and ran. He couldn't die. No. Not today. One day he'll die but that day isn't today. He had so much more to live for.  _Where can I go? What can I do? Why is he doing this? How am I going to survive?_ That was all that was racing through his mind.

When his leg couldn't take it anymore, he climbed up a tree. Sure it hurt a little more, but that pain would fade when he stopped moving. He climbed on to a branch, sitting and watching. He watched Eddie walked past, only to come by again. "Oh, you little minx. I see you," Eddie smiled.

Eddie started to climb up the tree. Waylon thought he wouldn't be able to get far up but he did. Waylon climbed up to the next branch. His dress got caught on a tiny branch. He started to panic and scream. Eddie smiled, grabbing Waylon's ankle. Waylon screamed and let go of the tree. He hit a few branches than landed on the floor. The couple of last breaths he had before were knocked out. He wheezed and struggled to cough. He felt like he was drowning. But so much worse. The air was right in front of him. All around him. But he still couldn't breath. "E-Ed-Eddi-Eddie," He said with the little air. He wished he didn't do that. All the air he had was gone.

He passed out from lack of oxygen.

 

 


	20. If I Lose Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this. Just giving a heads up. Also, I love you.

Waylon awoke in a very dark room. He felt like he had just taken the medicine again. He looked over at a window. He was in a house...

And he was alive...

How?

He stared at the window until he heard a sniffle. He heard someone crying. It was so quiet and light he couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier. He down his body to find a figure at the foot of the bed, hunched over. It looked like Eddie. "Eddie?" Waylon whispered. Eddie uncovered his eyes, surprised to hear the sound of Waylon's beautiful voice. "G-Go to bed," He whispered. It was so hard to talk while crying. 

"Eddie please," Waylon weakly said. Even though Eddie tried killing him earlier, he still loved this psycho. "I SAID--....What," Eddie whispered. Waylon weakly got up. The covers fell off to expose his naked body. He was quite shocked at first. Did Eddie rape him or just take off his clothes? It didn't matter. Not right now. He slowly climbed over to Eddie, hugging his large back. "How could you still love me?" Eddie asked, crying. 

Waylon wasn't sure how he could still love Eddie. It was so bizarre. Something in him just craved Eddie. He shifted a little and felt pain run through his shin. He silently groaned in pain through clenched teeth. "I don't know. I just love you," Waylon whispered into Eddie's back. "You shouldn't. I'm a filthy monster who doesn't even remember what happened. All I remember is seeing you on the floor, saying my name with no air," Eddie whispered. He couldn't get that awful, horrid image out of his head. It just stayed there, repeating over and over. Waylon in a torn up dress, bloody, gasping for air. Using his last breath for Eddie's name. 

Eddie cried harder.

"Eddie, it's okay," Waylon whispered. "No! I-I almost killed you. I fell t-terrible," Eddie cried. "You didn't mean it. It was just a manic episode," Waylon kissed Eddie's shoulder. "Why? Why me? I don't mean any harm," Eddie whispered. "I know sweetie. Sh...Quiet now," Waylon whispered. Eddie nodded, listening and feeling Waylon's soft hum.

Earlier, when Eddie realized what he had done, he gave Waylon CPR. He never did that before, but he had learned from college. Once Waylon's breathing was a little normal, he picked him up, and walked back to the house. He didn't care if someone lived here. Even if they did, they must of went on a road trip. There were no clothes in the drawers.

He took Waylon's bloody dress off and placed him in the bathtub. He let the water run until it was almost over filled. He made sure Waylon still had enough breathing space. He cleaned Waylon's entire body and made sure he didn't miss a spot. After that, he dried Waylon off on the bed, than sewn his shin together. He cleaned all the little cuts and scratches he had. Finally, he covered him up, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and let him sleep. 

He walked over to a mirror, furious with himself. Why? He glared at his reflection in the mirror.  _I'm disgusting._ He thought as he glared. He punched the mirror. Shards of glass flew everywhere, blood getting all over. He screamed and groaned at the pain. 

Normally, he would of cleaned up. But nope. He left his bloody hand, sat on the bed, and got lost in his thoughts for five hours. He sits now, with Waylon  _hugging_ him as his hand aches in pain. 

"I love you," Waylon whispered as he rubbed Eddie's back in large circles. "You don't deserve me," Eddie whispered. "Yes, yes I do," Waylon protested. 

An hour passed and Waylon slowly doze off while hugging Eddie. Eddie was so warm and large. It was like hugging a dog but a million times better. 

He awoke when he fell off the bed. He looked around, dizzy and still half asleep. He must of been sleeping on the edge but where was Eddie? He didn't even remember sleeping. "Eddie?" He called out weakly. Nothing. It was quiet. 

Waylon got up, grabbing the thin blanket. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the room. He looked all around upstairs then he finally limped down the stairs. "Eddie?" He called out again. The downstairs was dark. But a light was shining somewhere. Waylon walked closer to the light. He heard glass break and a scream. "Eddie!" Waylon yelled as he quickly limped to the light. 

He found Eddie, glaring at the broken mirror, hand bloody, and glass all over the floor. "Oh God," Waylon whispered as he walked towards Eddie. He figured Eddie wouldn't do anything since he was just standing and staring. But he was wrong.

Eddie turned to Waylon, grabbing his neck. "Eddie!" Waylon screamed. So far Eddie was his favorite word. Eddie lifted Waylon off the floor by his neck, than threw him to the ground. Waylon tried crawling away, but his waist was grabbed. Eddie lifted Waylon's ass up and moved the blanket. He slid down his pants and underwear and started to thrust in him. 

"EDDIE!!" Waylon screamed. He tried kicking his legs, but that was no use. He didn't want this. "I've been a good boy, dad!" Eddie screamed. All he could see was his father and uncle, watching him thrust into a innocent soul. "EDDIE! STOP!!" Waylon screamed. It hurt Waylon so much. It hurt more than his throbbing shin.

Waylon gripped the wood floor, crawling away. Eddie grabbed his waist, pulling Waylon back in. "Do you like this dad? Am I just like you, dad?!" Eddie asked. Waylon raised an eyebrow when he heard dad. He didn't hear it the first time because he was too focused on getting away. But he heard it this time. Was Eddie hallucinating or something? "Uncle Tom! Please! I'm good now!" Eddie screamed. Waylon reached his arm over, hitting Eddie's hand away. Nothing. He digged his longer than usual nails into his skin. Still nothing. Eddie started to give harder thrusts. Waylon could feel him shake uncontrollably. Waylon screamed out in pain. "HELP!"He screamed. He knew no help was coming though.

He launched forward, escaping Eddie's tight grip. He looked over at Eddie, who just sat there. "Fuck you, dad," Eddie mumbled. Waylon watched in horror. He could feel disgusting liquids escape his hole. He shook uncontrollably like Eddie. He felt some stitches tear open, blood slowly leaking out. He brought his knees to his chin, tears falling. He just watched Eddie, neither of them moving. Eddie sat on his knees, penis hanging out, looking down.

When about ten minutes passed, Eddie finally looked up at Waylon. Waylon flinched away from the stare. "I-I'm so sorry," Eddie cried. Waylon couldn't say it was okay this time. Because it wasn't. Rape was never okay. Even if they fucking dating. "I...Its....You...." Waylon didn't even know what to say. Eddie looked down to see the disgusting liquid leaking and blood drop on the floor. "I'm a terrible person," "You need help," Waylon whispered. Eddie nodded slowly. "We can still live together," Eddie whispered, still crying. "Not un--" Waylon stopped. He couldn't say it. Of course he wanted to live with Eddie. But he needed help.

It was quiet for a little while more.

Eddie finally got up, picking up shards of glass. Waylon looked up at him, watching. "Do you want me to help?" He asked. "No. I got it," Eddie whispered. He threw the glass away, than stared down at his bloody hand. What was he doing with life?

He walked towards Waylon, staring down at him. Waylon looked back up, scared. "Um...Take a shower. I'll clean the sh--this up. Than I'll stitch you up again," Eddie said. "What about your hand?" Waylon asked. "Don't worry," Eddie weakly smiled. Waylon gave a tiny weak smile and slowly stood up. Liquid drip down his leg. He felt so embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed and get upstairs," Eddie said like he read Waylon's mind. Or his bright red face. Waylon walked up the stairs and hopped into the shower. He set the temperature to burning hot and started to clean himself.\

Eddie cleaned the liquid up, ignoring the burn in his hand. Who cares if the liquid gets inside his cuts? He knew he deserved it. When he finished, he grabbed the first aid kit and went upstairs. He waited as Waylon took his long shower. 

Waylon finally got out, wrapping a towel around him. He didn't trust Eddie. He thought about changing but into what? The dress? No, not again. When he walked out, he saw Eddie sitting on the bed. "Time to stitch you up," Eddie weakly smiled. Waylon gave a tiny nod as he walked to Eddie. He sat next to him, lifting his leg up and putting it on Eddie's thighs. He winced in pain and moved his leg away occasionally. "Hold still," Eddie laughed lightly. "It hurts," Waylon whined. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry," Eddie said. It was quiet for a moment. "For everything," He whispered. Waylon just stared at him, speechless. 

When Eddie finished stitching Waylon's shin, he stood up, collecting all the supplies back into the basket. Waylon grabbed his bicep. "Now I stitch you up," He smiled. "Oh no, I'm fine. Really, you don't have to," Eddie said. "No! I'm going to stitch you up if you like it or not," Waylon growled. That oddly scared Eddie. Why? He was so much larger than Waylon. What was so scary about it? Whatever reason it was, it didn't stop his heart from pounding. 

"O-Okay," Eddie weakly smiled, handing the basket over to Waylon. Waylon smiled brightly and opened up the basket. He grabbed out the cleaning supplies, looking back at Eddie's hand. It was so dirty. Waylon's eyebrows crunched in frustration. He had to get up. 

Waylon grabbed Eddie's other hand and took him over to the bathroom. He put the water on warm, dipping Eddie's hand is. He gently cleaned it, checking up on Eddie's face, which always looked blank. Once he finished, he took Eddie back to the bed. He dabbed his hand with a wipe. Then he started to stitch him up.

"Do you still love me?" Eddie broke the silence which startled Waylon. He jumped as if he were pitched than looked up at Eddie. "I still love you," He mumbled. "Huh?" Eddie asked because he couldn't hear the low mumbling from the smaller man. Waylon finished up the stitching. He sighed as he put the stitching materials back in the basket. Eddie waited anxiously for Waylon's answer to be repeated.

"I still love you, Eddie," Waylon said loud and clear. Eddie responded with a bright teethed smile. "But," Waylon put his finger up. "But what?" Eddie asked, smile slowly fading. "You need to learn how to control yourself before you hurt yourself, me, or anyone else. Eddie, I still love you  _very much,_ but if I get raped or hurt again, you won't have another chance. Your conscience self needs to know rape and hurting people is bad. Than your maniac episodes won't come as much," Waylon weakly smiled. Eddie raised an eyebrow. What did this kid know about maniac episodes? "I know, I know what would I know? I'm speaking out of my ass. But just try. For me," Waylon fully smiled. Eddie smiled back. He gently leaned in, kissing Waylon's cheek. He didn't want to try anything that would get Waylon scared.

Waylon put away the stitching supplies in the bathroom, than started to check drawers for clothes. He found a pair of blue jeans and a beige long sleeve shirt with three buttons at the top. He found some shoes that were a little too big but that was fine. When he got back to the bedroom, he saw Eddie laying on the bed, covered up. He turned his head over to Waylon. "Nice outfit," "Thanks," Waylon smiled. "I'm gonna take a nap," Eddie said. "When are we leaving?" "Back to Colorado? Tomorrow morning," Eddie said. He looked over at the time. 3:46 AM. "Back to Colorado? I thought we were go to Illinois?" Waylon asked, sitting on the bed. "Y-You want to leave?" Eddie asked, eyes wide and eyebrow raised. "Well yeah!" Waylon giggled, kissing Eddie's head. 

Eddie felt so confused. He figured Waylon was terrfied and dearly wanted to go home! He was very shocked to hear that Waylon wanted to leave. 

The truth is, Waylon was terrified. But he faked it, acting brave and sweet. He didn't want Eddie to have another episode, but he still loved him. He wanted Eddie to get better and go to the hospital, but he couldn't let that happen. As long as he stood by Eddie's side, helping Eddie and telling he'll be alright, Eddie would be fine. 

Right?

 


	21. In One Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy. This is also really short, so another apology. I love you people

_Waylon looked at the short, old man. The man smiled ear to ear as he gave Waylon his college diploma. Waylon giggled slightly and turned to his husband. His husband stood at an average height, brown shoulder length hair, beautiful hazel eyes that were soft on Waylon, and gorgeous dark tanned skin. Waylon could see his beautiful baby girl, only eight months old. Soon two more from adopting. He wondered when that would happen. He looked back at the man. He was gone. Waylon raised an eyebrow, looking back at his husband. His husband shrugged. Waylon could see a tall figure walk over to his husband. The figure grabbed his husband's neck, choking him. Waylon tried screaming but nothing came out. He could see his husband accidentally drop his baby girl. She disappeared underneath the ground but blood spilled everywhere. It got onto his face even though he was pretty far from them. He tried moving but his feet were inside the ground. He watched as his husband choked to death, blood spilling out of his eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and fingertips. The figure dropped the man, than looked up at Waylon. The lights went out, but Waylon could see the shine of the blue eyes. The figure slightly smiled. "My love," It said. Waylon struggled to scream. He felt cold hands touch his ass. He broke through the floor and ran. He tripped off the stage--_

Waylon awoke in a shake. His heart pounded inside him. His breath was shaky and fast. He gripped the blanket tightly as tears slowly traveled down his cheek. He turned his head over to the left. He saw Eddie sleeping soundlessly. He was so beautiful. Waylon slightly smiled through the tears. Wait.... What was he thinking? The man who killed his "husband" was Eddie! Waylon quickly snapped the thought out. He looked over at the window.

Some light shined through, like God or something was trying to tell him "It gets better". Waylon sighed heavily. He flipped the blanket off, sitting up. He winced at the pain in his shin, almost touching it. He slowly got up and limped to the bathroom. He did his business, washed his hands, than put his shirt on. When did he take this off? He shrugged, limping to the stairs. He slowly hopped down. He terrified he would fall down the stairs and have to go to the hospital or something. 

He looked around in the kitchen. He found a bag with stringy handles. He collected food from all around. In the end he got: Water bottles, bread, peanut butter, a spoon, tuna, canned beans, and some half bruised half normal apples. He smiled slightly as he found a large pocket knife. He stuffed it in his pocket. Just in case Eddie had another tantrum. 

He looked over at the clock that was set above the window. 7:23 AM. Waylon sighed heavily again.  _What am I doing? I could leave this fucker behind and report him to the police._

_He apologized you do know that._

_For being fucking crazy. Waylon, he raped you and almost killed you._

_You sound like Miles._

_He's smart._

_Eddie can't control it. He needs help, I know. But--But I can help him with that._

_He doesn't need you, he needs a hospital or something._

_Look, just shut the fuck up. We're going to Illinois and that's final. So piss off._

_Whatever. But if he hurts you, don't say I didn't warn you._

Waylon stared at the clock. How were they going to get Illinois anyways? He looked down, looking out the window. He stared at a red truck. How? They had no car or anything. They couldn't walk because of his shin and he didn't want to hurt it anymore than it already is. He continued to stare until he snapped out of his thoughts.

The truck.

A smile formed on Waylon's face. He was staring at his answer, literally. He slightly laughed as he looked around for keys. He saw car keys rested beside the stove. He limped over, grabbing the keys. He swung the bag over his shoulder and limped up the stairs.

"Eddie?" He called out as he reached the top stair. He smiled ear to ear the entire time and he wasn't sure why? He went into the bedroom, finding Eddie with his eyes open. His eyes looked soft and sweet. How could Waylon be afraid of that?

_He's a murderer, that's why you were scared._

_Shut up._

"Yes?" Eddie said with a hoarse voice. "We're leaving! Now get up!" Waylon giggled as he fell to the bed next to Eddie. Eddie slightly smiled. He slowly reached over and touched Waylon's soft, light brown, almost blonde hair. "How can you still love me?" Eddie smiled. "I don't know. I just do," Waylon shrugged. "Well you--" "Eddie. Stop. I love you, okay? Now get ready!" Waylon said sternly. "Yes dear," Eddie sighed. 

They both got up. Waylon smiling, while Eddie sighed again. "What clothes am I going to wear?" Eddie asked. "Oh, um, hold on," Waylon said as he looked at Eddie's shirtless chest. He still had black pants on that didn't really have blood on them. And if they did, it wasn't obvious. 

Waylon limped to another room, struggling for a shirt. There was almost nothing. After ten minutes, he found a dark blue, button up, long sleeve shirt. It sort of looked like his old shirt, but blue. He wondered if it would fit. He limped back to the bedroom, throwing the shirt on the bed. He looked around the room. "Eddie?" He slowly called out. 

He jumped when he felt large hands touch his shoulders. "Darling," Eddie purred in his ear. Waylon's heart fluttered. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Eddie kissed his ear, smiling and humming. "How about a couple minutes in bed? Or the shower?" Eddie purred. Waylon felt a smile form on his lips. "Well... Eddie.... Ok--No! We have to leave! Put your shirt on," Waylon said, moving away from Eddie. 

Eddie sighed. "Whatever,". Waylon picked up the shirt, throwing it to Eddie. Eddie slowly put it on, buttoning it up. Waylon giggled at the result. He covered his mouth with his small hand. The shirt was obviously too tight for Eddie. "Oh shut up," Eddie growled. "I'm not laughing," Waylon tried to control his giggles. Eddie rolled his eyes. "You love it," He growled but smiled. "I-I do," Waylon started to laugh harder. He walked towards Eddie, trying to fix the shirt. The buttons struggled to stay together. 

"Maybe if you wear a jacket, it'll cover it up," Waylon smiled. "I need a jacket than," Eddie said. Waylon groaned loud. He picked up his shoes, putting them on in pain. Than he limped over to the stairs. He gasped in surprise as Eddie picked him up. "I don't want you to get any more hurt," Eddie smiled. 

Eddie carried him down the stairs, setting him down as he reached the last step. Waylon smiled for a thank you, than looked around for a jacket. 

_See? He's being nice._

_For now. Soon he'll try killing you._

_No he won't._

Waylon opened a closet near the door to find two jackets. A black North Face and a black leather jacket. He wondered which Eddie would want. Which ever was bigger of course. "Find anything?" Eddie asked from behind. "Here, a leather jacket for you," Waylon smiled as he handed the jacket over. "And a North Face for me," Waylon continued. 

"What's the bag for?" Eddie asked, pointing at the bag slung over Waylon's shoulder. "Oh, for food," "How are we getting to Illinois?" Eddie asked. "There's a truck out there," Waylon smiled as he handed Eddie the keys. "I'm driving?" Eddie's eyes widen. "Yeah, because I can't," "Why?" "Jesus, so many questions, Eddie. Because of my shin," "Oh," Eddie said, looking down at the keys. 

They walked out the door. As they walked over to the car, Waylon tripped. "Are you okay?" Eddie said, turning around to the loud groan. "Y-Yeah I'm fine," Waylon said, slowly getting up. Eddie walked over to help but Waylon refused. Eddie watched as he struggled to stand up. Eddie looked out in the forest when he heard a car engine. "Waylon, hurry up," He whispered so quiet that Waylon didn't hear him. 

Eddie could see a car drive close to the house. "Waylon..." He said a little louder. Waylon finally got up on one foot. "What?" He asked. Eddie's eyes widen when he saw the car pull up to the house. The man driving looked right into Eddie's eyes. "Shit! C'mon!" Eddie yelled. Waylon turned around and saw the car behind him. Eddie ran over to Waylon, picking him up. He almost dropped him as he opened the car door. "Get in!" Eddie yelled. Waylon quickly got in, wincing at the pain. 

The man in the car quickly got out. "Hey!" He screamed. Eddie ran to the driver's side, looking back at the man. The man ran over to Eddie, trying to grab him. Eddie had gotten in and closed the door before he got any closer. "Hurry!" Waylon yelled. Eddie, with shaky hands, put the keys in. The man pounded on the window. "You fucker!" He screamed. Waylon turned around and saw a woman, another man, and an eight year old. 

Eddie drove off into the woods, probably crushing the man's foot. Waylon could hear screams. He covered his ears, not wanting to hear those horrid screams. He looked over at Eddie, who, for the first time, looked scared. Actually scared. Waylon slightly smiled, slowly uncovering his ears. 

The ride was bumpy until they reached an actual street. 

-x-

Miles looked for Waylon's number in his phone. Once he found it, he clicked the call button. He listened to the long beeping noise. He listened to the stupid answering machine. "Please leave a message after the beep"  **Beep.** "Hey fucker. Answer the goddamn phone," Miles smiled. He placed his phone on the bed, bored. 

"Miles! Come down here!" His father called out from downstairs. Miles sighed, opening the door. When he reached the stairs, he saw his parents, Waylon's parents, and two policemen. "Uh..." Miles slowly said. The parents and policemen stopped talking and looked up at Miles. "Miles," His father, Adam, said sternly. His eyes staring Miles down. He knew he was in deep trouble. "Miles, come down the stairs," His mother, Grace, said. 

Miles swallowed hard. He looked over at Parks. Mrs. Park was crying and Mr.Park had a serious face. "Um, what's going on?" Miles asked as he went down the stairs. The policemen watched his every movement. "You're Miles Upsur, correct? Waylon's friend?" The tall policemen asked. "Um, y-yes sir. I'm Waylon's friend," Miles said slowly, afraid he would say the wrong thing. 

"Waylon Park was reported missing last night, again. You were the last person he called. Do you know why he run away?" The bald policemen asked. "Well, I-I don't think he ran away. And e-even if he did, I wouldn't know where," Miles spit out. He wanted to tell them about Eddie, but Waylon would never forgive him. Neither would Jeremy when they got attention. "And m-maybe he ran a-away for a purpose? I mean its been o-one day. You don't have to overreact, Mrs. and Mr. Park," Miles continued. 

"Miles!" Grace yelled, grabbing Miles's ear. "Ow! Stop!" Miles said, throwing Grace's hand off. "Miles, how could you say something like that?" Ivy said. "I'm sorry, but maybe he got annoyed of people," Miles shrugged. "The kid is right. You should of waited 24 hours," The tall policemen said. "24 hours!? What if Waylon's dead! But no, you had to wait 24 hours," Ivy growled. Carson grabbed her arm. "Ivy, he'll come home," Carson slowly said. Ivy looked at the policemen, Miles, than Adam. Tears filled her brown eyes. She walked to the door, but Carson tightened his grip. "Let go of me!" Ivy yelled, throwing Carson's arm off. She walked out the door, walking down the block.

Minutes passed, Carson and the policemen left. "How could you say something so mean, Miles?" Grace asked, shutting the door. "Because it's true?" Miles said, unsure. "Miles, I know you like saying the truth, but sometimes you have to lie," Adam said. "Oh really? And if I lied, I would of gotten hit or something," Miles growled, folding his arms over his chest. "Well--" Adam couldn't continue. "Exactly. I'm going out," Miles growled. He put on his shoes and jacket. Adam and Grace watched, not doing anything. 

Miles opened the door, sticking up his middle finger. "Don't get raped, asshole," Adam snarled. "Piss off," Miles snarled back as he shut the door. He walked down the block, towards Mount Massive. 

What was he doing?

 


	22. Come With Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. I'm sorry. I just need some suggestions on what's going to happen next. I don't want it to be the same thing where they try looking for Eddie and Waylon. So please, please give me some suggestions. That would really help me out :]

"WHAT!?" Jeremy yelled. Miles had just told him Eddie was alive. "Oh God, that's what Eric told me. Fucker was right," Jeremy groaned. "And Waylon ran away, probably with Eddie. Except, I don't think he ran away, I think he was stolen," Miles whispered. "Shit!" Jeremy spit through clenched teeth as he pounded his fist against the table. He looked over at Miles who was standing across the desk. He growled, than reached over to the phone. He quickly dialed Eric's number. "Get your ass over here! NOW!" Jeremy yelled. "Wh-" "NOW I SAID!" Jeremy screamed. Eric quickly hung up and grabbed his car keys.

Miles stared at Jeremy. Jeremy gently put the phone down. He slowly sat down, trying to control his breath. He stared down at his desk. Miles said nothing and did nothing.

They both jumped when the door opened five minutes later. "What?" Eric asked. "Close the door," Jeremy said, looking up. Eric shut the door, walking over to Jeremy. He looked at Miles. "Hey," "Hey," Miles slightly smiled. "Eddie is alive," Jeremy said sternly. "Huh?" Eric asked. "He's alive. You were right," "Oh, yeah, I know I'm right," Eric smiled. "Waylon ran off with him, again. Police went over to Miles's house. We have to find them before the police do. I have enough police and business men up my ass," Jeremy said. "You have sex wi--" "Shut the fuck up," Jeremy said to Eric. "Right..." Eric slowly said. 

"Miles, do you know where they went?" Jeremy asked, looking at Miles. "Well he--" "No! We are not going on another stupid 'adventure'! You promised me!" Eric yelled. "I didn't promise shit," Jeremy growled. "We are not letting this poor kid run around the entire country. Miles deserves a normal Senior year experience," Eric said. He walked over to the phone, putting it next to his ear. He typed in the 9 than the 1. Jeremy grabbed the phone, slamming it against the table. He slammed it again, and again, and again. "NO!" He screamed. Miles watched with wide eyes. "Now, Miles, where were we?" Jeremy asked. "Where Waylon went..." Miles whispered. "Right," "H-He went to Illinois," Miles whispered. "Okay, which part? Springfield? Galena? Chicago?" Jeremy asked. "I'm guessing Chicago..." Miles said. "Okay, cool. Lets get going," Jeremy smiled.

"Are we taking a plane or something?" Miles asked. "Yep. I know a guy who can give us tickets tomorrow," Jeremy smiled. He looked over at Eric. "Is that okay with you?" He mockingly asked. Eric stared at him, clenching his fists. "Peachy," He growled underneath his breath. "Great," Jeremy smirked. 

-Waylon and Eddie-

Waylon slowly opened his eyes. It was dark out. He slightly smiled as he turned to Eddie. "Where are we?" He asked. Eddie smiled as he heard Waylon's voice. "In Nebraska, very close to Iowa," Eddie said. "What time is it? How much longer until Illinois?" Waylon groaned, rubbing his sore eyes. "9:21 PM. Only a couple hours until Chicago," "Chicago? And how do you know?" Waylon raised an eyebrow. "Well, Chicago was the first place I thought of. It's so beautiful and big. And I asked a man inside a gas station," Eddie said.

Waylon sat up. "You went inside a gas station?! And they didn't say anything?" Waylon asked. "Nope," Eddie smirked. "Eddie, you have to be careful. What if someone recognizes you?" "Even if they did, they think I'm dead, remember?" Eddie said. "I know...Just be careful. I don't want to lose you again," Waylon half smiled. He reached over, kissing Eddie's cheek. He could see a tint of pink in Eddie's cheeks after he kissed him. Waylon slouched back down, crossing his arms over his small chest. 

It was almost 5:50 AM by the time they reached the end of Iowa. Waylon tried going back to sleep but he couldn't. He didn't feel fear, and his mind wasn't racing. He simply stared out the window, no emotions. Eddie continued to drive in silence. He wasn't angry or scared, he just didn't want to disturb Waylon. 

"Eddie?" Waylon said after all the hours of silence. "Yes dear?" Eddie smiled. "Do you want me to drive now?" Waylon asked. "Oh. No, it's fine. You wouldn't know where to go anyways," Eddie said. "Oh," Was all Waylon could say. He felt bad for making Eddie drive for 22 hours without helping. He started to wonder what his parents were doing. Probably going crazy, crying, filing police reports, missing him dearly.

God, he couldn't wait until Chicago

-Jeremy and them-

Jeremy watched the weather on the TV inside the airport. He sighed loudly as he heard Miles giggle next to Eric.  _Jesus Christ. Not again._

Jeremy squinted to see the weather in Chicago. 25*F.  _This is going to be the exact opposite of L.A.. Motherfucker._

"My mom was like 'piss off' and I was like 'shut up, I'm a grown ass--" Eric said but saw Jeremy put his hand up as he listened to the booming voice from the speakers speak. "All passengers for Colorado to Chicago, the plane will be ready in ten minutes," The voice said. "Jesus, more like ready in an hour," Jeremy growled. "Well, the pilots gotta take their shits," Miles shrugged and smirked. Jeremy looked down at Miles, trying not to laugh. It was true though.

After thirty minutes of waiting, laughing, and yelling, they finally called everyone to the Chicago plane at 6:23. When they walked to the plane, Miles walked next to Jeremy. "So, Jeremy, what did you tell my parents this time?" Miles smirked. "Don't worry about it," Jeremy smirked back. "Um, okay," Miles shrugged. 

Jeremy sighed as he took his seat. He sat on the outside, Miles in the middle, and Eric at the window. Jeremy sighed again and ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. Even though he was only 43, he had grey spots. So much stress from Mount Massive and Murkoff. More stress from this Eddie and Waylon shit. Even more stress now because none of them brought jackets or even extra clothes. Since this trip was "paid" by the guy he knows, they can't bring luggage. And he forgot...

"God, two hours until Chicago. I wonder if they're there already," Miles said. "I have no clue but lets hope," Jeremy said, staring ahead. The flight attendants showed the air bags in case of a crash, which all three men ignored. Miles held the air bag in his hands, staring at it, thinking of things. Actually random things...

_Houses are so weird. You're living with, like, random people. Not really but it feels random. But thank God for walls. I wouldn't be able to have Billy or masturbate--wait what am I saying. Oh shit right, the air bags. Where am I going? Fuck, Chicago for Waylon. What an asshole._

Eric stared down at his fingernails, biting them every so often. He chewed off the hang nails, wincing at the pain. He felt weak for that. He was in a car crash, barely hurt, but he winced at hang nails. He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness. He looked over at Jeremy, who obviously looked stressed. His leg bounced up and down, he kept fixing his hair and suit, and kept checking his watch. 

"Jeremy," Eric whispered through clenched teeth. Jeremy turned to Eric. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Chill, dude," Eric whispered. " _Psh,_ go to sleep," Jeremy smirked. Eric rolled his eyes once again, this time at Jeremy's foolishness, than laid back, closing his eyes. Jeremy watched each second pass on his wrist watch. He sighed as each minute passed. 

After five minutes, the flight attendant stopped. After another ten minutes, the plane started to fly. "It's going to be cold in Chicago," Jeremy said to Miles. Miles sighed heavily. "I know. We'll need jackets. How much money did you bring?" Miles asked. "650 dollars. Is that enough, you think?" Jeremy asked. Miles eyes widen. "Hell yeah!" Miles laughed. Jeremy smiled in a response and turned his head to the people across from him. He found an older, large man staring at him. 

"Um, can I help you?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look familiar," The man squinted his eyes. "Thanks. You look familiar,too. I think I saw you on those  'My 600 Pound Life' shows. Am I correct?" Jeremy smirked. The man stared at Jeremy. "Fuck you," He growled. "You can try. Are sure you can find anything under there?" "I know who you are now. Jeremy somethin'. You, those two boys, and two more boys were all on the news. How you guys holdin' up?" The man asked. Jeremy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, fine," Jeremy said. "Man, that must of sucked. Where you guys headin' to now?" The man asked. "Um, obviously Chicago. If you haven't noticed," Jeremy smirked slightly. "Right. Well, why?" The man asked again. "What is this? 20 questions? Mind your own business," Jeremy said. 

"I just wanted to know," The man shrugged. Jeremy growled underneath his breath and got up. A flight attendant stopped him. "Um, Sir, you can't be standing at this time," She said. "What? You're standing. I just gotta use the bathroom," Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Sir," She said sternly. "Yeah,yeah. Take $20. I'm sure its more than you usually make on the pole," Jeremy said, handing the woman the $20. 

Jeremy walked to the bathroom, leaving the woman standing there, mouth open. 

He stared at his reflection for five minutes, thinking of what will happen next in Chicago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to give me suggestions :D


	23. Loving You is Killing Me

Waylon opened his eyes and saw tall towers. He blinked hard, than wiped off some drool off his chin. When did he fall asleep? 

"A-Are we in Chicago?" Waylon said with a rough voice. "Yes!" Eddie chucked. Waylon's tired face formed into a smile. It was absolutely beautiful. Tall buildings surrounded them. White, crystal snow rested on the sidewalks. "Isn't it beautiful?" Eddie asked. Waylon smiled even bigger. "Yes!" He giggled. "I knew you would love it. It's beautiful, just like you," Eddie smiled. Waylon watched as they passed the busy people, hurrying to get to their cars. 

After ten minutes, Eddie pulled into a small parking lot. "There's a motel across the street. I  _need_ to sleep," Eddie yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. Waylon watched his every movement with big eyes. He could see Eddie's dark spots underneath his crystal eyes. They looked a little bloodshot. He looked a little scary to Waylon.

They got out of the car, locking it. As they waited by the street for the light to turn red, Waylon reached over slowly, grabbing Eddie's hand. Eddie's tired eyes looked down at Waylon. "Yes?" He smirked. "I just wanna hold your hand," Waylon shrugged. Eddie shrugged and chuckled. "Okay," He said. When the light turned red, they crossed. Waylon winced at the pain throbbing in his shin. 

Waylon could feel everyone's cold stares as they crossed the street. He looked up at Eddie again. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. How could he love such a bipolar, scary man? How? He finally understood all those love songs and stories. How the girl left everything for the boy or vice versa. He smiled a bit but quickly frowned.

They walked into the motel and Eddie asked for a key. He paid with money he found in the car, which was a lot. Once they got into the room, Eddie fell to the bed. "I'm gonna take a little nap," He mumbled. "Take all the time you need. You were driving all day and night," Waylon smiled. Eddie barely nodded before drifting off to sleep. He must of been really tired because he didn't even bother covering himself up. Waylon walked over to him, kissing his head. "Sweet dreams," He whispered. 

Waylon walked towards the window, moving the curtain. He stared at people walking, just thinking.

_What if I'm more bipolar than Eddie?_

_What? No._

_Um, yeah. I'm on and off with his love._

_Well Eddie is a psychopath, so I'm pretty sure he's more bipolar._

_But he loves me...!_

Waylon cried a whine loud. He looked over at Eddie, who was still sleeping. Waylon swallowed hard as he walked to the table, grabbing the car keys. 

_You can leave. Go to the police._

_No._

_Yes!_

Waylon, as if someone else was controlling him, walked out the door. He closed it quietly. He raced down the stairs, out the door, across the street, into the red pick-up. He ignored the pain in his shin. He furiously put the keys in. He took a deep breath. 

He started to pull out of the parking spot, than out the lot. Where was he going again?

_Tell the police he's alive! He'll go to jail and never hurt you again!_

_He didn't really hurt me..._

_Are you kidding me!? You're kidding, right?_

_Just shut up! Let me think!_

_Think of what? This decision should be easy!_

"STOP!" He screamed as he parked nearby. "Stop, stop, stop. Please. I just..." Waylon said as if he were talking to someone. Tears started to fill his brown eyes. He stared ahead, letting the tears fall out slowly. Once he had enough of crying, he hit the steering wheel. Than again. Again. And again. 

He stopped.

"Shh...Just... Just relax. One step at a t-time. Drive back to the parking lot, back into the room, and a-act like nothing happened," Waylon assured himself. He did as he told. But first, he sat in the car for an hour, just thinking. After that, he got back into the motel, up the stairs, into the room. He flinched back as he saw Eddie standing near the door, eyes completely bloodshot. "Where were you?" Eddie growled. 

"I-I was just in the car," Waylon mumbled, closing the door. "You weren't going to the police, were you?" Eddie clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Don't worry about it," Waylon growled back. He set the keys down on the table. 

The air was knocked out of him as he pushed hard against the wall. He coughed hard, gasping for air each cough. He looked up to see Eddie staring down at him. "Don't talk to me like that!" Eddie yelled. "E-Eddie?" Waylon stuttered. Eddie slapped Waylon down to the floor. Waylon cried out in pain as he hit the floor, landing on his side. He reached up to his nose, seeing red as he looked back at his fingers. He felt a tear roll out. 

_Don't you dare cry. Show him you're even stronger. Maybe not psychically, but mentally._

Waylon nodded at his own thought. He looked back up at Eddie. Eddie's ice cold eyes stared into Waylon's soft brown eyes. Waylon held the stare, trying to show he was somewhat stronger. "Stop..." Waylon said after awhile. He could hear Eddie's breathing pick up. "Don't freak out," Waylon said. Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

 _Is he talking back?_ Eddie thought.

_Beat him. Show him he is not powerful._

_No! NO! STOP! You love Waylon! Don't you dare beat him!_

Eddie continued to stare at Waylon. Each second that passed, Waylon's heart rate went up. "Please..." He whispered for no reason. Eddie felt a random ranger fill him. he reached down to punch Waylon's soft face, but was pulled down. He landed hard next to Waylon.

Waylon's eyes went wide.  _Did I just pull down a 6'5 man? With one pull?_

He looked at Eddie. Eddie looked back at Waylon. Waylon was prepared for a tantrum. But nothing. Just some giggling. Than full out laughing. "Darling!" Eddie laughed loud. Waylon smirked. "Oh darling!" Eddie laughed as he cupped Waylon's cheek. Waylon started to giggle. "I'm sorry!" Eddie laughed. Waylon nodded as a response. "If I ever act like that again, just hit me," Eddie smiled. Waylon's giggling faded. "What if you hurt me?" He asked. "Than punch me harder," Eddie said. Waylon moved his head to the side, kissing the hand that cupped his cheeks. 

Eddie yanked Waylon on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Waylon's waist, locking him, making sure he never escaped his touch. "I love you..." Waylon whispered as he nuzzled his head on Eddie's neck. "I love you, too," Eddie chuckled slightly. 

"You're mine," Eddie whispered.

"Yours," 

-Jeremy and them-

"STOP TOUCHING ME," Miles screamed in the back seat of the cab to Eric. "I'm not!" Eric yelled. "You two! Stop!" Jeremy yelled from the front seat. He sighed loud as the two men stopped fighting like little boys.

"I know how having boys can feel. I have four," The taxi driver said. Jeremy started to laugh. Eric and Miles followed. "You think I'm their father? G-Good one!" Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, he would be a  _terrible_ father!" Eric laughed. "Better than yours, who which ran away from you," Jeremy growled. Eric stopped laughing. "Thanks Jer," Eric growled. "No problem, bud," Jeremy smiled. 

After five minutes of pure silence, the taxi driver stopped. "Is this hotel good?" He asked. All men mouths dropped. It was beautiful and huge. And most importantly, in the middle of downtown. "I said motel, but this is cool, too," Jeremy said. He gave the driver 20 dollars, than got out. 

Eric and Miles followed him as he walked into the hotel. Their eyes flew everywhere. The floor was porcelain, red velvet curtains hung, people in suits and dresses walked around. They all felt under dressed to be there. "Hi!" The woman at the desk said. The workers were even beautiful. She had a tight dark bun, with curls hanging out the sides. Her dark skin looked smooth and beautiful. Her dark brown eyes shot up at Jeremy. "Um, hi. One room for one night," Jeremy said, too distracted by the hotel. 

"Um, Jeremy, shouldn't we be looking for Waylon and Eddie?" Eric asked. "Shh..." Jeremy said. "Okay, that'll be 135 dollars!" The woman said cheerfully. All three men's eyes widen. "Will we get service?" Jeremy asked. "Oh yes!" She smiled. "It's already put into your bill," She said. "Thank God," Eric whispered. 

Jeremy winced in emotional pain as he handed the money over. "This better be worth it," Miles whispered. The woman handed Jeremy the key. "Room 196," The woman smiled. 

All three went into the elevator. "Shouldn't we be looking for Waylon and Eddie?" Eric asked again. "We will! But this is my first time in Chicago, and I am not wasting the  _entire_ time looking for them!" Jeremy snapped. "Isn't that the whole reason why were here!?" Miles yelled. "Look, you two can go look for them in the cold, while I eat and sleep in this amazing hotel," Jeremy smiled, fixing his shirt cuffs. Eric and Miles sighed in sync. 

"Fine." 

Once they got up to the room. Like little kids, Miles and Eric raced to the bed. They jumped at the same time, bumping heads. "Motherfucker!" "Shit!" Both winced in pain. "I told you not to run," Jeremy said, closing the door. "No you didn't!" Miles growled. "Whatever, I'm taking a shower," Jeremy said. He walked into the bathroom. Eric looked around, trying to figure out how to turn on the TV.

"The remote is right here," Miles said, standing by the dresser. "Oh, right," Eric awkwardly said. He sat on the bed, looking up at the TV, switching through channels. "There's nothing good in Chicago," Eric said. "We have the same channels as them," Miles said, rubbing his head. "Stop trying to be smarter than me," Eric smirked. Miles rolled his eyes. 

Miles jumped when he felt buzzing in his pocket. "I gotta take this," Miles said, trying to be professional. He walked out the room, closing the door. He looked down at the number. It was a Chicago number, that's for sure, judging on the area code. 

"Hello?" Miles answered. 

"Miles?"

"Waylon?"

 


	24. Round and Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this chapter. A lot happened, it's just I rushed a little. Enjoy :]

-Before the phone call-

Waylon inhaled Eddie's scent as he lied on top of him. Eddie's large hand soothed Waylon's small back. "Will you ever forgive me?" Eddie mumbled. "Forgive you for what?" Waylon asked.

"For everything," 

Waylon lifted his head to look into Eddie's eyes. He brought his knees up to either side of Eddie's chest, than awkwardly lifted himself up. He sat down on Eddie's hard torso. "I still love you," Waylon said with a straight face. "I-I know. But if it weren't for me, you would be having a normal Senior year," Eddie sighed. "It's not your fault. It's my fault for luring you in," Waylon half smiled. "But I kissed first," Eddie said, eyes so sad. "Eddie. Stop. I love you, okay? I mean, you should of seen how depressed I was when you were 'dead'," Waylon gripped Eddie's jacket.

Eddie nodded and a smile curled on his lips. "If I ever try to hurt you again--" "I know. Punch you as hard as I can. Don't worry," Waylon finished. He bent down, kissing Eddie's soft lips. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed Eddie's lips, and actually liked it. 

Eddie's hands traveled down, gripping Waylon's hips. Waylon knew what he wanted.

Sex.

_You can't have sex!_

_Why not?_

_Um, hello!? He just raped you two days ago!_

_..._

_You're like a dog! Loving it's stupid, abusive owner no matter what!_

_I am not!_

_Prove it._

_How?_

_Don't have sex._

Waylon pushed himself off of Eddie's lips. "I'm not feeling very good," Waylon said. "Oh... Well let's get you in bed, shall we?" Eddie smiled. Waylon nodded quickly, standing up. He reached his hand down, struggling to help the big beast up. 

Eddie helped Waylon take off his jacket and his shirt. Than he bent down, taking off the shoes. Waylon lied down, threw the blanket to Eddie, than was covered up by his boyfriend. Eddie walked towards the foot of the bed. "Aren't you going to sleep, too?" Waylon snuggled in the blanket. "Yes, darling. I was just going to the other side," Eddie smiled.

Eddie took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes. He than climbed under the warm covers that Waylon hogged up. His chest pressed against Waylon's small back. He sucked and kissed Waylon's neck, making him moan. 

_Goddammit. I can't deny this._

_Stop!_

"Please, Eddie, I feel like I'm about to puke," Waylon lazily said. "I'm sorry darling," Eddie whispered, and stopped kissing. He reached his hand over, rubbing large circles on Waylon's stomach. 

Before he knew it, Waylon drifted off.

-x-

Waylon's eyes shot open. He felt beads of sweat upon his forehead. It was still a little light outside. He looked over at a clock that rested beside the bed. 12:56 PM. He was asleep for only an hour.

Due to the silence, he got lost in his thoughts. 

_I wonder what my parents are doing... Freaking out? I wonder what's happening at school. It's Monday, right? Wait, what was on Monday..._

_Monday..._

_Monday...._

_MONDAY!_

_Miles thinks I was stolen! I told him I would be at school! Oh shit! I gotta call him! He's probably worried! Maybe not... But still, I need to call him!_

_Wait, he's at school._

_He'll still answer._

 Waylon bit on his cheek as he moved Eddie's hand off of his stomach. He quickly, but carefully, got out of the bed. He put on his shirt, than shoes. He sighed heavily but quietly, than opened the door. He closed it softly. He ran down the stairs, to the front desk. "Do you guys have a phone?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. It's over in that corner. Its 25 cents. Need some? I don't mind sharing," The cashier smiled. Waylon smiled and nodded. The man handed Waylon a quarter. 

Waylon quickly walked to the phone, than dialed Miles number carefully. "Please answer..." He prayed. It took a couple beeps until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miles?" Waylon asked. 

"Waylon?" Miles voice sounded surprised.

"Oh, thank God its you. Look, I just wanted to say I'm fine," Waylon said. "Really? Awesome. So, uh, where are you?" Miles tried to play it cool. "Chicago," Waylon said with guilt. Miles's heart fell. "Really?" "Yeah. Please don't be mad. I'm... Fine," Waylon thought of the rape and slaps. "There was hesitation," Miles growled. "No, I'm fine. It's just.... Eddie.... Freaked out a bit. But I calmed him down," Waylon swallowed. 

"Just be careful, okay? Anyways, your parents freaked out, too," Miles said. "Really?" "Yup. So, how's Chicago?" Miles asked. "Fine. It's beautiful. We're in some motel," Waylon said. He swallowed his next words, which was what the motel was called. 

_He's in Chicago._

_No, no._

_Yeah. It's obvious in the tone of his voice._

_How is it?_

_A little high pitched._

"What's it called?" Miles asked. "Um, I forgot," Waylon lied through his teeth. "Oh, well where are you going tomorrow? A different city?" Miles asked. Waylon shrugged, than realized Miles couldn't see him. "I don't know," He mumbled. "Be careful. Please. I don't want you being killed, alright?" Miles said. "Yeah, don't worry," Waylon smiled a bit. "I love you. As a brother I never had," Miles smiled. "I love you, too. As a brother I never had," Waylon repeated, actually laughing. "Okay, bye," Miles laughed. "Bye," Waylon finished, than hung up. He stared down at his--the shoes he wore. He wondered what would happen if he were caught. He stole, ran away, and stole money. Last time he was let off with a harsh warning. He knew this time would not be a warning, and it would be the real thing. 

Miles hung up the phone, stuffing it in his pocket. "Who was that?" Eric asked from the door, making Miles jump. He turned to Eric. "God, you scared me," He smiled. "Who was that?" Eric asked again. "Oh, um, wrong number," Miles lied. "That didn't sound like a 'wrong number'," Eric squinted his eyes, as if he could see the lies in Miles. "Well it was. So deal with it. I'm gonna walk around this place. Tell Jeremy for me, 'k?" Miles said. Eric shrugged, than nodded. He walked back into the room.

Miles sighed loudly. He started to walk down the hallways, stuck inside his mind and thoughts.

_I need to tell Eric about Waylon. But Waylon will hate me!_

_One day, he'll be grateful that you did it._

_God, shut up, good voice. I can't tell Eric._

_Tell him._

_No._

_Tell him._

_Nope._

_**TELL HIM.**  
_

_Shit okay!_

Miles turned around, running back to the room. He knocked on it hard. Eric answered. "Sup," He said. "Waylon is in Chicago!" Miles yelled, out of breath from running. "Um, excuse me?" Eric raised an eyebrow. Jeremy pushed Eric out of the doorway. "What?! Waylon is actually here!?" Jeremy asked. His hair still wet, the suit sticking to him, his shoes and socks off. "...Yeah...." Miles mumbled. He felt guilty, than quickly wiped it away. "Where?" Eric asked before Jeremy could. "In a motel. He 'forgot' the name. He also doesn't know where he's going tomorrow," Miles said. 

Jeremy giggled with excitement. "Tomorrow, we'll walk around the city," He smiled. "Now, lets get some sleep," He continued. "It's only 2:23 PM," Eric said. "I said sleep,"

-

Deciding where to sleep took almost two hours. There was fighting and screaming, a worker even knocked on their door asking if they were alright. There was only one queen sized bed, so you probably see the problem. Jeremy wanted the bed to himself, Eric and Miles argued that it wasn't fair. Jeremy than said Eric can sleep next to him, causing Miles to yell. Which caused Eric to yell back, than Jeremy to yell at both at them. 

 In the end, Jeremy ended up on the bed; Eric at the foot of the bed, sleeping sideways; and Miles sleeping on the floor with a large pillow. They all went to bed angry and pissed.

-Waylon and Eddie-

"Good morning!" Eddie said as soon as Waylon opened his eyes. Waylon eyed him up and down. Eddie was already changed and ready to go. "W-Where are we going?" Waylon rubbed his eyes. "Around the city. It's so beautiful, I want to enjoy it," Eddie smiled. "Okay," Waylon smiled and closed his eyes. He wish he could just sleep in. He opened his eyes again to check the time. 

8:47 AM.

His eyes widen.  _I slept for 18 hours?!_

Eddie reached his arm forward. "Come on, darling. Let's not waste time," He smiled. "Okay," Waylon mumbled, grabbing Eddie's large hand. Eddie pulled him up out of bed. 

Waylon tossed his shirt over his head, than put on the shoes. Eddie handed him his sweater, than quickly opened the door. "Hurry!" "Why?" Waylon raised an eyebrow. Eddie grabbed his wrist and took him out of the room. He ran down the stairs, Waylon a foot behind him. "Eddie? What's wrong?" Waylon asked as they went down the stairs. "Sh!"

Eddie returned the key quickly, ran across the street, opened the car door for Waylon, than finally got into the driver's seat. "Eddie?" Waylon said. Eddie sighed heavily, putting his hands on the steering wheel. "I....I saw you on the news. People reported seeing me with you. Some people believe it's a lie and I'm some look alike. I'm sorry I rushed out. I was so afraid..." Eddie said. 

"Eddie, it's fine. Just relax. We'll be fine. Now lets see the city," Waylon smiled, kissing Eddie's cheek. "I love you so much," Eddie smiled. "I love you, too," Waylon giggled. 

They drove around the city, laughing and smiling. Both men felt amazingly happy. They mostly made fun of people who walked by. 

Than, when their hunger got the best of them, they went into a small restaurant.

-Jeremy and them-

Miles awoke to loud noises. "Shut up..." He groaned lazily. "Miles is up," Eric said without looking away from the TV. "Miles! Get up! I've been calling your name," Jeremy said annoyed, walking out of the bathroom. "Why are you guys so loud?" He groaned. "I dropped stuff. Now get up," Jeremy said. Miles groaned so loud it was almost a scream. He slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. 

"This floor sucks," Miles groaned. "You slept on it, of course it sucks," Eric said. Miles got up slowly, than limped to the bathroom. "Where do you think they are?" Miles heard Eric ask. "I have no clue. Let's just start out looking around this area," Jeremy said. "God, this is so stupid. Why can't we just call the police?" Eric asked. "I told you a million times. Miles! Hurry up!" Jeremy yelled.

After an hour, they finally checked out. They found a rental car place near by. "Let's try not to crash this time," Eric laughed. The car dealer stared at him, than looked at Jeremy. "Ha! Eric, you and your funny jokes!" Jeremy nervously laughed.

Another hour was spent looking around. When it turned 10:00 AM, Eric's eyes widen at what he saw.

"Is that them?!" Eric almost screamed. "Where!?" Jeremy asked. "There!" Eric pointed at a restaurant. "Shit! It is!" Jeremy almost screamed, too.

Jeremy quickly parked, than ran out of the car. Eric and Miles ran behind. Waylon noticed a clean man running towards him. He squinted his eyes at the man. Jeremy.

"RUN!" He screamed, grabbing Eddie's arm, running fast. 

He felt arms touch his back as he ran. He felt his stitches rip in his shin. He could feel the warm, dark red blood cover his white shin.  They ran past standing police men with, obviously, guns, and they were not afraid to use it. He could hear Jeremy's screaming and shouting. "Keep running Eddie!" Waylon yelled. 

Eric ran to the police men. "Stop those two men!" Eric pointed at the running men. He knew he would regret telling the police. 

The police men ran past wandering people, ran past Miles's long legs, ran past Jeremy's quick running. 

Waylon felt the world spin. He felt his legs go flying as he fell. He felt a heavy weight around his waist and on top of his back. His eyes spinned around in his head. Even though the world was shaking, he managed to get a quick look at Eddie, who was laying on the floor about five feet above him. 

Miles stopped running to process the sight. It looked like they just killed Waylon. Tears ran down his cheeks before he could process anything. He fell to his knees, ignoring the sharp pain. Eric walked behind him. Jeremy stared at them, smiling. He looked over at a police man, talking on the radio.

"We got five men here, two who probably caused trouble for the other three," He said and said some code numbers that Jeremy couldn't understand. 

Miles looked up at Eric, crying hard, but not making a sound. "I-Is he dead?" He asked. "Don't worry about it," Eric said, looking straight ahead.


	25. My Name Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's life takes an unexpected turn. But it's for the best....Right?

Waylon stared at his hands. It all happened too quickly...

-x-

"NO!" Jeremy screamed as an officer hand cuffed him. Eric tried fighting back, but stopped when the officer made the cuffs tighter. Miles just looked down at the cement. The officer was nice enough to not make it tight.

"Who is that boy? That got hurt?" The officer asked Miles. "Waylon... Park..." He mumbled. "Waylon Park?! Shit..." The officer whispered. He quickly put Miles in the police car, next to Jeremy and Eric. Miles watched an ambulance park near by. He remembered hearing whispers from officers and near by people saying that Waylon passed out, and Eddie was dizzy and almost passed out. "Are we going to jail?" Eric asked out of the blue, scaring Miles. "No," Jeremy sternly said. 

Miles watched as they drove past the ambulance, watching Waylon be put on the stretcher. 

-x-

About a week passed, and so did Christmas. Waylon spent his Christmas inside the hospital and in a small room, being questioned. Eddie was only in the hospital for two days, than put him on a train to Colorado along with Jeremy, Miles, Eric, and some other men. They decided to keep Waylon for a little longer. 

The police forced answers out of Waylon. Not physically but mentally. Waylon wasn't sure how they did it. They asked him about Eddie in the nicest way, and he just started to cry, telling them everything. Though, he never mentioned the rape. Sure, he knew that Eddie was going to be arrested anyways, but he decided to 'lighten' the punishment for him. And he loved Eddie, he would never tell on him.   

On New Years day, Waylon found out that he was going back to Colorado, but he wasn't going home. Instead, he was going to a Juvenile Detention Center (JDC). He almost cried when he heard the news, but swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Luckily, he was only staying for six months. He would get out in June, around his 18th birthday. If he acted good in JDC and was good in school, he could graduate. But he wouldn't be able to walk the stage. They would just hand him his diploma. They also wished him luck on finding a _good_ college.   

Next, he was told that Eddie was in an Mental Hospital. He would get out in four years, depending on how he reacted to society, people, and animals. They ran a test on him showing that he was a little too sane for a Mental Hospital, but too insane for society. Since Waylon would be in the JDC, he wouldn't be able to see Eddie. But if both men were doing good, they would allow them to write letters.

As for Jeremy, Eric, and Miles, they were told to go back to their 'normal' lives. Jeremy was almost fired because of Eric. Eric just did what he usually did, which was to be nothing to society. Miles continued to date Billy and do his homework. He still felt so guilty for Waylon. 

The day after New Years, Waylon had to take the train home. He was greeted with met with his parents. They all cried, even Carson. They handed Waylon's suitcase full of everything he needed for JDC. They talked for a while, until the officers took Waylon inside the police car. 

Once Waylon arrived at JDC's front steps, he knew this would be a long six months. A dark man greeted Waylon at the front door. "Hi! I'm Noah. You're Waylon Park, correct?" Noah asked. Waylon simply nodded his head. "Well, welcome to the JDC. Now, before you start complaining, you  _do_ belong here. Every man and woman I've met that came here, say that they didn't do anything. I really hope you enjoy your stay," Noah smiled.

_"Your stay" As if its a hotel._

 "Everyone is nice here, so if you respect them, they'll respect you. Fighting, swearing, and sex will lead to a room confinement. Classes start at 8 in the morning and end at 1PM. An alarm goes off at 7AM. On weekdays, the alarm goes off at 9 in the morning. Bedtime is 10:15 PM. The max time for showers in ten minutes. You'll sleep in a bedroom along with another boy. You'll get your own bed, drawers, and desk. Any questions?" Noah continued to talk as he showed Waylon inside the building.

"Yeah, are there girls here? Or just boys?" Waylon asked. "One ward is boys, the other ward is girls. But boys are not allowed in the female ward, vice versa," Noah said. About twenty minutes passed while Noah showed Waylon around the building. 

Finally, Noah showed Waylon his room. "Room number is 146, don't forget it," Noah smiled as he opened the door. There, a big--huge boy, about 17, sat a bed to the right. He was reading a small article. He looked over at Noah. "Waylon Park, this is Chris Walker. Chris Walker, this is Waylon Park. He's your new room bud," Noah smiled and let Waylon walk in. "H-Hey," Waylon stuttered. 

Chris stood up, looking so much bigger than when he did when he was sitting. "Hey," Chris outstretched his arm for a handshake. Waylon quickly shook his hand. This boy was so much taller than Waylon was, even bigger than Eddie. He looked about 6'6, an inch taller than Eddie. 

_What did this kid eat when he was younger?_

"You boys get along. Chris, for the rest of the week, I want you to help Waylon and answer every single question he has," Noah said. "Okay," Chris said. Noah nodded and smiled, than closed the door. 

"So, welcome to JDC. It's really not as bad as you think. Trust me. I came here about two months ago, it's cool when you start to make friends," Chris half smiled. Waylon nodded slowly, than placed his bag on his bed. "How many months are you here for?" Chris asked, sitting back down on his bed. 

_What do you care?_

"Seven months. You?" Waylon asked without even looking at him. He took his clothes out, walking back and forth from the closet to his bag. "Eight months. Six more to go. I'm in here for beating a kid up and stealing. You?" Chris said. Waylon felt his heart drop. He thought this Chris kid was a little cool, until he found out what he did. Would he do the same thing to him? How badly was the kid hurt?

Waylon swallowed hard. "I stole, ran away  _twice,_ and almost killed someone with my...boyfriend," He mumbled the boyfriend part. Do the boys here accept gays?

"Really? You? You're so little, you couldn't of done that," Chris chuckled. "  _5'10_ for your information. And isn't everyone little in your eyes?" Waylon regretted his words. "True. I like you, Waylon. Even though I just met you. The last roommate I had was a total asshole. I'm so glad he's gone. And you're also not the only gay one, so don't be afraid," Chris said.

Waylon stare at him. 

"I'm not gay. But Pyro is. Kevin, Logan, Wyatt, Colin, Owen, and so much more.... I never realized how many gay people there are...." Chris trailed off, lost in his thoughts already.

When Waylon finished putting his clothes away, a bell went off. "What's the bell for?" Waylon asked. "Dinner bell. Everyday at 5:50," Chris said, opening the door. Chris walked to down the halls, Waylon following behind. 

They arrived to the large lunchroom. A light skinned boy with dark brown hair jumped in front of Chris. "Chris! Did you hear there's a new boy? Did you see him?" The boy asked. Chris laughed a bit and moved to the side to reveal Waylon standing behind him. " _This_ is the new kid?" The boy asked. "Oh yeah. Don't mistake his looks for kindness, Kevin," Chris sternly said. "You got a name?" Kevin asked. "W-Waylon," Waylon nervously said. "Cool name," Kevin put a thumbs up. 

"Chris, is he sitting by us?" Kevin asked. Chris turned to Waylon. "You don't really have a choice," Chris smiled. Waylon smirked and nodded. "Cool," Kevin smiled. 

Kevin walked over to a large lunch room table. Chris followed Kevin, and Waylon followed Chris. The seats were built into the ground, so the boys wouldn't throw them around. "You guys already got dinner?" Chris asked as they arrived to the table full of boys, who looked younger than Waylon. "Yeah! Hurry up 'cause it's chicken patties!" A boy called from the table. Chris smiled and gestured Waylon to follow him. 

They went over to a small kitchen, grabbing a lunch plate. The ladies behind the counters gave them their chicken patties, mashed potatos, and stemmed carrots. Along with some water. Chris walked back to the seat, saving one for Waylon.

"Everyone, this is Waylon," Chris smiled. "Can't he introduce himself? Hey, kid, what's your name?" A boy asked. "Ronnie, shut the hell up," Chris growled. A man walked over. "Who swore?" The man asked. Everyone looked up at the man, than back down at their food. Waylon, not knowing what to do, kept looking up at the man. "You," The man pointed at Waylon. "Who swore? Or else room confinement," 

Waylon stared at the man. He swallowed hard. All the boys looked at Waylon, only moving their eyes and not their heads. "Um...I-I didn't hear anything. All I heard was 'well'...." Waylon said. "Is that so?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Yes, sir," Waylon said, not breaking eye contact. "Okay," The man hesitantly said, than walked away.

All the boys looked up at Waylon when the coast was clear. "Nice save," A boy laughed. Waylon smiled. "Anyways," Chris continued. "This is Ronnie, Kevin, James, but we all call him Pyro, Owen, Cameron, and Cooper," Chris said.

Ronnie was a short guy. Even shorter than Waylon. He was 14 years old. He had nice, dark skin. And hazel eyes, along with black hair.

Kevin was tall. As tall as Miles. No one really knew how old he was besides the teachers. He never felt comfortable. But some people say he's 12, or even 16. He had the whitest skin, the bluest eyes, and the reddest hair. He was something so unique. 

James-Pyro, was the same height as Waylon. The skin on his face looked rough and burned from all the fires he caused. That's why they call him Pyro. He had dark, fuzzy hair. His skin was tan. He was 16 years old. He was very confused with his sexuality, but he was pretty sure he was gay. 

Owen wanted so bad to be a woman, that some people mistaked him for it. When he first saw Waylon, he grew instantly jealous. Waylon already looked like a woman without even trying. Well, a muscular woman. He had smooth tan skin, acne on his cheeks, brown eyes, black hair, glasses, and was 16 years old.

Cameron was the most southern kid there. Everything about him was southern. Tan skin, a buzzcut, freckles all around his cheeks and nose, dark blue eyes, blond hair, and tall. His accent made boys laugh because it sounded so southern. He was 15 years old.

The youngest Waylon had seen there was Cooper. He was only 12 years old. Waylon had wondered how he ended up there. He was tall for his age, but short compared to adults. His skin was mixed, with beautiful green/blue eyes that could make any girl fall for him, blonde hair, and glasses. It was such a shame the glasses covered his beautiful eyes. 

Waylon had wondered how Chris got stuck with all these little kids. Why didn't he join the other groups?

"Chicken patties are the best for dinner," Ronnie smiled. "They're so delicious," Owen laughed. "Remember when ya'll made a song 'bout it?" Cameron asked. "Damn, I forgot how that went," Ronnie sighed. Waylon bit into the chicken patty.  _Can't be that good._

Oh, but he was wrong. He understood why those boys made a song about it.

After thirty minutes of the boys talking about chicken patties, and they finished up eating, they went back to their rooms. "They're so stupid sometimes, but I chose to be their friends," Chris smirked. 

Towards 6:45, the boys got to go to a room with a TV, tables, couches, and books. The TV only had certain channels, so not a lot people watched it, unless they put a movie on. Most boys hung out in that room or did homework, but you needed to be at least a month in the JDC. Since Waylon wasn't, he spent his time reading a book an officer gave him, named Cole. He was so polite and knew the right things to say. 

Waylon couldn't read his book. It was too hard. Not because it was a level too high, but because his mind was racing. He sat up in his bed and put his legs over the edge. 

Waylon stared at his hands. It all happened too quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The JDC is a lot like another book I read. So yeah lol.


	26. White Walls

Waylon shook at the loud alarm. His eyes flew all around the room. He looked up to see Chris getting up. "I'm not used to the alarm either," Chris yawned. Waylon groaned, dropping his head back on the pillow. "Get up. It's better to get to the showers first. Y'know...Unless you take showers..." Chris said. "Yeah...I take showers..."Waylon said with such a deep voice, he wasn't sure if it was his. 

"Cool," Chris said, collecting clothes to wear and putting it on his bed. Waylon got up, doing the same as Chris. "You gotta brush your teeth in the sink. It's kind of gross, but you get used to it," Chris laughed slightly. Waylon smiled. They walked out the room, down the halls, to the bathroom. Only a couple boys were in there. "How many showers are there?" Waylon looked up at Chris. "Five. The time limit is ten minutes, I think. We get showers every morning, after gym, and every night. You don't  _have_ to take a shower everyday, but at least once every two days. And they also give us clothes. So I don't know if they'll let you wear your clothes. It really depends on what you brought," Chris said, waiting in line for showers. 

"It's just jeans and plain T-shirts," Waylon shrugged. "Well....maybe. You'll have to talk to Noah," Chris shrugged back. "Are those your clothes?" Waylon asked. "Some of them are. Some are the ones they gave me," Chris said. Two boys came out of the bathroom, letting Chris and Waylon in.

Waylon closed the curtain, taking off his clothes and starting the shower. It was warm. Not too cold and not too hot. He enjoyed it too much. The warmth of the shower reminded him of Eddie. He smiled and closed his eyes at the thought of him. 

_Why are you thinking of that bastard?_

_Um, excuse me?_

_Yeah, you heard me._

_He's not a bastard. He loved me and he still does._

_Waylon, he's in a Mental Hospital._

_So? And I'm in a JDC._

_Yeah, he caused you to be in it._

_Just stop. I'm having a bad enough time already._

_You're not supposed to be in here. You did nothing._

_...._

_You know I'm right._

 

Waylon opened his eyes. He shook his head as if someone was talking to him. He finished washing himself up.

-x-

Waylon stood in his bedroom, waiting for Noah. The door opened. "Here are your clothes. I also got you your books," Noah smiled, handing Waylon the shirts and books. "Your shirts were fine, but we're afraid of gang colors," Noah said. 

_"afraid"_

The shirts were just black and white. One fancy with buttons. Waylon got to keep his jeans. He was also given pajamas, which was just jogging pants. He was given another pair of jogging pants, for actual jogging.  Waylon just didn't understand that. Than he got to keep his gym shoes, and got some gym shorts. The books were just for notes. One red, one yellow, one green, and one blue. 

"You'll get your clothes back at the end of the sentence," Noah said, going over to the door. "Now get to class," He smiled, walking out. Waylon sighed loud and sat on his bed for a moment. He looked over at the time. 10:53 AM. He looked over at his schedule that was taped to the wall. He was supposed to be reading right now. He sighed again and got back up.

He walked over to room 251 and knocked on the door. A short, old man answered the door. He looked about 50. "Yes?" He said. "Um, I-I'm here for my reading class," Waylon stuttered. "Name?" The man asked. "Waylon Park," Waylon said. "Ah yes. The new boy. Why are you so late? Only five more minutes of class," The man said. "I was waiting for my clothes and books," Waylon said. "Alright. Come in," The man said. 

Waylon walked into the class, all eyes were on him. He saw Chris sitting in the back. "Pick a seat," The man said. Waylon swallowed hard and walked towards Chris, taking a seat next to him. "Everyone, this is Waylon Park. Waylon, I'm Mr.Rabon. But call me Mr.R," The man said. Waylon nodded. The eyes were still on him. "The color notebook you need is yellow," Mr.R continued. Waylon nodded again.

The class ended and they went over to a "talking" class. All they did was talk about respect. Than was lunch. Waylon sat by the usual boys. Than science. Social studies and math was before Waylon went to reading.

The favorite part for all the boys was gym time. Since it was winter, they had gym inside. Most boys played basketball, some played volleyball, others just sat on the benches. Waylon played volleyball with Kevin, Pyro, Ronnie, and some other boys. There was no net, so it was a little harder to control the ball.

Of course Waylon sucked.

They all sucked.

After gym, Pyro ran up to Waylon. "Hey," He smiled, out of breath. "Hi," Waylon half smiled. "You're good at volleyball," Pyro said. "Not really," Waylon chuckled. "Y'know, we should talk more. You're really cool," Pyro said. "Of course we should talk more. I've only been here for a day," Waylon laughed. Pyro laughed. It sounded too much like Eddie's. Waylon's laugh faded. "Well, I-I'll be going," Waylon said, running out, down the hall, to his bedroom. 

Waylon tried controlling the tears. "Don't cry...Don't cry... Please," He whispered to himself. Thank God Chris wasn't in the room yet. He wiped off the tears from his cheeks. "Don't think of him. Don't think of Eddie. Just stop," Waylon whispered again. 

-Miles-

Miles stared down at his schoolwork inside the classroom. His head didn't go up when the speaker went off. "Ms.Tally? Can Mr.Blaire see Miles Upsur?" The woman on the speaker asked. "Yes! Miles, go to the office," Ms.Tally smiled. Miles lazily got up, taking his books, and walking out of the class. He walked to the front desk. "I'm here for Jer--Mr.Blaire," Miles said. "Oh. Go right on in," The woman smiled. Miles walked into the office, only to find Eric and Jeremy, staring at each other.

"Jeremy? Eric?" Miles said. Eric turned around to see Miles. "Hey," Eric said. "What are you guys doing? Having a staring contest?" Miles smirked. Eric let out a snicker. "No... Jeremy is just being an asshole," Eric said. "I am not," Jeremy growled. "Eric. Jeremy. Both of you, sit down," Miles said. He actually felt like he was in control. Both men sat down across from each other. "Now why did you call me here?" Miles asked. 

"He wanted to 'spend time' together," Eric growled, still staring at Jeremy. "I thought it would be a nice idea," Jeremy growled. "We already spent time together," Eric said. "When?" "When we did those stupid 'adventures' for Waylon and Eddie," Eric said. Eric turned to Miles. "Where  _is_ Waylon anyways?" He asked. "In a Juvenile Detention Center," Miles said. "Oh wow. When is he coming back?" Eric asked. "In six months. I'm visiting him next week," Miles said. "I wanna visit him!" Eric smiled. "He hates you," Miles smirked. "How do you know?" Eric asked. "Maybe because you and Jeremy ruined his life," Miles said. "Hey, that's his own fault. We tried helping him," Eric said. "We should all visit him," Jeremy said out of no where. Eric shrugged. "Fine with me. Is it okay with you Miles?" He asked. "Yeah," Miles mumbled.

-x-

A week passed and it was Saturday afternoon. Waylon sat alone in his room. Chris was too busy playing basketball in the gym. "The weekends are the best!" Ronnie told Waylon. "Why?" Waylon asked. "'Cause some kids leave to be with their family. So all the leftover kids get to play around. There's also visiting," Ronnie smiled. "Why do kids get to leave?" Waylon asked. "I just said. To be with their family. They get to leave 'cause their 'trusted' and their further along in their sentence. But if they do bad, than their sentence is extended," Ronnie smiled. 

Waylon never expected visitors. He knew his parents would never want to come. He sat at his desk, drawing nothing. A knock came to his door. "Waylon?" A officer asked. "Yeah?" Waylon turned around to face the door. "You have visitors," The officer smiled. Waylon's heart fell to the floor.

_Who would want to visit me?_

"Okay," Waylon said, standing up. He followed the officer to the lunchroom where boys and their friends and/or family sat at the tables. The officer showed Waylon the way to his visitors.

He saw Miles, Jeremy, and Eric. "Hey bud," Jeremy smiled. The officer smiled and left Waylon 'alone' with them. Sure, the lunchroom was full, but he felt alone. "What do you guys want?" Waylon rolled his eyes. "Take a seat," Jeremy said. 

_He's acting like this is his Goddamn office._

Waylon sat across from the three men. "How's JDC?" Miles asked. "Fine. It's fine. It's just boring," Waylon said. "I bet. Do you guys watch TV?" Eric asked. "Yeah. But only certain channels and certain movies," Waylon said, putting his arms on the table. "What kind of movies?" Eric asked. "G-Rated," Waylon said. All of the three men across from Waylon laughed and groaned. Waylon couldn't help but smirk. 

"Did you make any friends yet?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah. He's huge. Taller than...Eddie. But he's real nice," Waylon said. The name Eddie made his heart hurt. "What do you even do here?" Eric asked, looking around. "Nothing. It's the same thing everyday. I wish...I wish I could go home," Waylon's voice trailed off. He wished he didn't mention Eddie. He felt like total shit. 

"You okay?" Miles asked. Waylon stared at the table, not hearing anything. He could only hear Eddie's sweet laughter and sexy moaning. "Waylon?" Miles said. Waylon didn't blink. Everything around him started to grow black from not blinking. "WAYLON!" Miles yelled, shaking Waylon's arm hard. Waylon snapped out of it, looking up at Miles. "Are you okay?" Miles asked. "Y-Yeah. It's just...I-I miss Eddie so much. Why am I here?" Waylon asked, tears filling his eyes. "Waylon, don't cry," Jeremy said. "Shut the hell up. I've been trying not to cry but... but it's so hard!" Waylon said, tears now falling down. 

Waylon wiped the tears off his red cheeks. "You're here for a reason, Waylon," Eric said. "I know! But I still don't deserve it!" Waylon cried. "Waylon, relax. You're going to get us kicked out," Jeremy whispered. Waylon nodded slowly, covering his eyes. He cried hard without making a sound, only a couple breaths here and there. 

After five minutes, Waylon uncovered his eyes. All three men still sat there, looking all around. "...Thank you...." Waylon mumbled. All three looked over at Waylon. They just smiled. "Waylon... You probably don't care what I have to say but... but I know you can do it," Eric whispered. "Yeah..." Jeremy smiled. "And remember that I love you. And so does Eddie," Miles smirked. Waylon smiled and nodded. 

"I love you, too, Miles," Waylon smiled.

-Eddie-

Eddie stared at the floor. He had a room to himself, unlike Waylon. He had one bed, four white shirts, four white pants, one pair of white slippers, a dresser, and a desk.

He wondered what Waylon was doing right now.

"Eddie, you have a visitor," A man said, opening the door quickly. Two officers walked in, gesturing for Eddie to stand up. The handcuffed his hands and feet. "Who is it?" Eddie mumbled. "Some men," The man said. 

The officers escorted Eddie to a large, visiting room. Eddie made a face of disgust when he saw the men. 

Jeremy Blaire, Eric Miller, and Miles Upsur. 

Eddie sat across from them. "We'll be standing right outside this door," One officer said, than walked out. They closed the door.

"How you doin'?" Eric asked. "What do you guys want?" Eddie growled. "Funny, that's exactly what Waylon said," Jeremy smiled. Eddie stared at Jeremy with a blank face. "W-What?" He asked. "That's exactly what Waylon said," Jeremy repeated. "You saw him? Where is he? How is he doing?" Eddie asked all at once. "Slow your roll. Waylon is at the JDC," Jeremy said. "What's JEC?" Eddie asked.

" _JDC._ It's a Juvenile Detention Center," Miles said for Jeremy. "Why is he there?" Eddie asked. "Um, because of you, obviously," Eric said. " _Me_?" Eddie asked. "Yup. Because he stole, almost killed someone, and ran away with you twice," Eric said. "Wow...I thought he was at his house..." Eddie said. "Yeah, so don't think of escaping now," Jeremy smirked. " _Anyways,_ Waylon is doing fine. He... He cried. He really misses you, Eddie. A lot. He cried for like five minutes," Miles said. "Yeah. We saw him three hours ago," Eric said. 

Eddie's mind raced with Waylon's sweetness. He cried for him?

"The next time you see him, tell him I love him. Forever. Please tell him," Eddie said. "Yeah, that's fine. We're seeing you and him next week," Eric said. "Visiting hours is everyday though," Eddie said. "Oh, we know. But at JDC, it's only Saturday. Don't ask why," Eric said. "So, how are  _you_ doing?" Jeremy asked. "Fine. The workers are nice. I've only met two other patients. They're cool, too," Eddie said. 

A half an hour passed, and the men had to leave. Eddie was escorted back to his room. He lied on top of his bed, smiling. "My darling....I hope you're doing fine. I hope you're sleeping in your warm bed. I hope you're making new friends. I hope make it out alive," Eddie said to himself. He closed his eyes.

The only thing he could think of was Waylon.


	27. Weight Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon knows he's going to be in the JDC for a long time, so why not make the best of it? He also gets to write letters, except the JDC doesn't know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Suzu for being such an amazing sweetheart! I also wanna thank everyone who has read up to this point and has actually stuck with it!

Waylon stared down at his homework on the Friday afternoon. If he were back at home, he would usually be watching TV, hanging out with Miles, or eating. He usually saved his homework for Sunday. But since he was in JDC, homework always came first. If your homework wasn't done, you wouldn't be able to play in the gym. 

He looked over at Chris, who sat on his bed, reading a book. "What are you reading?" Waylon asked. " _Touching Spirit Bear._ It's actually a really good book. It's old and for younger kids, but it's still good. It's about a guy who goes to some island for a punishment and he has to see some bear. I don't know. I'm only on the 12th page," Chris said. "I wish I could of gone to an island for a punishment," Waylon said. "Right?" Chris smirked, than continued to read. "Y'know what book I really want to read?" Chris said, eyes still on the book. "Mhmm?" Waylon hummed. " _Fifty Shades of Grey,_ " Chris smiled, looking at Waylon. "You do know that's just porn? Except written," Waylon smirked. "I know. That's why I want to read it. Kevin said he read it. He said it was stupid except for the porn part," Chris smiled. 

"You are something else, Chris," Waylon laughed. "Thanks," Chris laughed, continuing to read again. 

Most days were like that in their bedroom. A couple laughs here and there, some gossip, than complete silence. Chris was always in the gym, reading, or out on the weekends. Waylon usually spent his time in the bedroom, doing homework, drawing, or reading Chris's books. He made mental notes when Chris said a book was good. When Chris left the room, that always gave Waylon time to cry for a bit. But he made sure they were quick. 

The bell went off for dinner. 

Chris and Waylon stood up, going to the lunchroom. It was spaghetti today. Along with some bread, green beans, and a cookie for dessert. Every Friday, they got dessert. Which was usually a cookie, a brownie, or, on rare occasions, some icecream and cake. That only happened if it was a holiday or one of the officer's birthdays. 

"Hey, Waylon, I've been wanting to ask you something," Cooper said. "What is it?" Waylon asked, taking a bite of his bread. "How did you get in here?" He asked. All the boys looked over at Cooper. "Actually yeah. I've been wondering that, too," Owen said. "Well....I stole, almost killed someone, and ran away twice with my boyfriend. And I was underaged for him," Waylon said with a straight face. He didn't mind telling them.

"Really? You don't look like a guy who would do that," Owen said. "Well, I did," Waylon almost snapped. But he held in the slight anger. "What about you?" Cooper asked Owen. "Me? I was caught in the store holding a gun," Owen said a little too proudly. "I shoplifted at a mall," Cooper said. "What did you steal?" Waylon asked. "Stupid stuff. I thought I was so big and bad. But now I know I'm not," Cooper smiled, as if he were smiling at how stupid he was.

"What about you Cameron?" Owen asked. "I was caught beatin' a kid who tried stealin' my shit. I said it was self defense. But the court didn't agree with that," Cameron said. "Okay... Kevin?" Cooper said. "I was caught breakin' windows and doing graffiti on some kid's house," Kevin said, mouth full of spaghetti. The boys flinched from the spaghetti out of his mouth. "Pyro didn't you set stuff on fire?" Cooper asked. "Yeah. I mean that  _is_ the reason you guys call me Pyro," Pyro smirked. "Ronnie? What 'bout you? How come you haven't talked?" Kevin asked. 

"Yeah, you haven't talked all week," Owen agreed. "My....My girl broke up with me. She said 'it was for the best'. She said she would be with me until I got out. Which is in six more months," Ronnie whispered. Chris, sitting next to him, patted his back. "It's okay, Ronnie. You didn't need her anyway. You're like, 14, you still have a whole life ahead of you. You barely started highschool," Chris said. "I'm in 8th grade, not highschool," Ronnie said.

Everyone awkwardly stopped talking.

"I stole jewelry for her...." Ronnie said to break the silence between all of them. "Ouch..." Cameron said. "The things you do for love," Waylon chuckled slightly. "Waylon, you said you were underaged. How old  _was_ your boyfriend?" Kevin asked. "23. He was my teacher," Waylon said. All the boys started to laugh. "Did you get an A for that class!?" Owen laughed. Waylon smirked and rolled his eyes. "I think I did," He said. The boys laughed harder. "Man, he's probably bein' touched for that at jail," Cooper laughed. "He's not in jail, actually," Waylon said. "You mean he got off easy?!" Owen almost yelled. "What? Oh no! I'm the one who got off easy. He ended up inside a Mental Hospital," Waylon said. 

The boys' laughing faded. "Ouch..." Cameron said when it got quiet. The boys started laughing again, even Waylon. 

-x-

Waylon ran back and forth on the court, running out of breath every so often. The ball was thrown to him, and he shot it up, making it  _swoosh_ in the basketball net. It was the Saturday, making it nine days since he had been in JDC. Only six more months and three days. He discovered he would be getting out June 12th. A day before his 18th birthday. 

He decided to play more inside the gym. If he was going to be here, he might as well have fun. The gym door opened, and the music playing shut off. "Waylon Park! You have visitors!" The man yelled. Everyone stopped playing and looked over at Waylon. A man walked behind the other man. He whispered something. "And Chris Walker!" The man awkwardly yelled. All the eyes went to Chris. 

Waylon and Chris followed the man to the lunchroom. They than took their separate ways, going to their 'family'. Waylon sat across from Jeremy, Miles, and Eric. "Hey," waylon said. "Waylon! Guess what!" Eric said with excitement. For some reason, he couldn't wait to tell Waylon about Eddie. "What is it?" Waylon asked. 

"So last week, after we saw you, we visited Eddie!" Eric smiled. "You're joking," Waylon smirked. "No! We talked to him and he said that he loves you. Forever," Eric said. Waylon's breathing picked up. Tears filled his eyes, than fell down his cheeks quickly. He had tears of joy. "Really?" He laughed through the tears. "Yeah," Eric said. 

"We've also going to send messages for you guys. So do you have something to say to him?" Jeremy asked. "Here, you can write him a letter," Miles reached in his pocket for paper and a pencil. "Really?" Waylon repeated. "Yup," Miles smiled, handing him the paper and pencil. 

Waylon stared at the paper. What could he write? After a couple seconds, his pencil went to work.

**Dear Eddie,**

**I've missed you so much! I love you with all my heart and I hope you're doing fine. As you probably know, I'm in JDC. Which means Juvenile Detention Center. It's not that bad here. The only bad part is that you're not here. I can't wait to leave so I can visit you. I hope your feeling well and do well. I love you.**

**Love, Waylon.**

Waylon stared at what he had written. He felt like he had so much more to say. The letter actually seemed hard to write. He sighed, than folded up the letter, handing it to Miles. 

They all talked for a little while more. After an hour, they left. Waylon went back to playing basketball. The only thing on his mind was Eddie and it was starting to get hard to play basketball. 

"You're gay?" Pyro snapped Waylon out of his thoughts. "Yeah why?" Waylon asked. "Just wondering. So, are you going to break up with your boyfriend? I mean, I'm gay , too, so if you...ever get lonely," Pyro awkwardly said. 

_Is he flirting with me? Yeah, he's definitely flirting._

"I'll think about it," Waylon simply said, leaving the gym. He checked the time when he entered his room. 8:45. "I'll take a shower, I guess," Waylon told himself, grabbing a towel from the closet. 

-Miles-

Miles arrived to school on the foggy, Monday morning. He felt a large hand touch his shoulder and spin him around. Miles didn't have enough time to see who it was before the person started to kiss him. He guessed it was Billy. 

And it was.

"Hey, handsome," Billy smiled. "Hey Billy," Miles smiled a bit. "What's wrong?" Billy asked. "... All this Waylon and Eddie. I've just been stressed," Miles sighed heavily. Billy hugged Miles tightly. "It's okay," He whispered in Miles's ear. Miles said nothing and continued to hug him. Before he knew it, he was crying. He always felt weak when he cried. 

"Wanna go out for some pizza after school? Or get a little comfy in your bed?" Billy smiled, backing away from the hug. "Maybe," Miles smiled. 

Billy left Miles because he had an early class. Miles walked down the long hallway, passing Waylon's old locker. He felt like crying again but 'swallowed' the tears. He wondered what kid had gotten that locker. 

-A week later-

Waylon looked down at the letter Jeremy handed him.

**Dear Waylon,**

**My love! I have missed you so much! How is JDC? I'm doing fine. They've been telling me that I've improved a bit. When do you leave the JDC? Have you made friends? I've only made a couple. They're a little too crazy for me though. I love you, and please don't give up.**

**Love, Eddie.**

Waylon smiled. "God, I love him,"He giggled. "Yeah, real doll, isn't he?" Jeremy mockingly said. Eric laughed at the smartass reply. Miles hit both of their arms. "Shut up," He whispered. Both men did as they were told like little children. Waylon looked up from the letter. "Do you guys have paper and pencil?" He asked. "Well, we were thinking of doing something else," Miles said. "What than?" Waylon raised an eyebrow, a little scared of the answer. "We're gonna take a picture of you," Miles smiled. 

"Oh God, he can't see me like this!" Waylon said. "How? You look the same," Jeremy said. "No, he actually looks a lot different," Eric said. "Both of you! I said shut up!" Miles almost yelled. "Hey, who put you in charge?" Jeremy asked. "Myself," Miles growled. He continued. "So, we're gonna take picture of you," He smiled. "I said, he can't see me like this. I look so much different from when he last saw me," Waylon said. "Don't worry. If he really loved you, he wouldn't care," Miles said. "I guess..." Waylon said, defeated. 

Miles smiled, than grabbed out his phone. "Okay, now smile pretty for papa," Miles mockingly said. "Oh shut the hell up," Waylon laughed. He, awkwardly, smiled at the camera. He never really took pictures or 'selfies', but when he did, he would be with his friends in the picture. "Okay. I'll print it later," Miles said. "Aren't you seeing him today?" Waylon asked. "Oh shit!" Miles laughed. Waylon laughed, along with Jeremy and Eric.

After their little meet up, Waylon's thoughts got the best of him while he walked down the long hall to the gym.

_Why aren't mom and dad visiting? I know I didn't expect visitors before, but now I do. Why aren't they here? Those bastards. I'm going to call them._

Waylon balled his fists as he thought, anger filling him. He turned back around over to the front desk. Noah sat at the desk. "Hey, Noah, can I use the phone?" Waylon asked. "What for?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "To call my parents. I want to see how their doing," Waylon faked a smile. "Sure. They're over there. I'll unlock one for you," Noah said, standing up. He walked over to the phone, unlocking it. The JDC always locked the phone just in case the boys decided to make a call to escape or do some kind of crazy shit. They left one phone open that  **only** dialed the police or an ambulance. 

"Good luck with parents. I haven't seen them yet," Noah said. "Me neither," Waylon smirked. Noah smiled and walked back to the desk. Waylon carefully dialed the number, putting the old phone up to his ear. 

The phone picked up. 

"Hello?"

"This is Waylon, your son," 

The phone hung up on the other end. 


	28. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon gets two-day room confinement! But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual but enjoy!

Waylon stared at the phone, and listened to the loud beeping. He gripped the phone tightly, trying not to scream in anger. He dialed again. It picked up again. 

"Don't hang up!" Waylon almost screamed. He looked over at Noah, who wasn't paying attention to him. 

"What do you want, Waylon?" It sort of sounded like Ivy. "How could you hang up?" Waylon asked with anger. "I thought it was someone else," Ivy mumbled. "Liar! I said it was me!" Waylon almost screamed again. "What do you want?"Ivy growled. "To talk to you! Why haven't you visited?" Waylon asked. "I've been...busy," Ivy said. "No. No you haven't," Waylon growled. "Yes! I have! You do know that your father is in jail!?" Ivy screamed. Waylon let her scream right in his ear. "What do you mean?" Waylon asked. He had a slight feeling that she was lying. But than again, why would she lie about something so serious?

"He's in jail. The police questioned us about you, and I....I told them that he beats us. I felt like it was the right thing to do," Ivy's screaming went to whispering. "Oh..." Waylon said. What else could he say? "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "It's not your fault..." Ivy said. "No it is. If it weren't for me, you guys would of never of gotten questioned," Waylon said with slight anger. He took a deep breath. 

It was quiet.

"I could pick you up next month..." Ivy whispered. "Really? Are you sure?" Waylon asked with concern. "Yeah. I've been a little lonely, and I would like to see my son," Ivy smiled a bit. "You do know that you can visit me," Waylon said. "I know. But if I see you in there....I'll cry..." Ivy whispered. 

It was quiet for a little more.

"Well....I'll be going," Ivy whispered. "Okay. B-Bye," Waylon stuttered. He swallowed his tears. The thought of his mother crying because she has no one. The men she loved are both locked up. "I-I love you," Ivy said, already crying. Waylon tried to be strong. "I love you," His voice cracked. Ivy quickly hung up.

Waylon got up, dizzy from the news. He looked over at Noah. "You can lock it now," He said, tears filling his eyes. He tried his best to hide his tears.

He walked down the hall. As soon as one tear fell, he started to run to his room. The tears blocked his eyesight, so he couldn't see a thing. 

He bumped into something, causing him to fall.

It was Pyro.

Waylon wiped his tears. "I-I'm sorry," He said. "You okay?" Pyro asked. Waylon stared up at him. Did he look okay!? "No," Waylon said, crying harder. He felt so weak for crying at the JDC. Pyro reached his arm forward for Waylon. Waylon took a deep breath, grabbing Pyro's hand. "Thanks..." He whispered when he stood up. He moved past Pyro, walking towards his room. 

Pyro grabbed his arm. 

"What happened?" Pyro asked. Waylon looked at him. 

_What does he care?!_

Anger filled Waylon quicker than the phone call. "Nothing! Could you just stop?!" Waylon yelled. "Stop what?" Pyro asked, very confused. "Being gay for me! I'm taken!" Waylon screamed. 

Pyro pulled Waylon close, kissing him. Waylon enjoyed it for a quick moment, until he realized it wasn't Eddie. He pushed Pyro hard to the ground. "Fuck off!" He screamed. Pyro looked up at Waylon, than behind Waylon.

Waylon's heart hit his chest hard. He slowly turned around and saw a tall teacher. The teacher smiled. "And you are?" The teacher asked. The first instinct Waylon had was to run off, but this was not outside. This was the JDC. "Waylon Park..." He mumbled. "I can't hear you!" The teacher yelled. The anger got bigger. "WAYLON PARK!" Waylon screamed. The teacher smiled, grabbing Waylon's arm hard. "What room are you?" The teacher growled. 

"146," Waylon said with anger. The man took one turn, than opened the door. "I'll be sure to tell the officers," The teacher smiled, shoving Waylon in the room, down on the floor. He shut the door loud. 

Waylon looked down at the floor. He rested on his elbows, in an awkward position. The tears continued to fill his eyes, down his cheeks, and hit the floor. He cried from anger and sadness. Mostly anger. He hit the hard floor, hurting his hand. But he didn't care. He was already hurting.

He sat like that until an officer came in. "Come with me," The officer growled. Waylon slowly got up, and followed the officer down the hall. "Aren't you new?" The officer asked. "Yeah..." Waylon said with shame. Too many emotions were hitting him. Anger, sadness, shame, happiness. _Happiness?_

_Why are you happy?_

_Because that bastard is in jail. He got what he deserved._

_I wonder how long he's in there for._

"You'll be getting a two day room confinement. You're breakfast,lunch, and dinner will be served to you inside the room. Same goes for your homework. You'll be getting out on Monday at 7:30 PM. I'll get your clothes in a little bit," The officer said. Waylon rolled his eyes. 

The officer stopped at a white door, unlocking it. The room was smaller than Waylon's regular bedroom. It had one bed, no closet, no dresser, and one desk, along with a chair. "There's paper inside the desk and pens, so you can draw or do whatever," The officer said. Waylon walked inside the small room. "On Monday, you'll have to apologize to James," The officer said. Waylon almost didn't know who James was until he realized it was Pyro. He forgot that it was just a nickname. 

"Well, he should apologize, too," Waylon said. "And why is that?" The officer asked. Waylon opened his mouth, than closed it. He was going to say that Pyro kissed him, but he decided not to. The officer waved bye before he closed the large door. 

Waylon sighed loud, falling on the bed. He wiped his tired eyes. "It's only January. I still have six more months," He told himself. He sighed loud again, as if the six months would just pass. 

-x-

A knock on the door came. Waylon stood from the desk. "Okay, your two days are up. Come on," The same officer said. Nothing could stop the smile that formed on Waylon's chapped lips. 

The officer showed Waylon down the hall, back into his room. Chris sat at his desk, probably doing homework. Chris turned to see who had opened the door. "Don't get in trouble again. I don't want to see you in that room ever again," The officer said with a little anger. Waylon smiled and nodded. The officer walked out and closed the door. 

"What did you do?" Chris smiled, standing up from his seat. "I just got a little angry towards Pyro. I pushed him and swore," Waylon said, with no shame. "Why?" Chris laughed a bit. "He freakin' kissed me!" Waylon laughed. "What?! Wait until the squad hears about this!" Chris laughed. "Squad?" Waylon raised an eyebrow. "Oh my God. Y'know, me, you, Kevin, Owen, Cooper, Cameron, Ronnie, and Pyro," Chris smirked. "Don't tell them!" Waylon almost yelled. "Okay, chill. Don't push me and swear," Chris laughed. "Oh shut up," Waylon laughed. "Were you angry before?" Chris asked. 

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't angry. Just upset," Waylon said, sitting on his bed. "Why?" Chris asked, sitting across from him on his own bed. "...My dad...He's in jail. I don't know how long for. My mom won't visit me either. I feel so bad for her," Waylon sighed, almost crying. "Man. That...sucks. My dad isn't alive anymore. My mom hates visiting me, too. But I call her. To make sure she's okay," Chris said. Waylon smiled a bit. What Chris does was probably the sweetest thing he has ever heard.

 Chris stared at Waylon. He knew what Waylon was thinking. "Don't you  _dare_ tell the squad. Okay? I can't let them know that I like my mom," Chris smiled. Waylon laughed. "Than don't tell anyone Pyro kissed me!" He laughed. "No problem," Chris laughed. 

-x-

The officer stood next to Pyro, expecting the apology more than Pyro was. "Say it, Waylon," The officer growled. This officer was different. He was huge and buff. Waylon sighed loud. "I'm so very sorry, Py--," Waylon stopped. He took another breath. He just wanted to get it over with. 

"I'm so very sorry, James Hill. It was so stupid of me to push you and...swear at you. You..." Waylon balled his fists and continued. "You didn't deserve my anger. Could you ever forgive me?" He asked. The officer looked at Pyro. It had only been three days since that damn kiss but anger still bubbled inside of Waylon. How could that  _slut_ kiss him?

_Snap out of it! You're turning into Eddie!_

_Ha! In your dreams._

_Whatever._

"It's alright, Waylon. Just don't do it again," Pyro smiled. The officer patted Pyro's back, showing he was on Pyro's side. Waylon's jaw dropped. His fists gripped harder. His knuckles turned white. He could feel a huge amount of pain from his nails pinching his skin. He knew there would leave some kind of cut. Bleeding or not. "Asshole," Waylon murmured. "What was that?" The officer asked. "Mhmm? Oh, I said...." Waylon couldn't continue. "Right...C'mon boys, it's dinner," The officer smiled for the first time Waylon had seen him.

The officer led the way to the lunchroom, Pyro and Waylon followed shortly behind. Pyro's hand brushed up against Waylon's hand. Waylon snapped a glare at Pyro. Pyro smiled.

Waylon restrained himself from punching the living shit out of Pyro. 

-Miles-

Miles watched the floor as he walked out of the school. He looked up when he felt a hand touch his bicep. Than he had to look back down at the short woman. It was Ivy. 

"Oh hi, Mrs.Park," Miles smiled a bit. "Don't call me that. I'm Ms.Green. Mr.Park and I....had difficulties. Look, enough with that. I know you've been seeing Waylon. How has he been doing? Is he crazy?" Ivy asked. "Isn't he always crazy? He's been fine. Why don't you go visit him?" Miles asked. "I've...been busy. I can't bear to see him like that," "How?" Miles almost felt defensive. 

"Like....Like just in the JDC. And if I visit him, I feel like we'll just fight. And with the Eddie stuff....he'll be so depressed if he goes into his room," Ivy said with sad eyes. "Why?" Miles raised an eyebrow. "Because his room is full of Eddie pictures!" Ivy almost screamed. "Okay sorry," Miles moved back a little. "Sorry....I've been stressed. I've also been seeing a doctor about my anger issues," Ivy said. "God, you're just like Waylon. You think they're sweet than they go crazy," Miles laughed. He stopped laughing when he noticed Ivy wasn't laughing. 

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I miss him so much," She sighed. "I have a picture of him. It was supposed to be for Eddie but I didn't see him yet," Miles shrugged. "C-Can I see the picture?" Ivy asked carefully. "Sure!" Miles smiled. He grabbed out his phone and looked through his pictures. The pictures were mostly him and Billy. The first couple pictures were of him and Waylon. He smiled at the old memories. 

He showed Ivy the picture. She smiled, tears forming. "God, I see the background. The place looks awful," Ivy said softly. "Um, not really. It's like a school," Miles smirked. "Maybe I'll pick him up sometime around next month," Ivy said. 

"He misses you," Miles smiled. Even though Waylon never told him that, he knew anyways. 


	29. Lost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon is feeling...lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but crazy chapter! Not sure what's going to happen next, so please forgive me if the next chapter is a little confusing! Enjoy!

Waylon chewed on his nails, thinking. 

_I need to get out. This place sucks._

_And where will you go?_

_Anywhere but here._

_What will you do? See Eddie._

_No--Okay, maybe._

_Waylon, he's unhealthy for you. Pyro is good guy, try dating him._

_UM HELLO? Pyro and Eddie are the same! How? They're both locked up! Plus Pyro sucks._

Waylon growled, spitting the nail out of his mouth. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not bite your nails?" Chris asked, walking into the room. Waylon jumped up. "Woah, I didn't even hear you," He smirked. "I know, you were so dazed out. Are you okay? You've been acting like that all week," Chris laughed slightly. "Yeah...I've just been sick," Waylon lied through his semi white teeth. 

All week since Pyro had kissed him, he had been feeling funny. Not sick, but funny. He always had these sudden urges to just leave. And thinking of Eddie didn't help. He couldn't spend all his time with these crazy teens who thought they were big and bad. He didn't bother eating. Maybe death could get him out quicker than the six months could. He couldn't wait for his mom. 

"How was basketball?" Waylon asked, noticing Chris's sweaty face and rough breathing. "Oh, we played volleyball today. It's  _so_ much harder. Now I understand why girls say it's a really hard sport," Chris said. He wiped his face with his giant hand. "Really? Was there a net?" Waylon asked. "Yup. It took us, like, 20 minutes to set it up," Chris laughed. Waylon laughed.

The door opened. 

"Waylon? Visitors," Noah said. Waylon smiled and walked towards the door. He waved bye to Chris. 

"You know the way," Noah said, walking to the desk. Waylon nodded and walked to the lunchroom. He saw the usual suspects; Jeremy, Eric and Miles. "Hey," Miles smiled. "Hey," Waylon said. "How you doin'?" Eric asked. "Fine..." Waylon's voice trailed off. He sat down, getting closer to their faces. "You need to save me. I can't be here anymore! How can I last  _six more months_?!" Waylon growled.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking us to help you escape?" He asked. "No...Of course!" Waylon said. "Dude, Waylon, we're not helping you. You got yourself in this mess, not you gotta get yourself out," Miles said seriously. "No! You guys got me in this mess! Now  _your_ going to get  _me_ out!" Waylon whispered loud. 

Waylon stretched himself across the table, grabbing the closest man's shirt collar, which was lucky Eric. He pulled Eric close to his face. "Get me out," Waylon said sternly. Miles and Jeremy tried pushing Waylon off, but ended up choking Eric because Waylon's grip got tighter. "Please!" Waylon yelled, tears filling his eyes. 

"Waylon!" Miles yelled. When all hope was lost, Jeremy went over to an officer standing near. "Get that kid off of him!" Jeremy growled. The officer ran to Waylon's yanking him off. The officer lost his grip, dropping Waylon on his back. Waylon groaned in pain. The officer quickly picked Waylon up to his feet. Waylon looked up at the officer, than fell to the floor, blacking out.

-Eddie-

"What!? Is he alright!?" Eddie almost screamed. "Eddie, relax. We're not sure if he's fine. They just told us to leave," Jeremy said. "Why did he pass out?" Eddie asked. All three men shrugged. Eddie ran his fingers through his dark hair, eyes worried. "Oh God...." He whispered. "Eddie, it's okay," Miles said, sensing the fear in Eddie. 

"YOU DID IT! ALL OF YOU!" Eddie screamed at the men. "Eddie," Eric said sternly. "SHUT UP! Waylon is dying because of you filthy sluts!" Eddie screamed. "He's  _not_ dying," Jeremy growled. "YES. HE IS!" Eddie screamed. He stood from the chair, knocking it down. 

Before Eddie could reach the men, the door flew open. The guards ran in, grabbing Eddie. Miles's heart raced when he noticed the guns. He knew the police weren't afraid to use guns on an insane patient. He gripped his shirt hard, biting his bottom lip. 

The guards pushed Eddie out the door, closing it and leaving the men alone. The men awkwardly sat, not saying a word. Than, finally, a guard walked into the room. "Sorry about that. Visiting hours are now over," The guard said, motioning for them to follow him. Miles looked at his phone. 

They still had 2 more hours until visiting hours were over. 

-Waylon-

Waylon slowly opened his eyes. He was in some dark room with only one, dim light in the corner. It really didn't help much. He gripped the material underneath him. He was sleeping on a some small bed. He swallowed hard, spit getting stuck in his throat. His throat was  _so_  dry. He couldn't remember the last time he took a nice glass of water. 

He slowly got up on his elbows, taking a good look around the room. It wasn't his room. Or the condiment room. It looked like some doctor office. But he knew he was still in the JDC. He sat on his ass, wincing at pain that shot through him. He bit down on his inside cheek hard, making it bleed. 

When he felt brave enough, he got onto his sore, bare feet. He looked down, noticing he was in some hospital gown. He remembered the first time he was in a hospital gown, he was "raped" by Eddie and had crazy hallucinations. He walked over to the large door, noticing a small window. He looked through it, seeing the hallway was dark, but still some light. 

He opened the door slowly, entering the cold hallway. His stomach growled at the cold contact. He continued to walk until he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around, seeing Pyro. 

His eyes went wide. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Waylon?" Pyro raised an eyebrow.

_What is Pyro doing out here? How did he get out of his room?_

Waylon didn't make a noise. "Waylon? Are you okay?" Pyro asked, walking closer. "...Please..." Waylon managed to peep out. "Waylon, relax," Pyro calmly said. Waylon soon saw another figure. 

An officer.

"Pyro..." Waylon whispered. Pyro turned around, noticing the officer. "What are you two doing out of your rooms!?" The officer yelled with extreme anger. While Pyro was turned around, Waylon left him on his own. 

Waylon ran down the hall, fear filling him as if Jeremy, Eric, and Miles were behind him. He ignored the hunger pains and continued to run. He took turns every now and than, causing him to run into a room. 

Waylon closed the door, locking it on the inside. He ran to a corner,crying already. He placed his hands over his ears, trying to get yelling and ringing out of his ears. He wasn't sure if the yelling was coming from the officer or from his thoughts. 

"Please..." He whispered. He closed his eyes shut, only seeing his sweet lover. That somehow calmed him down, but it also didn't. He opened his eyes, door still closed. He shut them again, only thinking of Eddie. 

"I wish you were here. Why? Why? Why me?" He whispered to himself, but pretended Eddie was standing in front of him. 

"I'm sorry..." 


	30. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, PLEASE follow sakurai-suzuka on Tumblr and check out the AMAZING artwork she made for Dirty Little Secrets! Thank you Suzu!!!

The officers and the head of JDC questioned Waylon after the whole incident. They asked why he thought he passed out, why he left the room, why he ran away. Waylon answered the questions, but he was mostly mute. 

They placed Waylon back in his room and made him sign a contract. The contract said that if Waylon could pick up his act, he could graduate. It was a promise both sides had to keep. 

They also made Waylon start taking an anger management, who would also serve as a therapist. The therapist would be there until Waylon is released. And if the therapist thinks that Waylon didn't improve enough, he'll have to visit every other day.

"How you holdin' up?" Chris asked when both of the boys got ready on a Wednesday morning. "Fine. I can't wait 'til February though. I'll be going out on my first break," Waylon smiled a bit. "Woah, me too. Actually.....hold on," Chris put his hand up, walking towards a calender that rested on the wall. Each picture for each month had some kind of nature to 'calm' down the boys. For January, it had crystal, sparkling snow. Everytime Waylon looked at it, it reminded him of Chicago. 

Chris stared at the calender, marking off days with a black pen. "Oh God....I'm seeing my ma this Friday! And Saturday! And Sunday!" Chris laughed with excitement. "Nice! Guess I'll be all alone," Waylon laughed. "Yeah. When do you see your mom?" Chris asked. "First Friday of February," Waylon said with a straight face. "You have... Next week! Which is in... nine days!" Chris smiled. He circled both dates for when their mothers would visit and pick them up. 

"This will be the longest two days of my life! Now, let's get goin' to the showers, I don't wanna be the last one," Chris said.

Both boys walked to the showers, waiting in line. Waylon played with his toothpaste as he waited. He felt eyes watching him. He looked behind him, no one. He looked in front of him. There were boys, but none of them had interest in Waylon. He shrugged it of

Until he noticed a shirt, a shirt that made his skin crawl. It was Pyro...

The line went by quick. And before he knew it, Waylon was already in a shower. He wet his semi-greasy hair. He gave a little smile and closed his eyes. He hadn't felt that safe since..... he couldn't remember. 

Waylon's shot open when he heard his shower curtain open. It was Pyro, naked, and....horny? Waylon looked down. Yup, horny. 

"LOVE ME!" Pyro screamed, wrapping his arms around Waylon. Waylon screamed, hearing it echo throughout the room. He could hear other boys grunt at the scream. Pyro quickly spun Waylon around, ready to enter him. His hands gripped Waylon's thighs hard. Waylon was prepared for the rape, until he felt weight release his thighs.

He spun around quickly, seeing Pyro on the floor, boys piled onto him. They were attacking him and helping Waylon.  _Helping. Boys_ in the  _JDC_ _helping_ Waylon. The boys held down Pyro's arms and legs. One kid punched his stomach multiple times. The screams ringed in their ears. It soon drawn attention to the officers standing near. 

An officer ran in, yelling. "HEY! YOU GET OFF HIM! NOW!" The officer screamed. A boy ran in front of him, warning him. The officer heard nothing, pushing the kid away to the ground. He moved other boys that were attacking Waylon. "Hey! He was about to rape that kid!" A boy yelled. The officer forced Pyro up. "James? He wouldn't hurt a fly," The officer said. "Than how did he end up in the JDC?" A boy growled. 

It was the same officer who forced Waylon to apologize.

It was the same officer who thought Pyro was perfect.

The officer looked at Waylon, who stood shaking and naked underneath the running shower head. "Oh, Waylon Park. Of course. You probably lied. Get over here," The officer growled. "I saw it! He was about to be raped!" A boy yelled, getting closer to the officer. The officer grabbed out his gun. "Get one step closer. I'm not afraid," He growled. The boys backed up, even Waylon. 

Pyro stared at the gun, than looked up at Waylon, his eyes full of worry. As if he were telling Waylon to not rat on him. Anger raced through Waylon's veins. "He did try raping me. I'm not going to stand here, pretending like he didn't," Waylon growled. The officer pointed the gun at Waylon's head. "Keep lyin', son. The ending result won't be pretty," The officer said. 

"No, the ending result won't be pretty for you when you're fired," Waylon snapped. "I'm not afraid," The officer growled. "Neither am I," Waylon smirked.

The boys watched in awe. 

All of a sudden, a boy screamed, causing the officer to look towards it. Waylon took his chance, attacking the officer. When he pushed him down, the gun went off, going through the ceiling. Luckily, there was no second floor. Waylon punched the officer's face hard, afraid of nothing. 

He stopped when he was pulled off by other officers. Other officers yelled at the boys, telling them to leave. "PYRO RAPED WAYLON!" A boy screamed. Others screamed things just like it. They were on Waylon's side.

-x-

It was Friday afternoon as Waylon played basketball.

Waylon and the witnesses were questioned. The officer was fired based off of what the boys had to say. Pyro was taken to a different, harder JDC. It was almost jail, but a  _little_ better. Soon enough, the boys found out that Pyro was in the JDC from sexual assault, too. 

Waylon looked at his team. It was Kevin, Chris, and four other boys. The other team had Cooper, Cameron, Owen, and three other boys. Usually, they had more people playing, but most weren't done with their homework yet. It was also funny how they never gave Cooper the ball, always avoiding him. They didn't do it because he was short, but because it always made Cooper furious.

"Over here!" Kevin yelled at Waylon. Waylon threw the ball towards him, but it was taken away from Cameron. Cameron laughed as he ran away from the angry Kevin. The ball was taken from his greedy hands into Chris's large hands. He threw the ball into the basket.  ** _Swish._** _  
_

Waylon had loved the way the music got him pumped for basketball. It varied from old music to newer music. The JDC tried hard to find songs without swear words. But what did it matter? It wasn't going to change the way the boys acted.

Just as the song got to Waylon's favorite part, it was shut off. Someone hit it with the basketball. All the boys groaned loud, looking towards Cooper. "This is why we don't let you play," A boy tried hard not to laugh. "It was an accident! Maybe you shouldn't throw so bad!" Cooper yelled, a lot more serious than the other boy. The boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is that so, shorty?" The boy smirked. 

Cooper got closer to the boy. "Shut up," Cooper growled. "Oh! I'm  _so_ scared! Teacher, pwease come hwelp!" The boy said with a purpose lisp. A tap came on the boy's shoulder. The boy smiled and turned around. The smile faded each inch he looked up. It was Chris. "How 'bout you pick on someone your own size?" Chris growled. The boy swallowed hard. "I'll go find someone my own size..." He slowly said.  _  
_

Waylon was surprised none of coaches tried stopping the "fight".

All the boys' attention were drawn to the door opening. "Chris Walker? Is Chris Walker in here?" The officer asked. "Here," Chris put his arm up. "Your mother is here," The officer smiled. Chris looked at Waylon, smiling. Waylon gave back a reassuring smile. 

Chris followed the officer out the door, leaving all of the boys jealous. Why couldn't their mom go pick them up?

The boy looked over at Cooper. Cooper gave back a light smile. His 'body guard' couldn't protect him now. Before the boy could say a word, the dinner bell went off.

-Saturday Afternoon-

"Hello Waylon, I'm Mr. Jones, but you can call me Luke. I'm your therapist," Luke smiled as he shook hands with Waylon. They sat down in a small room, surrounded by light blue walls. A table rested in between them. " Hi, Luke," Waylon awkwardly said. "So, you dated a 23 year old man, correct? Eddie Gluskin? I was informed he was in a Mental Hospital. How are you feeling?" Luke asked. 

_So many questions at once, geez._

"Fine. I wish he wasn't put in there, though," Waylon mumbled. Luke wrote something on his clipboard. His blonde hair fell over, covering the clip board. "Why?" Luke finally asked. "Well...." Waylon swallowed hard. "He seemed fine to me. Sometimes," He said. "Sometimes?" Luke repeated. "Sometimes he just acted a bit crazy..." Waylon answered.

Luke continued to write on the clipboard. "How do you feel without him? Upset? Angry? Depressed?" Luke questioned. Waylon took in a shaky breath. It was always hard to talk about Eddie. "I guess....Depressed....And....Angry...." Waylon slowly said. "Why?" Luke asked. Waylon resisted his urge to roll his eyes. "Because I miss him," Waylon angrily said. 

Luke could sense the anger. 

"Let's not turn on each other here. This place is for your safety," Luke smiled. "Now, you can still be angry, but not at me. I did nothing. And I also want you to know it's okay to cry, okay?" He said. 

Waylon simply nodded.

"Okay, good. Anyway, how are you feeling in the JDC? The same way?" Luke asked. "I feel....still depressed. But good," Waylon said. "Why do you feel good?" Luke asked. "I guess because....I have lots of people here who kind of know what I've been through.....And I can be myself around them," He said. "Why couldn't you act yourself around your old friends?" Luke asked while writing things down. 

"Because....I had to hide everything from them. They couldn't know that I was dating one of our teachers. They would....I guess.... Leave me," Waylon said. His eyes started to bundle up with water. He looked up, pinching the bridge of his nose. He remembered how his mother always did that when he was small. It really did work. 

Luke continued to ask questions about Eddie and Miles, who Waylon eventually mentioned. Waylon answered the questions with shaky breaths and watery eyes. But he made sure he didn't cry.

-x-

When Waylon walked into his bedroom after dinner, he realized he was alone for another day. He kicked off his shoes and changed into his pajamas. He wasn't going anywhere after dinner, so he decided to get to bed a little earlier. None of the schedule really appiled on Sundays and Saturdays. 

He lied in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

He felt a little....different.

He felt like a whole weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Maybe the therapy would work.


	31. Snap Out of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update. I was sick with some kind of flu for two days, but I'm fine now. Still a little shaky though so that's why the ending is so weird. I also added a little Eddie stuff which is weird and I have no clue why I put it three days ago. But, I was too lazy to change it. Actually, the whole chapter is pretty weird. ENJOY

It was the Ivy would finally visit her son after a month. She walked into the building, taking steady breaths. Fresh snow lied on the hard ground, still piling. She saw dark skinned man at the front desk. 

"Hi! I'm Noah. And you are...?" Noah asked. "Ivy Pa--Green. Ivy Green. I'm Waylon Park's mother. I'm here to pick him up on his break," Ivy said. "Oh, of course. It's nice to finally meet you. You were informed about the whole incident? Well, the multiple incidents," Noah said. "Yes, how is he feeling now?" Ivy asked. "You'll have to ask him," Noah smiled.

Noah brought his walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "Louis? Could you get Waylon Park in room 146," Noah said. "Sure thing," Louis said over the walkie-talkie. 

Louis walked down the long hall, finding room 146. He opened the door. "Waylon?" He asked. Waylon looked up from his book he burrowed from Chris. "Yes?" He asked. "Your mother is here," Louis smiled, "Are you packed?" He asked. "Uhm, yeah, just give me five minutes," Waylon said. "Okay. I'll be waiting out here," Louis said. He closed the door.

Waylon looked at Chris. "Good luck," Chris smiled. "I'm actually a little scared," Waylon admitted, grabbing his bag off the floor. He checked the bag, making sure he had everything. "Im'ma miss you," Chris pretended to cry. "I'm gonna miss you, too," Waylon pretended to cry as well. 

He waved bye to Chris, than opened the door. He followed Louis down the hall to the front desk. There, he saw his mother. 

Ivy smiled a bit. "Hi, Waylon," She smiled. "Hey Mom," He smiled back. "You better put your jacket on. It's snowing," Ivy bossed, but nicely. Waylon groaned, grabbing his sweater from his bag. He quickly put it on.

They walked to the car, not saying a word. Waylon awkwardly sat in the front seat. He expected a hug, or a kiss, or some crying. Not this. His mother was acting so...depressed.

It was quiet about half way home, until Ivy finally opened her mouth. "What do you want for dinner? I didn't cook anything yet," She said. "I dunno," Waylon simply said. Ivy sighed hard. "I was told about... the touching. And how you passed out. And that you had room condiment. Waylon--" "I'm fine," Waylon snapped. "I was going to say, that you need to pick up your act. You didn't eat so you passed out. You swore so you got room condiment. And... well you can't prevent touching," Ivy said. 

"Mom....Please, I don't want to talk about it," Waylon whispered. "You'll have to talk about one day. And it's that day," Ivy snapped. "I'm not talking about it!" Waylon yelled. Ivy clenched the steering wheel hard. Waylon could sense she was furious.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. When Ivy pulled up in the driveway, Waylon quickly grabbed his bag, getting out of the car. He walked up the stairs, Ivy shortly behind. She unlocked the door with anger. Waylon stomped up the stairs, into his room. 

His room looked a lot different from when he last left it. He was so used to the JDC room. This room had a personality, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. He tossed his bag on the bed, staring at the pictures of Eddie. He smiled, tears filling his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up. Once he felt the tears leave, he continued to look at the pictures.

He grabbed a picture of a recent Eddie. He smiled, slightly kissing it. "I miss you," He whispered. 

-Eddie-

 Eddie's finger slightly brushed against Waylon's picture. He had received the picture last Saturday from Jeremy, Eric, and Miles. "He still looks beautiful," Eddie whispered. 

He jumped up when the door opened. He quickly stuffed the picture in his pocket. It was just an officer. "Dinner time," The officer, Josh smiled, walking towards Eddie. Josh had always liked Eddie, and Eddie had always liked Josh. They had normal conversions and laughed occasionally. He carefully hand cuffed Eddie's feet but not his hand. The Hospital decided to let the patients have dinner together, but their feet had to be cuffed. "What's for dinner?" Eddie asked. "Oh, I think pasta. I'm surprised, the pasta is actually really good here," 

"Yeah, but my mother always made good pasta. I wonder where she is now..." Eddie said, looking into thin air. "Yeah, I wonder where my mom is. But I'm doin' fine without her so," Josh smiled. 

He lead Eddie down the hall to the lunchroom. "Man, the line is gettin' long. Hurry and get your food," Josh patted Eddie's back, walking away. Eddie walked over to the line, staring down at his cuffed feet. It was surprisingly easy to walk in cuffs.

A man in front of him played with his fingers. The man turned to Eddie. "Oh hey. I haven't seen you around here," The man said. "I wonder why," Eddie shrugged. "Yeah. My name's Charlie. You?" Charlie asked. "Eddie. Why are you talking to me?" Eddie asked, trying not to sound mean. "Geez. Sorry. Just tryin' to make friends, y'know?" Charlie said. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm just used to people not talking to me," Eddie said. 

"Ahh... Wanna sit by me?" Charlie asked. "Why not?" Eddie smiled. "Awesome," Charlie said as he grabbed his tray. "Hey, who do you sit by anyway?" Charlie asked. "These two guys but they ignored me," Eddie chuckled. Charlie let out a rough laugh. 

The men grabbed their food, and walked to an empty table in the corner. "So, Eddie, how old are ya?" Charlie asked, grabbing out his plastic spork. "23. You?" Eddie asked. "23? Damn. You look young, but tall. And I'm 31. Beat ya by eight years," Charlie laughed. He fixed his light brown hair with his hand, making sure it wasn't sticking out. 

Charlie was a short guy for Eddie, but not shorter than Waylon. About 6 feet. He had light brown hair that kept reminding Eddie of Waylon. He had hazel eyes and crooked teeth. Eddie had wondered how he got in this Hospital?

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?" Eddie asked, taking a spoonful of pasta. "Oh well, I was seeing hallucinations and stuff. I told my doctor and they called me crazy! I'm only here for about two years. What 'bout you?" Charlie asked. "I....did some bad things. I get out in about ten years, but if I do good in therapy and  **really** improve, I'll get out in four," Eddie said. 

 Charlie slowly nodded. "I think this is a good start to good friendship. What do you think?" He asked. Eddie stared at his food. His never really had good friends before. The only 'friends' he has ever had would be...Rick Trager, Waylon, and an old friend from when he was 11, Mason or something. Waylon wasn't really his friend, more like boyfriend, but it was close enough. 

Eddie carefully looked up at Charlie, who was staring at Eddie. "Uhm, I-I guess," Eddie slightly smiled. "Cool," Charlie smiled. 

-Waylon-

Waylon stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It was already 3:45 AM. When his mind got the best of him, he stood up, walked down the stairs, and towards the back door. 

_You can't go outside! Where are you gonna go?_

_I don't know. Just walk around._

_You do know this is against the rules._

_Oh boo who. No one will even notice._

_Whatever._

He quickly put on his shoes and jacket, than walked out the door. He noticed the car, but it would be too obvious if he took it. He walked inside the garage, noticing his real ticket to getting out of the house.

His old bike.


	32. Just Lose It

Waylon hopped on his bike, smiling a little. He wasn't sure why he was smiling, but he liked the feeling. He slowly rode out of the garage, out the back yard, onto the sidewalks where streetlights shined, showing it wasn't so dark outside. 

He couldn't remember the last time he rode his bike. A year? Two years? He used to ride his bike to school in freshman and sophomore year. Than he eventually started to walk. He never really rode it after that. 

Where was he going? He didn't even have a clue.

He eventually found himself sitting in front of what used to be Eddie's house. He stared at the dirt where the stairs used to be. He looked over at the flowers that were completely destroyed. How could they just destroy the house? 

Waylon slowly stood up, dropping the bike to the ground. He slowly walked towards the 'stairs'. He remembered that shaky feeling he had when he first walked towards the stairs. Oh, how nervous he was! He remembered how he took a little time to look at the flowers, and enjoy the scenery of the house. He smiled, tears balling up.  He remembered a long time ago, when his favorite teacher had to retire in 7th grade, he remembered how his teacher said, "Don't cry because its over, smile because it happened,". More tears spilled out. He was happy that he got spend most of his Senior year with Eddie.

When his legs started to get tired of standing, he sat down on the leftover sidewalk. He continued to stare at the 'house'. He remembered the sex he had. He remembered how sick he felt. He remembered how innocent he was. Now look him.

He remembered when he was told that dead bodies were in the basement of the house. How could such a sweet, young man do such a thing? Because he was a monster. His fists balled up, the tears turning into anger. "Eddie....Eddie! How could you kill them?" Waylon asked out loud, as if Eddie could hear him all the way from the hospital. 

He cried harder, hitting the sidewalk. Pain burned and ached as he hit the sidewalk harder and harder. When he finally had enough, he stood up. He looked around, finally noticing the snow that had fallen. Why didn't he notice that before?

He picked up his beat up bike, and started to ride again. The next stop was Miles's house.

He quickly rode to his house, tears still falling. He stopped in front of Miles's house. He looked over at his window. It was on. That meant Miles was most likely awake. 

Waylon got off his bike, dropping it again. He walked in the snow, over to the window. He made a snowball, the snow freezing his bare hands. He threw it up, letting it hit the window. He smiled and waited for his result.

Soon enough, the window curtain moved, than opened. Miles peeked his head out. He blinked more than five times. Was he hallucinating? "W-Waylon?" He asked. "Hi," Waylon responded. "Oh God," Miles covered his mouth with his hand. He quickly shut the window, ran down his stairs, and out the door.

Miles ran over to Waylon in his pajamas, letting them get wet and cold from the snow. "Waylon? What the Hell? Why are you here?" He asked as he covered himself with his arms. "It's my break. And I thought I could come see you," Waylon smiled. "Oh Jesus," Miles placed his hand over his forehead. "What's with all the Bible references?" Waylon laughed. 

Miles moved his hand, "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Um, excuse me?" Waylon smirked. "Why are you so....crazy? I'm sorry, I had to say it. Like, you've been so crazy with Eddie and shit. Now you're in front of my house, laughing," Miles snapped. "Wow, okay. I know I'm crazy. But, you wanna know why? Because of the stupid JDC and you! If you didn't step in, my life would be normal and I would have Eddie!" Waylon growled. 

"Eddie was a killer! What don't you understand!? I was trying to help your stupid ass!" Miles's voice picked up. "I didn't need your pity help! Because look at where you got me now! In a stupid fucking Juvenile Detention Center! Wow, Miles, you've really helped me!" Waylon mockingly yelled. "You would be dead right now! And I don't see anyone complaining besides you!" Miles pushed Waylon into the snow.

Waylon kicked Miles's shin, causing Miles to fall. Miles quickly rolled over, getting on top of Waylon. He punched him three times until Waylon grabbed his wrists.        "S-Stop!!" Waylon screamed, yanking Miles off of him. Miles landed in a wet pile of snow, than quickly stood up. Waylon got up quicker though. 

They stood, staring into each other's eyes. "Asshole," Waylon hissed as he wiped blood away from his nose. "Psycho," Miles growled. Waylon felt anger build up again, like how he felt with Pyro. He ran, or say tried to because of the snow, and attacked Miles down. 

He sat on Miles hip, punching him. He punched him a couple times, feeling stronger each punch. Miles tried stopped him, slapping his face here and there. Waylon pinned his wrists down against the cold snow. 

"I've been through rape, been with a psychotic asshole, and so much more. You. Don't. Scare. Me," He growled in Miles's ear. Miles stared up Waylon, feeling a little weaker. "Doesn't prove shit," Miles hissed, knocking Waylon off. "I've been through  _three_ psychotic assholes, grief, and a car crash," He said, sitting up on his knees, towering over the lying Waylon. "Grief? You wouldn't know grief if it punched you in the face! So fuck you!" Waylon yelled.  _  
_

Miles stared at Waylon, trying to control his breathing. What was he doing? One of the people he cared about was trying to fight him. Tears filled his hazel eyes. Waylon noticed the tears that fell over his cheeks. "M-Miles," He said with a shiver. Miles started to laughed. "I'm sorry," He whispered, awkwardly hugging Waylon.

"No, I'm sorry," Waylon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. But nothing could stop the tears from falling. He hugged Miles tighter. "I-I've just been so stupid lately," He said. "We all have," Miles cried. 

They hugged for a couple minutes more until Waylon said that he had to go. He waved good bye to Miles as he got onto his bike. "See you next weekend," Waylon smiled. "You're having another break?" Miles asked. "Probably," Waylon answered. "Well, bye," Miles waved bye as he stood on his front porch.

He waited until Waylon got out of view, than he walked into his house. 

-Saturday morning-

Waylon sat on his couch, watching cartoons early in the morning. He used to waking up so early. "Already up?" Ivy asked as she walked down the stairs. Waylon looked over at Ivy. "Oh, um, yeah," He slightly smiled. Ivy's eyes widen as she saw the bruises on Waylon's pale face. "What happened?" She asked, walking closer. "Huh?" He asked. "Your face...It's all bruised up," Ivy asked. 

"Oh, I-I fell down the stairs last night," Waylon said. "Is that the noise I heard? You were so loud last night," Ivy slightly smiled. "Why were you up?" She asked. "I-I was thirsty," He said. It was quiet for a moment. "Waylon....I know you went outside. But why?" Ivy asked. Waylon stared at her. "I just needed to get out," He slowly said. "You saw Eddie's house, didn't you?" Ivy asked. Waylon looked down at his hands. He nodded. 

It was quiet again. Waylon felt so awkward.

"I won't tell the JDC. Just don't do it again. Got it?" Ivy said with a straight face. Waylon moved his fingers around. "C-Can I go back home--I mean back to the JDC?" Waylon asked. Why the Hell did he say home? Maybe because he felt safer there? "Today?" Ivy asked. "Yeah..." Waylon whispered. "Oh...Okay," Ivy slowly said. 

"Get ready," She finished and than walked back upstairs. Waylon could feel the disappointment in the 'oh'. He felt how sad she felt. That her son would rather be at the JDC than home. 

-Same day-

Waylon placed his bag on the bed. He smiled as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the picture of Eddie. He started to slowly laugh of happiness. "Soon, my baby," He whispered. He looked over at the time. 12:09 PM. Chris was eating lunch. 

Waylon placed the picture on the bed, than slowly started to unpack. As he placed his shirts on the hangers, Chris walked in. Chris jumped as he saw Waylon. "Woah, shit! You scared me! Why are you back so early?" Chris asked. "My mom. She's so awkward with me. And I feel better being here than that God awful neighborhood," Waylon said. "Why? Gangs or something?" Chris asked. "No, just stupid people and stupid memories," He corrected. "So why are you all bruised up?," Chris said as he walked to his desk. "I was in a fight," Waylon said. 

Chris turned and noticed something on Waylon's bed. He looked at Waylon, who was busy with his clothes. He picked up the picture, taking a good look at it. It was some man with a black undercut, blue eyes, and a suit and tie. It looked like some school picture. He turned it over. The hand writing looked like Waylon's.

**Eddie Gluskin. Age 23. 10/12 Picture Day.**

Waylon turned around when he finished, seeing Chris. "What are you doing?" Waylon asked. "Eddie Gluskin. Sounds familiar," Chris said. "Long story," Waylon simply said. "Why do you have this picture?" Chris asked. "He's my boyfriend. He's in a Mental Hospital now," Waylon said. "Not a bad lookin' guy. And that should say a lot when I say that because I'm straight," Chris laughed. Waylon smirked. 

Waylon snatched the picture out of Chris's hand. He walked over to his desk, grabbing tape, than taping the picture on the wall next to his bed. He turned and looked at Chris, who was watching him. "I'm crazy, okay?" Waylon said. "No. You're not crazy. Just in love. Damn! Why have I been so poetic lately!?" Chris stomped his large foot against the floor. 

"I'm gonna go play basketball. Wanna join? It'll get your mind off of Eddie and stuff," Chris said. 

"Why not?" Waylon shrugged.

-Eddie-

A knock came to Eddie's door. Eddie looked up from his bitten fingernails. Josh opened the door. "Visitors!" Josh smiled. Eddie looked at the time. 12:27 PM. "At this time? It's a little early, don't you think?" Eddie asked. "These guys really want to see you, I guess," Josh said as he handcuffed Eddie. 

Josh showed Eddie the way to the room and sat him down. "I gotta get the guys. Stay here," Josh said. He walked out the door.

Eddie knew it would be the three assholes. Maybe they had something important to tell him since it was so early. 

Jeremy, Eric, and Miles walked in, sitting down in their usual chairs. Miles on the right, Eric in the middle, and Jeremy on the left, all across from Eddie. "Why are you guys here so early?" Eddie asked when the officers left the room. They all shrugged except for Miles. "Waylon had a break from the JDC yesterday. He came over at like 4 AM and we got into a fight," Miles said. He could see the anger forming on Eddie's lips. "Don't freak. We're cool now. It was just some stupid fight," Miles said. 

Jeremy and Eric stared at Miles. "You didn't tell us that!" Jeremy said. "I just did," Miles growled. It was quiet for a couple minutes. "Can I have another picture of him?" Eddie asked. "Sure. But he probably wants a picture of you," Miles shrugged. 

Miles carefully grabbed out his phone, getting the camera ready. "Now smile," He said. "Wait, do I look okay?" Eddie asked. "You're just like Waylon," Eric smirked. "Well, I don't want to look stupid!" Eddie said. "You looked stupid before and Waylon still loved you," Jeremy shrugged. "Shut up," Eddie growled. "It's true," Jeremy mumbled. 

"Just smile. You look fine," Miles said with a small smile. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, than smiled at the camera. 

"He'll love it," Miles said as he put his phone away. "How do you know?" Eddie asked. 

"I just know," Miles smiled.


	33. Everything Is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! And thank you again to Sakurai-suzuka on Tumblr for drawing another fanart! Please check that out if you have the time! It's just amazing. And I'm also not sure how many more chapters this fanfic will have. All I know that there will be a second one, but I have no idea what it would be about.

"I can't believe we're both leaving," Chris said as both boys packed their bags for their break. "Why?" Waylon smirked. "I dunno. Maybe because no one will be in this room? I don't know," Chris shrugged. Waylon let out a small laugh. "I just hope my mom isn't so weird this time," He said. "Don't worry. My mom was a little weird the first time I saw her, but we're fine now," Chris said. "That's great. Your mom really loves you than. My mom just.... I dunno. She's weird now," Waylon's voice faded.

Noah opened the door. "You boys ready?" He asked. Waylon and Chris turned their attention to the door. They looked at each other, smirking. "See you Sunday night," Waylon said, zipping his bag. "Yup," Chris smiled. They walked out the door together, and down the long hall to the front desk. 

They saw Owen, hugging his father. Owen turned to Waylon and Chris. "Oh....I--Whatever. I hugged my dad, okay?" He growled slightly. Chris and Waylon looked at one another. "That's fine," Waylon shrugged. "Yeah," Chris lazily said. Owen raised an eyebrow. "But you made fun of Kevin for like, a week," He said. "That was three months ago. I'm a changed man," Chris smiled. 

"C'mon, Owen, we don't want to be late," Owen's father grabbed his arm lightly. "Yeah, okay. Bye guys," Owen waved at the boys. "Bye," Chris and Waylon said. 

As they waited for their mothers, they talked about life after JDC. "I'm gonna get a good job, a wife, and sporty kids. No offense, but no one will be fat in my family. We're all gonna be healthy and stuff. I'll also be rich. Just you watch," Chris smiled. "I hope you do that, Chris. You're a good guy. I'm gonna....I don't know. Do stuff. Get married?" Waylon said. "Man, you gotta have more than that! I've been thinkin' about what I'm gonna do after all of this lately," Chris said. 

Waylon shrugged. "Maybe I should start thinking?" 

"Yeah, I think you should,"

-Later that day-

Waylon lied on his bed, thinking of the future. What could he do while he waited for Eddie to get out of the hospital? College? What college would accept him? Start acting? He's terrible.

_You're not that bad at acting. You've been acting like you love Eddie this entire time._

_No, that's you. Just stop._

Waylon whipped the so called 'good' thoughts away. He started to think of the future again, knowing he would look back at these days and laugh. Boy, he couldn't wait to that again. Laugh. When was the last time he had a good, hardy laugh? He laughed all the time with Chris but that was different. He wanted to laugh with Miles. Ivy. Eddie. Someone who was close. Jeremy and Eric were close but they weren't friend close. 

His door opened. 

"Get up. We're going," Ivy said, walking away. Waylon jumped off his bed and ran to Ivy, who near the stairs. "Leaving where?" He asked. "You'll find out later," Ivy sternly said, going down the stairs. "I'm not going unless you tell me," Waylon growled. "Oh, you'll go with Eddie and run away but you won't go with your own mother? Amazing," Ivy said, not looking at Waylon.

"At least I was with someone I loved," Waylon snapped, grabbing his mother's arm. He gripped it tight, than released it. He forgot about his therapy. Luke had told him to take a breather before he acted. Waylon wish Luke had told him that before the fight he had with Miles. "Don't you dare hurt me. I'll have your ass arrested," Ivy said, slapping Waylon lightly on the cheek. 

Waylon tighten his fists, feeling it go numb. Ivy continued to walk to the kitchen, grabbing her jacket. Waylon followed shortly behind. "So where are we going?" Waylon growled. "I said you'll find out later. Here's your jacket," Ivy said, handing Waylon his jacket. Waylon let out a frustrated sigh and put it on. 

They both walked to the car. They drove a couple miles until Waylon finally asked. Thoughts had raced his mind the entire time. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To the prison. To see your father," Ivy said, taking a sharp turn. "What!? I don't wanna see him!" Waylon snapped. He couldn't see his father. He just couldn't. His father was a terrible man who didn't give a shit about anything. 

Waylon turned the door, trying to open it. He would rather die than see that man. "Waylon, stop," Ivy said, grabbing Waylon's arm. Waylon quickly turned to Ivy. "No! Why am I seeing him!? Why didn't you tell me before!?" He yelled. "Because I knew how you react! And I was right! You're seeing him because he's your father Goddammit. I've already made an appointment so you can't leave now," Ivy said. 

Waylon stopped, than hit the car door once in defeat. He leaned back into the seat and sighed loud. He crossed his arms over his chest in anger. It was quiet when Ivy pulled into the prison guest parking lot. "I know...I know you're angry and you don't want to see him, but it's the right thing to do," Ivy sighed, taking the keys out. "Are you going to see him...?" Waylon mumbled. "I already did last week. Now let's go," Ivy said, getting out of the car. Waylon stared at the door handle.

_You're the bigger man. Now get out._

_God fucking dammit._

Waylon angrily opened the door and got out. He looked over at Ivy, who was already down the parking lot. She couldn't wait? Waylon slammed the car door, calmly walking to Ivy. He gripped his jacket hard, trying to release his anger. 

By the time he caught up to Ivy, they were by the front door. They were greeted by an officer by the front door. "Visits?" He asked. "Yup," Ivy said, pointing at Waylon. "C'mon," The officer said while looking at Waylon. Waylon followed the officer down a long hall into a small room. 

There were tiny stalls with glass separating the people. Each person used a phone to talk to one another. "Carson Park is right there," The officer pointed. Waylon awkwardly walked towards the man. He sat down and picked up the phone. 

"Hey..." Waylon whispered. Carson stared at Waylon. "Hey," Carson said louder than Waylon. "How's it goin'?" Waylon asked. "Fine. Jail really sucks. It's so much different from yours..." Carson awkwardly said. "I bet..." He whispered. "I can't wait to get out to see you and your mother. How's your JDC?" Carson asked. "It's fine. I've made some pretty good friends.... How do people treat you here?" Waylon asked.

Waylon felt as if this conversion would last forever. 

"They treat me pretty good. So, um....how's...Eddie?" He asked. Waylon stared at Carson, trying to get the tears to stay in his eyes. "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet," He whispered. "Oh...It's kind of weird how we're all locked up. Except all in a different place," Carson said. Waylon smirked. "Yeah, it is,"

Carson noticed that small smirk that made his heart pound. He hadn't seen Waylon smile in a while, that he actually started to miss it. Sure, he would hit him around a couple times, but he still loved him. 

-Saturday night-

He found himself doing the same thing. It was 12:01 AM, and Waylon was sitting on his bike. He sat on it, thinking. 

_Don't ride._

_Just go._

_Don't._

Waylon started to ride the bike out of the yard, into the streets. He couldn't go past Eddie's 'house'. Not again. Nor Miles. The next best thing was Mount Massive. 

He quickly rode to the school, dodging big pieces of snow. When he got closer to the school, he noticed people walking in and out. There were bright lights everywhere and cars. "What the Hell..." Waylon whispered to himself. What was going on?

He started to see girls wearing small dresses and boys wearing suits. He looked at the school again, seeing a banner. It said:

**St. Valentine's Day Dance! Formal Dance. $4 to enter! Love is in the air, take a breath!**

Little hearts surrounded the words. 

_Since was it Valentine's day? How? How? How?_

Waylon turned around, and rode to behind the building, where not a lot of people were. Waylon quickly noticed the bright light shining through Jeremy's office window. Was he in there? And with who?

Waylon dropped the bike on the floor, than ran to the door. He forced it opened, running to Jeremy's office. There was no one at the front desk. He carefully walked towards the door, turning around for people. All he heard was yelling and loud music. Probably coming from the gym. 

He turned the handle carefully, than peeked his head in. He saw Jeremy staring at Eric. What were they doing? "You just don't know when to stop," Eric laughed mockingly. When Waylon moved the door a little more, it creaked. 

Jeremy's and Eric's heads shot to the door. Their eyes widen. "Waylon?" Eric asked. Jeremy took his chance, punching Eric down. 

Waylon walked in the room, shutting the door. He watched as Eric reached for the black, handgun that rested on the desk. Jeremy pushed him away, than reached for the gun himself. Eric took the gun out of his hand, throwing it to the other side of the desk, near Waylon. Waylon backed up against the wall, terrified of the gun. 

Jeremy kicked Eric's shin. Eric punched Jeremy hard in the eye socket. Waylon quickly, but quietly walked to the gun, picking it up. It was heavier than he had thought. He carefully aimed the gun in the middle of Eric and Jeremy. His hand shook underneath the power he had.

Eric looked over at Waylon, noticing the gun. Jeremy, trying to see what Eric was looking at, stopped hitting. He felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead. Nothing was worse than a crazy, teenage boy holding a gun aimed at your face. 

"W-Waylon, put down the gun," Jeremy carefully said, standing away from Eric. Waylon gripped the gun tightly, his finger on the trigger. He noticed how both men carefully looked at him. It made him excited but also terrified at how much power he had. 

"Both of you, sit down," Waylon ordered. Eric and Jeremy gave each other a quick look. "There's no chairs," Eric whispered to Waylon. "Than sit there," Waylon pointed with the gun at the floor right in front of him. Jeremy and Eric carefully walked around the desk to Waylon. They sat down on the floor, looking up at the crazy teen. 

Waylon sighed carefully, afraid of himself. Afraid he would accidentally fire. "Stop fighting. We've all been through tough shit, but we can't just turn on each other. Even though that's been happening a lot now," Waylon said. "We're not some team. If you--" Jeremy was cut off by the gun pointed at his face. "Shut up. I know we're not a team but we're still here for each other. Believe what you want, but know that you have people watching out for you," Waylon growled. 

Jeremy slowly nodded. Eric stared up at the furious Waylon. "We have your picture..." He carefully whispered. "What picture?" Waylon asked, gun still pointed at Jeremy's head. "The one of Eddie. We took it last week. It's in Jeremy's drawer," Eric said. 

Waylon knew two things. Eric would either get the picture, or get another gun in the drawer. Waylon slowly put down the gun. "No more fighting," He whispered, still looking at Jeremy. He placed the gun on the trophy shelf. "Now gimme my picture," 

Eric got up, walking towards the desk, and opened the drawer. He grabbed the picture and walked back to Waylon. He gave him the picture. 

Waylon smiled at the beautiful sight. So that's how Eddie looks now. He still looked the same just with dark circles and messy hair. He could notice slight hairs growing around his chin and cheeks. He could see how his undercut was starting to grow into a regular haircut. His smile grew bigger. He looked up at the men. 

"Thank you," He smiled. Jeremy and Eric smiled back. "No problem," Eric whispered. Waylon took one last look, than stuffed it in his jean pocket. "So, what's with the dance shit?" He asked. "Oh, something everyone wanted to do. Miles is actually in there right now," Jeremy said. "Really?" Waylon laughed. "What a loser," 

Waylon took the gun resting on the shelf and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Eric asked. "That's my gun," Jeremy said. "I'm going home. And it's mine now," Waylon smiled. Jeremy sighed loud. "Yeah, well fuck you, too," He said. Waylon chuckled. 

"Love you, too, Jer," He said.

-Three months later, May, Saturday Night-

"Hey," Waylon said as he sat down across from Jeremy, Eric, and Miles at the JDC lunchroom. Three months had passed, and Waylon still hadn't seen his mother since  his last visit, which was February. 

 He still hadn't seen Eddie either. 

But the more he talked about him, the better he felt. He didn't really feel like crying anymore. And he didn't feel upset that he hadn't seen him yet, because the pictures they switched back and forth was good enough. So far, Waylon had about 26 pictures of Eddie hanging on his wall and in his desk. He wasn't sure how much Eddie had, but he knew it was more than 26. Eddie had wanted tons of pictures of Waylon. 

He also kept taking his therapy. He was improving so much that Monday would be his last day for therapy. 

Monday would also be the last day with Chris. He was leaving forever, hopefully. They had talked a lot the night before, talking about leaving and seeing each other again soon. Chris said he would give Waylon his address and number so he can call from the JDC and visit when he gets out. 

"Here's your picture," Miles handed him the picture of Eddie. "Awesome," Waylon smiled, taking a look at the picture. From the first picture he received, to the one he just got, he could tell Eddie was improving, too. He looked so much better and healthier. His light beard and undercut were fixed. His blue eyes were shining, but Waylon knew they could be brighter. "God, I can't wait to see his stupid ass," Waylon laughed. 

"You need like, one more month," Miles smiled. "I know, but I can't wait," Waylon said. "Why didn't you just visit him on your break?" Eric said out of the blue. All the eyes went to Eric. "What?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know. Why are you guys staring?" Eric asked, a little scared. "Because that's a really good idea," Waylon said emotionless. "Yeah," Miles whispered. 

Miles looked at Waylon. "We could do it now," He said. "Yeah, but you guys aren't my mom," Waylon said. "I'm your father," Jeremy said quickly. "I'm your brother," Miles said. "I'm your cousin," Eric said. They all stared hard at Waylon. "I-I guess. You could try?" He shrugged. 

"I'll be right back," Jeremy got up, walking to the front desk. Waylon ran his pale fingers through his blondish hair. His heart started to pound. He prayed to God that the JDC would say yes. 

When ten minutes passed, and Jeremy still wasn't back, Eric went to him. The old bastard was flirting with the woman at the front desk. Eric growled, walking closer. "C'mon," He said annoyed. Jeremy looked at Eric, than back at the woman. "I guess we'll be going, beautiful. Enjoy your night," He winked at the woman. She blushed hard. 

Jeremy walked up behind Waylon, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's get goin', son,". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, Eddie and Waylon will finally see each other next chapter!! Even I'm excited.


	34. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yes, I forgot what day Waylon's birthday was so I made it up. I tried finding it in the other chapters but nothing.

Waylon sat in the back seat of the Honda Accord. His bag sat on his lap, barely any clothes in it. He looked over at Miles, who was staring out the window. The sun was setting, showing off a beautiful, orange color in the sky. 

Jeremy drove faster than all the other cars on the road, taking risky turns and switching lanes. "Slow down," Eric said in the front seat. "Well, I wanna get to the Hospital as soon as possible!" Jeremy said with a hint of anger. Eric looked at Waylon, than back at Jeremy. "Waylon looks like he's about to throw up. Slow down," Eric said sternly. 

Jeremy slowed down, but barely. 

Eric turned to Waylon. "You okay? You look really pale and your cheeks are red," He said, concern in his voice. "Fine. Just nervous," Waylon answered as he swallowed the puke resting in the middle of his throat. 

He was so nervous. More than nervous. His heart was in his throat, along with puke. Nothing was in his stomach. His palms were sweating against the bag. His whole face burned when he touched it. 

He looked out the window, seeing a long, tall building out in the distance. It reminded him of a Mental Hospital, but he wasn't sure if it was it. "We're almost there," Jeremy whispered, sounding like he was talking to himself. Waylon turned to Miles. "Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" He asked. Miles turned to Waylon, eyes wide with eyebrows knitted. He looked at Waylon as if he was crazy. 

"Oh yeah! He'll faint of happiness! You're like, his whole life," Miles smiled. Waylon's lips formed a smile. "Really?" He slightly tilted his head. "Yup," Miles chuckled. 

About a half an hour passed by the time they arrived at the Mental Hospital. Waylon was right, the building was the hospital. 

They walked up the front steps, Waylon being the slowest. Jeremy turned to Waylon. "Hurry up," He hissed. "I'm sorry," Waylon shrugged, walking a bit faster. Eric swung open the door, holding it for the other men. Miles looked over at Waylon. "Do you wanna go in alone?" He asked. 

Jeremy and Eric turned to Waylon, waiting for the answer. "Yeah....I wanna see him alone," Waylon answered. "We have to sign you in first," Jeremy said, walking into the building. 

As they all entered, Waylon took a good look around. The ceiling was high up, and it was painted baby blue, like a clear, summer sky. The lights resembled one giant sun. Paintings from former patients hung on the walls. Waylon knew that because it had said on the bottom. 

While his eyes wandered around, Jeremy signed in quickly. He looked over at Waylon, shaking his arm. "Go follow the officer," He said. Waylon looked over at the officer, who was standing near them. "Good luck," Miles smiled. "Don't get too crazy," Eric laughed. "Have fun," Jeremy whispered, but smiled. Waylon nodded and smiled back, showing a weird way of saying goodbye. 

The officer walked down the hall, and unlocked a door. The room was small, but looked cozy. There was a soft carpet in the middle of two couches. Ever since February, Eddie had gained more trust with visitors. Thus, getting a cozier room. His hands wouldn't be handcuffed, but his feet would. 

"He'll be here shortly," The officer said, walking out the room. Waylon shakily walked to the couch and sat down. His mind raced so fast he couldn't keep up with the thoughts. He looked down at his blue jeans. The blue jeans he had been wearing since January. Along with the white T-Shirts. That's all he was really given but he had make the best of it. If he knew he was coming to visit Eddie, he would of worn his 'fancy' shirt. 

He balled his shirt in his rough hands. His hands had gotten rougher from all the basketball and football. Since it was May, the boys got to go outside. He inhaled a sharp breath, feeling his body shake. 

His head shot to the door when it opened. He saw a large figure make its way in. 

Eddie.

Eddie stared at Waylon, eyebrows knitted, mouth slowly opening. The officer patted Eddie's back and closed the door. Waylon quickly stood up, standing across from Eddie. "Wa-Waylon?" He asked, tears filling his eyes. Waylon felt cold tears run down his hot cheeks. That was the first time he had seen Eddie cry. 

Waylon carefully walked towards Eddie, knowing Eddie couldn't really walk. Waylon lifted his hands, caressing Eddie's cheeks. "Eddie," He whispered. He smiled, showing Eddie everything was alright. Eddie lifted his hands, lightly grabbing Waylon's small wrists. "You're here," He whispered. Waylon nodded. "I'm here," He whispered back. 

Waylon got on his tiptoes, lips lightly touching Eddie's lips. Eddie pushed more in, making their lips fully touch. Eddie moved his hand, resting it on Waylon's neck. He brought him in closer. Waylon could finally smell Eddie. He smelled sweet. He could taste his breath. It tasted even sweeter. Like candy. He felt Eddie's fingers brush his greasy, but soft hair. 

Waylon's hand gripped Eddie's white T-Shirt. His other hand went up and down, feeling everything through the shirt. Than, he carefully slipped his hot hand underneath Eddie's shirt, feeling his abs. Eddie melted underneath the touch. 

Eddie pulled back from the kiss, looking into Waylon's soft eyes. He smirked. "Still my little minx," "You know me," Waylon giggled, giving him a quick kiss. Eddie's large hands caressed Waylon's red cheeks. Waylon smiled with a short hum. "I've missed you," He smiled. "I've missed you,too," Eddie chuckled slightly. Eddie's hands moved away from Waylon's cheeks. Waylon slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

He rubbed his tired eyes, listening to Eddie's soft footsteps and chains. When he opened his eyes, he saw Eddie sitting on the couch across from him. He slightly smiled. "How are you doing here?" He asked. Eddie looked around the room, than back at Waylon. He shrugged. "Pretty good. The nurses here are pretty nice. I got one friend who's....a bit crazy. But aren't we all? Oh, and my room is full of pictures of you,". 

Waylon blinked, than smiled. He was glad Eddie was having a good time. "That's really sweet. I have some pictures, too. So, what's your friend's name?" He asked. "Charlie. He's quite funny. Mostly dirty jokes though. Enough about me. How's the...JDC, is it?" Eddie said, sitting back with his arms over his chest. "Oh, I can't wait to meet Charlie, than. If I can...And the JDC is pretty good. A couple more weeks until I'm out and I can visit you more often!" Waylon smiled. 

"I can't wait to get out,too. Just four more years....What will we do after I get out?" Eddie said with sad eyes. Waylon could tell that that was all he was thinking about. He rubbed his neck. "I...I don't know. We could get married. We could have children," He shrugged. "Marriage is my first priority. I wish I bought you a ring before all of this," Eddie sighed.  "It's okay. We didn't know this would happen. But, getting out and being well should be your first priority. You can't be in here for ten years," Waylon said. 

Eddie gave a small nod. "Will you still love me after four years?" He asked. Waylon's eyes widen. "Of course! Don't you dare think otherwise! I mean, it's only four years. I'll be... 22 years old. And you'll be...28 years old. Still an old man," He smirked towards the end. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault that you like older men," He chuckled. "  _When_ is your birthday?" Waylon asked. "July 2nd," Eddie smiled. "June 18th. Beat you," Waylon giggled slightly. "Pretty sure I beat you by six years," Eddie said. 

The door opened. It was an officer. "Visiting hours are over," He said. Waylon looked over at Eddie with knitted eyebrows. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," He carefully said. "Promise?" Eddie asked. Waylon stood up.

"Promise,"

-In the Car-

"But we have to see him tomorrow!" Waylon begged from the back seat to the front. Jeremy sighed hard. "We can't," He growled. "I promised him," Waylon said, barely louder than a whisper. "You should of thought of what I had to do before you promised," Jeremy smirked. "I didn't know you were busy! I mean, what _do_  youhave to do?" Waylon asked. "School stuff," Jeremy growled. 

Waylon sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll drive him," Eric said. Waylon's eyes shot to Eric. "Really?" He smiled. Jeremy quickly looked at Eric. "No," He sternly said. "Yeah. I can just take your car," Eric smiled. "I am not letting you drive  _my_ car. Never. When you drove that rental car, we were almost killed," Jeremy said. "That was different. C'mon. It's going to be the second time the kid gets to see his boyfriend in an entire year. The least you could do is let that happen," Eric said. 

Jeremy gripped the steering wheel hard. "Fine. But you're not taking this car. You're taking my shitty one," He said. "Fine with me," Eric smiled. Waylon smiled. He couldn't believe Eric tried helping him. 

"Hey, so where is Waylon sleeping tonight?" Miles asked out of nowhere. "At your house," Jeremy said. "Not mine! My parents will know. Than they'll tell his mom," Miles said. "Whatever. Than Eric's," Jeremy said. "Not mine either! No offense, but I don't want him in there. Or even you two," Eric said. Jeremy sighed with annoyance. "Than this car," He said. "No! I am not sleeping in a car! It'll be cold," Waylon said. "I'll turn on the heat," Jeremy growled.

"Just let me sleep in your house," Waylon answered. "No!" Jeremy slightly yelled. "Why not?" Waylon asked. "Because," Jeremy said. "I'm doing it anyways," Waylon shrugged and smiled. "Asshole," Jeremy whispered. 

Miles looked up from his phone. "Waylon can't sleep alone at your house. I'm coming,too," He said. "Me too!" Eric laughed. "This isn't some slumber-party ,you fuckers!" Jeremy yelled. "We won't do anything bad," Miles smiled. "Liar," Jeremy hissed. "Please," Eric begged. "You guys are fuckin' annoying. Whatever. Sleep at my house. Borrow my car. Eat all my food, too?" Jeremy growled. 

Waylon, Eric, and Miles all looked at each other, smiling. 

-Later that night-

Waylon and Miles sat on Jeremy's expensive, leather couches. He had about four long couches, all surrounding the flat screen TV. Eric walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Did you know he has a maid?" He asked, smiling. "Really?" Miles asked. "Yeah. Her schedule is on the fridge," Eric said, holding a beer. Miles sat up, noticing the beer. "Why didn't you get us beers?" He asked. "Um, maybe because you guys are 17 years old?" Eric smiled. Miles rolled his eyes, lying back down. 

Jeremy walked into the living room. "If I hear anything break, or anyone laugh or scream, I'll sue you all," He growled. "I'd like to see you try," Eric said. "I won't sue you. That's too expensive. But I will make all your lives a living Hell," Jeremy answered. 

Jeremy left the room, going upstairs into his own, warm bedroom. Waylon stared down at his nails. He had weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had this feeling before but he couldn't remember for what. 

Than the thought snapped at him. He was feeling guilt. He hadn't felt this much guilt since he first had sex with Eddie. He gripped his shirt hard. God, he hated this feeling. 

"Waylon, you okay?" Miles asked. Waylon quickly looked at Miles. "Yeah...Just tired," He lied. Eric looked at the clock sitting on a table. "12:15 AM. We should probably get to bed," He said. Waylon quickly covered himself up with the blanket. He watched as Eric turned off the lights and get back into the couch. 

Waylon stared down at the floor in the dark. He couldn't get rid of this feeling. Why did he have it? Was it because he was missing JDC?

He quickly shut his eyes, trying to sleep. 

-Sunday Morning-

"We'll see you in a little while," Eric smiled. Waylon gave a quick smile, than followed the guard down the long hallway. 

This time, when Waylon got in the room, Eddie was already there. They both smiled. The guard shut the door behind Waylon, making him flinch a bit. He quickly walked over to the couch across from Eddie. 

"I've missed you and it's barely been a day," Eddie smirked. "Same here," Waylon smiled. It was quiet for a couple minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. Waylon thought he would have so much to say. 

It wasn't awkward either. It was...relaxing. 

Waylon slowly got up, walking over to Eddie. He sat next to him, enjoying the sweet smell of him. "Y-You can't sit on this side. Its the rules," Eddie said with fear in his voice. "It's okay," Waylon smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned against Eddie's side. He rest his head on Eddie's strong chest. He could hear his steady heartbeat. He hummed quietly, tracing his fingers over Eddie's stomach. 

He inhaled deeply, feeling content and relaxed. He loved the feeling. He hadn't felt like that for a long time. He was either angry, giggly, or tired. Never relaxed. When he was tired, he didn't feel relaxed. Relaxed was feeling happy, but also tired. He felt calm, not wanting to move away from Eddie. 

Eddie's hand reached up, curling the tips of Waylon's hair. "Never leave me," He whispered. 

"I'll never leave you," 

-Last week of JDC-

Waylon stared at his roommate from his desk. His roommate was looking at the pictures of Eddie--again. "Why do you always look at those pictures?" Waylon asked with annoyance. 

"I dunno. They're cool," His roommate said, still staring. 

His roommate was Colin Baker. He was as tall as Miles, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Waylon hated this kid. He wasn't funny and he did the most random things. No one liked him at JDC. Waylon wished he still had Chris. 

Ever since Chris left, Waylon was so bored. Chris always kept him entertained or gave him books. But luckily, Chris would sometimes visit. Not too long though, because he knew Waylon had other visitors. 

The last time Waylon saw Eddie was in May. He wanted to stop because it wouldn't be special when he got out. On Saturday, he would finally visit Eddie again, and he would also get more privileges. 

It was only Monday. Only six more days...

He knew this week would be longer than the six months. 

The dinner bell went off. "Are you fuckin' excited for dinner!?" Colin yelled. Waylon got up from his chair. "You're gonna get in trouble if you swear," He sternly said. "Who gives a shit?" Colin laughed. "I do. The guards do. JDC does. Trust me, getting in trouble here isn't fun," Waylon said. "How would you know?" Colin asked with attitude. "Long story," Waylon said, walking out the door.

Waylon and Colin walked down the hall to the lunchroom. They grabbed their food and sat at the usual table. The table seemed almost empty. Chris had left, Cameron, and Owen. Only three boys had left, and it was still fun. It was just Kevin, Ronnie, Cooper, Colin, and Waylon. Soon, more roommates would be added with Kevin, Ronnie, and Cooper. 

It was sad to think that Waylon would never see them again. Maybe one day. Some random day he would see them again but it was unlikely. The thought of that always made Waylon feel shitty. He had gotten to know them all so well, only to leave them in a week.

"So, Waylon, what are you gonna do after JDC?" Kevin asked. Waylon smirked. "I have no clue," "That's how I'm gonna be when I get out of here," Ronnie laughed. All the boys weakly laughed. It was sad to see one of their friends go.

"Waylon Park! Waylon Park! Waylon Park!" A voice yelled from the front door of the lunchroom. All the talking in the lunchroom stopped. Some eyes went to Waylon, others looked around the room, not knowing who this 'Waylon Park' was.

Waylon quickly got up, walking to the man. "Yes?" He asked, not even close to the man. "Come out here," The man said. Waylon followed the man out the lunchroom, near the telephones. "What is it?" Waylon asked. He thought he was already getting his diploma. But that wouldn't make sense. 

"I-I'm not sure how to put this. We know you love this man, so this might be hard to hear. Maybe you should sit," The man said. Waylon's heart fell. Was he talking about Eddie? Miles? Who!? "Just tell me," Waylon said, his hands nervously rolling his shirt.

"Well...Eddie Gluskin is in the hospital," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be uploaded late, I'm not sure. I really didn't expect me to write that Eddie is in the hospital. It just....happened. So i'm gonna need some time to think about what happened to him.


	35. Starting Over

Waylon's head moved down, staring down at the floor, in shock. How could Eddie be in the hospital? He was fine in May. What happened while he was gone?

"What happened? Do I get to see him?" Waylon asked, looking up at the man. "Well, since you're still a minor inside the JDC, you can't know or see him until you're released. Which, lucky for you, is this Friday," The man said. "That's so stupid! What if I was getting out four months!?" He asked in a loud voice. "You'd have to wait four months than. Look, I don't make the rules, I just follow them," The man said. Waylon looked down again. The man placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can go back in your room if you want," 

Waylon nodded, walking down the hall. He watched his feet moved back and forth as he walked. His shoes were dirty from football and other stuff he didn't even know. 

He reached his room, dizzy. He carefully shut the door and leaned on it. He placed his hand over his forehead. He closed his eyes.

_Oh God. What happened to him?_

He moved his hand, moving to the bed. He quickly fell on it, stuffing his face in the unwashed pillow. He took off his shoes with his feet. Than he crawled up in a ball, his face facing the wall. It didn't help facing the wall because some pictures of Eddie hung there.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He quietly whimpered, trying not to be loud. A knock came on the door. Waylon quickly closed his mouth and wiped his eyes. He got up on his elbows. "Yes?" He asked. The door opened.

It was just Colin.

Waylon rolled his eyes, falling back down. Colin awkwardly stood by the door, playing with his hands. "So, um, what happened?" He carefully asked. Waylon grabbed the picture of Eddie, showing it to Colin without turning around. "He's in the hospital and they won't tell me why," His voice was muffled from the blanket in his face. 

"Man, that sucks," Colin said, staring at the picture. He walked away from the picture, going over to his desk. He sat down, and started doing his homework. Waylon put his arm down, bring it up to his chest. If Chris were here, he would of said something better. It wouldn't be poetry, but it would still be better than Colin's words.

-x-

Waylon awoke the next day. 

_What time is it? Why didn't the alarm go off?_

He looked over at the clock. 11:10 AM. He was late for his classes. Why didn't Colin wake him up!? Anger filled him. "That son of a bitch!" He growled. He quickly got up, falling back down on the floor. His vision turned black and blue. He got up too quickly...

The door opened. It was Noah. Waylon looked over at him, trying to focus on his face. The black and blue slowly faded. "Waylon?" Noah asked. "I'm sorry! I didn't hear the alarm!" Waylon said, hoping he wouldn't get a room confinement. "No, no, no it's fine! We didn't want you to wake up! Colin said you were sick. And the news you received was hard. So you can have this day off," Noah smiled. 

This is why Waylon always liked Noah. "Thanks," Waylon smiled. "Now get off the floor," Noah said, still smiling. "Sorry, I just fell," Waylon said, slowly getting up. Noah nodded, than left the room. 

Waylon couldn't believe Colin backed him up. He told everyone he was sick. Maybe he was sick? Sick of being inside the JDC. 

He felt his own forehead. It was burning hot. He walked over to his bed, lying back down. He thanked God for Colin telling them he was sick, because he was about to puke. 

He slowly fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

Waylon awoke, once again, not knowing the day or time. He looked over at the clock. The red time shined through the dark. 1:23 AM. How long was he asleep? Was it the same day? He felt his forehead. It felt normal, but still a little hot. He sighed loud. He looked over at Colin, who looked like he was sleeping. 

The only light was the light from the hallway that shined through their small window on their door.

"Finally awake?" A voice asked. Waylon's heart jumped. He turned to Colin. "Colin?" He asked. "Yeah," He answered. "Why are you awake?" Waylon asked. "Because I can't sleep," Colin said. "How long have I've been asleep?" Waylon asked. "Oh, about...two days. Three if you count today. It's Friday now," He said. "I was asleep for three days!?" Waylon's eyes widen. 

"Yup. They said you had the flu. The only times you got up was to puke in that bucket or randomly. Don't you remember?" Colin said. "No! I don't remember that! I don't remember puking or anything," Waylon said. "Well, you did. A doctor and two guards came in and started looking at you. It was really awkward for me," Colin slightly laughed. Waylon smirked. "I really don't remember that," He said. "Than you kept waking up and talked about nothing. Like some Eddie guy," Colin said. "Eddie? That's the guy in all the pictures." Waylon corrected.

Colin shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "So, you're goin' home today," He said. Waylon started to smile. 

"Yeah, I am,"

-Later in the day-

"Ready to leave?" Noah asked from the door. Waylon held his suitcase. He nodded. Noah returned his old clothes,he got to say goodbye to all his friends, and received his diploma. It was 1:33 PM. They were all still in class.

Noah held the door open for Waylon to walk out of. He took one last look at the room. He smiled. Even though he hated this place with a passion, he made some good memories. 

He followed Noah down the hall into the main office. There, Ivy and Carson stood waiting. Waylon couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. He dropped his suitcase, running to his parents. He hugged both of them tightly. Ivy hugged him back, already crying. Carson hugged him back, trying to be a man and not cry. 

Waylon backed away from the hug. "I've missed you guys so much," He cried. "We've missed you," Ivy said. Waylon turned around, grabbing his suitcase. 

They said goodbye to Noah, than walked out the door. "I need to see Eddie," Waylon said out of the blue. "Why?" Ivy asked, walking down the stairs. "He's in the hospital!" He quickly answered. "Oh, no. You are not seeing him. You need him out of your life, he's bad for you," Ivy said. "What? No he isn't! I have to see him! I promised!" Waylon said. 

Ivy shrugged. "Oh well," She said. Carson watched the two fight. "Ivy, just let him visit," He said. "NO!" Ivy sternly said. They walked into the car, quiet. Waylon sat in the back, staring out the window. Carson sat in the front seat, but not driving. Ivy was going to drop off both boys at separate houses.

Ivy dropped Carson off at a house nearby their's. She than pulled into their own parking lot. "Mom! Please!" Waylon begged. "Waylon! No!" She growled. She got out of the car.

Waylon sat in the car. He knew what he was going to do.

-That same night-

 Waylon started the car up at around 7:05. He didn't care if it made lots of noise, Ivy was gone anyways. Only God knows where the Hell she went.

He quickly got out of the drive-way, onto the hot streets. It was 7, but that didn't stop the sun from still being out. 

He drove for about a half an hour before he reached the hospital. He ran out of the car, into the hospital. "I-I need to see Eddie Gluskin!" H said, totally out of breath. "And you are...?" The nurse asked at the front desk. "Uhm, his guardian!" He lied. "Okay...I'll get an officer so you can see him. Pleas wait over there," She pointed at the chairs. 

Waylon sat down, enjoying the soft chair. He could sleep right than and there. He slowly closed his eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Let's go," Someone said. Waylon opened his eyes. It was the officer. "Oh...Okay," He said. He got up, following the officer into an elevator. He unlocked something Waylon couldn't see and the elevator started to move. "So...How long have you known Eddie?" The officer asked. "A couple years now," Waylon lied, once again.

The elevator opened, showing a much different version of the hospital. It was where all the inmates went. Some doors had officers standing by, others had nothing. 

They walked down the long hallway. Waylon kept taking looks into the rooms. Some men and women were handcuffed down, some were passed out, and some were just watching TV like normal people. 

The officer stopped at a door. He opened it and checked on Eddie. "Lucky for you, he's awake," He smiled. Waylon smiled back, walking into the room. 

His heart strings ripped when he saw the sight of Eddie. His eyes were bloodshot and bruised. The side of his face was cut and scratched. His arm had a long scratch that was stitched up. His nose had some dry blood around it. His finger was broken. He had not shirt on, showing cuts and a huge bandage. 

"E-Eddie..." He whispered. He tried not to cry, showing Eddie that he was fine and he shouldn't worry. "I look bad, I know," Eddie smiled. Waylon couldn't believe he was smiling and joking. "Y-yeah..." He whispered, walking closer to him. He hugged him tightly, kissing him on the side of his face. "Who did this?" He asked. 

"Charlie," Eddie said. Waylon pulled away. He rested his hand on Eddie's bare chest. "Charlie? Isn't that your friend?" He asked. "Yeah. He got a little...upset..." Eddie whispered.

-Sunday Night-

Charlie opened Eddie's door at 3:32 AM. "Psst! Eddie!" He whispered. Eddie opened his eyes. He looked over at the door. "C-Charlie?" He asked, very confused. "Get up! We're gettin' out of here!" Charlie said. Eddie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We're leavin'!" Charlie growled, walking over to Eddie. He grabbed his hand and yanked him off the bed.

"Fuck you!" Eddie whispered as he laid on the cold floor. "Get up!" Charlie almost yelled. He started to laugh. Soon, Eddie started to laugh, too. Charlie helped Eddie up, pulling him to the door. "Wait, wait what are we doing?" Eddie asked, his laughing stopped. "We're gettin' outta here!" Charlie smiled. "Pretty sure that's illegal," Eddie said. "Shut up!" Charlie laughed.

Charlie walked out the door. He turned when he didn't hear Eddie's heavy footsteps. "C'mon," He hissed. "I'm not going," Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shit. You're too good for me, huh?" Charlie smirked. "I didn't say that," Eddie growled. "You implied. I know it. Now c'mon," Charlie said, reaching his arm out. 

Eddie stood standing still. Charlie's hand went down. "C'MON!" He screamed. "NO!" Eddie yelled back, putting his arms on either side of his waist. Charlie growled loud, walking to Eddie. 

Charlie brought his hand up, punching Eddie's face. Eddie fell back, completely shocked. He looked up at Charlie. He noticed the sharp, cutting knife in his hand. "Ch-Charlie, put the knife down!" He begged, putting his hand up near his face. "Y-You think you're s-so much better than me! I've noticed it throughout these s-six months!" Charlie said, his hand shaking. 

"I do not!" Eddie said, trying to defend himself with words. "LIES!" Charlie screamed, lunging towards Eddie. Eddie moved to the side, causing Charlie to fall on his chest. Charlie screamed with intense anger. He got up quickly on his side. Eddie tried to get up but was pushed back down by the body of Charlie. 

He took his chance, stabbing Eddie's stomach twice. He watched how the blood splatted on Eddie's face. 

With the strength Eddie had left, he pushed Charlie off. He quickly stood up, screaming at the pain. Charlie bounced up. He went to punch Eddie's face again, but Eddie grabbed his wrist, throwing him against the nightstand. The clock and light fell off the weak nightstand. 

The light bulb broke. It shattered all over the floor. Charlie pushed Eddie down, hovering over his waist. He picked up a glass shard. He scratched it all over Eddie's delicate face. Eddie screamed in more burning pain. 

Charlie scratched Eddie's chest, ripping through the shirt than the skin. Eddie shoved his hand all over Charlie's face, grabbing his eyes. He dug his fingernails in his skin, trying to get him to stop. 

But Charlie didn't have it. He bit Eddie's finger hard. It was almost like biting a carrot. He scratched the underside of Eddie's forearm, leaving a long trail of blood. Eddie forced his finger down Charlie's throat, ignoring the sharp teeth. Puke traveled up, slightly getting on Eddie's face and neck.

Charlie laughed, punching Eddie's face. He punched harder and harder each punch. He felt powerful. He had wanted to that since the first day he met him.

Eddie reminded him too much of his brother who abused him. They had the same personality and everything. He wasn't in because he was hallucinating, he was in for almost murdering his brother--again.

He didn't understand how his bother lived both attacks, but he guessed it was because he was magic.

A guard finally ran into the room, knocking Charlie off. Charlie got back up, going to attack Eddie again. But, luckily, another guard ran in, taking Charlie by the waist. He stabbed some tranquilizer in his neck. Charlie quickly stopped fighting. 

A third guard walked in, turning on the light. The light exposed broken glass and tons of blood. The two guards who weren't helping Charlie looked at Eddie. His shirt was torn and bloody. "Eddie?" The guard asked. 

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but his vision started to get dark. 

He passed out...

-Present-

"That bitch! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Waylon growled, pacing back and forth in front . "Darling, please don't get angry. I hate seeing you upset," Eddie said, his hands over his bandage. "Why wouldn't I get upset!? He tried killing you! What if I lost you?" Waylon said. He stopped pacing. His eyes traveled from his hands to high above the wall. "Oh God...." He whispered. 

Thoughts raced through his mind, crashing and dodging each other. What if he found out Eddie died again. Would he believe it this time? What would he do? Kill himself?

Eddie stared at Waylon, eyebrows knitted. "But, um, I didn't die," He slightly smiled. Waylon continued to stare at the wall. Eddie started to get worried. "Waylon?" He asked. Nothing.

"Waylon!" He shouted. Waylon jumped up, looking at Eddie. "Oh, uhm, sorry," He weakly smiled from embarrassment. "It's okay..." Eddie said. Waylon and Eddie stared at each other for a long moment. 

Eddie motioned his hand for Waylon to come to the bed. Waylon quickly walked over, gently grabbing Eddie's large fingers. "Yes?" He asked. "Nothing. I just want you close," Eddie said, staring up at Waylon. Waylon started to giggle. The giggles turned into real laughter. Eddie raised an eyebrow. "W-What is it, darling? What's so funny?" 

"It's funny h-how--" Waylon laughed harder. He dropped Eddie's large hand. "What, darling?" Eddie started to slightly smile. Waylon's laugh was so cute and contiguous. "It's funny how we've been through s-so much shit but we still love each other," Waylon said, laughing fading away. 

"What do you mean? Shit?" Eddie asked, a little angry. "Oh, don't get mad. I didn't mean all the good memories. Like the JDC, Mental Hospital, the running away, the fake death, the depression, the...." Waylon's voice stopped. Eddie cocked his head. "The...?" "The....rape," Waylon swallowed hard. The words were knives to his heart because he knew Eddie didn't mean it. But he still did it. 

Eddie looked down, playing with his thumbs, "Yeah..." He whispered. 

It was quiet.

Waylon slowly picked up Eddie's hand again, holding it to his face. His hand was so warm. It was rough, but in a soft way. He kissed his palm. "I graduated today," He said, trying to change the topic. "Really? I wish I was there..." Eddie said. "It wasn't that big. It was just getting my diploma," Waylon said. 

Eddie sighed loud. "I'm so tired..." "Same here," Waylon said. "Sleep with me," Eddie almost demanded. "I can't. I'll get in trouble," Waylon said with sad eyes. "I didn't get in trouble when I was in  _your_ hospital bed," Eddie smirked. "Yeah, but that was different," Waylon said, implying he was a crazy inmate. Eddie smiled but rolled his eyes. 

The guard walked in. "Visiting hours are over in twenty minutes," He said. Waylon nodded, than looked back at Eddie. "Well, I'll be going," He smiled. "Bye," Eddie smiled. "Love you," "Love you," Eddie repeated. 

Waylon reached down, kissing his chapped lips. "Be good and get rest. I'll see you tomorrow," He said. Eddie returned the kiss. 

Waylon walked out the door, towards the elevator. 

He stepped out the hospital, sniffing in the sweet smell of summer. He air filled his tired, weak lungs. He was so tired of smelling the stale smell of JDC. He hadn't realized how beautiful it smelled outside. Ivy had distracted him, not letting him focus on the smell.

He realized he was free for the first time in a while...


	36. I Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY short chapter! And I apologize for not updating in a very long time! Plus, I wanted to update some kind of chapter to let you guys know I'm alive!

Waylon quickly drove over to the Upsur's household. 

It was only 9:12, he was sure Miles wouldn't mind. He parked half on the curb and half off. He hadn't drove a car since December. 

He ran over to Miles's window, picking up a rock, and hitting it. God, he felt like a 15 year old, waiting for his girlfriend to get to the window past curfew. 

The window flew open, and a head popped out. Of course, it was Miles. "Wha--Waylon?" He cocked his head. "H-How did you get here? It's Friday..." Miles was definitely confused. "Today was my last day at the JDC. C'mon, let's go somewhere," Waylon said, his neck hurting from looking up so long. "Oh yeah....Where to?" Miles asked. "Anywhere! I'm free!" Waylon laughed. 

Miles rolled his eyes, than closed the window. Waylon stood there, somewhat speechless. Did Miles ditch him? Or was he coming down the stairs. Waylon awkwardly walked to the door. 

The door opened and it was Miles. Waylon sighed with relief. "I thought you were gonna leave me," He said. "I was....But than I remembered that you're out of JDC, blah blah," Miles said. Waylon nodded slowly. "Okay..." 

They ran over to the car, getting in. "Your parking skills are amazing," Miles mockingly said. Waylon smiled, "I know,". They buckled up and started to drive. 

It was quiet at first, and somewhat awkward. Miles hadn't been alone with Waylon in a long time. Waylon just drove around blocks and passed places. He tried his best to avoid Eddie's 'house'.

"Y'know...Jeremy fell down the stairs at school," Miles started to laugh. Waylon started to smile. Soon, the smile turned into a loud laugh. They started laughing and talking, acting like nothing had happened before. No Eddie, no JDC, no runaways, no chasing, no fights. 

It felt pretty good....

They laughed hard. Waylon's eyes filled up with tears from so much laughter. He couldn't see the road and he didn't care. If something happened, it would happened. He couldn't do anything about it. 

"O-One time, I farted at a funeral and everyone thought it was the body," Miles laughed. Waylon laughed harder. Their conversation would look stupid from someone else's point of view. But they enjoyed it. They just talked about funny mistakes and other peoples' mistakes. "My dad p-painted my nails against my w-will," Waylon laughed. "No wonder why you're gay!" Miles laughed. 

Something was triggered in Waylon, making him laugh even harder. His ribs hurt from the lack of oxygen. He took sharp intakes of breath when he had the chance. 

Waylon, not paying attention to the road, passed a stop sign. A car came speeding down, skipping it's stop sign, too. He crashed into the hood of Waylon's car. Waylon went spinning, as well with the other car. 

-x-

Waylon's eyes opened slowly. He could barely hear the sirens from the ambulance going off. He groaned, feeling blood bubble in his throat. He coughed, wanting the blood to escape. 

He looked over at Miles, who was passed out. He looked like he was breathing though. Waylon looked over at the other car. One man was out, and he was standing. A medic had his arm around the man, covering him with a blanket. He asked something, and the man nodded. The medic helped him into the ambulance very slowly. 

Than it hit Waylon....

What if he was paralyzed for the rest of his life? The man who was standing was in the back seat during the crash, so nothing that bad could happen. But Waylon was in the front, vulnerable to being paralyzed. He started to panic. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt, than reached for the door handle. His back worked fine, but he had to test his legs. 

He opened the door, causing attention. All the medics and officers looked over at the door. They were all shocked. Waylon just stared, not knowing what to do. He quickly fell out of the car. He groaned in sharp pain. He could feel his insides shake and move. When he couldn't take anymore pain, he let out a bloody murder scream. 

About four medics ran to Waylon, helping him moved the position. "Am I paralyzed? Am I paralyzed? Help me, please!" Waylon begged. He was in hysteria. He kept asking the same question: Am I paralyzed? 

Two more medics came over, carrying the stretcher. They placed it on the floor. They all picked up Waylon, putting him on the stretcher. "Please, help me!" Waylon begged. He couldn't the idea through his thick skull. Of course the medics were helping him. 

They put him into the ambulance. He was alone with a medic. The medic was a young woman, with light brown hair. "You can relax now, we're going to the hospital," She smiled. Waylon stared into her eyes, still afraid. He could feel his heart racing. Was this Heaven? Or Hell? Or nothing?

"Am I dying?" Waylon asked. "No, you're not," The woman slightly smiled. She could be lying and be completely wrong. She grabbed an oxygen tank, and started to fix it up for Waylon. She put the mouth piece over Waylon's mouth. "D-Don't let me sleep. Please. Pleas..." He started to fade away.

-x-

Waylon's eyes shot open. Where was he? What was doing? Was he dead? Alive? 

His hands patted all around the bed. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was looking for something. He sat up, feeling pain moved all around his body. He laid back down in defeat. He placed his hand over his stomach. He slowly rubbed his stomach in the pitch black room. He could only see one light and it was coming from the hallway. 

Something started beeping. It was loud and fast. Waylon's head started to spin. What was that awful noise? He sat up, ignoring the pain. He looked around the room. A nurse ran in the room. "Waylon!?" She asked. Waylon's head shot in the direction of the nurse. "Where am I? Am I paralyzed? Who are you? How do you know my name? What's beeping so loud?" Waylon asked so quickly. He had to take a deep breath from all the questions. 

"Shhh...." The nurse whispered, pushing Waylon down slowly and carefully. She fixed something next to him and than tucked him in. "We'll tell you in the morning. Just relax," She whispered. Waylon nodded, only because he didn't want to fight. The nurse left the room without a sound. 

Waylon stared up at the ceiling. She didn't answer any of his questions. But she was calm...

Was that a good sign or bad sign?


	37. Some Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter. It's very lovey-dovey. There's also some Outlast style chasing! Not really chasing, just running away.

Waylon's eyes were crusty when he opened them. He groaned and stretched. How long had he been asleep?

A nurse walked into the room. She was startled when she saw Waylon awake. "Oh! Mr.Park! You're awake," She said. "O-Of course. Why w-wouldn't I be?" Waylon asked a little suspicious. "Well, you were asleep for about a day!" The nurse slightly laughed. Waylon raised an eyebrow. He had? How? "Really?" He asked. "Yup. Before, when you were awake, you were in such a hysteria. You kept asking if you were paralyzed," The nurse said. 

_Oh yeah._

"Oh. Yeah, I kind of remember that..." He said, than continued, "What happened to me?" "To your body? Well, you broke two ribs, fractured your wrist, and some stitches on your left shin because it was cut. The shin wasn't that bad. We also saw you have some old scars from something else on there. The rest are scratches and bruises," The nurse said. Waylon looked down at his wrist. It was covered with a white cast. "Oh..." He said. Why didn't he feel the pain before?

 "Are you hungry?" The nurse asked. Waylon thought for a moment. 

_Man, I'm kind of hungry but I'm not sure if I want to eat. Can I get McDonalds here? Probably not. I should go with Miles later. Wait--Miles...Oh shit!_

"W-Where's Miles!?" Waylon yelled on accident. The nurse took a step back and put up her hands. "Relax. And Miles?" She asked. "Yes! Miles Upsur! H-He was in the car with me! And what about the other p-people in the other car!?" Waylon said, his heart racing. "Oh right, Miles Upsur. He's fine. He just woke up a couple hours ago. He has two broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Not that bad but he still needs care. As for the other people, they're fine. It was about three men and they seem to walk fine except one, he has three broken ribs. That was the driver," The nurse said. "Did they say anything about us? Like suing or anything?" Waylon asked. "Oh, no. They actually feel real guilty," She said. 

Waylon look down at his wrist and sighed.  _Thank God._ "So, are you hungry?" The nurse asked. "O-Oh, yes, ma'am," Waylon slightly smiled. The nurse smiled and nodded, leaving the room. 

Thoughts went in and out of Waylon's confused brain. Like what was happening to Ivy and Carson, where was Jeremy and Eric, how was Miles feeling, where was he going after this, what college was he going to attend. The college one hit him like a huge rock. What college was he  _going_ to? He remembered back in JDC, the teachers made all the seniors make college plans and their essays. His essay was still with the JDC, either hidden in a file or actually sent to a poor college. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a slight knock on his open door. "Y-Yes?" He answered. Ivy and Carson walked in. "Waylon?" Ivy questioned as she carefully walked in, expecting the absolute worst. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how bad Waylon looked. Sure, it was a little better than she thought, but it pains a mother to see their hurt child. She ran over to Waylon, hugging him tight but also carefully. Tears filled her tired eyes. "Oh, my little baby," She whispered in his ear. 

Waylon couldn't help the tears from forming in his bruised eyes. "Mom," He whimpered. Ivy hugged him tighter. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry," She whispered. Waylon knew she was fully crying from the loud sniffles and muffled voice. So, he let the tears fall out. He started to cry harder and hugged her tighter. It hurt his ribs like hell, but he would do anything for this crazed woman, no matter what. 

His life was full of crazy people, of course. 

Just to hear the loud sniffles from his mother hurt him even more. No matter who you are, and what you do, to watch/hear your mother cry, is awful. 

Carson awkwardly watched from a distance, holding in the sour tears. He  _had_ to stay strong. 

Ivy pulled away from the hug. Her bright red eyes looked into Waylon's teary eyes. Her hands caressed his cheeks. "I'm sorry for being such a bad mother lately. You were hurting and I should of helped. I was so stupid and blind to see how bad you truly looked, inside and out," She cried.  Waylon slightly smiled. "I-It's okay," He whispered. 

Ivy's hands fell to either side of her small body and walked away. The mother and son both looked at Carson, expecting something. Carson was quiet, taking careful breaths. Waylon awkwardly looked outside the window. 

_Of course he wouldn't say any--_

Two arms rapped around Waylon's neck. He jumped in surprise. He looked down to see his own father. Waylon moved his good hand up and patted Carson's back. "I-I'm sorry," Carson whispered. The father tried his best not to cry liked a little boy. "It's okay," Waylon whispered back, tears still rolling down his scratched cheeks. 

Carson moved away from the hug. He wiped the small tears away from his eyes. "God, I feel like I'm in some stupid family movie," He chuckled slightly. Ivy and Waylon both smiled and giggled. 

Ivy walked to a chair and sat next to Waylon. "So, what are we doing once we get out of here?" She asked. "Huh?" Waylon simply said. "Well, I feel so bad. We should do something. All three of us," She said. "Oh...Well, we could all go downtown and do something there," Waylon answered. "Sounds cool," Ivy smiled. 

"What college you goin' to?" Carson asked. "I don't know.... All the good ones are probably taken already. In JDC, they made us write essays for college," Waylon said. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that! I received the essay you wrote. Waylon, it's very good! Just name a college and I'll send it," Ivy said. Waylon shrugged. He didn't know which college. 

"Which college is Miles going to?" He asked. "Um, I think University of Northern Colorado? I remember his mother told me. Seems like an OK college," Ivy said. "Well, I guess that one. I can look up the college later," Waylon said. "Cool," Ivy said. 

It was quiet for a couple minutes. The nurse walked in and out with Waylon's breakfast. "Y'Know what I realized?" Waylon said. "What?" Carson asked. "I missed my 18th birthday," He said. Ivy and Carson laughed. "Yes, you did," Ivy laughed. Waylon laughed along, but he was actually kind of mad about it...

Once again, it became quiet. The only noise was slight breaths and Waylon's chewing. "W-Waylon, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I'm going to," Ivy said. Carson raised an eyebrow. "Ivy...?" He asked because he didn't know either. "What?" Waylon asked. 

"Well, um, E-Eddie is in the same hospital as you...right now," She said. Waylon's jaw fell open and he dropped his fork. "W-What?" he asked. Ivy simply nodded. "Can I see him!?" He asked with excitement. "Um, I'm not sure," Ivy said. "Oh, please! I-I need to!" Waylon begged. Ivy got up, leaving the room. Waylon assumed she was getting a nurse.

Carson watched the door, not paying attention to Waylon. "Dad?" He asked. Nothing. "Dad?" He asked again. Carson said nothing, leaving the room. Waylon moved his breakfast aside. His eyebrows were knitted with confusion. He jumped a little when Ivy walked in. 

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him. The nurses said so," She said with sadness in her facial expression. Carson stood shortly behind. "Oh..." Waylon said. He totally felt like crying...

"I-I think you guys should go now," He whispered. "Why?" Carson asked. "Now," Waylon demanded without looking up at them. Carson and Ivy carefully nodded. They both said good-bye and left.

Waylon knew what he had to do.

-later that night-

It was around 1 AM by the time Waylon decided it was a good idea to get up. All day, he had been alone, giving him more than enough time to think about this plan. 

He slowly got up, wincing at the pain in chest. He grabbed onto the table beside him. He couldn't take too much pressure on his shin. He inhaled sharply, than exhaled calmly. "For Eddie..." he whispered to himself. 

Waylon walked over to the door, whimpering in slight pain. He took another breath. "Y-You can do this," He whispered again to himself. He looked over at the bed, rethinking his decision. 

_This is your last chance to get back to your bed._

"No," He told himself, than opened the heavy door. The door put too much pressure on his ribs, making tears form. He exhaled a shaky breath. 

He slowly walked out the room, into the dim lighting of the hall. He looked on either side of the long hallway. No one was in sight. If he was drugged up enough, he would of thought this hospital was abandoned. 

Waylon took careful steps down the hall. His knuckles turned white from him gripping the railing so hard. He groaned quietly every so often. He turned, still seeing no one. 

He would count in his head, trying to focus on the numbers instead of the pain. He got about to 206 by the time he reached the elevator. 

_Crap, I need the damn key._

He groaned loud. "I'm so stupid," He whispered to himself as he hit his head. 

He got out of the elevator, looking around the hallway. He saw the main desk of the floor. About two people sat at the desk, doing absolutely nothing on their computers. He could see the shiny keys from there. 

The two nurses barely paid attention to anything going on around them. They were so tired and bored. Nothing usually happened at 1 in the morning. Just a couple snores.  

The one nurse stood up, stretching. "Welp, I think I'm gonna go use the bathroom and get a cup of coffee. Want one?" He asked. "Sure," The female nurse responded. The man smiled and walked away. Waylon stood close the wall, praying to God he wasn't going to get caught. When the man left, Waylon walked a little closer to the desk. 

The female nurse closed her eyes slowly. She rested her cheek on her small hand. Waylon carefully walked over to the desk. He than started to crouch down. The pain in his chest exploded, but he did it for Eddie. 

He picked up a book from the desk. It was heavy for Waylon's tired arms. He than threw the book across the hall, the opposite way of the elevator. 

The nurse shook in a fright. Her eyes opened wide in fear. Her breath raced. She looked towards where the noise came from. She saw the book lying on the floor. "I swear to God, Ace, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working," She said, slowly standing up. It was quiet. She fixed her bangs for a quick moment than walked over to the book, slowly. 

Waylon took his chance, taking the keys. The keys hung on a hook. He kept a firm grip on them, making sure they wouldn't jingle. 

He crawled away from the desk, over to the elevator. He pressed the button hard and fast. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," He quickly whispered. He looked over at the nurse, who picked up the book. 

The elevator opened, letting Waylon crawl in. The nurse quickly turned around to the noise of the elevator. She ran over to the elevator. "Ace!" She growled. By the time she got to the elevator, it was closed. 

She growled to herself. "Marzia?" Ace said, down the hall. The nurse, Marzia turned to Ace. "Wha--? Wait....Who?" She was very much confused. 

Waylon sat in the elevator with the key pressed to his chest. He had already put the keys in. He laughed quietly. "I can't believe I did it," He said. His heart dropped when he thought about the other front desk. "Oh shit..." His laughing faded. 

The elevator door opened slowly, exposing bright lights and a couple police men walking around. Waylon crawled out, hiding behind a large plant. 

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. What do I do? Oh God, what do I do?_

_Get back in the elevator._

_No. I'll have to run there._

_You can try..._

_Yes, I can._

_On the count of three, I'll run._

_Your shin? Your ribs?_

_Oh well._

_Don't cry when you get hurt._

_1..._

_No, don't._

_2..._

_Stop._

_3..._

_GODDAMN YOU!_

Waylon quickly got up, running over to Eddie's room. He made sure his bare feet didn't make noise against the hard floor. Policemen walking around, obviously didn't hear the crazed man running because they didn't do anything. 

Except for one...

He turned, looking for the running noise. He grabbed a nurse near by. "Did you hear that running?" He asked. "Um, no," She said, raising an eyebrow. 

Waylon stood at the door, quickly unlocking it with the key, but nothing.  The key ring had about twenty keys. One for the elevator and the rest for all the doors. Not a lot hospital rooms were there for the crazy. 

He tried another key, nothing. He quickly did it, hands shaking. He dropped the keys. It caused a loud jingle noise. 

The policeman turned to the noise. He quickly walked to the noise. It was somewhere down these halls...

On Waylon's fifth try, the door opened. He slightly laughed and ran into the room. He closed the door quietly, locking it from the inside. He held onto his ribs and breathed hard. He was so out of breath. 

After a couple seconds, he started to walk again. He walked over to Eddie's bed. His hands were still shaking from the keys incident. "Eddie?" He whispered softly. He knew Eddie wasn't awake. He could hear his light snores. 

The closer he got to Eddie, the more his heart pounded. He lightly took Eddie's large hand into his own. "Eddie..." He whispered and slightly shook him. "Eddie, wake up," He said. 

The only thing Waylon could see in the dark was Eddie's electric blue eyes. Even when he was tired, his eyes were still awake and shining. "Wa-Waylon?" He stuttered. "I'm here," Waylon whispered, bringing Eddie's hand to his cheek. He kissed it softly. 

"W-Why are you here? What time is i-it?" Eddie asked. "Like 1 AM. Eddie, I sneaked past the nurses to come see you," Waylon smiled. Eddie's eyes widen. "Darling, why would you do such a thing?" He asked. "Huh?" Waylon said confused. "Why would sneak past nurses? Why didn't you wait until morning?" Eddie asked. "That wouldn't let me see you. I know I saw you two days ago, but I'm in the hospital, too. I-I was in a car crash," Waylon said, showing off his white cast. 

"I see," Eddie said. "yeah, so I had to come see you. I needed to know how you're doing," Waylon said. "Darling, I'm quite alright. I'm leaving this hospital tomorrow," He said. "Oh...." Waylon whispered.

It was quiet. 

"I still can't believe you did that," Eddie said. "What?" Waylon raised an eyebrow. "Sneak out to just come see me. Darling, how could you be _so_  stupid?" "Excuse me? I'm not stupid!" Waylon said. "Yeah, you're stupid. Stupid on love," Eddie said. "Eddie! Stop being so mean," Waylon growled. "I'm not! I'm just stating facts," Eddie said. 

Waylon's jaw dropped. "Wow," He said, dropping Eddie's hand "Darling, I know I hurt your feelings, but I'm trying to be good again. I'm finally waking up from that psychotic nap. And no offense, with you acting like this, it kind of me rethinks how you truly are. I thought you were so sweet before. Now look at you," Eddie said.

Waylon looked down, rapping his hurt hand around himself. "Oh..." He whispered. "I'm sorry," Eddie whispered. He brought his hand back up, carefully touching Waylon's stomach. "Could you ever forgive me for being so rude?" Eddie asked. Waylon smiled a bit. He loved it when Eddie acted so old-timey. "Yes. But could you ever forgive me for being so stupid?" He asked. "You're not stupid. Don't ever say that," Eddie said. 

"But you just called me stupid," Waylon smirked. "Yes, stupid on  _love._ Love is a crazy drug. It makes people stupid. But wouldn't that be good thing?" Eddie asked, smiling. Waylon stared at him for a long time. "You do know you're not my teacher anymore," He smiled. 

Eddie brought his hand to Waylon's cheek, bringing him down. He kissed his lips. "Oh, darling, I miss you so," Eddie whispered. "But I'm right here," Waylon said, his hand caressing Eddie's cheek. "Yes, but I miss being inside of you," He smiled. 

Waylon blushed. "Soon enough," He said. "I miss your beautiful body," Eddie continued. "Please, just for a couple minutes," he begged. "Eddie, no. We'll be caught. Maybe some other day. Don't you get breaks from the Mental Hospital if your trusted enough?" Waylon asked. "I think so," Eddie said. 

"Than be good. Please, get better. Not just for me, but for your own health. And for our future children," Waylon winked. "I love you, darling" Eddie smiled. 

"I love you, too," 


	38. Love Me Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to make sex scenes and not feel uncormtable:  
> -Listen to slow sexy music. 
> 
> Omg I'm so frickin' weird. BUT ENJOY

Waylon had made it back to his room safety that night.

He had also checked up on Miles, who refused to get up. But after a couple minutes of pushing and shoving, the beast woke up. They talked and giggled for about a half an hour. Than Waylon decided it was a good time leave when he heard screaming down the hall. 

It was the second week of August when Waylon sat down at the small table that took up most of the kitchen. He poured himself cereal before that. 

"Waylon, I'm going out of state next week," Ivy said as she walked in the room. She had just changed out of her pajamas into her casual clothing. Waylon choked on his cereal when he heard the news. "W-What?" He coughed. "Yup," Ivy said as she grabbed the milk that Waylon left out. "Where to?" Waylon asked, still coughing a bit. 

"To Florida. It'll just be for a week with a couple friends," "What friends?" "God, you're just like my father," Ivy laughed. "Well, I care," Waylon smiled. "That's cute. And it'll just be Carol, Bailey, and Ally. But  _don't_ think you'll just be having fun and getting in trouble again. Every day, your father will check up on you," Ivy said. "Oh,okay," Waylon said. 

A week had passed and Ivy kissed Waylon goodbye. He laid down on the couch, going through his phone. 

As he played with his phone, it rang in his hand. He shook from shock. " _Gahhh!_ " Waylon screamed. He picked up the phone quickly and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked. 

"Darling?" 

_Eddie, of course._

About two weeks before, Waylon gave Eddie his phone number just in case. So whenever Eddie feels down or he needs to talk, he just asks for the phone. 

Plus, ever since the Charlie incident, the Hospital felt bad so they gave as many things as Eddie could get (Truth be told, they didn't want to be sued). So, Eddie took his chance while they still felt guilty and asked for four days off. After some thought, they said OK. 

"What is it, Eddie?" Waylon asked, sitting up. "Guess what!" Eddie smiled, hiding his face with his hand. He was so excited to see his dear boyfriend. "What?" Waylon smiled a bit from the tone of excitement in Eddie's voice. 

"I'm coming home for a couple days!" Eddie said with huge excitement. Waylon's jaw fell. He sat up, jumping around. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He laughed. Eddie laughed along. He was so happy that his darling was happy. "Really!? This isn't some kind of trick?" Waylon asked as he stopped jumping. "This is not a trick! I'll be staying over at my mother's house. But I can still visit you...without anyone knowing," Eddie smirked. 

Waylon jumped around some more. The smile on his face was ear to ear. Nothing could stop the smile. Until the doorbell rang. "Oh! Eddie, I gotta go. When will you be coming home?" He asked. "Tomorrow!" Eddie smiled. "Okay! I love you! Bye!" Waylon hung up before Eddie could respond. 

Waylon ran over to the door, opening it quickly. It was just Carson. "Oh?" He said, a little confused. "I have to check up on you every so often," Carson explained. "I know, but she  _just_ left," Waylon said. "Oh, right. Well, wanna go out to eat?" Carson asked. "Sure," Waylon smiled. 

-Next day-

Eddie stood at the door with a small suitcase, waiting for his mother. He sighed. _Late, as always._

_Where is this crazy bitch?_

His eyes were dragged to the paintings on the wall. There were some amazingly good ones, but than there were amazingly terrible ones. 

As his mind was on the pictures, the door opened. "Eddie?" His mother called. Eddie turned around slowly. "M-Mother?" He asked. His mother smiled, opening his arms wide for a hug. "I know you want a hug,"She smiled. Eddie looked over at the man at the counter. He wasn't watching. 

Eddie growled, walking over to the small woman. He hugged her quickly, than pulled away. The man at the counter looked up. "Ms.Gluskin, how are you doin'?" The man smiled. "Oh, fine. Just fine," She smiled. "Now, I need you sign this paper, showing that you took Eddie to your house. He's also wearing a tracker bracelet, so we see where he is at all times," The man explained. 

Ms.Gluskin turned, looking at Eddie's wrist. It was wrapped with a bulky bracelet. "I see," She said, than continued signing. 

After the signing, the small family walked out. "You put the wrong name on the paper," Eddie said without looking at her. "Oh, yes I know. I don't like them knowing my name," She said. "I always remembered your name by it sounding like mine. Elsa and Eddie," Eddie said. "I remember when you were small, we would play some stupid superhero game. Elsa and Eddie, here to save the day!" Elsa said. 

They got into the hot car, sitting in silence for a little bit. Than Elsa finally started up the car. Her blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her blue eyes shot everywhere. Eddie remembered when he was younger, he used to be jealous of his mother's perfect blonde hair. He was cursed with his father's pitch black hair. 

"So, how's Waylon?" Elsa asked. "Excuse me?" Eddie asked. "How is Waylon?" She repeated. Eddie was silent for a minute. "How do you know Waylon?" He asked. "I met him at your 'funeral'. He's quite a dear. But one thing that has stuck in my mind is that he's in highschool," Elsa said. "He  _was_ in highschool," Eddie corrected, than continued, "And whats the matter with that?" Eddie asked. 

"That's pedophelia, Eddie, dear," Elsa said. "No. No, it's not. Plus, he's 18 now, so it doesn't matter," Eddie said with annoyance. "Just like your father, I see," Elsa scoffed. 

Eddie's eyes widen. "I AM NOT LIKE THAT SICKO!" Eddie yelled, hitting the door. It left a small dent. "You have his anger issues, too," Elsa smirked. Eddie stared at her. His fists clenched. "How could you?" He asked. Small tears started to form in his eyes. "I'm kidding, dear," Elsa said. Eddie was silent. 

"You're nothing like him. I see you've changed. Well, you still get angry, but I see you control it," Elsa said. 

Eddie leaned back in the chair. "Just take me home," Eddie sighed. 

When Elsa pulled into the driveway, Eddie sighed. "Um, c-could you take me to Waylon's house?" He asked carefully. "Where's that?" Elsa answered with a question. Eddie gave the address and Elsa took him there. 

Eddie climbed out of the car, walking over to the door. Before he rang the doorbell, he gave one last look at his outfit. It was khakis and a long sleeve button shirt. He left his vest in the suitcase. 

 _Oh well._  

He thought as he rang the doorbell. Waylon answered the door. He looked up, making eye contact with Eddie's electric blue eyes. "E-Eddie," He whispered. He took a step out the door, hugging Eddie's strong body. 

Eddie smiled, kissing his head. "My dear," He whispered back. Still hugging, they walked into the house. Eddie closed the door. 

Elsa watched the door close from the car. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just like your father," She growled, starting the car and driving away. 

Eddie pulled Waylon's chin up, kissing him. He picked him up, his legs wrapped around Eddie's waist. "Upstairs," Waylon said in between kisses. Eddie did as told, and walked up the stairs slowly. 

Waylon let his hands wander on Eddie's body, mostly on his shoulders. "I've missed you," He whispered. Eddie nodded, watching Waylon's hands. Eddie made it up the stairs, towards Waylon's room. 

He opened the door, walking towards the bed. But he tripped over his own two feet, causing them to be on the floor. Eddie hovered over him. "S-Sorry," He stuttered, a bit from fear. "It's fine. It'll be better down here," Waylon purred. "So dirty," Eddie smirked, kissing Waylon again. 

Eddie showered Waylon with kisses. On his cheeks, lips, neck, shoulders, and hands sometimes. "Darling, I've been dreaming for this moment," Eddie whispered on Waylon's neck. Waylon gave a small moan. 

Waylon's shaky hands reached up, unbuttoning Eddie's white shirt. He was about two buttons down when Eddie stopped him. "Patience," He said, grabbing both of Waylon's hands in his one large hand. 

"Please, I need you now," Waylon whined. Eddie silence the boy by kissing his wet lips. Waylon moved his hands away from Eddie's and started to roll his black shirt over his stomach. Eddie pulled away from the kiss, helping him take off the shirt. He carefully rubbed his nipples. "So beautiful," Eddie moaned. "  _ugh,_ just fuck me already," Waylon moaned. 

Eddie smiled, still rubbing his nipples. Waylon moaned at the cold touch. He reached his hands up, unbuttoning Eddie's shirt fully. The unbuttoned shirt exposed Eddie's muscles. Every curve, every indent, every scar, everything. 

His hands wandered again, touching Eddie's chest. It was perfect to Waylon. When he had enough of his chest, he moved down to Eddie's pants. He carefully unzipped it. Eddie did the same to Waylon. 

"Darling," He purred. Waylon moaned at the mellifluous sound. Whatever this man did, it always got Waylon hot. He could feel his erection growing. 

Waylon's right hand went underneath the seam of Eddie's underwear. He could feel the small hairs all over. Soon, his hand touched the beast. Eddie moaned at the first touch. Waylon stopped, looking up into Eddie's eyes. "Go on, darling," Eddie said. Waylon's hand started to move back and forth. 

It was slow at first. Until Eddie pushed into his hand for some more, signaling Waylon to go faster. Eddie's eyes closed tightly. He loved how Waylon's hand didn't stop. Waylon could feel his beast pulse underneath his small hand. "Eddie," He moaned. 

Eddie eyes opened to the sound of Waylon's voice. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. He looked down at Waylon. Waylon was staring right back at him. Eddie smirked. 

He pulled down Waylon's pants and underwear, exposing the smaller beast. "You've been all alone, darling. I'm sorry for doing that to you," Eddie whispered as he pulled down his own underwear a little further. 

Waylon brought his hand up, licking it all over and spitting in it. He rubbed Eddie's dick with the hand slowly. "I'm not alone anymore," He moaned. Eddie brought Waylon's legs to wrap around his large waist. 

Eddie teased for a moment. The head touched Waylon's hole. "P-Please," Waylon moaned. Eddie smirked, pushing in. In sync, both men moaned. " _Oooh,_ " They both moaned. Eddie pulled out, than back in. "I've forgotten how tight you are, dear," He moaned. "I've forgotten h-how big you are," Waylon moaned. 

Waylon's legs twitched from the beast inside him. "M-More," He stuttered. His words were all stuck in his throat. Eddie obeyed by going faster. Waylon gave off high pitched moans. " _Mhmmm,_ yes!" He moaned. 

Eddie didn't stop. He could feel everything in Waylon's tiny body and he loved it. " _D-Darling,_ " He moaned quietly. His legs started to shake from the pushing. He looked down at Waylon, who was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning so loud. " _Fu--"_ As Eddie moaned, the doorbell rang. 

Waylon's eyes widen. "No!" He whined. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. "Who's that?" Eddie asked, still inside of Waylon. "My dad," He said, covering his eyes. " _Ughh,"_ He complained. He really couldn't believe this. 

Eddie pulled Waylon closer. "He'll have to wait," He purred, moving back and forth. "I could pretend I'm--" He moaned in mid sentence "sleeping," He finished. "You could," Eddie smiled, still humping. His hand went underneath Waylon's back, pushing him up. 

Waylon moaned loud at the position. " _Yummmhmm,_ yeah," He moaned. "You're so tight, darling," Eddie said, shutting his eyes tight. He could feel himself come close to the edge. "Oh, faster, Eddie," Waylon moaned. He reached up, pulling on his own hair. He could feel himself on the edge as well. 

The doorbell rang again. "Please, Eddie,  _f-faster,_ " He moaned. Eddie pumped inside him faster. He moaned loud when he felt himself release. " _O-Ohhh..."_ He moaned loud.  _  
_

Waylon could feel the liquid explode inside of him. "Oh, Eddie, you're so s-sweet," He teased. "F-Fuck," Eddie moaned. He could still feel the cum roll out of him. 

The doorbell rang five times more.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Waylon said. But Eddie gave one more hard push. Cum spilled out of Waylon. " _O-Oohhh,"_ He moaned. He really didn't expect it coming (pun intended). 

Eddie rubbed Waylon's cock for a moment. "Good whore," he purred. "S-Shut up," He moaned as the cum stopped spilling. 

The doorbell rang thirty times more. Waylon quickly pushed Eddie off. Cum spilled out of his hole. Eddie bent down, licking it for him. "Eddie! Please! Stop," He moaned. He pushed Eddie away, and stood up. His legs didn't cooperate for a minute, so he stumbled towards the door. 

Waylon rang to the bathroom, naked. He wet his hair and body from the sink, than grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, than rang down the stairs. 

He pulled the door open, seeing it wasn't Carson. 

He shut the door, but Miles pushed it opened. "Hey there," Miles smirked. "Why does it have to be you?" Waylon complained. "God, it smells terrible. Like awful. Fuck, what is that smell?" Miles said, pinching his nose shut. "The smell of summer sex," Waylon said, a little ashamed. "Summer--," Miles was about to question it until he saw Eddie by the stairs. 

"What the hell? Why is he here? You guys just had sex? I'm actually kind of confused," Miles said. "He's here for his break. And yes..." Waylon didn't want to continue. "We did have sex," Eddie finished for him. Miles started to laugh. "Wow! I never realized how bad sex smelled!" He laughed. 

Eddie finished buttoning up his shirt. Waylon covered his face in embarrassment. "I really thought you were my dad," Waylon said. "No, but I see Eddie is probably your daddy," Miles giggled. "Shut up," Waylon said, his face still covered. 

"Anyways, Jeremy and Eric are in the car, and we were gonna see if you wanted to hang out. But I can see your a little busy," Miles smirked. "You guys could just come in," Waylon said, looking up at Miles. "I guess," "But we'll need a couple minutes to clean up," Waylon said. "Yeah, I can see cum on your stomach," Miles smiled. "What!?" Waylon yelled, looking down at his stomach. 

There was nothing there. 

"Gotcha," Miles smiled. "Fuck you," Waylon growled. Miles laughed some more. "Welp, just call us when you're ready," He said. 


	39. Afraid

**-The Year 2003. Eddie, age 12 -**

Eddie arrived home from school at 2 pm. "Mom! I'm home," He called out, setting his book bag on the old couch.

His face was covered in bruises and cuts from two nights before. His father got a little drunk, causing him to freak out towards Eddie.

A loud thud was on the floor above him. Than a scream. "Mom?" He asked. "Bitch!" Eddie heard someone say. It was most likely his father. "Jasper! Please!" Elsa cried. Eddie, curious, walked over to the stairs, listening some more. "Why were you talking to that sicko!?" Eddie's father, Jasper, screamed. "He just needed to know my name! He was the nurse!" Elsa cried harder. " _Oh, Elsa! Elsa! Fuck me and be a little slut!"_ Jasper said, mocking the man that she talked to. "Jasper, please, stop," Elsa whispered. 

"You're just a little slut, huh? I can't believe I married a fuckin' whore!" Jasper screamed. He raised his hand towards Elsa. She flinched back. He scoffed. "Clean this house, you filthy piece of shit. I want this house spotless by the time I get back," Jasper growled. Elsa stared at him. "GOT IT?" Jasper yelled. She nodded, tears rolling out of her beautiful baby blue eyes. 

Jasper bent down, gently grabbing her soft cheeks. "Don't cry," He smirked. Elsa said nothing. He just stared him straight in the eye. He chuckled, than got up. He walked towards the stairs. 

Eddie could hear the man walking towards him, so he ran to the bathroom. He shut the door quietly. "Eddie, I know you're hiding," Jasper chuckled. Eddie stayed in the bathroom, walking back to the wall. "Eddie. Come out here," Jasper growled. 

Eddie obeyed, walking out of the bathroom. "Yes?" He whispered. Jasper heard the soft whisper, so he walked towards the bathroom. "What were you doin' in there?" Jasper asked, his hands on his hips. Eddie looked up at Jasper. Even though he was 12 and 5'6, his father was still much taller than him. His father was 37 and 6'6. His mother was 29 and 5'5. So, his father could beat down both of them with one weak punch. 

"I-I was peeing," Eddie weakly said. "Right. Right, you were 'peeing'. You probably jerkin' off to one those boys in your class. Mhmm? C'Mon, tell me the truth, faggot," Jasper said. Eddie continued to stare up at him. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "God, you're so fuckin' quiet. Grow some hair on your balls," Jasper said, leaning back. "Sorry..." Eddie said. 

Jasper laughed. "C'mon, hit me. Lets see how strong you are," He said. Eddie leaned back as well. "N-No," He whispered. "Don't worry, I'm pretty strong. That's how I won over your slut of a mother," Jasper smiled. Eddie was speechless. "DO IT!" Jasper yelled. 

Eddie punched his arm as hard as he could. Jasper laughed. "So fuckin' weak. Thought you would be stronger from all that masturbating," He said. He punched Eddie's stomach, pushing him down. "That's how you fight," He said. Eddie lied on the floor, squeezing his small stomach. He groaned in pain. "See you later, gay boy," Jasper smiled, walking towards the back door. 

Eddie heard the back door open and close. Than he heard walking from upstairs go down the wooden stairs. It was his savor. Elsa looked down at Eddie. "Oh," She cried. She bent down besides him and cradled him in her arms. "I'm sorry, baby," She whispered, fixing his hair. Eddie cried hard, without making a noise. 

"Why didn't you help me?" He asked. Elsa was quiet. "I c-can't," She whispered after a while. "Why did you marry him, mommy?" He asked. Eddie knew he was too old to use the word 'mommy', but he was hurt. He felt like a 4 year old. "I didn't want to," She whimpered. 

When she was 17, she met the young man. Thinking he was only a few years older, she agreed to have sex. She than learned he was 25. She also learned she was pregnant.  She cried to her parents, saying he raped her. They didn't care. They forced her to marry the man. 

**-A few weeks later-**

"Elsa, dear, Tom is going to have spend a few nights here," Jasper said while she washed the dishes. "Tom?" She asked. "Yeah, my brother," Jasper said. "I-I don't know," Elsa said. Jasper stared at her. She sighed. "Okay,". 

Eddie sat at the dinner table, listening. His homework was too hard, so he decided to listen. The color in his face drained when he heard 'my brother'. Uncle Tom was meaner than his own father. He remembered when he was 10 when Tom had touched his 'private area'. Jasper sat watching. But soon, Elsa walked into the room, so it stopped. 

"Elsa, have you ever thought of another baby?" Jasper asked. "A what?" She scoffed. "A baby. Eddie is growing up so much. We need another bundle of joy," Jasper said. "I thought you didn't want another 'brat'," Elsa said. "I never said 'brat'," Jasper growled. Elsa rolled her eyes. "I didn't!" He yelled, slapping her arm. Elsa showed no expression of pain in her face. "I need someone young," Jasper muttered underneath his hot breath. 

Eddie pretended to write down things on his paper. Jasper looked over at Eddie, than back at Elsa. "Y'all suck ass," He growled, walking down the stairs and out the house. 

Elsa watched Jasper go to his car from the window. She growled. 

She walked down the stairs, waiting for him to leave. Eddie shortly followed behind. "Mom?" He asked. "Shh," She said. Once the car left, she ran towards the other car. She put in the keys. Eddie waited by the door. She stared at him for a moment. Than she sighed. "C'mon," 

Eddie ran to the car, sitting in the back seat. Elsa drove fast, following the abusive man. "Mom, why are following Dad?" He asked. "Don't call him that," She said, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. Eddie raised an eyebrow. "W-Why?" He asked. "Dads' don't abuse. He is no 'dad'," She said. Eddie slightly nodded, looking out the window. 

Elsa followed Jasper to a house. She parked shortly behind him. 

Jasper got out of the car. He walked up the porch steps, than knocked on the door. The door opened, showing a young girl, about age 22. She was short and skinny. Her light brown hair fell over her elbows. "Cara, darling," He said. The girl hugged his waist tightly. "Jasper," She purred. Jasper continued to hug her, walking into the house. He shut the door behind him. 

Elsa stared, tears filling her eyes. "Fuckin' cheater..." She whispered. "Huh?" Eddie asked. Elsa stormed out of the car, standing in the middle of the street. Eddie watched her, confused. What was wrong? His father just walked into the house with a woman. 

Elsa clenched her fists. " _Ughh,_ you bastard. You fuckin' bastard. Fucking some ugly monkey leaving me with some kid. I'll fuckin', fuckin' show you," She whispered to herself. She looked over at the house, seeing curtains move. Her face had a disgusted expression. 

Eddie covered his ear when she started to scream. She just screamed, in the middle of the street. She stopped, than started crying. She pulled on her hair. Eddie sat in the car, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight. "Stop..." He whispered to himself. 

**-Three years later. Eddie, age 15-**

" _Ohhh, fuck yes,"_   Jasper purred. He trusted back and forth in the smaller boy. Eddie tried escaping away. His hair was a mess, his face was scratched and bloody, his arms were bloody, his pants were on the floor, and duct tape covered his mouth. 

He looked up, seeing his uncle walk towards him. "This ought to teach you not to touch my things," He growled. Tom yanked out his beast.

Jasper watched from behind, laughing. He slapped Eddie's ass, than gripped it. "Just like your whore mother," He laughed. "What should I do? Blow job?" Tom asked. Jasper shrugged. "What ever you feel like," He smiled. "I've never done this to a little boy. Girls, yeah, but never a boy. Especially your boy," Tom said. "It's fun though. Hey, why don't you hit him a little," Jasper suggested. 

Tom smiled. He slapped Eddie's face with his penis, than his rough hands. He laughed. Eddie continued to cry. 

The door started to be pounded on. "Eddie!" Elsa cried. Eddie tried screaming, but it was quiet. "Quiet, boy!" Jasper screamed, hitting his ass. Elsa screamed, hitting the door. "Elsa! Get back before you get fuckin' punched in your greedy mouth!" Jasper screamed. 

Elsa didn't pay attention to him. She brought the silver pistol up, shooting the wooden door. The bullet went through, hitting the farthest wall. All of them screamed. 

Eddie cried harder. 

"ELSA! STOP!" Jasper screamed. Elsa continued to pound through the door. The bullet hole made it weak, so eventually it tore through. There was a huge hole in the door. The edges were sharp, but it didn't stop her from going through. 

Jasper got out of Eddie, walking towards Elsa, He punched her. She fell across the room, dropping the gun. Tom looked over at them, helping Jasper. 

Eddie quickly stood, pulling up his underwear. His body was sore, but he had to help his mother. He picked up the gun, shooting Jasper's leg. "FUCK!" He screamed. Eddie tried again, shooting his lower back. Jasper fell over, on top of Elsa. He screamed in pain. 

Eddie went over to Tom, shooting the back of his neck. Tom fell over, gasping for air, than died in a couple seconds. A couple more screams, and Jasper passed out.

Two, unconscious men lied on Elsa's small body. "E-Eddie?" She called out. Eddie carefully placed the gun on the floor. "Yeah?" He asked. Elsa knocked off the bodies. Than stood up. 

She picked up the gun, staring up at Eddie. "Mom?" He asked. She brought the gun up, pointing it at Eddie's forehead. Eddie put up his hands. "M-Mom, please," He started to cry. Was his own mother about to kill him?

Elsa eyes started to tear up. She wiped the tears away with her shoulder, but she didn't let the gun down. She was quiet. Eddie just stared into her eyes. 

Elsa let the gun down. "Hide the bodies," she said. "W-What? We're not going to call the police?" Eddie said, shocked. "No, we'll end up in jail," Elsa said. "Elsa," Eddie said. Elsa looked at him in the eyes. Eddie continued, "I learned i-in school if the victim k-kills the-the 'rapist', nothing will happen to t-the victim. It's self defense," Eddie said. Elsa was quiet. 

"I don't care," She finally said. "Elsa!" Eddie yelled. Elsa pointed the gun at him again. "Do as I say!" Elsa screamed. Eddie stared at her. 

His abusive father and uncle left, but he still had to deal with his mother.

**-Present day, Mental Hospital-**

"And I guess that's why I'm fucked up in the head," Eddie said to the therapist. His therapist took off his glasses. "Wow. What happened after?" He asked. "Well, after I turned 17, the school thought I was doing so well, that they would give me a scholarship for Colorado College. Than, from all the money I saved from my job, I bought an apartment. I turned into a teacher, moved into a real house, found Mount Massive, met a young man....You know the rest," Eddie weakly laughed at the end of the sentence. 

His therapist stared at his desk. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked, still staring at the desk. "I dunno. I guess, I-I was just scared?" Eddie shrugged. The therapist looked up at Eddie. "You should never be scared. 'Fear is in the mind'. A patient told me that one," He smiled. "Fear is in the mind.... Sounds cool," Eddie said. 

The therapist looked over at the clock. 12:58 PM. "We have two more minutes. Got anything else to tell me?" He asked. "Uh, no. Not right now," Eddie said. "Okie Dokie. We'll have to continue this conversation Thursday," He said. 

**-Four years later, June. Waylon, age 22. Eddie, age 28-**

Waylon stared down at his watch. His apartment felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

_Where the Hell is Miles?_

The doorbell rang. 

"Finally," Waylon whispered to himself. He walked over to the door, opening it. It was Miles, and of course, Billy. "What did you need me for?" Miles asked. "I need  _just_ you. I'm sorry, Billy, but you'll have to wait out here," Waylon said. "It's fine," Billy shrugged. Waylon smiled, than grabbed Miles large wrist, pulling him in the apartment. 

Miles stared at Waylon. "What?" He asked, very curious. "E-Eddie is coming home. Today," Waylon said, hands shaky. "So?" Miles asked. "He's coming home for real!" Waylon said, annoyed. "Oh. Cool. What are you? Nervous?" Miles asked. "Well, yeah. I haven't seen him in three months. They didn't let me..." Waylon said. 

"So what am I here for?" Miles asked. "I-I just wanted help--God, just go. I don't need you anymore," Waylon said, pushing the tall man out of the apartment. Miles shrugged, opening the door. "Well, see you later?" Miles asked. "Fuck off," Waylon said, shutting the door. He locked it, in case Miles got any ideas. 

Waylon walked slowly to his couch. That was seriously his bed.

He fell on the couch. Tears escaped his eyes. " _Ughhh,_ why am I crying,  _again?_ " Waylon asked himself. He balled up into a small ball. His knees touched his chin and his arms wrapped around them. 

He felt his body shake underneath his hands. He lied. He lied completely to Miles. 'They didn't let me' was the lie. Earlier in the year, Waylon called it off with Eddie. He had thought Eddie was staying for 10 more years. 

But he was wrong.

Eddie called Waylon, asking if he could pick him up. Eddie promised he would leave after he found a job. Waylon was speechless. The only things that came out of his dry mouth was "okay".

Waylon had been so depressed after the break up. He didn't eat, sleep, or even bathe himself. All he did was spend time on his computer for his job. Miles would come over at least once a week, making sure he ate. Waylon would pretend that he ate, when really all he ate would be bread. 

Even that made him feel like shit. 

He had lost 47 pounds since the break up. 205 pounds to 158 pounds. He wondered how Eddie was...

Waylon uncovered his face from the pillow and looked at the time. 15 minutes had passed since he started lying there. It was 10:30 AM. He had pick up Eddie at 11:00. Takes him about 20 minutes to get there. 

Waylon lazily got up. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment. 

As he drove, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Eddie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm hurting, too. I was so stupid," Waylon said. He was practicing to what he should say to Eddie. He wanted to be Eddie's again.

He drove fast, dodging other cars. 

"Eddie Gluskin. You made my life amazing until you left. When i found out you had stay 10 more years, I thought I was going to kill myself. I knew the best thing was to just call it off.....Ugh, no, that sucks," Waylon said. 

It was true with the suicide. About three times he tried with a rope. But every time he broke down in tears. About a thousand times he had  _thought_ of suicide. He thought the break up would be better for him, so he could move on. But it just made it worse. 

He pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital. His heart was his throat and his words were in his stomach. He walked slowly to the door, clenching his fists.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh fuck...._

Tears balled up in his eyes. He started to think of the phone call. The way Eddie's voice was squeaky. He was probably trying not to cry, too. He started to remember the break up. He remembered the way he tried not to cry. He remembered the way Eddie's eyes were glassy and watery. 

He had fucked up so bad. 

Waylon started to run towards the door. He checked the time. 11:05 AM. "Eddie," He started to cry harder. He pulled the heavy door open. He looked at the front desk. He noticed two women, talking. He turned to the hallway to the bedrooms. A tall man stood with a shorter man. 

The tall man was Eddie. 

He was wearing a white shirt and some khakis. Eddie noticed the redness surrounding Waylon's eyes. It was obvious he was crying. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Waylon?" He asked. Waylon balled up his fists. "Don't call me that!" Waylon cried. He wanted to be his darling. Waylon ran over to him, hugging him. "I'm sorry," He cried. He turned his head, causing his face to be mushed into his chest. 

Eddie dropped his suitcase. His hand went up, patting Waylon's back. Waylon pulled away, than went up on his tip toes. He kissed Eddie's lips, making sure he got every taste and inch. Eddie enjoyed it as well. He kissed Waylon back. Waylon pulled away. "I want you back into my life. I was s-so stupid. I can't believe I let you go. I am nothing without you," Waylon said. 

Waylon stared at him. Eddie was silent. "Well?" Waylon asked. "Will you take me back?" He asked. "Yes, darling. I'm just trying to process this. I've missed you so much," Eddie said. Waylon slightly smiled, but that didn't stop the damn tears from rolling down his red cheeks. 

Waylon noticed Eddie's eyes getting watery. He knew Eddie was trying not to cry. "Just cry," Waylon sniffled. Eddie chuckled a bit, than kissed Waylon again. "Don't leave me, Eddie. If you leave me, I'll be afraid of every thing. I'll have no one. I-I'll kill myself," Waylon said.

"Fear is in the mind, my love," Eddie said. 


	40. Baby Came Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be last. God, I can't believe it's almost over...

Waylon awoke on the living room floor the next morning. He had let Eddie sleep on the couch even though Eddie insisted on sleeping on the floor. 

His back was cramped up when he moved even the slightest. " _Ughhh,_ " He groaned. 

"Are you alright, darling?" Eddie asked. Waylon looked up at the couch. He wasn't there...Where was he? Waylon looked over at the small kitchen. There he was. 

"W-What are you doing?" Waylon asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "Just making some pancakes and eggs. You look so skinny. Have you been eating right?" Eddie asked. Waylon continued to rub his eyes. He shrugged. But he knew the damn answer. "Well, you look skinnier than when I last saw you," Eddie said. Waylon sat up, looking over at the stove. "Where did you get pancake mix from?" He said, trying to change the topic. "I went to that small grocery store right by the bank," Eddie smiled. 

Waylon stood up, walking over to Eddie. He slightly grabbed his chin, pulling him down for a kiss. Eddie slightly chuckled. "I've missed you so much," Eddie smiled as he continued to cook. "I've missed you, too," Waylon smiled. He looked at Eddie's confused expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. Eddie shrugged a little. "I-I just don't understand why you wanted to break up," Eddie said. 

Waylon was still for a moment. "Um, before, I heard someone say you were staying for ten more years....So I just thought it would be better for both of us if we just broke up. But all that doesn't matter anymore, 'cause now we're together," He smiled. Eddie slightly nodded. Waylon looked down at his cooking. The pancakes smelled so good. He looked back up at Eddie. "So, how does it feel to be a  _free_ man?" He giggled slightly.  _  
_

Eddie smiled. He took the finished pancakes onto another plate. "It feels....amazing. I know I had breaks sometimes, but I always had to go back. Now, I'm just....free," Eddie said. Waylon smiled. He hugged Eddie's waist tightly. He slowly rocked back and forth. "Hey, you wanna do something today?" He asked. Eddie smiled. "Sure,".

-Later that day-

They left the small house at around 12:50 PM. Eddie wore a white button up shirt and his usual khakis. He wanted to wear his black vest, but Waylon kept telling him it was going to be hot out. Waylon wore a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. 

First, they walked all around. Sometimes they stopped in stores and petshops. Around 5:30, they got dinner at a fancy diner. It was around 7:10 when they decided to go to a carnival that was open for a week. 

"Have you ever been to a carnival?" Waylon asked, smiling. "Yes, but I was very young. Now, I'm a little too old," Eddie smiled. "Oh, this isn't some baby carnival. Where all the middle schoolers go. This one is more mature and the rides are better," Waylon smiled. Eddie looked around the carnival. It was certainly big. So many big rides...He couldn't do it here....

Than he spotted the ferris wheel. "Oh! Darling, lets go on the ferris wheel," Eddie smiled. Waylon looked over at the ferris wheel. "Okay!" He smiled. Waylon gripped Eddie's large wrist and pulled him over to the ferris wheel. 

Eddie slightly laughed as Waylon pulled him. "Slow down!" He laughed. "Catch up!" Waylon laughed. 

They continued to run until Waylon stopped. Eddie slowly stopped laughing. He looked at Waylon, who was looking at something. "Love?" Eddie asked. Waylon continued to stare. "Waylon," Eddie said, pushing him slightly. Waylon snapped out of it, looking up at Eddie. "Oh, uhm, I-I, Is that Jeremy and Eric?" Waylon asked. 

Eddie looked over to where Waylon was looking. It looked just like them. "I think so..." Eddie said. "Go by them," Waylon said. "No!" Eddie said, leaning back away from Waylon. "Why?" Waylon asked. "You knew them better!" Eddie said. "Fine..." Waylon slowly said. 

Waylon hadn't seen Jeremy since the second year of college. Than, they just stopped seeing each other. Now that he graduated college, maybe Jeremy wouldn't treat him like such a baby. 

As he walked over to them, he noticed someone else walking towards them. 

Miles...

Waylon slightly smiled. He walked up to Jeremy and Eric at the same Miles did. "Hi," Both of them said. Jeremy looked at both of them. "Oh....Oh Hell no," He slowly said. Eric turned around looking at both of them. He started to laugh. 

"This isn't happening," Jeremy said, putting his hand over his face. "Hey, Jeremy Baby!" Miles laughed, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Don't touch me," Jeremy growled. Miles laughed harder, not moving. Jeremy sighed. "I thought I was done with you people," 

"Nope!" Waylon laughed. "Why are you here with Eric? Gettin' gay, I see," Miles laughed. "No! No! I am not gay for that little freak!" Jeremy freaked out. Eric looked offended. "Jeez, don't be so mean, Jeremy," Eric said, than laughed. "I was here 'cause my neice and her boyfriend wanted me to show them around. Than I saw Eric, and he wanted to play stupid games. Now, you two are here," Jeremy said. 

All three boys laughed. "God, remember the good ole' days?" Waylon smiled. "Yeah, with all that Eddie shit. Where is he anyways? Isn't he supposed to be free?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, he's over there," Waylon pointed at Eddie. Eddie was looking down at his shoes. "What is he, embarrassed?" Eric asked. "No, I just don't think he likes you guys," Waylon smiled. 

They continued to talk until Eddie stopped them. "Waylon, I'm bored," Eddie said. They all looked over at Eddie. "O-Okay, fine. What do you want to do?" Waylon asked. "Can we just walk away from them?" Eddie asked. Waylon looked over at the men. They all shrugged. "I'll be right back, than," Waylon shrugged back. 

Waylon and Eddie walked over to the ferris wheel. Than, Waylon turned to Eddie. "What do you want to do?" He asked. "I wanted to go on the ferris wheel," Eddie said, like a little child. Waylon couldn't help but smile. "Fine. Fine, we'll go on," He said. Eddie smiled

They walked towards the ferris wheel. Luckily, the line was short. They gave their tickets, than went on. "Happy?" Waylon asked when he sat down in the car. "Very," Eddie smiled. 

The ferris wheel car was quite big for a small carnival. There was some space to walk in and two large seats on either side. This was perfect for Eddie's plan. 

"It looks so beautiful," Waylon said, looking out of the car. "What does?" Eddie asked. "The sky," Waylon said. He was too distracted by the sky to even hear Eddie playing around with his pocket. 

Once they reached the top, it stopped. 

Waylon turned around, and Eddie quickly hid the surprise underneath his ass. "Why are we stopped?" Waylon asked. "Uhm, I-I don't know," Eddie shrugged. 

They could hear shouting coming from the bottom. "We're having some issues with the control system, so please bare with us!" The worker yelled from the bottom. There was a large groan noise coming from each car. Waylon sat back in his seat. "Great," He rolled his eyes. 

"I guess I gotta do it now," Eddie shrugged as he stood up. "What?" Waylon said, looking up at him. Eddie kneeled down on one knee. "Eddie..." Waylon whispered. 

Eddie held out a small box. He opened the box towards Waylon. Waylon put his hands on his mouth. Eddie smiled, showing his white teeth. 

"Will you marry me, darling?" Eddie said. Waylon started to laugh a little. His heart was fluttering fast. "I-I, how, what....Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" He laughed. He went down, hugging Eddie. He wrapped his arms around his large neck. 

He kissed his lips and cheeks. "I'll never you let you go," Waylon said. "I'll keep you like an oath," Eddie smiled. 

"I love you," 

"I love you, too, darling," 


	41. Thanks For the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR SEQUEL AT MY TUMBLR: Puddlebuttermaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER WOOOO! I'm really upset to see this go.  
> Little about me: So, in October, I was little more down than usual. In November I realized I was depressed. In December, I was so depressed that I just stayed in my room all the time. I never came out. Yeah, it sounds like a regular teenage girl but it was just different. Everyday, thinking about suicide was always crossing my mind. Day and night. Than I discovered the Outlast community on Tumblr. Now, I knew Outlast when it first came out. I was in love. When Whistleblower came out, I thought Eddie was a bit attractive, but I never admitted it. Than I saw people felt the same. I read all the fanfics and enjoyed them all. I was OBSESSED. It was my life. It let me escape. I decided to write my own fanfic. I first wrote "Lonely Boys," but than thought I could SO much better. Thus, "Dirty Little Secrets," was brought to life. Long story short it made me happy. This fanfic actually saved my life a couple times. It calmed me down. Around February I got better. Now, I can finally say I'm happy. And I really want to thank every single one of you. Rather you commented or not. Rather or not you gave kudos or subsribed. It really means the world to me. I love you all.

It was about two months later for their wedding. It was early August as Waylon stuffed his ass through the dress. 

Waylon didn't want to wear the dress, but he did it for Eddie. Plus, he loved the way he looked. 

"Why don't you fit!?" Miles asked, helping him with the dress. "I don't know!" Waylon whimpered. "Fat ass," Miles said. "Screw you," Waylon said. "God...Oh, I got it! Its zipped up!" Miles smiled. Waylon laughed. That took them about ten minutes. "What? Did you gain weight?" Miles asked. "I hope not. I've been working out a lot," Waylon said. 

Miles sighed, lying on the bed. "You're not changed!?" Waylon asked. "No! I was helping you! And chill, we have like two more hours until the wedding," Miles said, closing his eyes towards the end. 

Waylon growled, walking over to the closet...  _His_ closet. The wedding was being held in their back yard. And very few people were going. It was Ivy, Carson, Elsa, Miles, Billy, Jeremy, Eric, Father Martin for the priest, and, of course, Eddie. They wanted to save money, so other relatives were out of the question. 

He grabbed the tux, carefully carrying it to the bed. "Put it on," Waylon said. "Why should I listen to a man in a wedding dress?" Miles laughed. Waylon stared at him for a moment. He punched his balls. Miles sat up, gripping them. "Oh, fuck!" He cried. "I said put it on," Waylon growled. 

After Miles finished rubbing his balls, he grabbed the tux. Waylon smiled, walking over to the mirror. His dress was so beautiful. It was simple as well. It had short sleeves, ending at his shoulders. Than, the bottom just flowed out. It wasn't too puffy, but not too plain. He smiled. "I can't believe I'm getting married," 

"I can't believe you punched me in the balls," Miles said, fitting his legs through the pants. "Shut up," Waylon said, still staring at himself.

Ivy opened the door. "Hey," She smiled. Waylon turned around, facing her. "Oh, you look so beautiful," Ivy smiled. "You don't think it's weird?" He asked. "My baby will always be beautiful, no matter what," Ivy said. Waylon smiled. Miles rolled his eyes. "Miles, shut up," Waylon said without looking at him. "I didn't-- ! Ugh, fine," He said. 

-Eddie-

"Wow, you look great," Eric said, looking at Eddie. "Thank you," Eddie smiled, checking himself out in the mirror. Jeremy sat on the bed, looking through his phone. "Jeremy, doesn't he look nice?" Eric asked. He looked over at Jeremy. "Jeremy!" He slightly yelled. Jeremy bounced up, looking up from his phone. "Oh, yeah..." He said.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Jeremy, could you at least show you care?" He asked. Jeremy shoved his phone in his pocket. "Sorry," He said. Eddie fixed his hair in the mirror. He slid it back, but it went right back in front of his face. "Stupid fuckin' hair," he said. "Use some gel," Eric shrugged. "I don't use gel. It always turns out gross," Eddie replied. Eric shrugged. 

He rolled his hair back again. It seemed like it would be okay. "Happy to be marrying the love of your life?" Jeremy asked out of nowhere. Eddie looked at him through the mirror. "Of course," He said. Eric smiled. "Jeremy, were you ever married?" He asked. "Yeah. Like four times but they were all bitch sluts. Every single one cheated on me," Jeremy answered. "Ever have kids?" Eddie asked. "I've had about.... five kids. I didn't have any with the first. I had two with the second. One with the third. And than one with the last. As you've probably guessed they took them away from me. But I can't complain. They were all little assholes to me. Only loved their mother," He said. 

"Can't blame 'em," Eric smirked. "Fuck off," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "What's Waylon wearing?" Eric asked, changing the subject. "A dress," Eddie said. Eric and Jeremy looked at each other. Than busted out laughing. "You're joking, right?" Jeremy laughed. "No...?" Eddie said, confused. "A man, wearing a dress? Oh God," Eric laughed. "What's wrong with that?" Eddie asked. "Nothing...Nothing...." Eric giggled. Eddie rolled his eyes. 

-Waylon-

Waylon and Miles sat on the bed, talking the entire time, laughing from time to time. They talked about the past, the college years, the time before they met. It was all shits and giggles until a loud crash came from the hallway. 

"What was that!?" Waylon asked, jumping up. "Chill," Miles smiled. "What was that?" Waylon repeated. 

He walked over to the door, opening it slowly. "Mom?" He called out. It was quiet. He walked out the room, looking around. Miles stood up. "Wait, I thought people couldn't see the bride in the dress until the ceremony?" He asked. Waylon shrugged. "I don't care,"

He walked down the hall, into the large living room. On the floor was a shattered vase, Ivy and Elsa. They were both cleaning up the glass. "Don't step over here," Ivy said. "What was that vase for?" Waylon asked. "The flowers. But Billy accidentally dropped it," Ivy said. Waylon turned to Billy, his face calm. Billy smiled. Waylon's calm expression was not compared to the anger in his fists. 

"Billy..." He slowly said, walking over to him. "Yeah?" Billy smiled. Waylon walked closer. He was right in front of Billy. He than grabbed his neck, choking him. "Hey! Hey!" Everyone shouted. Carson grabbed Waylon, pulling him away. "He's ruining it!" Waylon yelled. Billy let his hand soothe his neck. Carson pulled Waylon, making him face him. "Relax. You're just being a bride-zilla. Your mother was one when we got married. Just breath," Carson said. 

Waylon slowly breathed. Elsa looked at Waylon. "You better hope Eddie doesn't see you in that dress. It's bad luck if he does," She said. "What?" Waylon said, worried. Carson rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks, Elsa,".

"What's bad luck?" Eddie asked from down the hall. Waylon's heart fell. "DON'T LOOK!" He shouted, running over to the kitchen where Eddie couldn't see him. "Eddie, go back to the room!" Elsa said. "Why?" Eddie asked, walking closer to the living room. "EDDIE!" Everyone yelled. He stopped. "Okay, okay," He said, turning around, back into his room. 

Waylon placed his hand over his heart. "Thank God," He sighed. Elsa and Ivy smiled up at him, than continued to clean up the mess. 

Eddie walked into the room, fixing his bow-tie. Eric opened the door. "Why were they yelling? And what was that noise?" He asked. "Oh, they were telling me to go back in the room. And they dropped the vase," Eddie answered. 

Jeremy smirked, and Eddie noticed it. "What?" He asked with attitude. "Nothing," Jeremy scoffed. "Tell me, goddammit," Eddie demanded. Jeremy smiled up at Eddie from the bed. "The wedding is already starting out bad. That's what happened to my first wife and I. Now look where we are," Eddie's eye twitched. His fists clenched. 

_Breathe. Control yourself. You cannot end up back in the animal house._

"Okay," Eddie slowly smiled. Jeremy smiled back. Eddie grumbled, walking out of the room. He walked over to the bathroom and lock the door. He glimpsed at the mirror, seeing his father. He looked back at it, seeing himself. 

He leaned over the sink, looking right in his eyes. "No, no, no. You're not like him. You're not, okay?" He whispered. 

Waylon walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. Eddie sighed, opening the door. 

_Probably that asshole._

He thought.

The first thing he saw was Waylon's eyes. Waylon's eyes widen. "No!" He shrieked, his hands covering the dress. Eddie looked down at the dress. Than he remembered the 'bad luck'. "Shit!" He said, covering his eyes. 

Waylon giggled a little, slowly pushing Eddie away. "Don't turn around," He said. Eddie smiled. 

-Two hours later-

Waylon stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes stuck on his reflection. Everything was black around him. All he could think about was the past. 

He was snapped out of the thoughts when a loud knock came to the door. He jumped up, everything coming back to him. "Y-Yes?!" He asked. "C'mon, I'm supposed to walk you down," Carson said from the other side of the door. 

Waylon smiled. It was  _finally_ happening. He put on his veil that covered his face. He walked over to the door, slowly opening it. "Please don't make fun of me," Waylon said, a little- fully embarrassed. 

Carson chuckled. "Well-- I never thought I would see my only son in a wedding dress, but...you still look great," Waylon smiled, looking down at his shoes. They were just white Converse, since he didn't want to wear heels. 

"At least your shoes are manly," Carson laughed. Waylon laughed back. It was true.

They started to walk towards the back door. "I'll walk first," Carson smiled. He pulled open the door, walking down the small steps. Waylon took a deep breath. He barely see Eddie. The stupid veil and door was blocking the beautiful view. 

Waylon slowly opened the door, making his way out. The dress got in the way, causing him to trip a little. "Fuck!" He yelled. They all stared at him. Miles and Billy held in their giggles. Eddie rolled his eyes, but also held in the small giggle. 

Waylon stood up straight, smiling, like nothing happened. Carson held out his arm. Waylon wrapped it around, like a child to their best friend. They walked as slow as the music, which was pretty slow. 

Carson let go of Waylon, letting him walk over to the Groom. Waylon and Eddie gave a quick hug. 

As they stood, waiting for Father Martin to finish speaking, they kept smiling at each other. 

_God, he's beautiful. I'll never let him go. Never._

Eddie thought. 

_He's so handsome. How could I break up with him? I was always dreaming of this moment._

Waylon thought.

They both sighed as Father Martin looked over at Eddie. "Eddie, will you take Waylon to be your beloved husband? Will you cherish his love today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust him and respect him? Will you be there through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

"I will," Eddie answered, staring into Waylon's cocoa eyes.

"Waylon, will you take Eddie to be your beloved husband?Will you cherish his love today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust him and respect him? Will you be there through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Waylon smiled. 

"Will you both take these rings to your beloved husband?" "I do," Both said. "May Death do you part. You may now kiss the husband," Father Martin smiled. 

Eddie pulled the veil up, exposing Waylon's bright smile. Eddie couldn't help but smile. He carefully grabbed Waylon's cheek, pulling him up. 

They kissed softly, but long. 

The crowd cheered and laughed. 

They both pulled away, staring at each other. "I love you," Waylon smiled. "I love you, darling," Eddie smiled back. 

-Later-

For the rest of the night, they all just partied in the back yard. Mostly laughing. Than, Eddie and Waylon shared a dance. It was short but sweet. For dinner, they all ate in the backyard at small, circular tables. It was pasta, salad, and some chicken. For desert, it was of course, cake and ice cream. Lastly, the best part of the night, it was drinking. 

But Waylon and Eddie planned on not drinking. They wanted to enjoy their sex afterwards and not be totally wasted. 

As Eddie walked inside the house to go the bathroom, Waylon followed. "Why are you following me?" Eddie smiled. "I thought you weren't gonna invite your mom," Waylon said, ignoring Eddie's question. Eddie stopped, looking down at his Bride. "I didn't say that," he said. "You said that you weren't like three weeks ago," Waylon crossed his arms over his chest. 

Eddie shrugged. "I don't remember," Waylon raised an eyebrow. He grabbed Eddie's chin pulling him down. He smelled his breath. "Have you been drinking?" He asked. "No.... Well like two shots," Eddie said. "Eddie!" Waylon pounded his foot against the hard wood floor. "Darling, don't hurt your foot. You're not wearing shoes. Hey, why don't you put your shoes on?" Eddie said. "They hurt. Don't they hurt your feet?" Waylon asked, looking down at Eddie's black Converse. Eddie didn't want to make Waylon embarrassed about wearing Converse, so he joined him. "Not real--" "Okay! Back to your mom!" Waylon yelled. 

"Right.... Well, she just asked. I really couldn't say no. She's the woman that raised me. Not correctly, but she still cared. More than my....father," Eddie said. "Don't bring up your dad. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore," Waylon said. "I know. I will be nothing like him to our children," Eddie slightly smiled. 

Waylon sighed. He kissed Eddie's hand, than walked out the house. Eddie sighed loud. "Nothing like him. I'm changed," He whispered to himself. 

-1 AM-

"Are we gonna do this dirty?" Waylon asked, looking up at Eddie. Everyone had just left not even five minutes ago. Eddie looked up at the ceiling. "Mhmm...How ever you want it. Rough? Fast? Slow? Wet? I can do anything, you know that," He said. Waylon bit his lower lip. "Just fuck me already," He purred. 

Eddie picked him up, his arms underneath his ass, than tossed him onto the bed. Waylon giggled with excitement. He hadn't had sex since the day Eddie proposed. They wanted the wedding night special.

Eddie flipped him around, pulling his ass up. Waylon quietly hummed. "Do whatever you want," He whispered. Eddie smiled. He carefully pulled up Waylon's dress, exposing the lacy underwear. "Oh, darling, wearing this for me?" He asked. "Who else?" Waylon smiled. 

He slowly rubbed his Bride's ass. It was smooth and the right size. Not too big, but not too small. "You're like a gift for me to unwrap," He said. Waylon hummed some more. Eddie pulled down the underwear slowly. His fingertips slightly brushing Waylon's thighs. 

Once the underwear reached his knees, he went back to Waylon's ass. He bit his lower lip. He carefully brushed over his hole. Waylon moaned quietly. "Just eat me," He whispered.

Eddie smiled. He bent down a bit, getting his face close to his hole. He spit into it, seeing Waylon jump up. Waylon moaned. Eddie smirked, than went all in. His tongue explored. His lips kissed. 

Waylon moaned loud. His hands clenched the blanket. " _Mhmmm,_ " He hummed. Eddie paced his tongue back and forth, in and out. He spit a couple times, getting it soaking wet. 

Waylon could feel his member move up. He could feel it slightly pulse. Eddie's member was still getting into it. 

After a couple minutes, Eddie finally unzipped his pants. Waylon purred. He knew what was coming. Eddie took off his pants, than underwear. He slowly rubbed his cock while staring at Waylon's ass. "Do you want this?" He asked. Waylon moaned and nodded. " _Yes,_ " Eddie sighed, letting the head touch his hole. "You don't sound too excited," He teased. 

" _Yes!"_ "Louder!"  _"YES!!_ " Waylon shouted. Eddie listened, and thrusted hard in. Waylon moaned uncontrollably. Eddie continued, not taking a second to stop. 

He pounded too hard, causing him to fall right on top of Waylon. The position changed, making both of them moan hard. Waylon muffled himself into the bed. Eddie just freely moaned. " _Darling,_ you're so  _tight_ ," He purred. Waylon responded with a mess of moans. 

Soon, Eddie pulled out and stood up. "Take off the dress," His voice shaky. He wiped off some sweat from his forehead. Waylon nodded and stood up as well. Eddie helped take off the dress and threw it in the corner. He pushed Waylon down on the bed, his back softly on the mattress. 

Eddie took off his bow-tie and shirt, flexing a bit for Waylon. Waylon reached down, stroking his penis for a second. Eddie smiled to the stroking. He went back on top of him, kissing his soft lips. 

Eddie's lips were a drug, and Waylon was addicted. He brought Eddie in closer, grinding on him a bit. He was totally naked, except for his socks, so Eddie kissed his nipples a bit. 

Out of nowhere, Eddie stopped kissing and thrusted in. Waylon gave out a small gasp of surprise. Eddie smirked at the little prize, which kept him going. " _E-Edd-ie,_ " Waylon moaned at each thrust. He felt Eddie's balls slap him, making him even more horny. 

He wrapped his legs around the Groom's waist and let his hands wander on his back. When the pressure was too much inside him, he went to sratching and digging his nails in his back.

Eddie bit down on his neck. He only bit hard unless Waylon dug his nails in. Waylon's moaning didn't stop. Eddie would moan every now and then. But when he did, it was deep, rich, and sexy. 

Eddie's body rubbed up against Waylon's cock, making him ready to cum. " _F-Faster. yes, yes, yes, fuck f-uck,_ " Waylon moaned, cumming over his chest. Eddie noticed the wetness on his chest, causing him to release. Waylon moaned and shook his legs when he felt the warm liquid fill him up. " _Oh, Baby,"_ He moaned. 

" _Darling...._ " Eddie moaned. Waylon slightly giggled. He always felt successful when Eddie cummed. 

-4 AM-

Waylon awoke in Eddie's arms. His eyes wandered over to the window that was open. He could hear some soft chirps. He was exhausted. Eddie and him kept going another hour just for both of them to cum again. 

Waylon nestled closer to Eddie, wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

He could hear Eddie's breathing. It was soft and slow. He wondered what he was dreaming about right now. Waylon sighed. "I love you," He whispered. 

"I love you, too, darling,"


End file.
